Marauders Never Die
by FerFrie D
Summary: Lily never gave James much thought. But what happens when she does? The 6 Marauders will be there! Lily and Marauders just to live normal lives, so much for that when everyone is falling in love with Marauder adventure and problems.
1. The Cause of one Word

_**Me: Hey everyone!!**_

_**Ace: You sure are happy about this one.**_

_**Me: The Marauders are my inspiration. I want to be like them when I grow up. **_

_**Ace: Okay … so … you're happy to do this story other than that why?**_

_**Me: I just love romance stories, think they're nearly as good as adventure ones. Anyway, don't own anything!**_

_**Ace: Chapter 1: The Cause Of One Word **_

_**__________**_

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked before taking in a cold look and standing straight. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Sinvellus._"

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize, he's not worth being forgiven, besides, you're as bad as he is …." Lily shouted, rounding on James.

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a -you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

With that, she turned on heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

From under the tree, Abbey raised an eyebrow. Abbey is James's and Riley's sister. James's twin actually. She has jet black hair down to her shoulders. Had her mother's eyes which were chocolate brown unlike her twin's hazel brown eyes.

"That was eventful." She whispered to Remus before she stood up and walked over to Snape. Abbey lifted her wand and used another counter curse and there stood Snape, well dressed and not gagging.

"Okay, maybe that last one comment was a bit harsh." Abbey grimaced before walking back to the tree, sitting underneath it with Remus and picking up the book again. After the crowd diminished and Snape left, James sat back down with the group, his face grimacing. Peter sat next to Sirius and Riley who joined them not soon afterwards.

"What is it with her?" James asked, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." said Sirius. Abbey snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, are you really that thick? See, that's why you guys always need me around." She muttered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Look at it from a girl's point of view. You say you _really_ _really_ like Evans, right? Well, of course you do, we don't deny that. But bro, you sure like to act arrogant when she's around. At least … that's what her friends told me. Anyway, she thinks you normally act like this. That's what she _thinks_."

"How do you know a girl's point of view?" Riley asked. He was the oldest of the Marauders, sixth year. Riley had jet black hair as well however with blue eyes of his father. Abbey frowned, closed her book and rammed it against his head more than thrice, about fourteen times.

"You-stupid-idiot-boy! Do-not-mistake-me-for-a-boy-you-bloody-_git_!" She smacked him with each word.

"Rabid girls!" He ducked out of the last one and hid behind Sirius who roared with laughter.

"No, but _siriusly,_" James grinned at Sirius who grinned back, "how am I going to … you know, she said I had a big head, how do I … _deflate _it?"

"… I think you're going to need a girl's help on-" Abbey was cut off by Sirius.

"We'll find out how, mate! No matter what, come on, let's go back to the dormitories to make a plan!" Sirius jumped up. Abbey groaned as Riley, Peter, and James jumped up and went with him.

"I feel sorry for you." Remus sighed.

"You have no idea how sorry I feel for _myself_." Abbey sighed but then perked up. "Tonks, you know Sirius's niece who will be coming to school when we get out, I was talking with her and … well, she kind of likes you." Abbey grinned. Remus blushed faintly.

"The Metamorphmagus?" He asked, slightly interested.

"Yeah. I think that talent is cool, beats being an Animagi or a werewolf don't it?" She grinned.

"Yes, it would." Remus nodded before sighing. Silence took over for a while as the last words sunk in for they couldn't find where to pick up … finally Abbey spoke up.

"Well, come on, let's go. I feel offended but sure." Abbey sighed, picking herself up and so that she could stand.

"Your own brother not listening to your advice, but someone else's. By the way, how is little Violet? I hear she has something big for your older brother, Riley, or as we like to say, Talons." Remus grinned.

Abbey laughed. "Yeah, she still does, she's okay, but I hear that lately, she's been spending some time in the places he does."

"Oh."

"Not that it matters anyway now does it?"

Abbey and Remus laughed before walking up the steps to the castle.

"It's sad really."

"What is?"

"That people glare at the both of us just for hanging out."

"Oh yeah, I've noticed, I don't really like it when girls glare at me just for hanging out with you. They honestly believe that I'm your girlfriend when I fancy another guy. Not that you're not good, trust me, I mean if we liked each other, I think we would make it good together but I can't really see it."

"You think _I_ can. I mean, you're great but just a sister, that's all I can picture."

"Exactly, we're soul siblings. We could never have a thing for each other. I mean sure, we'll like some traits but I can't see both of us dating each other for having a thing for each other."

"Padfoot, though, seems to have a thing for you." Remus said, smiling slyly.

"You have a little something, something for the Metamorphmagus don't you?" Abbey smiled slyly back.

"I think I should go out with someone of my age at least. She's too young anyway."

"Since when has age ever stopped anything. You saw Lucius Malfoy with Narcissa, he's out of school now and she's in our year, 'bout five years."

"They're or were in Slytherin."

"So? My mum is six years younger than my dad and they're married. They were in Gryffindor."

"That's different."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

The two went arguing playfully all the way until they were in the tower where they saw Snape, pacing anxiously in front of it.

"Snape." They greeted.

"Potter, Lupin."

"Moony, you can go inside." She whispered to Remus as their eyes followed Snape's every movement.

"Your wand?"

"Robe pocket." She sighed as Remus walked into the common room.

"Snape, are you alright?" Snape looked up at her and shook his head.

"I … I wanted to apologize to Lily! I didn't mean that word! I mean it. I didn't mean to call her one! I swear!" He told her frantically. Unlike James and Snape, **Abbey** and Snapehad a sort of friendship that involved them not sneering or making rude comments at each other.

"… Snape, then why'd you call her one in the first place?"

"I don't know! It slipped!" Snape cried and Abbey sighed again.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to get her out, after all, I'm guessing she's taking it hard."

"So … so you'll ask her to come outside."

"I can lie saying that you are threatening to sleep here if she doesn't."

"I swear, I'll even threaten that myself, I'll sleep outside if she doesn't come out! Just anything, tell her to come out so that I can apologize!" Snape cried. Abbey looked to the side, this would be the first time she came directly to Lily, never in her life has she spoken to Lily, only watched from afar.

"… I'll see what I can do, alright Severus? But I can't guarantee that she'll … come out. Or forgive you at the least. I can just _try_." She said the last word carefully.

"Thank you! Thank you Abigail!" Snape smiled absently as she nodded and walked through the portrait.

Abbey walked straight before Remus called out.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she walked up the girls' stairs. She turned to him, he was standing at the foot of the boys' stairs where she usually went when entering the portrait before going to hers. He seemed slightly surprised.

"… Just doing a little favor. Oh and can you tell the guys that after I do a little favor, I'm going to sleep." she told him before running up and opening her dormitory. She deposited her stuff before walking to another door. With a quiet intake, she knocked on the door she knew that belonged to the room of Lily Evans.

"Whose there?" A voice asked, Abbey took it as Lily.

"Um, well, it's me, Abigail Potter? Can I, um, come in?" She asked, totally unsure about this. There was a crash in there and a '_Abigail Potter_? What's she coming up here for?' in a few a minutes, at the door, appeared Lily, her red hair in a pony-tail. She was now in a sleeping gown.

"Abigail?" She asked incredulously before ushering her in. Abbey felt so out of place, she never spoken to Lily, never even stood around her apparently. There were some other girls in there, Abbey didn't remember any names, the only girls she knew were the ones in her dormitory: Violet, Casey, Alice, Flora, and Selena.

"What's up? Is something the matter?" Lily asked. Abbey looked around and at her before finally shrugging.

"Well … I know with either subject I'm going to talk about you'd get ticked so, I'm just going to say this carefully, and easy and I'll be on my way. It has _nothing_ to do with my twin brother. I don't blame you for what you shrieked at him for or said but it's in regards to the boy whose threatening to sleep outside if you don't come outside."

"Who? Snape?" Lily hissed. Abbey held her hands up in defense. Her jet black hair that was to her shoulders swayed as she took a step back. Her chocolate eyes filled with not wanting to be there.

"Look, me and Moony- I mean Remus were coming back from the beech tree arguing about age difference in love cause this girl, he really likes and she likes him kind of thing, so we came back to the tower. There we saw Snape, pacing and he looked anxious. I felt sorry for him and after Moony- I mean Remus -goddammit!- left through the portrait door, that I talked with him. He seemed really sorry for what he did. He threatened me that he would sleep there if you wouldn't come outside."

Abbey looked nervous again before striding to the door.

"Well, I passed on the message. Later I guess. Bye Evans." Abbey blurted out before running outside and through the stairs back to her room and she made it to her dorm before deciding to go downstairs.

_Merlin's beard, man. That's how it feels to be around people too much if you don't know a single thing -well, if you don't talk to them personally. Prongs told me all about her. She's great in Charms, prefers Transfiguration even if she sucks in it, well, not suck to be honest, Talons _sucks_ in that class. Anyway, she loves the color brown, hazel and chocolate actually. She used to get along great with her sister till she started coming to school. _Abbey thought to herself until she got to the door where she saw Snape still pacing.

"I don't know if she's coming. I really just told her, told her your threat, told her how I found you out here and your request. That was pretty much it. I walked out not long after. Don't know if she's coming though." She shrugged. Snape looked up with a grimace.

"Did she say anything?"

"No, she was just really surprised to see me. I thought she was going to fire up about my brother, not that I would mind, but she didn't, though, she got ticked about me saying your name, really. Your surname. Guess you might have to go back to your dorm, wait for tomorrow to corner her, beg for forgiveness, don't know really. It might be hard to track her down though, after all, it's the end of exams." Abbey suggested before saying goodnight and clambering back into the portrait hole and into the common room where she came face to face with Lily who was walking down the stairs with a sullen expression before lighting up the moment she saw Abbey.

"Is he still out there?"

"Why do you think I just went through there. I had to _report _back to him about what I told you. Thought it would be nice for a little heads up. Not that I mind. Just a little good deed before hitting the sack. " Abbey yawned. Just as they passed each other, Lily turned and called back to her.

"Hey … Potter?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering … it'd be nice to have you as a friend even if I hate your brother."

Abbey was taken aback. She jumped from her drowsiness and blinked.

"Wha?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"It's be nice to have you as a friend even if I hate your brother … I was thinking maybe we could be friends. You … must be lonely without having any girl friends to hang out with."

"… wow … um … okay, sure. You are kind of right. Even if I am a Marauder, it's kind of tough. Thanks Evans. Or can I call you Lily now?"

"You can call me Lily as long as I can call you Abigail or Abbey."

"Well, thanks Lillers." Abbey grinned before saying goodnight and walking up to her room. Lily sighed before turning and opening the door with her arms crossed, her expression, mad.

"Severus." She didn't greet kindly like she used to, to him. Snape jumped and looked at her.

"Lily!"

"What do you want, Snape?"

"I- I was - I'm sorry for what I said."

"Not interested."

"I'm sorry."

"Still not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath Severus, I only came outside cause Abbey told me you threatening to sleep out here if I didn't come."

"I pretty damn would have. But Lily, I swear! I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" No pity showed itself in her voice. "It's too late. I've made so many excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even _talk _to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends - see you don't even deny that's you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No - listen, I didn't mean-"

"- to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He couldn't find any words as she climbed back in through the portrait hole and further in. she climbed up the steps until she came to Abbey's door where there was a crash and she swearing.

"Goddammit! Stupid Snitch! I should've given you back to Prongs when I had the chance!" Her voice hissed as there was another crash, some laughing mostly likely done by Abbey's room mates. "You better thank Merlin, you stupid Snitch, that your hiding, you won't be so lucky when I -aha! _Accio Snitch_! Whose laughing now? Sucker! That's it, I'm giving you to Prongs right now. He's Seeker, he'll be able to tame you." Steps were heard coming to the door and out came Abbey, she was had a gash on her cheek as she walked out.

"Oh hi Lily!" She smiled confidently before glaring at her robe pocket.

"Hi Abbey. Are you okay? I heard crashing."

"It was nothing. So how did Snape take it?"

"… He was begging for forgiveness, not that I accepted it, I told him I wasn't interested."

"Oh … well … not all best friendships last. Most or some die. Sorry about it though."

"It's alright. By the way, where are you going?"

"Prongs - I mean, James forgot to take his stupid Snitch with him after we hung out at the beech tree. The bloody thing wanted to fly around the room. Luckily, I caught it. It ain't no easy job either. Well, um gotta go! Later!" Abbey waved without any response and darted down the stairs, running to the boys' stairs. Darting up those stairs and pounding on the Marauder door.

"Guys, open up." She ordered and the door flew open. James sat on his bed, watching as Sirius wrote something down. Peter was indulged with sweets as Remus sat reading another book. Riley was looking over three or four pieces of parchment.

"Tails, … what the bloody hell happened to your face?!" James bounded from his bed and stood up to get a closer look at her. Sirius leaped up to check too.

"Your bloody Snitch was what happened! I was, like normal, going to dress into my pajamas and the next thing I know, that thing flies out of my pocket and there I am trying to grab the bloody thing!" She threw him his Snitch.

"Sorry. I should've taken it with me before-"

"Whatever, just don't give that thing to me again. I'd actually like to stay in one piece for the next Quidditch season you know. So what are you guys doing before I head on up to my room?"

"Devising a plan to get Evans to like Prongs." Riley grinned. Abbey rolled her eyes.

"A _plan_? Good _god_. Well, good luck. And goodnight." She yawned and walked out.

__________

_**Me: Done. How many more chapters to go? We shall see.**_

_**Ace: For those that didn't understand some of the names well here:**_

_** Abbey - Tails - Hippogriff**_

_** Riley - Talons - Phoenix**_

_** James - Prongs - Stag**_

_** Remus - Moony - Werewolf**_

_** Sirius - Padfoot - Black Dog**_

_** Peter - Wormtail - Rat**_

_**Me: Well that was boring oh!!!! And Abbey and Riley are James' brother and sister. Abbey is his twin and Riley is a year older than them. Review!**_


	2. OWL Results

_**Me: Ace is too busy at the moment, snogging her boyfriend. -gag- anyway, I don't own anything. Chapter 2: O.W.L. Results**_

_**__________**_

Abbey laid in her room. It had to be about two months already from when she came from Hogwarts. Sirius came to stay with them not long ago. He now was like part of the family, not that he never was. Remus, Peter, now Sirius, the whole gang now lived there. Sirius has his own room, Peter and Remus did too. Riley wanted to have the five boys in one room but since they lived in a mansion, wasn't gonna happen. Her parents were fairly nice to them, the best.

It was now nice to know that her and Lily were now friends, the last few days, they knew nearly everything about each other. Practically soul sisters. Now, Abbey missed her. Abbey enclosed a Hippogriff Mood Pendant, which can only be received if you are an Animagus, for Lily's mum since she had a slight feeling that Lily forgot about her mum's birthday.

Abbey looked over at the grandfather clock barely illuminated by the moonlight that poured in through her window. Not that it's silk blue covers stopped it. The clock read 12:59 a.m. Lately, Abbey just couldn't sleep, she wondered why.

___

In the next room, James tossed and turned. He was awake too. But pondering over something, pondering about Lily Evans.

He just couldn't see why she hated him before but now, he knew. His "fat head" was the problem. James would do anything to change that. But something else came to his mind. Something that never really occurred to him.

Out of all the girls that were fawning over him, out of all the ones he could pick. He wanted a girl that hated him, one that thought he was an arrogant toerag. What made her so special as for him to fall madly in love with? He could've chosen Lorey Illis, or Patricia Aven or anyone else. But it had to be her, from the moment his eyes met hers. James never fell in love with someone else, so he never knew. All that he knew was that there was something about Evans.

What he hated about her was how she thought she knew him. How little did she know him but he knew nearly everything about her. She's great in Charms, prefers Transfiguration even if she's not the best at it.she loves the color brown, hazel actually. She used to get along great with her sister till she started coming to school. Used to call her Tuney. Lily was secretly great at Quidditch. Her favorite pass time was doing a little jinxes or hexes. Her father is Caleb Evans and her mother is Laura Evans. Her middle name was Jennifer and she had two pets, her owl, Autumn, and her pet dog, Toby.

James punched his pillow before falling on it. Why, why him? Out of all people.

He turned to the grandfather clock in his room, it was only 1:10. He groaned and punched his pillow again.

To his sister Abbey, he's kept the excuse that he never really liked Evans but since she hung out with Snape … he needed to get her away from the Slytherin. That part is sort of true in a way. But in reality, he knew that Abbey knows the truth and would use the other excuse whenever she needed it. But would she ever say it that way to Lily? Who knows.

This had to be a very long night.

___

Nearing the end of summer, Abbey yawn as she let her head fall on the couch pillow, she was so bored. The boys were outside playing Quidditch while she stayed inside, she didn't want to watch, they were off five anyway, Riley was keeping score.

She fell asleep for what looked like two minutes before there was some screaming and she awoke with a start and rolled over thinking it was bed but fell ungracefully to the ground

"Ah! What the bloody hell happened?!" She asked as she lifted herself slightly, enough for her head to peer over the coffee table. She looked over to see nothing but as she stood up and walked to the door, someone opened it much too quickly and she was slammed into the wall by the door.

"What? Where's Tails?" Sirius's voice came through. "She needs to celebrate with us, Evans finally sent a letter to this address! Prongs is so excited!" he said to someone, she took it as _not _James.

"You know that if you get your hand off the door, that I can get out from behind it, right?" She hissed. The door automatically loosened and she fell to all fours. "That was exhilarating. Now what's all the fuss that made me miss my nap?" Abbey groaned as she heaved herself up and to the couch.

"Evans sent a letter to me!" James said, beaming as he walked to the door where Riley and Peter were behind him, Sirius was talking with Remus then.

"Evans? Oh you mean Lillers. I didn't know she was going to be sending letters." Abbey blinked before looking over at the letter that Lily sent. There was a flutter of wings and there appeared a reddish brown owl who flew to her.

"Oh, hey Autumn." Abbey was still too surprised however held her hand out to James who gleefully gave her the letter and she read to the addressed person.

_Abbey Lynx Potter_

_Number 12, Godric's Hollow_

Abbey blinked again and looked up to James. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hijack Autumn or something when it was coming to me?"

"What?"

"You see, me and Lily became friends the day that Snape called her _**that **_last year. It says it's addressed to me. If you want, you can poke your nose through it, I'll read it out loud, at least the parts I think should be allowed for you to hear." Abbey offered as she began opening the letter.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell us?" He asked as the group took their seats.

"Forgot." She told him as she read the letter.

_Dear Abbey,_

_Ugh, it's so off not being able to see anyone this summer, I haven't gotten any letters from the girls, but you and Lauren, she's Jerry Fentir's friend and she really fancies him. I really, really am grateful of the back up you sent me. I can't believe I forgot my mum's birthday! But what you sent me to give her was wonderful. When were you able to afford a Mood Pendant? And in the form of a hippogriff? It was beautiful._

_I already got my O.W.L. scores too! Nearly all 'O's but Transfiguration. I'm sort of disappointed but at least I got an 'E', barely made it. What did you and your brothers get? I heard Remus and Pettigrew are living with you. Lauren, living in number sixteen, Grimmauld Place, said that Black ran away from home. Is he staying with you guys? She keeps pestering me about him because she says that Allie is demanding to know where he's gone. You know, Allie right? That girl that … well … not to offend _anyone_ but is a slut? That daft dimbo, you can tell that the only thing that she wants is to snog one of the Marauders. _

_Well, anyway, my mum asked me if you can come and visit us. She says she found you interesting. If you don't mind, I already told her everything about you. Maybe you can come soon! At least spend some of tomorrow at my house, after tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts. Ask your mum. My mum was surprised that you were the sister of James Potter. She asked me, 'Isn't that boy the one that fancies you? He has a twin? Well I would certainly like to meet her. She sounds like a lovely child.' _

_I was wondering too … are you okay there? I mean, with only the boys? Not to intrude. But are you?_

_Well, I need to go, send your mum's reply with Autumn. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Lily Evans_

_P.S. Send my regards to your family, and chuck a book at your twin for me for being a prat, same for Sirius. _

_P.S.S. I'm also Head Girl! Yay! I think Remus is Head Boy, right?_

Abbey read it to herself before reading only the parts she wanted them to know. "Well, she says she got her O.W.L. scores already. … Allie is a slut … that Allie is demanding for Sirius. She hasn't been in contact with anyone but me and Lauren. She's wants me to go to her house … says hi … and she wants me to 'chuck a book at my twin for her for being a prat, same for Sirius'" Abbey waited a second before looking around. "… where's a book? Need a really heavy one."

"So, that's it? You're going to her house tomorrow?" James blinked.

"Need to ask mum, now don't I?" Abbey asked as she stuffed the letter in her pocket and standing up, stretching a bit before walking to the door and calling for her mother who was in the kitchen.

Abbey's mother was fairly pretty, black hair that put the night sky to shame. Her hair was down past her shoulders, swaying as she moved. Her face was framed with the black satin curtains of hair that moved around it. Her mother never frowned, always smiled. James and Abbey got their eyes from their mother who had the exact same chocolate brown as Abbey.

Abbey's mother never let the house-elves do all the work by themselves, she helped them with whatever she could. When they started out working here, she gave them beautiful emerald tunics.

"Hey mum, can I go to my friend's house for a bit of tomorrow?" She asked as her mother swept and the elf helped with the dust pan. The dishes were washing by themselves as another elf dried them.

"But I thought all your little friends were already here. Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

"Yeah but actually, you know that girl that Prongs really fancies? Lily Evans, well she's the friend that wants me to go to her house."

"She's your friend now?"

"Well yeah, after her ex-best friend called her a - a M-u-d-b-l-o-o-d, I was climbing through the picture after demanding Snape about his reason of insulting her, and she asked me to be her friend. I sent her a letter after I found that she might of forgotten her mum's birthday and so she told her mum all about me, they want to know if I could go to her house now too."

"Oh, that's nice, you can go dear. But remember to pack your stuff."

"Don't worry, I'll just be there for a bit before I come with her and maybe her parents.."

"Very well, your father will take you there. Tomorrow though."

"Oh … um okay." Abbey smiled and hugged her mother before running upstairs and getting everything that belonged to her but wrote a quick letter to Lily.

_Dear Lillers,_

_Have to say real quick, my mum let me but tomorrow, I hope this owl gets to you fast enough. I'll be there tomorrow maybe at 12 o'clock. Don't worry about how I'm going to get there. But you'll meet my dad, Prongs is the spitting image of our dad, I swear but we both have our mother's eyes. Anyway,_

Abbey cut off and look at the door where James stood.

"What's up?"

"Well, I … um … was wondering … can you tell her I said hi?" James asked. Abbey blinked but jot that down.

_-Prongs - I mean James just asked me to say hi for him. Just passing it on. _

Abbey looked at the door again where the other Marauders were saying their greetings as well.

_-Padfoot - I mean Sirius is saying hi or more like "Tell Lillery I said Hi!! I send all of my luck to her." while kneeling on the ground and holding his arms wide open as if you were to jump into them for a hug. (To be honest, what luck does he have … oh wait! We're talking about Padfoot, yeah we're talking of plenty) - Moony, -well Remus is smiling and laughing but saying hi through the cackles. -Wormtail- Peter is just saying hi while my older brother Riley –oh wow! I said his first name without hesitating! - … is exaggerating way too much. … _

_I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Your awkward friend,_

_Abbey Potter._

_P.S. do you mind if I can just call the guys by their nicknames? Please? I don't really like saying their firsts._

_P.S.S. Congrats!_

Abbey folded it up and addressed it to Lily before tying it to Autumn.

"Hey Prongs, can you send him off please? I need to keep packing." She asked as all the boys but her twin left. He blinked and nodded. Autumn hooted excitedly before jumping to James.

"He certainly likes you." Abbey smiled as she threw some of her stuff into her trunk.

"If only Evans would." James murmured before opening the window and set Autumn out.

James watched the owl flew farther and father away and finally disappeared into the blue sky. Suddenly, James saw a flash of Lily as he looked out. He saw her dazzling smile and beautiful face smiling at him with her eyes closed as she did.

Abbey stopped throwing things as she slowly turned to him, she watched him as he looked out. His eyes of lost or regaining hope. Determination and giving up displayed his face and Abbey stood there watching him before going to shut the door and turning back, arms crossed.

"James, sit down for a moment." She ordered. James turned around slowly, surprised before settling himself down on the bed. Abbey went to sit next to him. Silence loomed over them for a moment before she looked up.

"Okay … look James, I know how madly in love you are with Lily Evans. I understand that. Even though she's my friend … I don't want to ruin my friendship with my first girl friend that's the same age as I am. Violet is younger by one year but in our year, not that I mind but still. Lily now means a lot to me too. But even though I treasure my friendship with her … I'm offering you my help on getting her interests." Abbey told him.

James blinked and turned to her surprised.

"What?"

"I didn't get to offer my help because Padfoot interrupted me last time we were talking about this. Look, as girl, I think I'll help you. I can honestly tell you my advice right now. Only if you accept my offer." Abbey told him. "I am willing to wait until you give the word. But this offer will end by the half of seventh year."

James stared at her for a few minutes before nodding.

"I accept the offer."

"Very well then, would you like to hear my conditions on this?"

"Yes."

"Alright, first condition: I want to make sure that you will do what I say that includes you getting her heart without question. Second: this won't involve _any_ potion or imperius curse. Third: I'm going to make a bet with you right now, unless, you are willing to back out of the third condition." Abbey grinned, taking James by surprise.

"A bet?"

"Yes a bet. I wager 15 Galleons; 16 Sickles; 17 Knuts that you can't go without the entire 6th year and two months of 7th year without asking Lily Evans to go out with you. Starting the day we get on the Hogwarts Express." She grinned. James quickly caught on and grinned.

"Deal! I'll prove to you that I won't." they shook hands on it and Abbey explained it.

"See, if you don't ask her out often, she might think you deflated your big head, but you have to keep trying after that, only ask her out once a month after the bet is over. While the five months go, I'll be giving you lessons on how _not_ to be a 'toerag' around her." she told him.

"How often?"

"We have free periods now that we're going to sixth year, I can train you in each one. I promise, pinky swear even. But really take some time to think this through alright?" Abbey held out her pinky which James wound his own around and then broke away.

"Hey, since we got our O.W.L. results already, mum sad that she was going to give us a party, we all passed with all O.W.L.'s even Wormtail. Come on." James stretched before leading the way out before Abbey wailed.

"But I have to pack!"

"Oh alright, I'll help." James sighed before picking up the books, all the jumble of muggle or wizard clothes as already in there, all they needed was the books, and school supplies.

"It's torture enough to pack at the end of summer now we're packing few days _from_ the end." She muttered.

"I feel bad for you."

"You don't know how much." She told him as they threw the stuff into the trunk.

After five minutes of throwing stuff into the trunk and finishing, James and Abbey were trying to shut it in or at least trying to make it close. They had it on the ground, trying to close it by sitting on it, jumping on it, or even laying on it. They had just closed it when their mum called up to them.

"James, Abbey! Mad-Eye Moody is here for a visit. The rest are already down here."

"Mad-Eye!" Abbey and James grinned at each other before sprinting down the stairs, crashing at the bottom step.

"Prongs, Tails." Mad-Eye's voice came to them, the twins looked up to see the stocky man there. He wasn't too old but had some signs of aging. His magical eye spinning wildly.

"Professor Moody!" They grinned, of course they knew they passed his class, got 'O' in their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.

"I see that you two are well?" Mad-Eye raised an eyebrow upon seeing them tangled up since they crashed at the bottom.

"Oh!" They both gasped as they untangled themselves and standing up with a blush and a grin.

"Always saying the same thing at the same time I see?"

"No we don't!" Surprised, they turned to each other and said, "Wait!" before staring at each other and bursting out laughing.

"Well, I saw your grades, very good Potters. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination, and History of Magic. All 'Outstandings' I must say. I thought you might fail Transfiguration what with you two getting detentions too much, Sirius as well. But Minerva is pleased … and distressed … I believe." Mad-Eye sounded unsure but shook it off as they went to sit at the table.

"Whoa!" The Marauders grinned. Riley was already poking at his cake which was a phoenix. Sirius grinned at the black dog cake, Moony smiled at the werewolf cake. Wormtail seemed pleased with his rat cake. Then there were two separate cakes, one of a hippogriff, and one of a stag. James and Abbey beamed.

"Your father will be home soon. I told him of the O.W.L.'s, also, you all have just gotten the school letters. James, I think there is something besides your letter there." Their mother gave the letters. James opened his to find something he always wanted.

"I'm Quidditch Captain!!" James bounced up and down like an excited girl. Abbey laughed and gave him a hug just as did the rest of the Marauders.

"That's great! I'm guessing we lost two chasers and one keeper. Kyle Smith, John Bell and Jenny Brown. You still got yourself as Seeker, me as Chaser, Moony and Padfoot as beaters." Abbey said, counting them off on her fingers.

"Most of the Marauders." Sirius grinned.

"Well, best see who'll get in." Remus laughed.

"Can't wait to see Snivellus's face when he sees I'm Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." James whispered to the lot of them.

"Good call."

Though Abbey didn't think it was good call at all. She groaned quietly before digging in.

"Prongs, there's something else in here too." Remus took the envelope and shook it.

"E uder ut t z." Riley said as he shoveled a whole bit of food into his mouth.

"What?" Peter blinked.

Riley swallowed quickly and told them again. "I wonder what it is."

"Oh, I thought you said 'We another nut to sea.'" said Sirius.

"Here, let me see it." Abbey snatched the envelope, dug in side and pulled it out. "Merlin's kittens!" She squealed.

"'Merlin's kittens', what can possible make you say that- Merlin's puppies!" Remus dropped his knife and fork as he grabbed what Abbey dropped.

"What?" James looked in between Remus' fingers and there, he saw a red and gold badge. Two large letters embossed on both sides of the lion of Gryffindor. 'H' on the left side and the 'B' on the other side. His jaw dropped as Sirius snatched it. ("Merlin's doxy eggs!") James just couldn't believe it, he himself was Head Boy.

"Well, I'll need to ruin it for Lily Evans … she's Head Girl." Abbey's sentence awoke James with a start.

He never thought that his house was the most beautiful place on the Earth that day than ever.

___

Lily sat watching T.V. as she stroked the feathers of Autumn. Any moment now, Abbey would be coming up the steps. Of course her mother was excited to have another wizard coming. As Lily settled the channel to the News, there was a knock at the door and a little bit of arguing.

"That's my foot, Prongs." A girl voice came.

"Oops, sorry!"

"You two have a bit of clumsiness, I think you take it from your mum." Lily bounded up but her mother beat her to the door.

"Hello!" She smiled as she opened the door, behind it, there was Abbey and James who was blushing. Their father stood there. He was nearly the same as James but had blue eyes, not hazel. "Come in, come in. I take it that your Abbey's family?" She asked, taking their coats and putting it on a coat rack near the door. Abbey seemed amazed with the Muggle items as her father thanked Lily's mum and soon Lily's dad joined the picture.

"Hi Lily." She smiled and looked over to her brother who leaned against the wall, looking down after he greeted Lily's parents.

Lily hugged her. "Thank Merlin you came. I felt so alone. … why's your brother here?" She stage-whispered the last part.

"Well, Padfoot kind of kicked him out to set up a party, Prongs is now Quidditch Captain and Padfoot wanted a huge thing, like a toast. Prongs is kind of nervous. Our mum wanted to invite you guys, she's inviting a heck load of wizards and witches. But it's normal, our house nearly always has parties. Not that the house-elves mind, when ever there's parties, they get to join too." Abbey sighed.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Lily's mum asked them.

"Well, I believe James got a little dizzy on the Apparition so no thank you. He, like his sister, is clumsy when they get dizzy." Mr. Potter sighed.

Lily looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

"You got dizzy?" She said to him, monotone.

"It isn't the first." James winced.

"Oh." Lily seemed surprised. Abbey, however, was looking at what Lily had been drinking.

"Pe … p … si? Pepsy? What in the Merlin's beard have you been drinking, Lillers?" Abbey asked as she read the sign.

"It's called 'Pepsi', not Pepsy. And it's a soda, or a tonic." Lily laughed.

"Haven't you have this in your world?" Mr. Evans asked them. James answered.

"No, sir. We have other things, just not soda. Tonics, sure. There's butterbeer though. Really good."

"You can't really call it beer now can you? -_why's this liquid brown?_ Looks like Polyjuice Potion without the last item, except more appetizing. Or coffee" Abbey approved.

"We'll be in the kitchen, alright kids?" Mr. Potter grinned at James and Abbey who looked offended.

"We're not kids, we're teenagers!" Abbey muttered. "Come sit down James." Abbey said as she followed Lily to the couch.

"So how's -um … - the guys?"

"They're alright. Talons, though, keeps sneaking up to his room, I think he's sending love letters to Violet though."

"Moony doesn't seem to have changed really but is keeping something from us." James joined in. Lily waited for something but blinked again and went back to listening.

"Wormtail, ah well, we _think _he likes some girl, one of your friends, what's her name?" Abbey asked James who shrugged.

"I think her name's Emily Johnson. How am I supposed to know, I'm not sure I even heard Padfoot … then again who wouldn't have heard him?"

"Huh?"

"Padfoot went berserk when he found out. He threw a party at our place cause Wormtail is finally becoming a man." Abbey laughed.

"Yeah, Padfoot though, it's been normal really."

"Which is insanity."

"You have a point."

"A whole lot of Quidditch practice though. That was before Padfoot moved in, three weeks after vacation. But luckily our place is a mansion really. The most racist house you'll find in Grimmauld is the Black House. A lot of Padfoot's family is racist, only Tonks' mum, Sirius's uncle, very few others were non racist. If you were blood-traitors, you were blown off the Black Tapestry." Abbey and James did a mock act of blasting with a wand.

Lily waited a moment before their parents came back through the door. Mr. Potter turned to smile at them.

"Well, Lily, I presume? You and your parents will be coming with us for a moment. To our house. I assume that Sirius should be done preparing right?"

James exchanged a look with Abbey who shrugged.

"Don't know, he didn't tell us. But if it's Padfoot … well, I'm guessing the party had already started." James replied.

"Too true. He kicked us out last time remember? Wormtail's party? We were barely mounting our brooms and next thing you know, we were hurtled into the room and stuffed with that cake. Which by the way, I think it was delicious, I need to ask mum for the recipe." Abbey said as she watched them with curious eyes.

"Well, best be off, I trust that your eldest daughter is at collage, won't be returning yet? Correct?" Mr. Potter turned to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"Yes. Two days till now." Mr. Evans nodded as Abbey went to stand, James already on his feet and Lily following his movement.

"Come on, Lillers, you'll like our place, the garden may look small in the back but trust me, it's huge!" Abbey winked as they made for the door.

"Shouldn't I bring my robes?"

"Why bother, I already sent your owl and trunk to our house. You're coming tomorrow, the house-elves have more than enough prepared your rooms and clothes." Mr. Potter waved his hand dismissively with a warm smile.

"By the way, you might spot a few of the school friends there. Dad invites a heck load, trust me." James grinned at Lily before turning back.

"Yep, your parents will finally be able to wear dress robes." Abbey laughed. But Lily kept watching James. This was just … not normal for him.

__________

_**Me: How'd you like that? I think the next one is better.**_

_**Ace: **__**Siriusly**__**. OMG!! I love that word now.**_

_**Me: O.o … okay. Review. Oh yeah, before anyone comments that head boy and head girl thing is too early, yeah I understand but I'm putting it as that they already worked up that high already, next year for it will be more interesting. So pretty much … I just put it early to say that they started it like having authority earlier and James would deflate the big head early too.**_


	3. The Truth Behind the Marauders

_**Me: Hiya everyone!**_

_**Ace: Ferfrie doesn't own ANYTHING.**_

_**Me: I'm too poor to own anything. Chapter 3: The Truth Behind the Marauders and Prongs**_

_**__________**_

Lily fell to the floor, this was her first time Apparating, and Mr. Potter was right, it can make you dizzy. Her parents took it much better. James hurriedly went to help her up which she gladly took but expecting him to hold on, he let go almost immediately after she got up. They landed right in front of a huge mansion, inside, you can see streamers, balloons, but it was sound proof. Lily took it as they put spells on it to keep any sound from emitting.

She puzzled as she watched James and Abbey look at each other, as if having a conversation through eyes. She tilted her head slightly before Abbey ushered her forward to the house.

"Whoa!" Lily looked around as her parents watched in wonder around the place. The mansion had been disguised from the normal blue tiled, cream colored walls, diamond chandelier, blue carpeted stairs with elm wood railing, polished to the max room, to royal blue tiled, creamy yellow painted walls, five chandeliers (one blue [sapphire], one red [ruby], one green [emerald], one yellow [topaz], and one white [diamond]), red and yellow striped carpeted stairs with the elm wood railings. Streamers were hung from the windows, the railings, chandeliers. Balloons floating here and there. And there in the middle was Mrs. Potter holding a flower vase with beautiful pink lilies, on either side of a door just below the stairs while the stairs and some other doors were flanked by red and yellow tulips.

On the top of the stairs, Sirius and Remus were grunting as they tried to put up the Gryffindor banner up. Riley was smiling as he stood next to his mum, he was giving directions to Sirius and Remus as Peter arranged the food quite nice. Mrs. Potter turned to the door and smiled.

"Hello honey, I see you brought guests." Mrs. Potter was very beautiful to Lily. Abbey caught the look of admire on Lily's face and grinned.

"My mum's named after a constellation, Libra, from the Muggle world. Her name is Linar, she's named after that constellation because she can sing pretty well, amazing actually. For an amazing voice, they say they add the figure with that." Abbey whispered, wincing at the last parts.

"Wow."

"My dad's named after the constellation, Leo, for the lion. And guess what, he's in Gryffindor, I laughed when I found the story." Abbey sniggered but was cut off as Sirius hissed at Riley.

"Look Talons, hurry up and tell us where to put it or we'll throw it at you."

"Alright! Alright!" Riley laughed but James stepped forward, looking at his brother before looking right at the spot, and gave out directions.

"There! You got it." James waved up at Sirius and Remus and they stuck the darn banner. Sirius grinned and high-fived Remus.

"You guys sure do make the party." Lily commented while the groups divided.

"Yeah, we dress good too. By the way … I think I'll let you borrow some of my dress robes, you look like my size, good enough." Abbey smiled. Lily blushed and looked down at what she wore. She had a blue turtleneck and white shorts that reached her thighs. She had white sneakers to finish it off.

"Thanks."

"It's alright. Come on, they're done with the décor, time to go get ready."

"Where's your room?"

"Second floor, right hall, fifth door down." Abbey chirped as they climbed up the left stairs, James took the right. As they walked, Lily saw that the carpet upstairs was changing as they walked into the hall. Abbey didn't point out any rooms as they walked to hers. Finally when entering, Lily gasped and Abbey turned with an apologetic and grimace.

"Sorry if it's too boyish, that's kind of my style-"

A smile appeared at Lily's face. The room was huge, had to be **much **bigger than Lily's own room. On the walls, there was banners of Abbey's favorite teams, framed on top of a study desk which had piles of books, just over her bed was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team banner, followed with flags and pictures of the pervious or current teams and a lot of picture of the Marauders. The bed was sheeted with a red covering, gold pillows. Then there was another door, Lily walked to it to see a closet that had to be at least **few inches **smaller than **her room at home**.

"You - oh my - this is the best room ever!" Lily grinned at a shocked Abigail.

"You mean it?"

"Course I do!"

"… alright? Well, come on, let's find you some dress robes." Abbey shrugged as she proceeded to the closet and looked in for a moment before marching in, grabbing two dresses, one blue and one gold.

"Choose one."

"Don't you need one?"

"Me, Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot don't change into dress robes yet. We dress into our Quidditch uniforms cause of tradition. Tradition is that we play as a Qudditch team against another team so that we determine our luck for the coming year at Hogwarts. If we win, it'll be a good year, if we lose, it'll be bad but we usually win. Mostly cause tradition is always on our side. That's where we play four against four with … well … our cousins. Ryan, Andrew, Chase, and their friend," Abbey's face turned stony when she continued. "Max."

"Do you have … something against this Max?"

Abbey hissed and nodded. "Of course we do! He's the very reason why my twin brother had to get those bloody glasses!"

"Huh?"

"You actually think we called ourselves the Marauders for nothing? You think that James fancies you like an obsessed guy? We started the group at a very young age. Maxwell Timothy Tiberius is our sworn enemy from the moment he insulted us. We used to think he was nice. Riley was even his friend. Then one day, after Ryan, Andrew, and Chase show up with Max, we had the normal usual party. That git, Max was Seeker, he was a pompous, outrageous, daft prat! He was arrogant, thinking himself as in a high place cause he thought he was better than us, Riley wasn't part of the Marauders then, there was no such thing but we still had code names and everything.

"Riley came to our defense saying that we were great at Quidditch and at pranks, of course we were! Then Max challenged us. Our cousins thought they could beat us too. Riley and Wormtail played referee while we played. We had the higher advantage, we were small, able to get out of tight spots, we were more agile and everything, better than they were. Max and James, head and head, neck and neck, shoulder to shoulder. They followed the Snitch while I was chaser, I was up against Chase, Sirius played beater like Andrew, Remus left his bat to be keeper like Ryan. James reached out as Max groped for the bloody Snitch.

"James's hand clutched the Snitch. Before the Snitch we were 260 to 240. He caught the Snitch and we got 360. James was so excited, he grinned at us and before we get to him, Max snatched the bat from Andrew, saw the bludger coming and the next thing, hit it squarely at James's eyes. James was shocked and his eyes hurt, next thing we knew, he slipped off the broom. Me, Sirius, and Remus got there in seconds and caught him. He was unconscious, we took him quickly to mum and dad. He didn't wake up till two weeks later. He was screaming, top of his lungs when he did. I was the first there. He was covering and uncovering his eyes, as if hoping to get rid of any curse.

"He was screaming 'I can't see!' he was reaching out to places near him. He began whimpering, hoping that it was just a dream, or maybe that the room was dark."

"Was it?" Lily asked, astonishment to her voice. She actually felt sorry for James. For a minute, she thought of running to him to make sure he was alright.

Abbey stared her in the eye and shook her head. "It was broad daylight."

Lily gasped. "Then how? How does he-?"

Abbey looked straight with a stiff expression. "He was actually blind, couldn't see. All dark. We had proof too. His eyes … pure silver, white and only black outlining then the pupil."

Lily was speechless.

"I called to him after I coaxed him to stay a bit still. I said 'Jamie, it's me, shh. I'll get mum. Stay still, everything will be alright.' I told him. I called for Remus and Peter, they came into the room with mum. She kicked us out so that she could tend to James, he was like that for three weeks, seeing nothing but darkness. She managed to fix some of his eyesight. His chocolate brown eyes turned hazel though. He … came out of the room, rubbing his eyes as he neared us, squinting to check us out. It was clear then that he was blind. We got him glasses an hour later. If you look him closely, you'll still see a scar, and the outline of a bruise."

"Then how did the Marauders come to be?" Lily asked, interested as they sat on the bed. Never had she been so curious about James. She just couldn't ever picture him blind or anything like that.

"James wanted revenge for what Max did to him. We couldn't blame him. When parties came, James was easily disgusted at how Max fancied me. But then, me, James, Remus, Peter, Riley, and Sirius got mad. James found some Snargaluff pods and threw them at him. Flat out on the eye. We were pleased about it, then later, we humiliated him in front of the whole party. We were very pleased.

"After the party, we all went up to James's room, we stayed there, laughing at how we saw Max take it. He broke down into tears. James hungered more, he wanted much more after what Max did to him, we could hardly blame him. We later swore to do what we could to help him. Our dad then began to call us Marauders for our violet pranks whenever Max showed up. After that, our career went from just at home … to school."

"I never knew." Lily breathed as she held the gold dress.

Abbey smiled sadly. "It's not like I told you about what happened before. … Prongs had it tough, more than anyone in this household. At school … you can't really expect him _not _to jinx anyone. Prongs always hated people like Max. Why do you think all those guys he jinxed, were the arrogant ones? He didn't jinx them for your sake, he jinxed them for everyone. When Snape insulted him on the train first time they met, it sparked James. James didn't want you to be friends with a guy like that, he thought of you as a friend the moment you guys met. He wanted you out of shot from Snape so you didn't get hurt. He thought that if you went out with him, Snape would stop being your friend and you wouldn't have to be with an arrogant boy. James, later on after Snape called you the you-know-what, decided that maybe you and Snape wouldn't be friends after that, he's begun to leave you alone."

"But-"

"After a while, Max started to fight back but always lost because we learned more. Prongs figured the more we learned, the more we'll be able to get revenge, we all want it too."

"You too?"

Abbey looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Because you don't really know how bad it was to have to look at your best friend, your own blood, the only person to have known you all your life, stand there, looking forward at nothing, straining their ears, relying on them and people's guidance. Eyes like silver, staring ahead, the way he walked to follow your voice, hands out, groping for anything. The walking stick helping him feel around him. I sat up all those three weeks crying for him. Cause his eyes couldn't cry anymore, I cried for him. But now he can cry for himself." Abbey sighed before returning to what she was doing before.

"That looks good, come on, I'll do your hair after you dress up. I'll be dressing up in the washroom across the hall alright? If you need me, call." Abbey smiled, giving Lily the blue dress, while snatching up her Quidditch uniform from a hanger and walked out. Closing the door behind her. Lily blinked after her. She looked back at the dress, taking it and walking to the closet to change there. While changing, she began to think.

James Potter actually never jinxed anyone for the hell of it, but to keep people from being like Max. He had been injured at young age by that teenager and was caused to be blind, hidden behind thick dark curtains that you can't see through for three weeks. Finally, he was able to regain his sight after three weeks but not the 20/20 vision. Blurred imaged that he could hardly see anything until he got glasses. And then, when James kept asking her out, kept flattering her, kept jinxing Snape … it was all to protect her and she didn't want that. She thought that James was a toerag but instead, he only wanted to keep her safe cause he thought they were friends.

After Lily was dressed, she found herself leaning against the door, thinking of what she was just told. This outlook, James seemed like a different person behind the mask now.

Quietly, Lily opened the door to look at herself in the mirror just outside the door. She turned twice to see from every angle. The dress went down to her knees. About an inch up her knees, was of yellowish lace. The dress covered her up from the front, about five inches on her back wasn't covered so it was sort of backless. She tied the top at the back of her neck and it looked like a bow on the back of her neck now. All she needed to do now was change her shoes. Then she noticed that Abbey had let some pairs of high heels out. It was gold, like the dress, strap ups. Which she carefully put on and looked in the mirror. She blushed and walked to the door and called out to Abbey.

"Abbey are you there?"

"Yeah?" Lily turned to see James and Abbey coming from an open door, dressed in their uniforms already, Abbey had appeared to be leaning against the doorframe of his room before turning to Lily and grinning. Abbey looked professional in her uniform … more than Lily would've ever.

"Told you we were the same size. So Prongise, how does she look?" Abbey asked her twin brother who tilted his head slightly as if calculating her look and nodded in approval.

"Great. You look wonderful." James smiled before quickly turning away and walking into his room again and laid on his bed.

"Come on, I can only fix your hair in the washroom." Abbey led her to the door in front of her room and opened the door. Lily was amazed at how big the room was. There was three doors on the other side, apparently there was a toilet and shower in each one. However, on the counter, there was six sinks on the right side and on the left. The washroom was quite big and roomy. Abbey pulled Lily to what looked like a salon chair and set her in it.

After half an hour of beautifying, Abbey grinned, evidently proud of her work.

"Well, I didn't have to work much, you already are pretty, didn't have to do much work." Abbey complimented. Lily had half a ponytail. Two equal amounts of hair fell loosely on either side of her face, bangs that were slightly curled but otherwise, not blocking her eyesight, the hair was slightly wet but nonetheless looked a bit darker than usual. Her face didn't have a heavy layer of makeup, actually a very slight. Just a light lip gloss, very light eye shadow and blush. Eye liner wasn't needed.

Lily could hardly recognize herself in the mirror. There was a knock at the door and Abbey turned and smiled.

"Hey Prongs!" She grinned. Lily blushed slightly and turned to see James leaning against the doorframe, looking bored, arms crossed.

"We're starting soon, I got both of our brooms ready. I'll be waiting for you." James nodded at his sister who smiled back at him. With swish of his cape he turned, Potter 7 it said on the back, he walked from view, a smell of cologne hit Lily and she inhaled deeply.

"Come on, let's go." Abbey said cheerfully, following after her brother but her cape said: Potter 6.

They walked down to the stairs, it wasn't empty at the bottom, but the snack table was moved, Riley and Peter were greeting people as they came in. Lily caught glimpse of James looking up at them as he disappeared into the door that was flanked by the vases of lilies. Abbey quickly lead Lily down to the doors and they followed after James who walked straight. And then they were in the living room, a door leading to the kitchen which delicious smells came from.

Lily spotted the back door and Abbey took that route, the back door was open and they walked out into the backyard. Which didn't really look like a _yard_, it was more of a _field_. James was talking with Sirius, Black 5, and Remus, Lupin 4.

"Lily!" Someone shouted, Lily turned to see Lauren (dirty blonde), Jerry (chestnut brown hair), Emily (light brown), Violet (brunette with blonde streaks), and Kathy (black haired) beaming at her. Abbey disbanded from Lily to join her brother and friends but someone caught her eye, a little girl with bubble gum pink hair down to her shoulder and in a pink dress, sitting out on the grass and watching Remus.

"Tonks!" Abbey smiled before running from the two groups and to a girl who looked up in surprise and beamed at her.

"Abbey!" Tonks jumped up and hugged Abbey who hugged back and let go.

"I didn't know mum invited you."

"Andromeda _is_ my cousin after all." Sirius came up from behind. Making Abbey jump and they laughed. As Tonks dissolved to talk with Sirius, Abbey went and sat next to James who was laying on the ground, far from Lily and her friends, and looking up at the light blue sky.

"Hey Prongs, you alright?" James sat upright and smiled at his sister.

"Thanks for telling her the truth."

"Still hid the fact that you _are_ madly in love with her but this is still a phase, she'll only resolve around you for 6th year."

"Your help is much better than Padfoot's or Talons'."

"When it comes to girls, ask _a_ girl. When we get back into school, I'll give you a guide for girls." Abbey laughed. James grinned and laughed with her.

"Well, we better gear up." Remus said, Sirius appearing at his side as they looked down at James and Abbey who were still laughing.

"Oi, nearly everyone's outside now. Gear up. And guess what! Dillon and Seth showed up, they'll be playing Keeper for each of the teams." Riley called to them, the four looked up and saw Peter and Riley waving to them. Abbey and James grinned at each other before standing up and started walking. James took in a conversation with Remus as Sirius, unexpectedly, pulled Abbey onto his back for a piggyback ride.

"Padfoot?" Abbey asked, slightly shocked but burst into giggles. The four walked to the side of the mansion while everyone was out in the garden.

Sirius set Abbey down with a grin as they mounted their brooms.

"Gloves? Pads? Bats? Confidence?" James asked them. Abbey strapped her gloves on tight, Remus patted the elbow pad, Sirius waved his bat before hitting it against Remus'. James grinned at them before kicking off ground, them following. James taking up front, Remus on his right, Sirius on his left, and Abbey following behind. Everyone had their eyes on them. James dived at the tables first, weaving his way through the tables and then Abbey was next, Remus and Sirius following. They weaved through like snakes before coming up and then taking one turn back and James landed without effort and turned grim face, Remus, Sirius, and Abbey following. Abbey took up flanking James now, same grim face as they watched what approached.

"James-"

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name? Tiberius?" James scowled. Then there, Lily could see a tall teenager appear before them. He bore old scars, had blond hair and some muscle, less than Sirius, James, or Remus. He was flanked by some nervous teenagers as well. They were dressed in blue colors now. Riley and Peter stepped forward with two other boys, one who had dressed in the Gryffindor colors and the other in the other boys' color.

"Sorry, Potter. Aren't we friends though?"

"Not what after what happened when I was eight."

"Don't take it harsh, man." Tiberius waved his hand dismissively. Abigail hissed; Remus and Sirius growled. "I see you still have your little gang. Hello, Abbey, fancy a drink sometime?" Tiberius set his eyes on Abbey who made retching gestures.

"Who gave you permission to say her name, you git?" Sirius demanded.

"Boys, boys, settle down. Prongs, Seth is on your team, Tiberius, Dillon is on yours. The goal hoops, the snitch, the bludgers. Ready?" Riley asked them as James still glared at Tiberius.

"Yes." They both said through gritted teeth. Riley nodded over at Mr. Potter who stood up and walked over, a trunk following after him. He raised his wand, muttered a few barrier jinxes and then he set the trunk on the field as James and the others mounted their brooms. Peter kicked the latch and out flew the bludgers, then the Snitch then took the Quaffle and threw it upward. Abbey was too quick for Chase to even move. James was up high, eye out for the Snitch just as Tiberius. Sirius already smacked a bludger at Andrew, narrowly missing. Abbey shot past Chase who turned and followed her. The beaters were having a tennis rally with the bludgers as Abbey and Chase fought for the Quaffle.

During somewhere in the game, there was a bit of interference. Max had taken a bat and hit the bludger towards the tables, aiming for Lily but James had gotten a bat himself and went to her rescue. Leaving the crowd in awe and surprise.

After Abbey scored 360 points against 300, and what looked like a war, a very great game, Tiberius' team was putting up a good fight but not good enough for the Marauders, Tiberius began to taunt.

"Hey, Potter, I hear that little Evans, you know that girl that was with Abbey, is a Mudblood, is that true?" Tiberius hissed. James looked up at him with a glare.

"You'll regret that Tiberius." James murmured before looking down. He dived. Tiberius yelped and followed after him.

"And James Potter has seen the Snitch, and did I just hear right, Maxwell Tiberius has insulted someone?" Riley's voice came from the podium. James looked back to make sure Tiberius was following, just as Tiberius came up neck and neck with James. Once inches near ground, James pulled up as Tiberius was too late to pull up and had crashed on the ground. James didn't look back but seemed satisfied.

"Ooh! Tiberius went crashing!" Riley commented. There were cheers from the tables. James swiveled around before spotting it, the Snitch in between the bludger match. James took off. There was nearly an instant uproar. James could hear the protests being screamed. James dove in and the Snitch took flight as he dove upward. His hand reaching.

While back with the beaters, Ryan wound up and hit it towards James, but Remus soared there first and hit it back. Ryan didn't expect it and was knocked off his broom and fell next to the Seeker.

"Wanna mess with our leader, you mess with the Marauders!" Remus shouted glee. Andrew wound up this time and hit the bludger at Abbey who was caught off guard, coming to a halt to shield herself but Sirius made it and hit the bludger full on at Andrew who joined the other two.

"Nah, nah." Sirius grinned and it was that moment that James caught the Snitch. Everyone below was cheering as Tiberius stirred. The Gryffindors touched back down and laughed together. James put the Snitch back as he joined the grinning Gryffindors. They walked back as the bludgers were collected and put away. James and the group trooped back to the mansion and everyone congratulated them. They all entered the Mansion again and to the front room. Abbey, James, Remus, and Sirius retreated upstairs to change.

Lily sat amongst her friends when Lauren asked her. Jerry had left the group to talk with Peter and Riley.

"How come you were already here?" Lauren had worn a pink dress for the occasion, she had her dirty blonde hair up in a bun, her bangs out.

"Oh, me and Abbey are friends, since she was coming to my house for the rest of the vacation, she offered the party and I came with my mum and dad but I'm going to be staying here for the rest of my vacation."

"I'm surprised that you put up with Potter." Kathy took a sip of her drink. She wore a light blue dress and her hair was short, like usual, except with a hair band keeping most from coming in front.

"Actually, he hasn't even asked me to go out with him. Not even when he went with his father and sister to pick me and my parents up."

"Really? That's strange." Emily mused. She wore a light green dress and had her hair lose.

"Not entirely. Riley told me of what happened before back in fifth year. James Potter doesn't necessarily fancy Lily." Violet shrugged. She had a purple dress with her hair in a ponytail and her bangs out.

"What?!"

"It's true. Abbey was telling me. She told me of that guy named Tiberius, the other Seeker. She told what happened when the Marauders were eight. Tiberius is the reason for James's glasses. Hit a bludger at James right in the eye after James had caught the Snitch. James was blind for three weeks after that, blind as in nothing but black. His mum healed him slightly, up to where he needed glasses."

"The Marauders came to be because they were to keep everyone from arrogant people. Abbey was telling me that once Snape had insulted James and them on the train first time they met, was how James decided that Snape was arrogant. Abbey told me that James had never really liked me, but considered me a friend the moment me and him met, so he tried to keep me from Snape as in not to be with an arrogant boy."

"Yeah, after what happened last year, at the end of exams, James lost his habit and went normal. He didn't ask Lily out anymore. Seeing that she doesn't need his protection anymore."

"Dang! If I were to choose in between _Potter _and _Snape_, I'd _so _totally choose Potter." Lauren mused.

"No kidding - is that Abbey and Potter, Black and Lupin?" Emily's mouth hung slightly as she looked up at the stairs where they were nicely dressed. Abbey had dressed in a black dress. It went to her thighs and had a few ruffles. It, like Lily's, was a not back kind of dress. Tied on her back was a bow was slightly big but red. Her hair that was to her shoulders had been cut up to her neck, looked like it was layered. Her bangs slightly curled. Her hands were gloved just like Lily's. Abbey had a hair band that had a red flower on the left side of it.

Abbey was talking with James who seemed to be chuckling. Lily didn't know why she felt this but the moment she saw him, her heart went racing.

James was dressed in black robes, it didn't look baggy though, more of a kind that was just right. He had a red button up underneath. He had black slacks too. His hair was sticking up, as always. His glasses were set straight.

However, all that Lily could see was the back of him for her was leaning on the railing while talking with Abbey.

Sirius and Remus were dressed like him however Remus with green and Sirius with black.

Sirius and Remus had joined them and made James and Abbey laughed at something. Lily strained her ears to listen.

"… and bang! He hits the ground floor after being fooled by the cunning leader of the Marauders who avoids the drop and soars to the sky. Abbey took left, hit the Quaffle right into Chase's face and he was bamboozled as Abbey hightails out of there and shoots at Dillon where she feints and tricks yet another of the Wind Wapers and shoots it right at the hoop and scores!" Sirius said announcer style (for those of you who saw robots when the blue robot who needs a voice has the Mexican voice box, yeah Sirius goes in circles like that) and Remus laughed.

"Yet here comes the bludger, flying to Ryan who winds up and hits it towards James who soars high up for the Snitch that is proving slightly tricky to catch. But Remus, brave and bold, soars to the aid and hit's the bludger right back at Ryan who falls and joins his captain on the ground." Abbey snickered and Remus bowed leaving Sirius a little flushing.

"Then, out of no where, the second bludger comes, Andrew winds up and aims at Abbey who sees it coming, stops abruptly and shoots her arms up to protect herself." James narrated.

"Then here comes Sirius, the brave, the bold, the … insane party maker, to the rescue. Comes up to bat, and shoots it out and hit Andrew who falls and joins his friends as James catches the Snitch and wins the game!" Abbey giggled. Sirius threw her a beaming face before looking forward again. Lily gazed up and stared at James. She then was surprised when Abbey leaned a little forward and whispered something that she was definitely not able to hear. James looked down at the group of girls and caught Lily's eye before shrugging and looking away. Lily's mouth fell open before she was crestfallen.

Abbey looked a little surprised before James whispered back to her. She blinked, cocked her head and whispered back, smiling before they turned different ways. Abbey went with Remus as Sirius walked to Padfoot. They began to descend the steps as Lily picked a fake outlook. Why was she down? She nearly hated James all her life, why was she acting like this now?

Abbey talked with Remus as they walked down, he laughed at something she said when they made it to ground.

__________

_**Me: Hehe. I put a Body Bind Curse on Ace cause she's mad. Review!**_


	4. Hogwarts Again

_**Ace: I hate you.**_

_**Me: I know you do. I don't own anything, now can you do the chapter?**_

_**Ace: Fine. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Again.**_

_**__________**_

Lily had changed into her nightgown. Her parents were taken home and they had let Lily at the Potter's for the night, and Abbey offered Lily to sleep in her room.

"Well, this is fun, only Prongs has ever had a sleepover."

"Really?"

"Yep. But now we all have our own rooms." Abbey laughed.

They both sat on Abbey's rather large bed. Being big, Lily didn't need to sleep on the floor. They would both sleep on the bed, giggling every moment or two at something that happened at the party.

There was knock at the door.

"Come in." Abbey permitted. The door opened to reveal the boy Marauders, who - Riley and Sirius - seemed to be arguing among themselves. James was dressed in a white baggy shirt and black sweat pants.

"Mind if we hang out for a bit? Thought we could liven up a good slumber party." James looked behind him.

"Sure. Come in."

"Well, the party was eventful." Peter mused.

"'Course it was, you can't deny it." Sirius grinned.

"Course, it was made by the insane party maker now wasn't it?" Lily giggled, most joined in.

"My thanks, to you, Lily Evans." Sirius bowed before going to sit against the wall. James settled himself next to the bed post where Lily's face was near. Remus sat in a couch, lifted his feet and was now laying on it. Riley and Peter sat on the floor after closing the door.

"By the way, who set the Niffler off on Tiberius?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yeah, saw he had a necklace." James grinned.

"Me and Prongs did." Abbey laughed.

"Always a way of revenge isn't it?" Lily asked slyly before Abbey giggled, taking a pillow and hit it at Lily, who took a pillow and began a pillow fight. Abbey's pillow hit James by accident who bounded up, took a pillow himself, and soon, all the Marauders were fighting. Feathers were all over the place every time they hit. After an hour of it, they all got tired. James was on the bed with Lily and Abbey; Remus, Sirius, Riley, and Peter were on the ground. Abbey thrust them pillows and they all slept in the same room.

___

Lily sat in a compartment next to the Marauders' compartment after arriving from the Prefect compartment, to her surprise, Dumbledore had made James Potter, _**Head Boy and **_Quidditch Captain. Her friends had joined and they were into a deep conversation.

While next door, Abbey laughed, her head on Sirius's lap as he looked out the window, laughing himself. James was next to Sirius, Abbey's feet already on his lap. Riley and Peter were eating chocolate frogs. Remus was reading a book of Transfiguration. Other than that, it was a half full compartment. They all wore their school robes already as well.

Abbey drew her wand, flicked it to the door and drew the curtains.

"_Muffliato_. Okay, Prongs, I asked Lily how she wants her Schedules. Seemed to be taking _every_ class and about two free periods." Abbey told him.

"So you're taking Tails' help on this?" Riley asked surprised.

"Of course I am. She's a girl, she knows how girls' think. She's dead useful."

"Lily seems to be wavering too. She might soon see she likes you. Don't forget our bet too." Abbey grinned slyly at her brother.

"What bet?" asked Sirius as he looked down at Abbey, she looked up at him and grinned.

"Me and Prongs made a bet. He's not allowed to ask Lily out this entire year and two months for seventh year." replied Abbey.

"How much?" asked Remus. He looked up from his book and looked at her.

"15 Galleons; 16 Sickles; 17 Knuts." answered James.

"Wow." Sirius awed before grinning.

"We take up on it." Sirius said. Peter, Riley, and Remus nodded.

"Are you sure, Padfoot?" Abbey cocked her head slightly.

"I thought it was a two way bet, me and Tails … unless you guys want to add." James shrugged.

"We add." They all murmured and grinned and Abbey muttered the counter curse. Then there was a soft knock at the door. James pulled it open and Lily stood on the other side.

"Hi Lily." He smiled gently and cast warning looks at the group.

"Hello. I was actually wondering, why were the curtains closed?" She asked them. Sirius and James exchanged grins.

"Plans." They chuckled. Abbey frowned and kicked James, then elbowed Sirius in a painful spot.

"Talking really. Discussing what subjects we were going to take." Remus said through his hooted laughter at Sirius's expression. Lily was chuckling at the expression. Abbey sat up right and stretched. There was a sudden jerk of the train and Lily fell into the compartment, door sliding shut after her. Abbey fell on Sirius whose arm blocked her contact with the window. Remus clutched the sides in fright. Peter and Riley fell, candy on top of them. Lily tried to stand up but another jerk made her fall. Something clutched her and she fell back onto James's lap where he constricted his arms around her as some of their belongings fell from the luggage racks. Sirius did the same with Abbey. Both girls held on tight to the boys.

After three more minutes or two, the shaking stopped. All of them heavily panting.

"Bloody Luggage!" Riley growled as he kicked something off of him. Peter sat up, confused. Sirius loosened his grip but didn't let go just in case it started again. Abbey dug her face into his shoulder. James looked around, as if looking for the cause but not finding anything he looked down at Lily who was still holding onto him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her, she looked up at him. Like Abbey once told her, she saw the outline of a bruise.

"Y-yes. James, are you hurt? You have a bruise." She breathed. James blinked but chuckled throatily, quietly that nobody heard them.

"It's an old one." He whispered to her before looking up at the rest who appeared to be shaken.

"In the name of Merlin's most baggy Y fronts, what the ruddy hell was that about?" Abbey hissed. Sirius laughed at her choice of words.

"Something must have malfunctioned." Remus told them as he picked up his book again. Peter looked out, he whimpered and shook his head.

"No -" he gulped "- we just hit a falter …"

"A falter?" Abbey asked as she tried to move and look out.

"In other words … a troll is in the way!" Peter pointed up front where there indeed was a troll, the train was desperately trying to stop.

Suddenly …-

"Holy Crap!" Sirius shouted as they were jerked back. Riley and Peter again on the ground, Remus nearly joining them. Abbey and Lily pressed harder into Sirius and James, who were holding onto them for dear life. The train jerked to a stop and all were breathing deeply.

"The _Knight Bus _isn't this bad!" Remus cried as they began moving again.

"The troll moved, it's saying sorry to the conductor. And it's running off now." Peter informed them as he sat back into his seat. Riley, however, didn't take to kindly to the information. He stood up, grim faced, turned to the window, swearing; yanked the window open; stuck his head out and started shouting.

"AY YOU BIG BABOON!! THERE ARE SOME TEENS IN HERE TRYING TO TALK AND HAVE A GOOD TIME YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!!" With that, Riley shut the window and started picking up the sweets. Abbey slid off Sirius with a groan. Lily slid off slowly.

"First day back and look how eventful the **ride's **been." Sirius grinned.

Remus joined in, laughing heartily. "Of course it is. I can already hear your detention for harassing McGonagall too."

"That'll be in a few hours." James exchanged grins with Abbey as Lily stood up.

"Well, I gotta get going." Lily left the compartment, blushing. Abbey nudged James.

"Told you! You deflate that fat head of yours and she probably end up in your lap more than often." Abbey giggled. James blushed deep red and they all began laughing.

___

"Tails - _what are you doing?_" Remus asked Abbey, who was doing magic. She had bewitched their goblets filled with juice, they now were juggling in the air. Remus and Peter trying to reach theirs.

The students were already in Great Hall, some shaken but the Marauders laughed it off. This was just minutes after Sorting and Dumbledore's speech.

"Oh, Moony! It was just getting fun. I was hoping she would throw it at the Slytherins." Sirius moaned as Abbey let the goblets on the table, gently. James laughed.

"So, Marauders, what's first? Chat with Peeves or bewitch some torches?" Riley asked slyly as he leaned on the table, business like.

"I say chat with Peeves." James grinned at the lot of them. They all grinned before they heard a song.

_Wee brats are back_

_I hope wee Marauders don't lack_

_Wee Abbey, Jamie, and Riley Potty's have the knack_

_So does Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black!_

Peeves had joined them.

The Marauders turned to their left to see Peeves emerging from the wall.

"Peeves!" Riley, Sirius, and James jumped up from their seats for the ghost to see. Peeves turned and saw them, a ghostly grin appeared on his white face.

_My eyes don't deceive my ears,_

_The Marauders are here!_

He sang and joined them.

"Have a nice summer, Peeves?" asked Abbey. Peeves nodded and recounted his "adventures" through the third floor corridor, through the Slytherin common room, through Professor Moody's office.

"… Wee Peevesy got some goods from the Moody lad. Prongise can have a Jinxing book, Tails-y can have the Biting Music boxy, Padfoot, wee lad, can have the Silver blade, Tally can have the Foe-Glass, Moony, have a doxy venom, Wormy, take the Sneakoscope-y!" Peeves gave them each items however a growl came from behind them.

"Peeves! I knew it was you who stole from me, you ruddy dust!" Mad-Eye appeared behind them, making Sirius slop his drink down his front, making Peter bite his tongue hard. Abbey dropped her fork which landed on another fork that had someone's juice filled goblet which went flying, across the room and to the Slytherin table, crashing into Avery, Mulciber, Snape, and Sirius's little brother, Regulus Black's pudding, splattering it at their faces. Abbey whimpered as the rest of the Marauders and Peeves laughed, being joined by several students.

"Crap!" She whimpered. James shot her a beaming face.

"I always knew you were the best sister." they broke into new laughs as Mad-Eye went to help the Slytherins clean up. Peeves went to do some more wrong doing around the castle as the Marauders talked amongst each other. Sirius finally took his goblet, the others doing the same as he lifted it to the middle.

"To wrong-doing days coming-"

"To jinxing arrogant toerags-"

"To Hogwarts-"

"To being the most insane-"

"To being best friends no one could ever be-"

"To being the Marauders." James finished.

"The Marauders." They all murmured, toasted before drinking the remains.

___

After escorting the Gryffindor first years to the Gryffindor Common Room (password: Galloping Hippogriffs), Lily walked to the Heads Boy & Girl common room. When walking to the door, where there stood the picture of a talking lion, it watched her approach and smiled and roared playfully. It was then she realized that she forgot the password for the picture. She was about to turn back when she heard footsteps. She looked over her shoulder to see James Potter walking towards her. His head down, in thought, and in his hand was a sort of cloak.

"James?" She broke him out of thought. He gave a start and looked up.

"Oh - hi Lily, didn't know you were here already. How come you're **outside **of the portrait?" He asked her as he stepped to the portrait.

"Oh, I kind of forgot about the password." She explained. James chuckled before turning forward.

"Nicholas Flamel." James told the Lion who opened the portrait. He moved to the side, making way for Lily. "Ladies first."

Lily blushed. "Thanks." She murmured as she walked past him and into the room. It was much like the Gryffindor Common Room but all to themselves. There were no stairs, no doors but for the bathrooms. As Lily took a step to the left, a door appeared there.

"I guess they come by your presence." James muttered as he took step to the right and his door appeared. "Cool." He was about to leave to the room when Lily called to him.

"Hey, wait, can we talk?"

James spun around, eyebrow raised.

"About?"

"Well, first sit down." She muttered as she went to the sofa. Instead of sitting on the couch with her, James decided to sit on the floor near the fire.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but - I mean sure, Abbey told me the story of the bruise but how did it happen?" Lily asked him. James blinked and laughed.

"Detail by detail?"

"What's that?"

"When I say it by everything that Tails didn't say."

"Oh, sure."

"Alright … well, it was during winter, snow falling and everything. Sirius usually was allowed to come but our parents usually didn't like each other. So he came during that time. Abbey, Remus, Peter, Riley, the whole gang was there. Then my cousins and Tiberius come to the Christmas party we were having, right. Well, I think Tiberius was beginning to be allowed to drink cause he said some pretty nasty stuff. He told us, 'I'm better than you guys at everything cause you lot are nothing but whining brats.' well, Riley got ticked. He stuck up for us and then, 'I challenge you to a Quidditch match!'. So, of course we played him. The bloody game was like war too. Me and him, neck and neck for the Snitch just inches away from my fingers. He was trying to get it but I sped up, then only centimeters away. The score was 260 to 240. We were winning only by two shots. I reach out just a bit more then I caught it.

"Everything was like slow motion after that. I spun around to show the guys and Abbey the Snitch and when I turned around again, there, I see Tiberius grab the beater's bat, I looked up and saw a bludger coming. I shouted 'What the ruddy hell are you doing?!' at him but it was too late. He pulled the bat back, swung it forward at my face, then for him, there was a satisfying crunch cause my nose broke I think. I was falling and then I was unconscious for 2 weeks. Woke up on a Wednesday. Middle of the day, blind, not seeing a bloody thing, all black, felt things. I screamed on the top of my lungs after that. I heard Abbey, then mum tried to work on my eyes. I heard Remus' and Peter's whispers about my eyes, that my eyes were silver. After 3 weeks of hearing, my mum, came in one day.

"She fixed my eyesight, but horrible sight. Didn't have the 20/20 vision anymore. Mum lead me to a mirror, looked in, I didn't see **my **eyes anymore, replaced with a stranger's. Hazel, not chocolate brown. Later on I walked out, searching for my little sister, there she stood blurry as hell. Thank Merlin I got glasses an hour later. Put them on, found on a permanent scar on my face, didn't like it, wanted revenge after that." whispered James. He didn't look up at her as he told her.

"I - I'm sorry. It's just that Abbey's side of the story made her curious, she told me that she cried for you too. I'm sorry!"

At this, James chuckled as he stood up.

"It's all right, now if that's all, can I go to bed?" James asked with a playful grin. Lily answered with a "Goodnight." And he left to his room as she did.

___

"This schedule is crap!" Sirius groaned, they sat in Great Hall the following morning. Abbey sat on his right and James on his left. Remus took spot on Abbey's right while Peter and Riley sat in front of them.

"What do you have?" Peter asked.

"Well, Transfiguration right now, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Divination, and Arithmancy. What can be worse?"

"Oh really? I have Transfiguration right now, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, then Arithmancy." Abbey smiled. "My kind of schedule. What about you Moony?"

"Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Herbology, then History of Magic. Same as Prongs."

"You, Wormtail?"

"Transfiguration, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, then Herbology." Peter read his schedule.

"I have Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Divination." Riley grimaced.

"Second with Slughorn? I hope Snape doesn't have our Potions class. He warms up to the teacher, cause he's _smart_." Abbey groaned.

"Tell me about it." James sighed, poking his food.

"At least, I get to harass McGonagall!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Poor Professor McGonagall, first day back, where's Padfoot? Detention for harassing a teacher." Peter grinned, they laughed.

"Well, at least we have most classes together. We all have first period, second, then third. The rest of the week are all good, most classes together! With the exception of Talons whose in 7th year." James pointed out.

"This schedule is every Monday, Tuesdays are now bad for me." Remus said, scanning his schedule.

"You're a prefect too. I wonder how much homework we get. I'll do some of your homework." Abbey told him, stuffing her schedule into her backpack.

"What about us?"

"Sorry, it's for Moony's conditions: Prefect and a you-know-what. By the way, when's the next moon?" Abbey asked as owls came.

"Four weeks from now." Sirius replied as several owls came to them.

"Well, letters from mum -_is that a howler?_" Riley pointed at a black eagle who landed on Sirius's shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately as it dropped the red envelope into Sirius's hands.

Sirius smiled. "It's from _my_ mum. Guess she's still raving about me ditching Grimmauld." He told them as he opened it.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!" the room went suddenly quiet, nearly every eye was on the Gryffindor table. "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM HOME?! AFTER WE RAISED YOU, YOU RUN OFF, YOU LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR! RUNNING TO YOUR BLOOD TRAITOR FRIENDS WHO ASSOCIATES WITH MUD-"

"Tails, can you burn it?" Sirius asked through his laugh. The Marauders were the only ones finding this funny.

"-YOU BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH!" were the howler's last words before Abbey cast the burning spell on it and it burned to ashes. The room slowly went back to normal.

"Well, what's _your _mum saying?" Sirius asked Abbey as she pulled a letter to her.

"Says that she'll be sending our new broomsticks tomorrow -I don't blame her, the Nimbus 1971 did get broken yesterday- and then that she sends her wishes and best. Oh, and here's to Padfoot: If your mum sends a howler, don't be troubled by her words, she dislikes your friends that you treasure, do not ever waver for you are brave at heart, do not be torn apart. That's crafty. I like it." Abbey passed him the letter as she raised her goblet to her lips and took a sip.

Bell rang and the group groaned, standing, leaving their breakfast and drinks there while picking up their bags and leaving to their N.E.W.T. classes.

"At least tomorrow we have free periods." Abbey reassured James who nodded. The six of them walked to Transfiguration, when nearing the Transfiguration corridor, Riley bounded off for Arithmancy.

McGonagall had left the door open and they took their seats, near the back, however, just as Abbey was putting down her bag, she stopped dead.

_Fourth floor - 12:56 pm - two days from today - primary corridor from Arithmancy to Transfiguration_

"_What? Potter boy is better than me huh? Sad answer, I thought you hated him, Lily Evans." Kevin Dree hissed, pulled his fist back and let it forward with a lot of force._

"Abigail!" James hissed, shaking his sister to wake. Abbey jerked and looked around her startled. McGonagall was watching them with concern. Peter, Sirius, and Remus had stood up too.

"Who did you see?" James whispered as they sat down.

"… it's not happening today." She murmured to them. They nodded and sat back down.

"Ms. Potter, would you like to go to the Hospital Wing?" McGonagall walked towards them and Abbey shook her head.

"It's nothing."

McGonagall nodded and left them be as students poured in. Lily, Emily, Violet, Lauren, and Kathy took seats in front of the guys. James ended up staring at the back of Lily's head, thankful that he can look at her without shame. Abbey kept her eyes averted on Lily but when McGonagall began to talk, she turned towards her before James shoved a note to her.

**James**, _Abbey_, Sirius, _**Remus**_, _Peter_

**Who was the vision about this time?**

Padfoot agrees that we should know what Tails saw.

_Padfoot and Prongs find out two days from today._

_**Moony wonders what happens when McGonagall finds out what you guys are doing.**_

_Wormtail places 50 Knuts that McGonagall gives them detention second interruption._

**Oh come on, you two are writing too! She'll put us all on detention.**

Padfoot says he'll harass her while she kicks him out.

_Tails thinks that's just sad._

**Prongs says that he's on the bet.**

_**Moony is too.**_

Padfoot takes the bet and will add 5 more Knuts and 5 Sickles that she'll give Padfoot more detention for harassment.

_Tails takes that bet too._

**Tails can give us a hint of who the vision was about?**

_**Moony wonders if it's possible to get _anything_ out of Tails.**_

'Course there is.

_Fine! It involves Kevin Dree punching someone._

_Kevin Dree? Isn't he the one that tried for Keeper last year? _

**Big head?**

Surprised he can even punch.

_He was nice when Wormtail met him._

_**One problem, isn't he the one who fancies Lily Evans too?**_

**Who else is in it?**

_Oh I'll love this, I wonder how you'll react to this one. Lily Evans._

**WHAT?!**

_Merlin!_

_**Ouch.**_

Oh I love the reaction. But she's the one he's punching?

_Maybe, maybe not. Just saw it from someone's POV, and that someone got punched._

_**When will it be?**_

**YES!! WHEN WILL IT BE?! SO I CAN GO BEAT HIM!! I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH HIM!!**

_Prongs! You can't go in, saying 'How dare you hit my true love?!' you have to act cool, then you beat the crap about him if we find Lily Evans punched._

"What is this? Passing notes on the first day?" McGonagall's voice came from behind them, James and Abbey jumped so violently that they fell off their chairs.

"P-Professor!" Peter squeaked. Sirius nudged Remus with a grin while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Um … uh? No? We were taking notes." James and Abbey scrambled to their feet.

"Oh really? Show me these _notes_." Abbey and James got up, scrambled through their papers and took out what evidently looked like notes.

"You too Mr. Black." McGonagall demanded while Sirius held out his hands.

"I didn't."

"Next time pay attention you lot." she ordered them before continuing.

**James**, _Abbey_, Sirius, _**Remus**_, _Peter_

_**She caught you.**_

Oh shut up Moony.

_There's one interruption, no detention._

_Wormtail, do you really need to count- oh yeah we're on the bet._

**So Padfoot, there went your chance to harass her. **

Shut up Prongs, the way you scrambled up to get the notes to get out of detention.

_Burn._

_**Ouch, that's hot.**_

_Nice one, Moony._

**Oh really? Well so much of harassing her, to be honest I don't think you have the guts to do that today.**

_Dang! Growl!_

_**I can hear a fight! Hiss!**_

_I can hear money in my pocket. Clang, clang._

Sirius lunged at James, both grinning as they started fighting. They knocked Abbey and Remus off their chairs Peter jumped from his.

"Holy Crap!" Remus and Abbey yelped as they went to climb onto their tables or at least get out of there.

"BOYS!!" McGonagall roared. Though, it didn't help as they continued. Lily and her friends were silently giggling. McGonagall ran to their seats and pulled the boys apart by grabbing their hairs.

"Ow." James moaned as Sirius grinned at Abbey who rolled her eyes.

"That's it! Detention for you two!"

"55 Knuts." Peter whispered, Remus and Abbey groaned but McGonagall rounded on the three of them too.

"As well for you three, detention."

"Wha- what?" Abbey stuttered. "But we didn't do anything!"

"Passing notes, and not breaking up the fight, placing a bet on this, now were we? You five girls and one boy up front, detention for thinking this was funny." McGonagall barked at Lily and her friends who seemed to be giggling. Remus watched at James's pain stricken face for McGonagall had not let go.

"As for you five, out of this room!" She rounded on the Marauders. "Detention tonight! At six."

"But Minerva!" Sirius whined. "How could you say such things? I thought we were on good terms, my dear." He said in a French accent

"We'll get our stuff." Remus and Abbey, who were trying so badly not to laugh but could not keep a chuckle or a small giggle from escaping, said quickly. Peter doing so too. Taking their stuff and quickly leaving the room.

"That's it Black, five hours of detention for you, get out!" McGonagall let go of him, pushed him to the door, shoving his stuff into his arms and shoving him out of the room.

"Potter, gather your stuff quickly, you're dismissed." McGonagall said in a strict but soft tone as she let go of James who grabbed his notes and bag. Flashed a grin at Lily and left the room, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Well, that could've gotten worse." Abbey sighed as gave 5 sickles to Sirius. "30 minutes into class and we got kicked out."

"Now we got a free period for today." Sirius sang. They laughed. Sirius hung his arm over Abbey's shoulders, the other on James who hung his arm over Peter. Abbey slung hers over Remus and her other around Sirius' waist and they walked out to their beech tree just outside.

___

Lily walked out of Transfiguration when bell rang. Her friends weren't arguing about detention, actually, they seemed thrilled about it. But Lily's head was filled with the grin that James gave her before she left.

"I can't wait to join detention with the Marauders!" Lauren beamed.

"They are kind of funny, oh hey, there's David, see you girls later." Jerry walked off to see his friend.

"I wonder if Riley will be joining them." Violet sighed, dreamily.

"Really? I'm kind of glad that Peter's there." Emily shrugged.

"Ugh, boys … well, I really want to sit next to Remus but I actually like hanging out with Abbey. That trick she did yesterday, the Flying Cup and it landed in the Slytherin pudding. I thought it was bloody brilliant." Kathy gushed.

"So what about you, Lily?" Lauren asked a dazed Lily.

"Huh? What?"

"Weren't you listening?" Emily blinked. Lily shook her head.

"No, sorry, I was thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing, anyway, why'd you reckon that Sirius and James started wrestling?" She asked.

"Well, it couldn't have ticked Black off now could it? They were laughing as they did."

"It must've been a taunt in the note."

"Probably."

Lily didn't know why, but she felt some of the note had to do with her.

___

Abbey walked with her brother, Sirius, Peter, and Remus to potions, they groaned as they saw the Slytherins lined up, amongst them, was Severus Snape.

"Great, one class with Sinvellus. How many say we jinx him, OUT of class?" James asked the group.

"Prongs, aren't you going to do tryouts after next week? You can't get in another detention, - oh wait, that's in three weeks, carry on then." Remus before looking up and muttering furiously. "Dammit! Fangirls!"

"It's so nice being a girl." Abbey smiled as girls threw longing looks at the four boys around her. Sirius threw her a look of surprise. (FYI, Peter isn't that entirely fat, he has muscle, isn't that fat, he'll turn fat when he betrays Lily and James)

"How come?" he asked as they lined up.

"Cause, there's really no fan boys for me is there? I don't have boys crawling for me. Lily does, not me though." She answered happily.

"Oh come on. Why wouldn't you have fan boys? You're too-" Sirius cut off and blushed, not that Abbey was still listening for Slughorn had begun to usher them in. Abbey sat next to James and was directly in front of Sirius. Remus was on her left with Peter between him and Sirius. There was an empty seat in between Abbey and James, though.

"Ah, Lily, are you the only one of your little friends that has this class now?" Slughorn was heard talking to her.

"Actually, now, Abbey Potter, my newest best friend, is sitting over there. Her brothers, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are my friends now." Lily told him. There was a sudden crash where Snape sat. The Marauders looked over to see Snape pointing his wand at his stuff and muttered _Reparo_. But he wasn't the only ones, some of the Marauder Fangirls dropped some of their stuff. Abbey giggled as James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus chuckled in glee. Sooner or later, Lily sat down with them.

"Hey Lily." the Marauders whispered in greeting.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Today, you all will be having a contest. I'll be offering, Felix Felicis. Liquid Luck as you all know from last year. How do you win the curious little potion, you ask? Turn to page 10 of your books for the recipe and make the potion known as Draught of Living Death." Slughorn ordered. The students hurriedly went to work, however, Abbey groaned.

"Merlin's bread! Why do I have a feeling that this potion recipe is wrong?" She muttered.

"Cause you're not supposed to cut the bean, crush it." Lily told her as the other tables began to have problems cutting.

"Thanks for the heads up- ow!" James groaned, his hand flying to the back of his head. He turned momentarily before turning back to the potion.

"Heads _up _-eh Prongs?" Peter laughed as they all crushed the bean.

"Bloody hell, these people are dangerous!" Sirius cried as he ducked to avoid a flying bean. The group laughed and Abbey looked at the instructions.

"It says to stir clockwise after the last 13 beans …."

"What about one counter clockwise?" James insisted.

"I think I read that it's after the seventh clock wise." Remus muttered.

"Yeah. Seven times clockwise, one counter clockwise. You keep doing that." Lily nodded.

"Worth a shot." Abbey shrugged and did as they were to. Their potions that had once turned a dark purple were lilac purple now.

"Sorta _Violet_ isn't it?" Remus asked them. They all laughed while they stirred.

After an hour or so, Slughorn spoke up.

"Stop stirring please." He told them. Abbey, who had fallen asleep and stopped stirring with the Marauders and Lily minutes before, jerked awake.

"Huh?"

"He just told us to stop stirring." Lily whispered.

"Finally."

Slughorn went to each table, checking each cauldron. He made a disappointed face at Snape's and wandered to their table now. He checked them each with amazed faces and approval.

"Apparently, I will have to give each of you a flask of Felix Felicis for this is perfect." Slughorn squealed. As he walked away to get the items Lily turned to them in surprise.

"When you all had classes together, I don't remember you working together." Lily told them. The group laughed.

"Course not, we don't shout it out to the whole world that we work together. Haven't you ever heard of working silently?" James asked, teasingly, making her faintly blush.

"We worked together to prevent 'T's for Prongs' sake cause he didn't stop glaring over at Sinvellus every class with him." Sirius glared at Snape himself this time before looking away.

"Really?" She looked over at James who nodded but Slughorn had just joined them again.

"Here you each go. One bottle of Felix Felicis as promised. Use them well." He advised the lot of them. Bell rang.

"Great. Defense Against the Dark Arts is next!" James, Peter, and Remus high-fived as Abbey beamed at Sirius who did right back.

"Where do you go, Lily?" She asked.

"Oh, well I go to Defense Against the Dark Arts too." Lily told her as they took their bags.

"Professor Moody is doing multiple classes, so he has some seventh years and fifth years in with us too. Probably even young."

"So, I take it that you like the subject?"

"Professor Moody makes it enjoyable. He's a grand family friend, you see." Abbey explained.

"He's the one that gave me my first broomstick … only when he still had both eyes." James said pleasantly.

"How'd he lose his eye?"

"Well, he lost this eye and leg while battling against Death Eaters, he later on found replacements. That magical eye of his was a gift from the Potter family back in 1965. That's when we were five years old. But the leg, do you know, Padfoot?" Remus asked Sirius who seemed to be flashing grins at Fangirls. Abbey scowled.

"Huh what? Oh- his leg? He got that one himself." Sirius spluttered after looking away from the giggling girls. "Told us that he bloody well craved it from a tree after a Death Eater blew it off, said that blood splattered everywhere. Even his bone went flying. He's been trying to grow the bloody thing back. It sort a works, if hasn't been for Dark Arts. He's trying to mend it, doing a great job about it too." Sirius told them.

"Really?"

"Of course, we don't lie about Mad-Eye Moody, he's the best professor we got. Ask anyone of our family. Everyone in the Potter family knows Mad-Eye as if he was our relative. Even those blokes you met at our house during summer. Andrew, Ryan, and Chase know him. They're afraid of him though." James laughed. He and Lily appeared the only ones talking to each other, Sirius returned to grinning at girls. Abbey scowl was worse as she walked apart from him. Remus was reading a book while Peter talked with him.

"Is something wrong with your sister?" Lily asked James. He blinked, looked at his sister and kind of nodded.

"I guess there is. I'll ask her later though, don't worry about it." James waved it away absently.

"Oh."

___

Abbey glared at Sirius as they waited for Professor Moody who seemed to be taking his time. James and Lily were enjoying a conversation, Remus usually popping into it but mostly talking to Peter.

"Hey Abbey." Abbey turned to see Jerry walking to her.

"Oh, hey Jerry, what's up?"

"Well, I know that Lauren and Kathy have the class together so I don't want to sit alone cause I know that Emily with sit with Lily. Violet'll want to sit with Riley so, I was wondering if I could sit with you." Jerry told her she shrugged.

"Oh, okay, but can we kind of sit in the front, you see, Professor Moody is one of my favorite teachers, so?"

"Sure. I understand, he is kind of cool after all." Jerry beamed.

"Do you like sitting with the girls or something?"

"Nah it's just that I kind of fancy Lauren, that's why I'm around her a lot and cause Emily is my cousin so pretty much. But I always hang out with my guy friends mostly."

"Oh." Abbey shrugged and they began chattering happily.

Sirius blinked and turned to see that Jerry and Abbey were now disappearing into class together. It was strange though, Abbey never sat with anyone but the Marauders.

Once inside, Jerry sat with Abbey, Lauren with Kathy, Lily with Emily, Violet with Riley, James with Sirius, Remus with Peter.

**James**,Sirius, _**Remus**_,___Peter_, **Riley**

Sucks doesn't it?

**What?**

Tails not sitting near us

**I know! I usually sit next to her!**

_**It's only natural, she is a girl, she needs to spend time with girls even if it is Jerry who spends much more time around girls like Lily and the others. I think she took that offense you shoved at her to heart, Talons.**_

_Which one did he give?_

**Oh, I get it, it was after Sinvellus called Lily a you-know-what. You said "How do you know a girl's point of view?" she must've hated it.**

**Blimey, I forgot.**

It's not your fault mate.

_I guess it's normal for a girl to have friends, look at Lily. _

'_**Sides, it's not like Jerry is doing anything bad to her. Tails seems to be enjoying herself too.**_

**It's not a complete loss, she'll come around. She still sits with us in all other classes doesn't she?**

"Boys, **girls **pass notes, I never really thought you five would." Moody came from behind them. James jumped again, making himself fall.

"Dammit! Why's it always me?!" James muttered as he climbed back into his chair, Lily silently giggling.

"I'll let it slide this time once." Mad-Eye told them before stumping off.

__________

_**Ace: Little Tonks! I love it.**_

_**Me: Tonks is my favorite Auror besides Kingsley. She reminds me of you. Review.**_

_**Ace: Their schedules though.**_

_**Me: Right.**_

_**Abbey - Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures Arithmancy (**__**Monday**__**) double Charms, free period, History of Magic, Divination, Astronomy (**__**Tuesday**__**) Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, History of Magic (**__**Wednesday**__**) Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Free period, Herbology (**__**Thursday**__**) Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, free period Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic (**__**Friday**__**)**_

_**James - Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Herbology, History of Magic (**__**Monday**__**) Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, free period, History of Magic, Divination, Astronomy (**__**Tuesday**__**) Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, free period (**__**Wednesday**__**) Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Free period, Herbology (**__**Thursday**__**) Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, free period, Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic (**__**Friday**__**)**_

_**Sirius - Transfiguration , Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Divination, Arithmancy. (**__**Monday**__**) Herbology, Charms, free period, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy (**__**Tuesday**__**) Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, History of Magic, free period (**__**Wednesday**__**) Charms, Ancient Runes, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Free period, Herbology (**__**Thursday**__**) Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, free period Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic (**__**Friday**__**)**_

_**Remus - Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Herbology, History of Magic (**__**Monday**__**) double Charms, free period, History of Magic, Divination, Astronomy (**__**Tuesday**__**) Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, History of Magic (**__**Wednesday**__**) free period, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Free period, Herbology (**__**Thursday**__**) Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, free period Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic (**__**Friday**__**)**_

_**Peter - Transfiguration, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Herbology (**__**Monday**__**) double Charms, free period, History of Magic, Divination, Astronomy (**__**Tuesday**__**) Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, History of Magic (**__**Wednesday**__**) Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Free period, Herbology (**__**Thursday**__**) Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, free period Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic (**__**Friday**__**)**_

_**Riley - Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Divination (**__**Monday**__**) same as Peter's for the rest of the days but switch Transfiguration for Arithmancy and Arithmancy for Transfiguration and on higher level.**_

_**Lily - Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Herbology, History of Magic (**__**Monday**__**) Divination, Charms, free period, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures (**__**Tuesday**__**) Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, free period (**__**Wednesday**__**) free period, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Free period, Herbology (**__**Thursday**__**) Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, free period Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic (**__**Friday**__**)**_


	5. Try Out Or Knock Out

_**Ace: Okay, we're skipping to the lunch part right?**_

_**Me: Yep. First that, then Wednesday and then to weekend but this is much longer than the others I believe. I don't own anything. Oh YEAH!!!! Hint, Hint or spoiler or warning! James gets mad at Lily so be careful and I know, it's a dumb reason for him to get mad at her but I'm working on it alright? They'll forgive each other in the next chapter, so DO NOT WORRY AND KEEP READING!**_

_**Ace: Chapter 5: Try Out or Knock Out?**_

_**__________**_

The Marauders sat near Lily's friends at lunch for Riley and Violet who seemed to like to buzz everyone out while talking to each other. Lily, talking with Emily and Lauren, sat next to James who didn't really notice for he was talking with Peter and Jerry. Remus was having an enjoyable conversation with Kathy who had seated herself on the other side. Leaving Abbey and Sirius to talk to each other

"When I get a boyfriend-" Abbey started but James cut himself momentarily cut her sentence

"Like I'll permit that."

"Oh shut up, you never had a girlfriend either … oh wait, yeah you have."

"But since I'm older than you, I won't let you."

"Since when did I need _your _permission to date? Anyway, as a figure of speech you idiot." Abbey slapped James on the back of his head, his glasses nearly fell. Making those of the group who caught it, laugh and James did as well. "But if I get a boyfriend, I won't be a lovey-dovey as the idiot right in front of me." She jerked her chin over to Riley and Violet who didn't even notice a thing.

"Speaking of permission, who would you let her date, so we could set her up on one that you would approve, that way, she'll at least be like all of us, at least have gone out with someone." Sirius chuckled.

"Hm … well … anyone but Slytherins, anyone but people like Max Tiberius. Jerry, you're a good guy so you can go out with her. If Tails wanted to go out with Padfoot, I'd be okay with it too, he is our old mate after all or Moony or Wormtail." James grinned at the expression on his sister's face.

"What in the name of Merlin's year supply of doxy eggs and dragon balls are you saying? Me and Jerry? Me and _Moony_? Me and _Wormtail_? Me and _Padfoot_?" She nearly shouted making some people look at them.

"What the bloody hell are you saying, mate?" Sirius blinked. James laughed before shoveling a great amount of his food and putting it into his mouth.

"Abbey and Sirius is like saying you and Lily." Emily cut in, not having disgusted thoughts but rather **awed **thoughts for she thought they were good couples. Abbey, Lily, and Sirius blushed and James swallowed fast and was slightly choking until Sirius and Abbey pounded on his back where he finally coughed and nodded a thanks. Abbey took this opportunity to change the subject when someone threw something at them.

"Holy- who the hell?" Abbey hissed and turned to see Snape glaring at them. Sirius turned and glared at him too. Most of the group did.

"That hit me, jerk." Abbey snarled.

"Just ignore him, he'll get over it." Lily told them as they all turned back.

"Lily, he only did that cause you're friends with us now. His sworn enemies." James rolled his eyes.

"More like he's **our **sworn enemy." Peter muttered.

"I wonder why it's only … the only ones that _aren't_ in love, talking together." Sirius said, looking at Remus and Kathy then at Riley and Violet. "Well, technically Moony and Kathy aren't together but they sure like to be the bookworms together don't they?"

"Aw, now I feel so alone." James said sarcastically.

"Good lord." Abbey groaned, so did a few others as Riley and Violet kissed.

"I think I'm going to puke." Abbey, Peter, Sirius, Jerry, and James gagged.

"Awe." Lily, Lauren and Emily smiled.

"Let's go already." Abbey winced as she grabbed her stuff, the eight of them all stood, grabbing their stuff, however Abbey threw a chunk of bread at her brother's head before walking away from the two couples - well one couple and two people who were pouring over the same classroom book. Bell rang anyway and the group trooped off to their other classes.

___

"Ouch. Arithmancy Stroke." James moaned as he, Lily, and Remus left from Arithmancy. The trio clutched their heads as they walked. N.E.W.T. level Arithmancy was … rather a pain. Even Remus couldn't get the words of the teacher in properly.

"Whose idea was it to put that in our schedules?" Remus asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Oh wait, Professor McGonagall." James suggested.

"Really? I wonder why." Lily teased. "To torture you?" She gave a sly smile and before James could respond-

"Hey Evans!" The trio turned to the source to see Kevin Dree running over to them. However, since James was on Lily's right, Kevin pushed him to the side.

"Hello Dree." Lily troubled as she turned to see Remus help James up, James with a grim face as Remus had a grin on his face.

"Hey, what class do you have next?"

"Um Herbology."

"I go that way, I could go with you so you don't have to go with these two."

Lily took offense to that, her confused state turned stony as she walked over to James and Remus.

"Remus and James are my friends, I have my next class with them so no thank you. Come on Remus, James. James let's go." Lily had grab hold of James's wrist for he did not move. Remus moved forward as Lily attempted to drag James however, he stood glaring at Kevin Dree. It seemed for about four minutes had passed before James actually moved. He turned with Lily, slung an arm around her shoulders, grabbed Remus by the arm and walked down the corridor.

"James-" Lily felt electric shots on her shoulders and neck as James's arm stayed there.

"Just a little bit, once we're out of the corridor and then." James whispered to them.

"Thank god we're almost there." Remus muttered. Once they turned the corner, James dropped his arm and let go of Remus as they walked.

"Wasn't he the one that -" Remus started but James cast a warning look at Remus then at Lily before he nodded at Remus.

"Yeah, he is. I'm pretty sure he was the one that she was talking about." James whispered to Remus, however, Lily heard the whole thing.

"What about Kevin Dree? Who talked about him?" asked Lily.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." James smiled at her.

___

It was Wednesday morning, probably about three as James walked out of his room, dressing without the overcoat, but just his white shirt, red and gold tie that he didn't bother with, his black trousers, his shoes, and his bag. The usual get-up. He was tired, his glasses were slightly lopsided. He yawned.

_Patrols, Potions' homework, Divination dream journal … no way I'm putting my latest dream in that, Charms' homework, Transfiguration, History of Magic. A crap load of homework … then there's prefect patrols … time with the Marauders oh thank god that it's not full moon yet. Where's a calendar …?_ James took out his homework on the couch, working on it despite how drowsy he was, but he managed to write everything correctly and work alright.

He looked over at the Hippogriff calendar where is said the next full moon, last time they had one was about a week ago. Remus was wrong, it was only 24 more days till the next full moon, not four weeks. James swore but continued, it was only 4:30 now. He was working on the dream journal, he yawned as he flipped through it. He closed the ink bottle, quill still in hand as he looked at a blank page.

_What to put … my latest dream was about me and Lily … a possible future. We were in the same house … who … oh yeah … two little kids, more like babies. The boy with Lily's eyes but looked much like me. The little girl had my used to be eyes. Looked so much like Abbey but she was … my daughter. Me and Lily … married? Oh hell no, I'm not putting that in the dream journal … how about I put that I was trampled over by a stampede of Hungering Horntails. When I awoke, it was really just my brother's stupid cat? Nah, that … no. I need a good one, one that's convincing. … sleep …, sleep. _James drifted off to sleep, finding his thoughts stupid and not worth his time.

He dreamed of the Marauders, Lily, and her friends too. He got flashes of Sirius and Abbey together, then a memory of Riley and Violet's kiss. Then a fantasy of Lily and him kissing under a canopy of flowers. Then Remus and Kathy talking while Kathy sat in Remus's lap. Then Peter and Emily laughing while holding hands. Lauren and Jerry hugging each other after winning a Quidditch match.

Suddenly, the dream switched over to Quidditch. There were several views, one that was of a bald black Gryffindor boy that James knew very well, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley was playing Keeper and doing a good job about it too. Then came Jerry as a Chaser throwing the Quaffle at something that was spinning rapidly. Red and gold spun up and down several times. Slytherin team spread out, not wanted to get too near the spinning player. Sirius and Remus were at it's side, the spinning slowed to reveal Abbey holding on to her broom as she kicked the Quaffle at another Chaser. The Chaser was … - ?! Lily Evans!

"James?"

James woke with a start, falling off the couch with surprise.

"Ow. Okay, my dad was right, I am as clumsy as my mum." He groaned as he got up.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked. James looked up to see Lily wearing the exact same thing but with the tie tied and slacks instead.

"Whoa - what?" James looked around and finally noticed that he had been dreaming. "Oh, oh god it was a dream." James sank back onto the couch, quickly grabbing his backpack and dumping most of his books, quills, and parchment into it except his dream journal. He then let his head lean back.

"What? Did you have a nightmare?" Lily asked as she sat on the couch too.

"No … but … nah, it was nothing, just a very weird dream. … um … hey, do you play Quidditch?" James asked her. She blinked and shrugged.

"I kind of play. Chaser is what I would do if I tried out for tryouts. I guess I'm kind of good." Lily cocked her head slightly. James grabbed the dream journal, flipped it to the second page (he already had one dream, about him and the Marauders with Peeves jinxing a lot of Slytherins and bewitching their heads to turn into toilets). He quickly scribbled down the Quidditch dream and stuffed the journal into his bag.

"What time is it?"

"It's only 6. Were you asleep here the entire night?" she asked. James shook his head.

"After patrols, I came back, went to do the bit of my homework, got too tired, went to my room -" one cue, he yawn, putting his arm on the back of the couch too "- then went to sleep, I came out like at 3 in the morning, did my homework till 4:30 then fell asleep I think. Dreamt of Quidditch, a bloody weird game it was too." James told her as he groaned.

"What time did you sleep last night?"

"This morning actually, one in the morning."

"James, you really need to go to sleep earlier. What if I ask Professor Slughorn to let you off today?"

"Nope. I'll be fine, let's go down to breakfast." James told her.

"A- alright. But if you fall down and I find that you're asleep, I'll drag you back, don't care if it's over a pile of sharp rocks I drag you over, alright?" Lily threatened as they got up and walked near the Portrait hole.

"You could barely move me Monday when I was glaring at Kevin Dree." said James as he bumped into a wall but stood there, his head using the wall as a pillow.

"Come on." Lily laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the Portrait hole. She guided him through the corridors and down to Great Hall, plenty of people were there already. One group was the Marauders and Lily's friends. At the Slytherin Table, Snape's eyes were fastened on Lily and James's locked hands, as were other who seemed to stare at Lily and James.

"Hey Lily - Prongs, have some juice." Abbey told them as they sat down. She didn't look any better than James. Remus looked happy but then again tired, Sirius was sleeping on Abbey's shoulder, Peter was poking his food and Riley seemed to be … the complete opposite from his usual days.

"Good morning Lily, good morning Prongs." He sang. Emily, Jerry and Lauren looked like no walk in the park like the others but Remus, but he was a bit tired, and Riley. Kathy seemed tired but yet kept a smile on her face and Violet seemed just as happy.

"What ever **happened **to the **Talons **who **hated **mornings?" muttered Peter.

"I know how you feel, Wormtail." Abbey and James agreed.

"So how'd you manage to pull James out of bed?" Jerry asked as James let his head fall on Lily's shoulder and he began to sleep.

"He was actually on the couch already. Muttering about Keepers and Chasers. He woke up and then asked me about if I was any good at Chaser." She answered. At this Abbey chuckled before taking a sip of her coffee. They sent her inquiring looks which she laughed at a bit more when she put down the mug of coffee.

"Of course. When he first went for tryouts, he had the dream where he was Seeker, Padfoot and Moony were Beaters, and me a Chaser and well … look what happened. Before first game, he had a dream about Wormtail and Talons being the commentary, look at now. After that year, he saw Kyle Smith taking Chaser for Styles Corles after the next year he saw Kyle being Captain, remember? Then saw John Bell being another Chaser for Tyler Wether who was same year as Kyle the same time he saw Kyle becoming Captain, and then saw Jenny Brown who was also in their year, taking over to Mimi Corles for Keeper, remember? Whoever he saw this time, is sure to be on the team. So Lily, for future reference, welcome to the team." Abbey winked with a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Us Potters have a Seer in the family. If you really look at our family line, you'll see a mix of people, Seers, most Aurors, all that kind of crap." Abbey told them as she leaned her head against Sirius's.

"Oh."

___

Bell rang for lunch, Remus and Lily left from Arithmancy wincing again at not entirely catching what the teacher said. Just as they were halfway down the hall, Remus stopped dead and searched his backpack.

"Dammit! I left my Transfiguration book back at class!" He groaned.

"You go on ahead to get it. I'll tell the guys that you just went back to get your book." Lily told him.

"You're a life-saver Lily, thanks!" With that, Remus tore off, back to Arithmancy class. After walking to the deserted corridor which was for lunch was taking place.

"H-hey Evans!" Someone called, Lily turned slightly to see Kevin Dree and his friends beckoning for her to come closer. She was hit with a great smell of butterbeer and fire whiskey.

"Um?" She turned away but a hand clasped at her shoulder, she turned to see Kevin holding onto her shoulder.

"Don't g-go, stay with us h-have a drink with us." He hiccupped.

"Nah, I need to go meet up with my friends. And after this I have class with Abbey and James Potter-" She said as she tried to remove his hand but he slammed her against the wall.

"Forget James Potter, you never liked him."

"He's my friend." She winced.

"So what, I-I can b-be so m-much better than him."

"No," Lily finally hissed. No one would be able to be better than James, after she found out what actually happened during the summer. James tried to keep her from Snape, if only she had only listened. "No, you can _never_ be better than James Potter. He-" She didn't finished his sentence for he smacked her. She slowly turned her head towards Kevin.

"He also doesn't smack girls!" She hissed but was slammed against the wall again.

"What? Potter boy is better than me huh? Sad answer, I thought you hated him, Lily Evans." Kevin Dree hissed, pulled his fist back and let it forward with a lot of force. It hit her head, made it throb horribly as she was hit against the solid concrete of the wall. Then she was kicked over her feet.

"Keep your hands off of her!!" A voice shouted, a voice that Lily thought would never sound better. But then there was a sudden pain on her stomach for Kevin kicked her there too.

"Lily!"

"I thought I told you to keep you damn hands off of her!!!" roared James Potter. "_IMPEDIMENTA!!_"

"_Scourgify_!" Abbey shouted. Then there was fast running then three large whacks were heard, then some thuds.

(for those that need to see what actually happened)

Remus saw Lily get hit in the stomach as he rounded the corner, James was roaring mad. Before he could think straight, he was running at top speed, he jumped over a drunk guy who fainted then came up behind Kevin Dree and his two friends. He lifted the Transfiguration book, thankful that Professor McGonagall had assigned the heaviest book ever for sixth years, he brought it down hard on the first guy, the second then finally on Kevin Dree.

(Back to Lily's senses)

"Moony good hit, now, grab Lily, get her out of here!" Sirius shouted at someone who appeared to have ran down the other side of the corridor in time. Someone got hold of Lily and dragged her away from the corridor.

"Ugh." She coughed up some blood when they let her down.

"I'm sorry Lily! I should've never left!" It was Remus.

"At least she's lucky that Prongs and Tails remembered, mate. If they hadn't been waiting at Professor McGonagall's classroom, she could've been worse." The evident voice of Riley rang in her ears. There was a bit of sobbing that Lily took turned to look up and see her friends there. Jerry wasn't there.

"Jerry left to go duel. There was five of those drunk blokes and only Tails and Prongs, they needed backup. Padfoot and Wormtail are there with them. Five on five. Padfoot decided to stay over there for Abbey's sake as well. Didn't want another Lily there did he?" Remus explained as if he could read her mind.

"Professor McGonagall was there with them. She's watching the whole thing herself so she can't really punish the guys." Emily told her. Lily looked around to see that they were in another room, apparently in the Hospital Wing.

"They provoked the fight so she can't punish the Marauders or Jerry." Lauren nodded. The door burst open, in walked James first, then Abbey with an cut or two and a gash on her arm, Sirius following her, checking for any faint or anything ("_Siriusly_, I'm fine!"), Peter and Jerry coming in after them, all but James (or so you could think), bore some marks.

"Is she okay?" He asked immediately as he walked near them.

"Yeah, just vomiting blood. What happened?" Violet asked.

"McGonagall is giving them detention to half of them that weren't drunk and possibly going to expel the ones that were, she said she's thankful for us. Sent us up here." Peter answered.

"No but the fight."

"Oh, while you guys were taking Lily here, we stunned two, but their friends came to the rescue, unfroze them. I took care of Kevin, Tails was flooring his best friend. Padfoot took on his more bulkier and stronger friend. Wormtail and Jerry took on the last two. " James summarized.

"His best friend ain't no walk in the park either! He had to be a head less than Padfoot's opponent. I blasted his wand out of his hand and he goes berserk, takes a bloody knife and comes at me, I managed to blow him off after he cut me thrice. - hello Madam Pomfrey." Abbey said pleasantly.

"Alright, stand over here, I can tend to Ms. Evans, Ms. Potter you sit over here, that gash looks nasty, I'll mend it soon, sit here. You there, Mr. Black, sit next to Ms. Potter. Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Fentir, will join them. Mr. Potter - Merlin's Beard! What hit you on your back?!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked as she pulled James from Lily's side, he tried to protest but she set him firmly on the bed next to Lily's. Madam Pomfrey turned him and right there, Lily could see a dark shade of red on the black robes.

"It's nothing, it doesn't hurt, really." said James as he tried to stand.

"Face it Prongs, it looks bad. I would go to get you new robes but … can't. Don't know the password. And Lily's on the other sickbed. So, you'll have to wait." Remus told him as he finally turned James and pushed him forward on the bed.

"You don't put that blood in, I swear, when you're ill, I won't carry you around so you better not protest." Abbey frowned.

"But-" James started.

"James … please?" pleaded Lily. James watched her for the moment but then stopped protesting.

"Look at this, first week back and we're dueling. And losing blood, this is so eventful! I love it!" squealed Abbey in delight. Sirius stared at her before shaking his head. Most of the group but the Marauders were giving her weird looks but Sirius held his hand up and shook it from any questions.

"She's always like this, don't bother with questions." explained Sirius.

"Besides, she's been through worse and still laughed. Though, she hates when her friends get hurt. I still have eight year old Prongs falling off his broom stuck in my mind as if it was yesterday." Peter sighed.

"No, really! Look at it this way, it's been eventful since the last three days of summer vacation too! Lily finally decided to befriend us Marauders and she brought you guys to be our friends. Then we all had a good time … maybe Moony hated Tuesday and Padfoot hated Monday but still. And today, … it had to be my 75th duel since I knew how to make one."

"Yeah, but if Sinvellus and his lot wouldn't have interfered, we wouldn't be bleeding would we?" said Peter.

"Snape?" asked Lily, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, he and his _entourage of friends_ came, while Prongs was flooring Dree, Snape decided to hit him from behind with Sectumsempra. Only cowards attack from behind." hissed the Marauders.

"Thank Merlin, he is only 16, he couldn't really hurt James then cause the curse was too weak. Too much dark magic, we might as well say goodbye to James himself." Jerry looked over to where James was now sitting up, glaring at the floor, his arms crossed.

"Okay Evans, let me see, where does it hurt?" Madam Pomfrey turned to Lily who was sitting up slightly. Before she could answer, Abbey took over.

"Judging from how hard that guy hit her, back of head, forehead, he was choking her airways without her noticing, kicked her in the stomach pretty hard. You might want to check her legs." advised Abbey as she began to use her wand and try to fix her own wounds, nearly immediately, her gash was starting to close but not fully and she swore as Madam Pomfrey finished with Lily, who was able to stand, fresh and new.

"Abigail Potter, how many times have I told you, you can not be a healer. You should not be fixing your wounds." snapped Madam Pomfrey, who, with a wave with her wand, shut the wound and cleaned the bloodstains off of it.

"She doesn't necessarily plan to be one now does she? She rather to be an Auror. Got that build and too small of a brain to have it. Most Potter girls have that problem if they're born into the surname of Potter." Riley grinned. Abbey hissed and as Madam Pomfrey moved to Sirius, she lunged at him and he was caught off guard.

"YOU TWO!! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!" roared Madam Pomfrey as Abbey and Riley were putting up a good Muggle fight. They froze but Abbey continued to glare at her brother as he grinned. She had her knee on his stomach for she was on top of him.

"At least I don't have dung for a brain and Stinkpellets for eyes." She muttered as she got up.

"Well, Peter and Jerry are alright, you all are, Mr. James Potter, Ms. Lily Evans, Ms. Abbey Potter, Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Jerry Fentir, Mr. Peter Pettigrew, take these passes and proceed to the dormitories. I suggest you take the rest of the day off, those that weren't in the duel, troop off to the remaining of lunch." Madam Pomfrey ushered them out where the six who were given the passes walked off to the Gryffindor Common Room. Abbey continued to stew about what Riley had told her as James kept caution on Lily for any sign of falling. Jerry and Peter were having an animated chat about the battle while Sirius talked with Lily. James moved to the side and looked at Abbey who took a deep breath, looked up at him, not entirely looking at his face.

"Do … you think it's true what Riley said?"

"Abbey, it really was just to irk you. You know that no one in our family exists like that." James reassured her.

"Really? You positive about it?"

"Positive. … by the way, this year is his last. Why not try to celebrate it?"

"He did want to put the group together again so that they could play at the end of the year for all houses, actually, he might do that for next year but I don't know."

"Never could forget it. Talons' been pestering about it. Day _and _night."

"…"

___

Lily slept on the couch on the third Friday night at school, having lost track of time with James, whom was sleeping on the floor right now. Their books scattered around them, specifically the planner for Hogsmade trips and parties or such.

While the night stars shined outside, Lily was far from the world, in a dream world of her own.

_The leaves crunched protests as Lily walked on them. She turned twice, as if trying to find where she was. It seemed to be autumn, for all the leaves were red, orange, or yellow. As she looked around, a tune came to her out of no where._

"_Whose there?" She asked. But the being did not show themselves. However, rustling came from a near bush. Lily took her wand out but a light glowed as the critter appeared. It was a white rabbit. … or at least, it looked like a rabbit for it glowed, it's eyes craved. _

"_A Patronus?" Lily bent down to take a look at it._

"_Hello." said the Patronus. Lily jumped and fell back._

"_Y-you can talk?" She asked of the Patronus who chuckled and nodded. The voice was so much like that of a young girl, who had no sufferings, not that of a spoiled child, one who was ultimately loved, one who was generous._

"_Come, come. Let me explain where you are. You are in Patallis Patronus. Where all of us Patronus reside."_

"_You … have a world?"_

"_Between the correspondents of life and death of course." The rabbit Patronus told her as she got up. When she looked confused, the Patronus laughed without it's mouth moving. "We are bound by the strings. Between afterlife and life that you presume. You see, we are where Life and Death choose where you are to go when life comes nearing to a close. Life and Death are Patronuses too. This is where you are chosen to live or chosen to die." The rabbit explained._

"_Does this mean, I'm dead?" asked Lily, afraid of the answer._

_The Patronus shook it's head._

"_Course not. Sometimes, people arrive here on dreams. Come, I'll show you the Patronus Meadow." The Patronus bounced off one way down a path. Lily ran after it._

"_The Patronus Meadow?" She called to the Patronus who was still in the lead._

"_Course. That is where all of the Patronuses are when there is a Witch or Wizard in the land. I came to meet you, of course I'm not your Patronus, your's is a doe, but I was sent to fetch you, for I am the permanent messenger even if my caster is dead." The rabbit called back as it disappeared into a hedge and Lily ran into the hedge to follow and stopped dead on the other side._

_It was very bright on that side. Many creatures of light were out there, communicating with each other or playing, some were laying down, some were asleep as far as she could tell. One nearby, caught Lily's full attention, it was an eagle, to be brave and bold, it was limp, light feathers falling, it's head down, as it spoke with another Patronus. The Rabbit Patronus noticed and sighed._

"_That is the state when one has begun to near the point of time when they go to meet with Death. After they do, they are broken into eggs of Light and Death gives the egg to Life who grants a newborn wizard or witch with the Patronus. Sad state indeed. This is what we call the Thin String State. When our strings of life that were thick of life, begun to diminish for their caster might die soon normally or when they are to be murdered soon. Mr. Eagle's caster is soon to be murdered." The Patronus Rabbit explained._

"_Ariana." A voice, that Lily knew but couldn't remember at the moment, said from behind them._

"_Oh, hello Mr. Stag." Lily turned to see a great stag standing before them. The rabbit had greeted it. It's antlers were high, like that of a buck, the leader amongst a group of deer. It looked powerful for it was well developed. It held it's head high as it addressed to the rabbit._

"_Ignotus wishes to speak to you, he's getting a bit edgy."_

"_I see. Very well, can you help Ms. Lily Evans, show her, her Patronus. I know you know where Ms. Doe is." With that, it bounced away, far and far. Leaving Lily and the stag in her wake._

"_You are Lily Evans?" It asked her. She nodded but continued to rake her memories for the source of the voice. Why couldn't she remember though?_

"_I see … he was right … you are every bit as he described." muttered the stag before it took notice of the withering eagle. Lily looked back at it too. She didn't know if it was appropriate but asked the stag for she was not able to keep the question on her tongue._

"_Who is that? Whose it's caster?" She asked, desperate to know, in hopes it wasn't any of her friends … especially -_

"_Oh, Eagle's caster? It's caster is in the Potter Family, his, however, goes by the name Etigor Potter. Very wise old man his caster is." said the stag as he turned away, Lily following._

"_So … then … whose your caster?" She asked nervously as they wandered deeper into the meadow._

"_Really smart, mind you. However, I rather not say his name, he's forbidden me just in case anyone came asking."_

"_Has he … come here too?"_

"_Oh, very much, nearly trice a month. Nice boy he is. Never tells lies to us. Ideal, kind to all. He tells me what happens with him. Though lately, well the last I seen him, he told me how he has suffered. How he holds up, how people bully him really. Described to me his pet peeves. Told me of his palliate." said the stag as they neared a den like area on the other side of meadow from where they had been._

"_W-"_

"_Doe, your caster is here." The stag nudged a sleeping bundle of light, who awoke and gently lifted it's head to lick the stag, who licked the doe back before bowing down and laying near by. The doe stood up and - as far as Lily could see - smiled at her._

"_Ah, Lily. It's wonderful to see you again. No dementor attack has there been." asked the doe as it ushered Lily out into the Meadow again, and onto a hill where they looked out._

"_Thank you again … for what happened second year."_

"_I understand, no need to thank, Lily." said the doe as they watched another withering Patronus, a lioness, fall to the ground. It flickered then soon, a bobbing light came, though, Lily wasn't sure if it was light. More of a red like light that floated over to it. It looked as it had grabbed the Patronus for it began to drag it the way the light came from. Between a row of the only green tree left and disappeared._

"_That's what happens when the caster die. Lioness's caster has passed away in a normal fashion. That's what happens when the caster dies normally. They fall to the ground, limply. Not that anyone protests. We all see each other again, but as another's voice. It's normal. We all know what happens next, they form into Patronus eggs where we wait for our next heir. Of course, if you are to have a son or daughter who saves the same position as characteristics, it takes form of your Patronus … or close to it at least."_

"_Is You-Know-Who's Patronus here too?" asked Lily in a small voice. The doe sighed in Lily's voice but nodded and pointed it's head to the farthest mountains that Lily had never taken notice too._

"_His Patrons stays far from us, with his Death Eater Patronuses as well. We don't mingle with them, neither do they. His future Death Eaters, as in, your generation that desires to join him, stay up there. Such as the boy named Regulus Black, even Severus Snape, many of the Slytherins you know. However, all the rest are out here. Especially the Weasley and the Potter families. Biggest sets of blood traitors they are. The only of the Blacks that are here is Sirius Black's Patronus." said the doe._

"_Does that mean that Abigail Potter's, James Potter's, Riley Potter's, Peter Pettigrew's, Remus Lupin's, Sirius Black's, Lauren Demoor's, Kathy Gulore's, Emily Johnson's, Violet Augar's, and Jerry Fentir's Patronuses are here?" Lily asked eagerly. The doe stared at her before cocking it's head._

"_Stag didn't show you? Didn't it tell you which stag was?" asked the Doe. Lily shook her head and recited what the Stag had told her. "Ah, well, then. If it can't say, doesn't mean I can't. Stag's actually-"_

Lily's dream was cut with start. The fire gave a final crack before the tongues fell and only the last of the fire was the burnt log that was now ashes. James was still on the ground, but not sleeping, he, instead, was watching a moving map. A single candle was lit enough for him to keep watch. He jumped when Lily spoke to him.

"James? Why don't you put the fire again?"

James looked up, slightly surprised before he shrugged.

"Didn't really need it. I can see in the dark." he told her.

"Really, just put the log in and light it on fire … what time is it by the way?" As she sat up and stretched. James was already standing up, taking a spare log near the fire place, shoving it in, and lit it on. He looked at a clock nearby before answer her softly.

"Barely six. Damn, Saturday already? Strange really, it's already nearing the end of September? … oh crap!" James smacked his forehead with his palm, Lily looked alarmed and asked about it.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. Hey, uh, can … you take over for me on Tuesday night? Patrols I mean?" He asked without really looking at her, but at the fire. The orange tongues licking at the bricks around it. Lily blinked but nodded.

"Sure. But how come?"

"It's just that, every 30 days, me and the guys, plus my sister, like to sneak out into the corridors, we usually have a feast with the house elves below, it's traditional. But since Moony is usually ill around that time, five days during the beginning or last of days, we sneak down, get him food, and then hang out with him. But it can only be us. We've been accustomed to the illness. Not that we mind. It's normal. Tails and Moony both highly suggest that it was only the Marauders to do it. Now more than ever, since we're kind of losing Moony over to his studies and all the kind of stuff." James sighed.

Although it was all lie. Every 30 days, they actually ran out into the Forbidden Forest, Remus, on his condition of a young werewolf, was always supervised by his five best friends who followed him. Remus wanted it all a secret, so did the Marauders. Abbey, most of all, wanted the same thing as Remus. Stay hidden. Though, if James could decide for his minute younger sister, he would certainly keep her out of this.

"Oh, sure. … James, Snape thinks … not that I do, I actually think Remus is ill during that time, but Snape kept saying that he doesn't think it's true, he thinks … that Remus is … a werewolf." Lily whispered. James hissed at the words and stood up glaring at the fire, arms crossed.

"No, he's not! Don't … do not listen to that theory. It's not Remus' fault that he's sick during the full moon, he just has an illness that he can't control." James spat into the fire.

"James, I know, but when I _used_ to be friends with Snape, he told me his theories. He told me that he … thought Remus was a werewolf and that … well you lot were dragged in there a lot. He kept saying that you joined Remus lots of times with the rest of the lot. And well, he begun to think you guys study Transfiguration only so that you can change to being animals to join Remus." Lily blushed. "Not that it would change anything in you all. I wouldn't care if Remus was a werewolf, or if you and your mates were trying to help him, they're things you can't necessarily control." Lily whispered under the glare of James who had turned at the second theory.

"Snape, Snape told you all of this? I thought I told you millions of times already, he tries to scare you off. Don't listen to any of it. Besides, if we were all that kind of stuff, we would tell those we trust, you and your friends, the ones we hang out with anyway, are people we trust. What he told you is nothing but a lie. _His _theory. But do you actually take it into your's?" James growled in a low voice to her. She slightly cringed before nodding, not much of a movement, just a small nod.

"I'm sorry James, it's just that his theories fit in most of the time about you guys and then … well you're going to be off for Tuesday, whereas last year Remus always did that. I actually thought it was true." whispered Lily as James began to retreat a bit farther from her.

"If you still have those theories then … I can't really spend that much time with you then. Might not want you to get more _theories _now do I?" He muttered before picking up his map and his items, stuffing them into his bag and walking to this room.

"J-James!" Lily called but James already entered his room, the door disappearing after him. She looked, anguished, at the door. She knew that the conversation was to come up sooner or later, but James just asked for the Monday night off, she sprung the conversation on him. He was defiant. And she admitted it too. She had those theories in her head too.

Minutes afterward, James came out, dressed normal, he had tryouts later on too. Without so much as a word to Lily, not even a glance, he walked out, leaving the room silent, in his wake.

___

"I'm telling you, we didn't get Lily in time so that she wouldn't listen to Snape. He's crammed the theories into her head." James muttered to the Marauders, today, they sat far from Lily and her friends, on the end of the table instead of the middle with them. The group kept sending worried looks over at them as the Marauders muttered silently to each other but still with the Muffliato spell around them for extra precaution.

"I know what you mean. But we can't care about that right now. Moony is going to begin the weakness tomorrow. After tomorrow, on Tuesday night is Full Moon." Abbey whispered back, she didn't retort to anything to the grim expression that James wore.

"Are you really this keen on keeping her out of this, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he shoved his food to the side. James didn't answer, his arms crossed on the table, head up, nothing about his expression whispered happiness.

"Definitely not. She may not be my girlfriend but what if she decides she wants to come along too? Join us for the hunt when we're out?" James hissed.

"Prongs, come on, how bad can it be? We trust them." Riley murmured.

"But look at it this way, we're not about to tell them, what if they turn their backs on us? We need to wait till we could _actually_ trust them. What? Did you already blabber to Violet?" Peter asked, his voice low and dark. All their dark faces turned onto Riley who turned into shock.

"Course not! I would never, not until Moony's given the word." He told them.

"Then are you keen on keeping your girlfriend knowing that you're always out there, running with me, the werewolf, while she's stuck in Gryffindor Tower, worried about what you're doing? Cause it certainly sounded like that, when you told Prongs." Remus growled.

"I only meant it another way, never like that. What about you, when are you going to tell Kathy that she's been studying with a werewolf?" Riley retorted. Before Remus could usher a retort or anyone else in the group, Abbey hissed, this hiss sounded like a growl too. Just in between.

"Don't you two dare fight, none of us will fight over some stupid theory that Snape confounded us in! You see, this is all his doing. To turn us against each other so that Lily and her friends won't turn to us anymore and he'll have pride and glory again." hissed Abbey.

"Tails is right. What if he just did that, knowing that the conversation would on time come up against Lily and Prongs?" asked Sirius who checked his watch.

"They'll eventually find out whether or not we tell them." Abbey sighed.

"Come on guys, let's go down to pitch, get dressed, get ready." Peter sighed, lifting his wand, muttering a counter curse and they all stood up, exact same moment, all still grim faced as they began to leave to the corridors. While barely making it to entrance hall, Lily came running out of Great Hall.

"James!" She called as he still had a whispered argument with Riley until Abbey decided to interfere. He looked up as Riley began to argue with Abbey.

"James, look, I'm really sorry of what I said to you. I didn't mean to talk about it." Lily apologized while James watched his brother and sister, a sister who was getting ticked off while they argued. Lily's friends joined to see just in time as Abbey finally not putting up with it, kicked Riley in the groin before pulling him by the arm, dragging him to where the Marauders waited.

James finally looked down at Lily who was waiting for a response.

"I'll see you in the Common Room, Evans." He told her without meeting her eyes before he walked, hastily, over to his cowering brother, irritated sister, and stone faced friends.

___

"How much longer do we have to keep the damn bludgers off the midgets?" Sirius moaned to Remus. They were about fifteen feet up in air, fighting off bludgers while James supervised for the tryouts.

"I didn't know that this many second years up and down were interested." groaned Remus as he hit a bludger, unceremoniously, to the ground.

"Check this, Kingsley blocked 26 out of 59 of my shots without **effort**! I threw them as hard as I do in normal games! No one has ever defended **26 **before, usually only 5 and those were the weak ones too." Abbey flew over to them, panting slightly as she smiled at them. Remus and Sirius blinked as James called those who tried out to ground.

"Wow … no really. No one usually can defend right when you hit the Quaffle." Remus looked down.

"I know! That's why! I hope he's on the team! He's just two years younger than us too! I never saw this talent since I don't know when. Kingsley's the best so far!" She sang as she flew circles around them. Sirius didn't take the behavior so kindly.

"You're glad about it? You don't fancy him do you?" He asked. Abbey stopped short, and raised an eyebrow.

"He's younger than me by two years. I don't do year younger guys." Abbey rolled her eyes as Remus laughed but their laughter was caught off when James was heard shouting. They all peered down over their brooms.

"Tut-tut. Someone is arguing with Prongs." Sirius said in glee.

"Should we break it up?" asked Remus but Abbey and Sirius were already descending making him follow until he was up with Abbey.

"You're pale." She informed him. Remus nodded and looked down.

"Look, I chose her for skill, not because 'I like Lily Evans', you saw it yourself, she shot all 20 and even more. Kingsley, how many did she get passed you?" James directed to who seemed to be the new Keeper. Jerry and Lily were there too.

"She got 45 passed me out of the 52 she shot." Kingsley shrugged.

"How many did Culten get in?"

"2 out of 42 he shot at me. To be honest, Lily Evans and Jerry Fentir was the only ones who got in the forties passed me besides your sister. Forties was the highest." Kingsley shrugged. James turned back to the boy who was glaring at Lily.

"Hope you'll like the team, Mudblood Lily." The third year boy hissed. Amongst those that stood there, there was a wave of 'ooh'. Abbey was the first to react.

"I wouldn't be talking you 4ft and 1in midget. Cause last I heard, **you **are a Muggle-Born too. Sides kid, keep acting like that, you won't be on the team next year, nor the year after that, cause I know that Kingsley wouldn't let people act like that." Abbey told him darkly.

"Keep your nose out of my business, you crazy bi-" The boy was about to start but was cut off by the growls of the Marauders, Lily, Kingsley, and Jerry.

"Judge me and I'll prove you wrong. Tell me what to do and I'll tell you off. Say I'm not worth it and watch where I end up. Call me a bitch and I'll show you one. Jinx me over and I'll do it to you, twice as bad. Call me crazy but you have no idea." said Abbey, everyone that stood in front of her took a tiny step back. "Last I checked, you don't have any authority over me, **midget**."

With that, Abbey flipped the boy off, as did the rest of the team before James began giving instructions again.

___

_**Me: Torture.**_

_**Ace: Why?**_

_**Me: Cause look at it like this, I had to write too much and I thought IT WOULD NEVER END!!!!! So yeah. Review.**_

_**Ace: What's the next about?**_

_**Me: Read the next chapter. I'll tell you then.**_


	6. An Animagus's Song

_**Me: Back!**_

_**Ace: I was beginning to wonder.**_

_**Me: Nah, don't worry. Just playing Pokemon Coliseum.**_

_**Ace: O.o you play that?**_

_**Me: I like it, back off. I'm not 4039 years old like you are. You can't enjoy a classic like I can. So shut the **** up.**_

_**Ace: Ouch. She doesn't own anything. Chapter 6: An Animagus's Song**_

_**Me: Oh yes, I would like to make an announcement! I have two very special people I would like to mention. Well actually, I may have never met them BUT they are a very big help along with my two best buddies: CKHC and DoorToThe, so here, I would like to mention two people. They have stuck with this story since the beginning of Marauders never die since it first came out! They are the best, and especially a certain person who had rated me as a fantastic writer. I believe that they are very cool for reviewing. Thank you SO much **__**Emmadilemma8787 and **__**booklover1998**__**!!!!!**_

_**___**_

"Check Mate! Yay! I win!" Sirius pumped his fist in the air. It was one hour till midnight. The clouds were working in the Marauders' favor. The full moon would not appear till the stroke of midnight.

Sirius and Riley were playing chess in the deserted common room (except for the Marauders) while Abbey and Peter watched. The Portrait Hole opened and they looked up to see Remus and James coming in.

"Talons?" James looked over at his brother who nodded, pulled his wand out, rapped it over his own head.

"Good, now, Tails, climb onto my back, Padfoot, Wormtail, getting in here. Talons, you just grab onto a part of the cloak. _Moony! Get under here!_" James instructed. They all did so and then they walked out of the room.

"We have to make to the Shrieking Shack in a nick of time. Here, Tails, use the map, and then use my head as a podium." James whispered as they walked out. Abbey pointed them out to the grounds without any interruption.

"Hurry!" Riley told them as he looked over his shoulder and to the sky. The clouds were beginning to open.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius whispered and the tree became still, they made way quickly through the hole and down. They thrust off their cloak or spells. The Animaguses turned quickly and looked away as Remus undressed himself in the other room. Before Remus was done, the others walked back through the hole and up a bit. Changing into their forms there. However, despite that Sirius, Riley, and Peter were of no problem in the hole, James and Abbey stayed outside, their forms were too big to be inside.

"I'm ready guys." Remus whispered to them. Abbey tore off to a little distant hill. The black and dark red Hippogriff was seen, but only barely, by the glare of the light. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing Remus in the transformation, she never did really.

_Okay, so we're good. _thought James to the group. Unlike any other groups, the illegal, underage Animaguses has telepathic communication.

_Really? Where first? _Peter asked as they herded the werewolf to the Forbidden Forest. He was sitting upon Sirius's head to avoid being left behind.

_Let's take him hunting. I think some elk is good for him right now. _thought Sirius as they jumped over large rocks.

_Really, he must be hungry. Hey Talons, see any herds near by? _James thought to the phoenix soaring through the tree.

_Yeah. Head over to the right, good ten miles, hurry cause something's pack is moving through there. So round him over there. _Riley began to the right, James sprung forward and turned in front of the running werewolf, pulling up so that he was on his hind legs, the front were kicking for the werewolf to change course.

Catching on. The werewolf turned right with the Animaguses following.

_Tails, get further up to the front. Claw him if he takes the wrong turn._

_Gotcha! _The Hippogriff ran faster, about two yards away from the werewolf but on the same pace. Soon, in came to view elk. They heard werewolf Remus coming and tried to leave, however Sirius jumped far to block on of the escapes, Abbey jumped to the next escape route the elk were turning for, James took the next then Riley took the last and werewolf Remus closed in. Slaughtering the first he could get.

___

That night however, Lily couldn't sleep. She listened sadly to sounds outside her door before deciding to sit on the window sill. She looked out and was instantly frightened, there about three feet from the window, stood a very large hippogriff, the only thing that Lily could make out was that it was all black. It walked farther away from the window and till it was in between the Head Boy/Girl tower for Gryffindor and another tower. It looked up at the moon with intelligent eyes. Sighed sadly before cawing a sad but yet happy tune. It was beautiful, the song.

Lily felt for some reason that this song included both her and James … she didn't know why though. The song, though, began to make her sleepy however she didn't want to sleep, she continued to listen for eight minutes before the music stopped. The hippogriff looked down making Lily look in the same direction. There was a magnificent stag standing there. It was unusual really. It had a darker coat than usual stag would have. Lily felt that she had seen it somewhere before, it was well built and everything. Now that stag certainly reminded her of James but she wasn't sure. Soon, the hippogriff jumped from the large wall to join the stag before they both went running to the Forbidden Forest where there was growling and then a howl.

With that, Lily fell asleep.

___

The next morning, the tension that James held for Lily still filled the gap in between her friends and the Marauders. Who lacked one, Remus had not left the hospital wing that day but would tomorrow. However, like before they had become friends with Lily and her own lot, they laughed, Sirius begun to jinx goblets again as they talked.

"It was fun last night actually. Never thought the night was cool before." Peter mused as he watched the goblets twirl in the air.

"I thought the slaughtering was brutal. -never saw a game like it." Abbey laughed before looking down at a piece of parchment. Which whenever she wrote the words, _entertain me_, it would pop up a different thing that would make her laugh. She carefully wrote the words, that disappeared after they were written whole and wrote a few words.

"Punka?" Abbey read with confusion before laughing as the definition came up.

"What's a 'punka'?" asked Riley, clearly confused.

"Well, clearly all of you lot are my Punkas. It means 'punk ass'." Abbey laughed, soon they understood and were laughing along too. Making Lily and the group look over at them in curiosity. James laughed before taking the parchment for himself.

He wrote the words and in which, disappeared and here, he read out loud.

"'_Check on your shoulder, it'll smolder, after you take in five seconds, you scream 'Merlin's most baggy and saggy Y fronts filled with doxy eggs, dragon balls, and bogart droppings' before spinning three times, you see your sibling singing the 'Living the Vida Loca' Muggle song while dancing with a dead body of a man named Michael Jackson before spotting your best friend playing with little Witch Dolls while finding yourself marching down an aisle being the best man for your brother, the song 'I Feel Pretty' playing as you do.'_" Before he knew it, the Marauders were howling with laughter. Tears began to brim at both Riley's and Peter's eyes while Sirius and Abbey leaned on each other for support. James had to drop the parchment to try and control his laughing. Nearly every eye, even the teachers, were staring at them Abbey had seemed to stop first, wiping her eyes found herself snickering as she looked around and was the first to call out.

"What? Can't people laugh freely anymore?" She asked, still sniggering.

"Maybe … it'd be best if we left, right now." Riley whispered, trying to contain his laughter. The Marauders nodded, gathering their stuff quickly while snickering and walking out. Abbey stopped as they got to the door. They forgot the piece of parchment. She quickly turned back, grabbed it, and hurried over to them, reading the text again, falling into a new fresh layer of laughing.

"Oh god, thank god you didn't read the rest out loud, Prongs, it would've been uncontrollable and gained us detention!" Abbey murmured, desperate to stop her fit of giggles but couldn't hold it longer and actually began to topple over laughing but was caught by Sirius. The group settled themselves against a wall and they sat there before passing around the parchment, leaving a new fresh trail of laughs.

"This is gold! Write it down for Moony! He'll want to read this!" Sirius dragged a piece of parchment out and began scribbling the words. However, the silence overcame as Regulus Black and some of his usual cronies came out from Great Hall. He, alone, neared them and towards his brother. He held out an envelope.

"The owls came. Dad sent you a letter this time. He's not angry like mum actually." Regulus explained as he gave the black envelope to Sirius.

"Really?"

"Mum wanted to burn down your room but dad wanted to keep it as a reminder of your nerve. Thinks it's really brave. … I thought it was too." Regulus' voice was carried on as a whisper.

"Thank you." Sirius took the envelope as his brother trotted away. Another group emerged from the Great Hall. James became silent as he took to sit next to his sister and Sirius instead of standing.

"Vie." Riley smiled and stood up to hug his girlfriend. He talked with them as Peter went to chat with Emily. James stared straightforward as he felt eyes boring into his face.

"James … tell me when you're at least ready to talk with Lily Evans if you want to continue to try and have her like you." Abbey whispered faintly into her brother's ear. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Thanks."

Bell rang not a moment later.

___

Two weeks after that! Which would be on the … what? October 15th? 12 more days till the next Full Moon!! By the way, the Quidditch Game is on October 19th Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Looks, smells, feels like war. Yep, it is. Anyway, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team has been practicing the whole week, Slytherins get in sometimes. But the Gryffindor Team especially. So the game is on a Sunday, Linar's birthday, and she comes to see the game as her present. (_**Dude, I have been doing some hard brainwork. My brain hurts.**_)

___

"Tails?" James approached his twin sister near curfew at the Astronomy Tower, Wednesday. She leaned on the railing and looked out over the grounds with a slight smile playing at her lips. They didn't want to go to sleep, Abbey never slept early neither did James.

"Yes Prongs?"

"Well remember what you told me two weeks ago?"

"Which bit?"

"The bit that you said to tell you when I wanted to talk with Lily again."

"Oh yeah. She seemed sad the last two weeks. She put a good act at Practice. But she sorta lightened up at the fact that we all sit together now.

"Well … you know how you've been teaching me how to get close to her, right?"

"Course."

"Well, I know enough. I think all I need is that you can help me get Lily to like me." said James as he leaned against the railing too. Abbey looked at him and smiled.

"So … is it a _plan, _we're talking about here?" She teased. James smiled ruefully.

"I … I guess it is." He sighed.

"Do you want before or after the very big party?" Abbey asked as she looked up at a constellation.

"The party is on the second to last day right? Before." James chuckled.

"But we also still have the little party on Halloween. Well, us Marauders party."

"Oh, then either really."

"Course. Well, I already got one." Abbey stretched.

"What?"

"Well, yeah, but this is how it works, if you two do go out this year, you have to keep a secret, and I'll know from behind the scenes." She cautioned. James rolled his eyes.

"I have to wait till the end of November next year right?"

"Yep. But just in case, here's the plan during the time you can't ask her out. One- be nice to Evans. Two- compliment her. Three- talk to her like you would to me. Four- if she has a problem, she asks you about it, try and help her the best you can _without _violence. Five- when she's cold, or something, you two are the only ones in your common room, hug her and if she hugs back, try to let go and if she does stay and keep her warm. Six- at least tell her good morning and good night, give her a hug with that, then if she asks about it, just say you're in a good mood."

"That's all for before?" James asked as Abbey laughed, nodded for the moment before continuing.

"For after the bet, I'll take over. Ask her how she feels about you. If she does like you, nearly as much as you like her. I swear, you will have to do as I say, alright? Only works that way." Abbey faced him to see that he nodded.

"I swore that to you last time, remember?"

"Of course I do." Abbey smiled before they heard the door close.

"I guess Riley joined us." James turned to see their elder brother.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Well?"

"I asked for permission from Professor Dumbledore, he said we couldn't do it during winter but at the end of the school year. And I also asked for next year too. We got a load of time to plan for the parties.

"Swe-eet." Abbey nodded her head as she turned and jumped onto the railing to sit on it.

"So what's this party going to be about? I mean like how are we going to make it?" James asked as went to Abbey's side to let her lean on his head.

"We can devise a plan by … Valentine's … then we get ready and then we make the party." Riley shrugged.

"Oh yeah. When's the next moon?" Abbey asked.

"A week and five days." James responded.

"Grrrr." Riley growled playfully making them laugh.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow, IF Lily asks for my forgiveness tonight, we'll be sitting with them again."

"Still haven't given up on her?"

"Not at all."

"Good, I don't want the bet to go to waste." Abbey grinned.

___

Lily sat in the Head Common Room, thinking about how to get James to talk to her again. Ironic, isn't it? To think she wanted him to leave her alone all the years before and now, what she craved was to hear his voice directed to her. Soft and nice instead of what he talked to her now. For the past two weeks, he nodded at her, spoke in cold manner.

She watched the fire with tears beginning to brim. To think now, she really thought about him as a friend. She wished as those years before, she would've been kind to him instead of sneering at him.

The Portrait Hole opened, there was a sudden 'Holy Crap! Ow!' that Lily wiped her tears quickly before jumping up to see James barely getting up from the ground.

"James?" She asked. He looked up, sheepishly.

"Uh, hi. I didn't know you were still up?" He blushed slightly before getting up.

"Well, I was just up … I heard you go out, so since I couldn't go to sleep, I figured I'd wait for you." Lily said truthfully as they walked to the couch. James smiled.

"Thanks …." He smiled and was about to walk to his room

"Hey James … I know I do this every night … but … do you think you could forgive me for what happened two weeks ago?" Lily asked, like every other night or chance she got, she asked for forgiveness, but every time before, he either found an excuse not to answer or he just said bye. But those little chats were limited because they never had conversations together after what happened.

James waited a moment before answering, Lily took it as he was trying to find a getaway but took her by surprise this time.

"… I … yeah, I forgive you … just don't always believe what Snape said. I'm sorry about the way I acted … I guess I should've calmed down instead of instantly getting mad." James gave her a small smile. Lily didn't know how or what made her do it, but she walked over to him, and gave him a hug. James seemed to be taken by surprise too but soon recovered and settled for the hug too.

"Sorry. It was just … weird not having the Marauders talk to me, especially you. I … guess I missed you." Lily muttered.

"Really, I was beginning to miss you too. It was weird though. Never really thought about it though when Abbey is usually pestering me. … talk you in the morning alright? Cause I'm tried really." James yawned.

"Sure."

"Goodnight Lily." He tightened his hug for the moment before they both let go.

"Goodnight James."

___

"Hey, Lily, can I talk to you later, I'm going to wait for the guys." James said as they were at the doors of the Great Hall. Lily's usual group of friends already inside.

Lily nodded. "Okay." She nodded reluctantly before walking in. James left the door and began walking at the far end of the corridor, he waited five minutes before spotting Remus, Sirius, Riley, Peter and Abbey walking toward him, not really paying attention for they were laughing at something. James took this moment, walked up to Abbey, and hugged her in joy.

"You're a brilliant little sister! It worked!" He grinned as he put his tiny sister down.

She raised an eyebrow before catching on, the others were clueless. "So you followed my advice. See? See how different it is _not_ to be a fat head?" She laughed as they began walking again.

"Catch us up on the whole conversation, why not?" Sirius teased before being included on all that happened the following night.

"Well, well, I'm impressed with you, Prongs." Remus chuckled.

"So does this mean we get to sit with them again?" Peter asked, hopeful. James nodded eagerly.

"So does this mean, since I gave you great advice … that I get a piggyback ride?" Abbey asked, hopeful as well. Sirius laughed for she nearly looked like a little puppy with that face.

"Of course." James grinned, letting her onto his back.

They all laughed. Just as they got into Great Hall, Abbey groaned as she had to get off.

"This is messed up, how come the only time I get a piggyback ride is when I do something that pleases you?" Abbey groaned while they stopped near Lily and her friends. Jerry made some room for her which she gladly took, Sirius glared at him. Lily scooted for James to sit next to her. Kathy made room for Remus, Emily for Peter, Violet for Riley, Lauren for Sirius.

"Finally sitting with us?" Jerry teased Abbey who blinked but nodded.

"Yeah … I guess. So what happened on this side after the Marauders broke and left to hang at the end of the table?" She asked him.

"Disappointing actually. Lily wouldn't stop looking at your lot, really. It got out of hand. Emily was kind of sad. Kathy, ah well, you know she's already best mates with your mate, Remus. What was with your side?" Jerry shrugged.

"Oh. Well, you saw most of the act, the beginning. Prongs was wound-up really - _ow! _-" She glared at her brother before continuing. "Padfoot was crabby but not entirely. Poor Moony, without his best friend, so he was sort of glum … however, positively infuriated at what happened. Wormtail didn't act like either of them, just normally, positively up in arms at first but cooled. Talons … well, we shouted at him for saying something completely bonkers. Well … Moony and him had a row, we just watched. Moony was coming to Prongs' defense actually. I had to break up the row cause it looked like they were to duel or some of the sort. But if I had the chocolate frogs on me then, I would've gladly let it happen." Abbey told him while taking out a book.

"Really? Well, Kathy had her knickers in a twist first day, got mad at Lily before looking over at you two, she watched how you all were silently fighting. They got worried. Lauren worried most about you. She saw how you were shooting wary looks at your twin. -I wonder who in your family gave him that angry posture - she said she was worried that you were the only girl there. I wouldn't blame her, you looked scared." Jerry said as he shoved some bit of his food down into his mouth. Suddenly, Abbey sneezed, she cursed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Bless you. Looks like someone insulted you." Riley grinned at his little sister.

"What?" Several of the group turned to look at Riley and Abbey.

"Of course, I can't let that slip." Abbey sneezed again. "Oh damn, looks like they d-d-did -" She sneezed thrice. "-it again. Damn, whoever that was, must really hate me." She groaned.

"What?" They repeated.

"Oh yeah, the Marauders think that if we sneeze, someone insulted you." Sirius shrugged before frowning and staring at Abbey.

"I could think of someone." Remus murmured, jerked his head over at the Slytherin table. Bellatrix Black glared at Abbey who didn't look but continued to keep her eyes on her book but her eyes didn't moved. Sirius glared back at his cousin before Abbey spoke up.

"Padfoot?" She asked in a soft tone. Sirius looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I jinx her? Now?"

"Sure." Sirius grinned.

___

_**Me: Finally.**_

_**Ace: that was long. -oh yeah, hello James Potter!**_

_**James (age right now is about the age from the story): Hi Ace. Hi, Ferfrie.**_

_**Ace: -stage whispers- he looks a lot like your friend Trevor, especially those glasses.**_

_**Me: Nah … only in the movie he looks like Trevor cause he looks like brownish blond hair. But here … he looks like … wow, he doesn't look like any of my friends. Oh well, there's someone unique. **_

_**James: -sweat drop-**_

_**Me: Do you like your story so far?**_

_**James: Hehe. Yes I do.**_

_**Me: … I don't even wanna know what you're thinking.**_

_**Ace: review.**_


	7. Game On

_**Me: I'm back!**_

_**Ace: Really? From where?**_

_**Me: My room. The computer is in my sister's room so yep. Anyway!! I do not own diddlysquat.**_

_**Ace: Nope cause she is dirt poor to own anything but me, her most wonderful OC.**_

_**Me: -wince- the first I ever made. Anyway, Chapter 7: Game On**_

_**___**_

Saturday was among them. They were all at Great Hall already, all the group noticed Abbey who kept writing down some things on several pieces of parchment. It was only Sirius who went to sit with her. She, however, hid the parchments from view by stuffing them into her backpack again.

"What are you so eager to hide from everyone here?" He asked her. She shrugged and shook her head.

"That's none of anyone's but mine, Prongs, and Talons' business." She grinned at him.

"Oh, you're finishing it up? Great, I thought I was going to do all the work." James told her, eagerly.

"Of course she is, isn't she? I need that by the day before Halloween to turn it in if we're going to do **that** so that we can have fun for the rest of the year that I'll be here. Cause I don't wanna spend the rest of my last year nights in-" Riley started before Abbey cut him off.

"_You _need it? I thought it was _me_ who needs it so that I could -… never mind." Abbey cut off before she could say anything else.

"So that you could what?" Remus pressed.

"It's nothing. Really. You'll all see _**way**_later. But we have to think about the game tomorrow." Abbey told them.

"I think we'll be great." Kingsley said from behind them. Abbey jumped and she fell this time.

"Merlin's Beard!" She groaned as Kingsley helped her up.

"Well, I said we'll be great." Kingsley shrugged as she got back on the bench.

"Yeah, the way we've been practicing? Definitely." Jerry nodded.

"Can't wait to see the look of Mulciber's face when we beat his team." Sirius grinned and let some room for Kingsley to sit with them.

"He's the captain for this year huh? Same year as you guys right?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course, why else does he hang out with sixth year Snape?" Lily had a flat tone at the last word.

"Any rate, the way Prongs has been training _me _out of all people? You better hope the Nimbus spins with me in the game. I feel ruddy nervous about it already." Abbey groaned, letting her head fall.

"Indeed. But mine and Padfoot's job is easy when you do that." Remus grinned. Abbey sighed.

"Of course cause you're not spinning around like a ballerina on a broomstick now are you?"

"Tails, look, you're a Marauder, we know you're a tomboy, not that we mind, but you're probably the toughest of the Marauders … probably the toughest girl we all know. But honestly, spinning on your broomstick doesn't initially mean you're a ballerina. … it means that you're not afraid of doing Gymnastic stunts being 15 through 20 feet high in air." James told her before picking up his juice and gulping the last of it. Abbey considered it a moment before turning to look at him.

"You know the word 'initially'? _Siriusly_? You know that word?" she asked. James looked around, before throwing his book at her.

"Of course I do!"

"Ah such a family love." Riley smiled as Abbey threw **her **book at James.

"Really, I never knew that. … did they hit their heads when they were young?" Kathy asked.

"Well … I think. Mum and dad never tell us really. But not like it matters. Look at our grades, then at how we act." Riley answered her.

"But does it really matter if you hit your head when you're young? Does it really affect you at end?" Emily asked.

"Not exactly, but I guess from the moment they hit their heads, they started seeing futures. Talons never hit his head and he doesn't see anything." Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, should we stop them now?" Peter pointed to where James and Abbey were hitting each other with their books. Lily and Sirius laughing at their sides.

"Wait, just a few minutes - And Prongs swings a hit at Tails who dodges and hits his arm. He hits her back and - ah!" Riley was smacked with a book himself.

___

The day of Qudditch fell upon them finally, Linar (James' mom) and Leo (James' dad) had joined the headmaster at the tower that held the podium for it was Linar's birthday and she wanted to come see her children play, especially if it was her elder son's last season he would ever do commentary at Hogwarts. Emily, Kathy, Lauren, and Violet sat up front on the bleachers next to Hagrid who was best, best friends with Hagrid. They awaited for their team as they sneered to the Slytherins.

In the locker rooms, Abbey and Lily were changed before the boys were even there. Both girls had their hair in ponytails with the bangs sticking out. James had stared at Lily once he finished changing, she looked very athletic and pretty in the Gryffindor colored Qudditch outfit. But Sirius kept glancing at Abbey, he hadn't seen her dressed like that in forever. However, Lily noticed Sirius's glancing and Abbey noticed James's staring. Both giggled.

"Are we ready?" James asked the team. Kingsley nodded as Jerry closed his locker.

"Alrighty, time to go kick Slytherin ass." Abbey grinned. The group gathered their brooms however, Abbey noticed for the first time that Lily already had a broom of new style. It was a _1976 Nimbus_. Just like the rest of the group's.

"When'd you get that broom?" Abbey whispered to Lily.

"Oh, I already had it during summer. My mum sent it to me."

"Oh." Abbey nodded as she went and took her position with James. Lily and Jerry right behind him, Kingsley and Remus behind them and Sirius in the back.

"Gloves? Pads? Bats? Confidence?" James asked. The Chasers strapped their gloves tighter with a grin. Kingsley tapped his elbow pad with a small smile. Remus and Sirius grinned and hit their bats together. James grinned and the door was opened. The team mounted their brooms and kicked off ground. They flew around, encouraging the cheers from the people that did so for them and the boos from the Slytherin. James snickered as Abbey flew towards the Slytherins and started hitting on the heads as she passed with a grin before doing a loop to go to her spot before James dived in to the Gryffindors and high-fived them as he passed.

"Welcome to the first Qudditch game of the season. Today's game is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." Peter and Riley said on the microphone.

Finally the group took their stances in the air, as did the Slytherins. Up above, James faced Regulus. Mulciber was facing Abbey, on his left was Avery who faced Lily, on his right, was a player who the group did not know nor cared. Madam Hooch stepped up towards them, she glared up at them.

"I want a nice clean game, understand?" She ordered them before kicking the box next to her.

"Madam Hooch had stepped out on the field. Now the bludgers are up, followed the golden snitch." Peter said. Riley followed his lead.

"Remember, that thing is worth a 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." He said.

Madam Hooch took the Quaffle next and threw it into the air.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Riley and Peter said on the microphone. Abbey seized the ball and went downward to avoid Mulciber before passing it to Jerry who dodged Avery and threw it to Lily who sped up much faster than the other chaser and threw it clearly at the hoop very fast and the Keeper didn't ever get a chance. Lily brought the first ten points. A bludger began to aim at her but Remus barely even needed to swing when he hit it and it hit a tower.

"Thanks." Lily whispered to Remus as the Quaffle was taken by the Slytherins. He nodded and she sped up. Avery was doing a good job from getting the Quaffle taken from him and shot at the hoops … but Kingsley got there first. He caught the Quaffle. "Hey Abbey, catch-" He grinned and was about to throw it at her as the Slytherins closed in on her but Kingsley instead threw it at Jerry who grinned. "Jerry. Maybe later?" Abbey grinned as she soared upward as dove in about a good two meter from Jerry who threw it at Lily for it seemed that a bludger was on his tail.

It wasn't until that Gryffindor had 50 to 10 when the Slytherins toughened up. (most of the scores done by Lily, one by Jerry and none from Abbey … yet) The other chaser had punched the Quaffle out of Lily's grasp and led a bludger at Jerry who dodged it. Kingsley was a tad late to get the Quaffle. Until it was 60-60, (Jerry made the other shot) did James called out an order to Abbey as he spotted the Snitch.

"Tails, now!" He shouted at her as he went in. Jerry had the Quaffle that was passed to him by Lily who was gonna be cornered. Abbey nodded and stood up carefully, people watched curiously as Abbey grinned at Sirius and Remus. She did a back flip on the broom, letting herself fall first before getting grasp of the broom as she hung there. Remus and Sirius dove in.

"Time to spin the wheel of fortune." Sirius grinned as Abbey began to swing and did a full 360 wheel before Remus and grabbed the tips of her broom and begin to spin her until she was going very fast on her own. From every side is was a blur before Jerry threw the Quaffle with all his force towards the spinning blur that the Slytherins didn't even want to get nearby. The Quaffle disappeared for a second before it was kicked expertly by Abbey, who began to slow slightly, to Lily who was already at the hoops and threw it in before the Keeper had time to react. Gryffindor cheered as did those that were on it's side. Abbey did one more spin before freeing one hand and jumped back onto the broom in a crouched position before sitting on it as if it was a swing.

Her smile was very big as she taunted Mulciber. She pulled down one bottom eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him before mounting her broom right and diving for the Quaffle that was thrown back into the game. James continued to chase the Snitch and only in the matter of 5 minutes, Abbey had shot about 19 and 13 made the goal. Gryffindor was up to 190 to 60. He grinned as he inched more in front, fully neck and neck with Regulus. Regulus turned and tried to kick James away when Sirius saw this, Regulus caught her brother's eyes before he stopped trying to kick James away, Sirius snorted before he saw a bludger heading straight for Abbey, something snapped inside of him like the day that they were playing Qudditch as a tradition back at James's house. Despite Remus only being half a field away from her and Sirius was on the other side of the field, Sirius went flying and before Remus could even move closer to Abbey Sirius was already there.

Abbey had also seen the bludger coming and had tossed the Quaffle to Lily and she put her left arm up for protection as if it would help before she heard a crack. She didn't feel her arm broken letting her look up to see Sirius grinning at her was waving his bat slightly as the bludger went the other way.

"Gotcha." He grinned, Abbey blinked and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, passing him and ruffling his hair for a second before going for the Quaffle again. Just as Abbey got her hands on the Quaffle again, the Seekers inched just a bit further. James's fingertips felt the wings just as Regulus was nearing it but James inched just a bit more and his hand closed around it. He dived down as Regulus brought down kind of mad but nonetheless okay. He waved the Snitch so that everyone can see.

Riley and Peter grinned.

"James Potter has caught the Snitch! James Potter receives 150 points for Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor stands went wild as James showed off the Snitch, Madam Hooch calling the game and saying Gryffindor won. Abbey flew up to Lily after dropping the Quaffle.

"How was your first game match?" Abbey teased with a grin.

"I guess we couldn't have won with you." Lily smiled.

"Nah, not that part, Lillers, you were awesome!" Abbey grinned at her. She then looked up at her brother James. "I bet James is definitely impressed. The girl he used to fancy, making it to the Qudditch team. … I bet he might start to fancy you again." Abbey laughed but Lily blushed. The teams began to descend and Gryffindor were still going wild. Abbey ran to James and tackled him into a hug

"Prongs, you did it!" Abbey said as she got off him and the team began to surround them. "And we won for mum too!" She grinned at her brother who chuckled.

"Yep. I guess I did." James grinned back at his twin sister.

___

"Hope you enjoyed the game, mum." James, Abbey, and Riley stood at the entrance of Hogwarts. It was after lunch and never could it have been more sunnier. The trio Potters were saying bye to their parents who had come to watch the game. Mr. Potter was holding hands with Mrs. Potter who was clinging on to the arm that she leaned while smiling.

"Of course I did, any game of my kids is definitely worth watching. Better than my favorite team too." Mrs. Potter smiled at them. Before Mr. Potter began to appraise their daughter.

"Where in the world did you learn to do that? Even I couldn't do that when I was in school!" Mr. Potter turned excited to know how his daughter a gymnastic strategy during the game. Abbey grinned.

"All because my twin brother kept training me hard." Abbey leaned on her brother who smiled.

"Well, good job all of you. We'll see you in the winter alright?"

"Alright. Bye."

___

Riley, James, and Abbey trudged up the stairs to where they knew a party was waiting for them, before they entered, Abbey stuck her hand out and looked at the fat lady.

"How bad is it?" Abbey said gravely, making James and Riley look at each other before sniggering lightly.

"Bad … very bad. Password?"

"Niffler Cudgon." (had no idea what to put.) Riley said and the fat lady looked at them worriedly before opening the door, almost instantly were they pulled in. Noise overwhelmed their ears as the party raged. Everyone was shaking their hand or screaming awesome job or stuff like that. Finally at some point, James and Abbey had made it to couch while their brother enjoyed the victory and was snogging Violet.

"I never … ever … though it would get that brutal." James let his head fall onto the back of the couch.

"That's what I said." The duo turned to see Lily standing there with a slight smile as she sat down with them.

"Hey Lily. Oh, do you know where Remus is?" James asked as Lily's face slightly fell but she nodded.

"He's hanging out with Sirius and Peter."

"Thanks." With that James went off to find his friends, leaving the two girls there. Abbey chuckled making Lily look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just remember that time we were laughing hysterically during the time we didn't talk to each other." Abbey grinned as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Oh. What were you guys laughing about."

"Wait, I think I still have the piece of parchment that we wrote down what we read, in my pocket. Here it is." Abbey gave it to Lily and once she finished reading, she was howling with laughter.

"This has got to be the most funniest thing that I have ever read."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well Prongs was the one who got it first."

"Oh."

Abbey watched Lily's face when she said 'Prongs'.

"… Lillers?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to offend you or anything but what do you think of my brother?"

"Riley's really nice." Lily said, confused.

"Not that Prat, my twin." Abbey said and in Lily's mind … a lot of thoughts were swirling.

"Huh?"

"Cause I thought it was strange that you would forgive my brother that easily for everything in the past. Don't worry, and this is just me asking you. It's not like I'll tell anyone." '_only my twin brother'_. Abbey thought the last. Lily bit her lip before facing forward. Abbey looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Well … I don't know how I feel. He's really sweet, kind, and … well generous really but I don't know how I feel about James …." Lily told her truthfully, Abbey smiled softly, '_we have a winner'_. Suddenly, a girl sat down with them, a girl that Abbey knew.

"Abbey, I need to tell you something."

"Why hello Alice … can I help you?"

"You know Allie right? Allie Weblie?"

"Wait, um Lily, this is Alice … you know Frank Longbottom right, this is … his spunky steady girlfriend." Abbey introduced them.

"Hi." The both exchanged.

"You mean Allie … the one who was pestering about Sirius when he ran away from home?" Lily asked. Alice's head nodded fast.

"Yeah, that's exactly who! Anyway, me and Frank were giving congrats to Gryffindor Captain, James, so we were hanging out with them when Allie comes up to them."

"I smell danger already." Abbey sighed. Alice nodded.

"Yep, and she was flirting, over the top, and hitting on him, very straight forward, with your brother, when she looked away, your brother told me to come and get you so that you can go break it up." Alice told her.

"Sounds like a job, let's go Li- Lily? Where'd she go?" Abbey looked at the empty seat right next to her. Lily on the other hand, was already heading towards the boys, sure enough, there was Allie leaning in on James who looked weirded out. Quickly, Lily thought of something, after all, she needed to payback James when he saved her from Kevin Dree. She walked up, and the Marauders noticed, as did Allie.

"Hi James, guess I found you, you won the bet." Lily told James who blinked. "Remember the bet we made in the locker room that we would win after we got 190 points and then you would catch the Snitch. Remember that we made the bet that if you won I owed a dance at the party?" Lily winked with the eye that Allie couldn't see. James caught on.

"Oh yeah, I was about to go look for you for that. Come on, let's go." James sprung up, eagerly in both ways, and led Lily away, Allie throwing them a malicious glare.

"Who told you to come and save me, I owe them." James whispered as they went to the dance floor.

"Alice when to tell Abbey. I just overheard. Think of this as … thanks for saving me from Kevin Dree at the start of the year." Lily shrugged. Either way, James thought this had to be the most awesomest thing in his life, ever. As they danced to an awesome wizard song, Abbey decided to join her boys that weren't dancing … or in Riley's case, weren't snogging their girlfriends. Alice with her. Allie glared and walked away to join her usual cronies.

"You know, I can kind of get used to seeing them like that." Abbey smiled softly as she watched James and Lily dance. She leaned on Sirius's chair, her left arm across her chest and her other hand was to her face, her fingers tapping against her lips. Emily, Kathy, Lauren and Jerry wandered over to sit with them as well.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or is **our **little Lily flower **dancing with James Potter**?" Kathy asked, her eyes on the two as her face was turned to the group.

"I told you for the fifth time, I see it too." Emily frowned up at Kathy. Abbey laughed, Alice joining in.

"Yep, she came to Prongs' rescue from Allie. Saying about a fake bet." Sirius grinned. Remus snickered but Peter blinked before grinning.

"Maybe she's making up **for** when she was ambushed by Kevin Dree. To repay him." Peter said slyly. "I wouldn't be surprised if they turned into a couple." Abbey shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think they would turn into a couple this year."

Sirius and the group looked at her. "Why?" Sirius asked making Abbey grin at him.

"Remember, I made **the** bet with Prongs." The Marauder boys nodded their heads with a 'ah, I get it now'.

"What kind of bet?" Frank Longbottom asked.

Remus shrugged. "We'll not exactly allowed to tell, Prongs and Tails made the bet during the summer, the rest of us were in on it when we were in our compartment in the train."

"Can we get in on the bet too?" Kathy and Emily asked, sitting down in empty chairs, conjured from their wands.

"Depends if you can keep it secret." Peter said, staring at Emily before looking at Abbey.

"And, if you have 15 Galleons; 16 Sickles; 17 Knuts, if not then it's a no." Abbey grinned slyly. Sirius and Remus grinned as the girls blinked.

"Oh then I'm in." Lauren said, eagerly.

"Count me in." Frank said.

"Me too!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Well, sure, I mean why not?" Jerry said with a smile.

"Then we're in too." Emily and Kathy said immediately. Abbey giggled.

"Are we alright then?" Abbey asked the boys who nodded.

"Alright. Tails, you do the honors, we don't want Lily and James to hear." Remus said, looking at the two who seemed to be having a great time, not noticing anything that they were doing or the gawking done by people around them.

"_Muffliato._" Abbey waved her wand as Sirius cleared his throat.

"Alright, you might get mad at us and Prongs. But … Prongs may have twisted a bit of info. You guys think he doesn't like Lily and their just gonna be good friends from now on right?"

"I want them to be more." Emily frowned.

"Yeah and now it's kind of … boring that James doesn't ask her out." Lauren pouted.

"See, now that's Tails' fault. Prongs … has a … - how do you describe his fancy to Lily?" Peter asked Remus.

"Mmm … more like … undying love for her? Not even **he **can describe it, ANYWAY, Tails and Prongs made a deal, Prongs couldn't ask her out till … two months after seventh year begins. Meanwhile, Tails … deflates Prongs' big head. But if Prongs asks her out before, deals off, and he pays us, 15 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 17 Knuts." Remus explained with his grin widening. Frank grinned at Jerry.

"Pay up, I was right." Frank held out his hand as Jerry pouted as he dropped 6 Galleons into Frank's palm.

"You guys actually betted on it?" Peter said awestruck.

"Wow, Frank Longbottom the Prefect betting … I never thought I would see the day." Sirius teased making some of group laugh.

"Oh come on, we're not the only ones who bet, we bet high, but we're not the only ones." Abbey said as she sat on the arm of the chair that Sirius sat in.

Emily finally took in what they had said and her smile was over the top. Lauren beamed as Kathy did the 'Oh-my-gosh-no-effing-way' face. The trio of girls began jumping up and down (well, Kathy and Emily got up from their chairs and started jumping up and down with Lauren).

"Yes!!! Yay!! He still hasn't given up on her!" They chanted, grinning and jumping up and down.

"You guys are really that desperate for them to go out?" Peter asked.

"Well, we think they are the cutest pair ever and we just want them to go out already. They look like a match made in heaven." Kathy explained as they calmed down.

Abbey yawned. "How long have you guys been waiting?"

"Since the day he asked her out."

"Five months after we entered school? Dang." Remus stared at them. Abbey looked at the clock before at James and Lily … who weren't there anymore.

"What the hell? Where'd the lovebirds go?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"It's already 10 they probably left to their private common room." Jerry suggested. Emily's eyes lit up and Kathy's smile looked like it would hurt her cheeks. Lauren licked her lips slyly. Frank and Alice exchanged grins.

Abbey froze before looking down, grinning slowly at the rest of the Marauders who slowly turned to each other, grinning. "Should we go and crash the party? I mean, I know the password already." She asked Sirius who slowly nodded his head.

"I think we should party till dawn with them." Kathy suggested.

"Hm. No, I got an idea, cause I don't wanna mess with it cause if we interfere, we'll end up paying James after this, I rather wait till tomorrow see if Lily gets mad or anything. He'll then owe us some money." Remus said as he sat back in his chair, Abbey watching him before nodding considerably

"But I think I got an idea. I can send a little spy." Abbey grinned and winked. The group puzzled. "Oh my little pet eagle named Dawn."

The group nodded satisfyingly.

___

James and Lily laughed as they settled on their couch in their common room.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Allie that red since the time you turned her down in the common room." Lily laughed as James looked the fire, grinning.

"I totally agree. Did you see everyone gawking at us when we were dancing?" James asked her with a grin.

"It was obvious really. … I know you don't like me as you used to, but the only way I could repay you was by a dance … or saving you from Allie." Lily told him as she sat, facing forward as well. James breathed in once before sighing and looking at Lily from the corner of his eye.

"What she really wants is Sirius. She wants to get with me first then jump to Sirius. I think Sirius wants her that way too. Snogging really. Not that I care, I don't mind either one. I rather just let that happen but I think Sirius likes some else. I just don't wanna ask." James told her truthfully. Lily blinked.

"Has Sirius always … just got with girls to snog them or if their hot?" Lily asked.

"Most of the time. Depending on the girl, if it's someone like Allie, I don't really put up with it when she clings to us. Never honestly has he been in a serious relationship, he's been in and out of one every so often but … he's never been in a relationship with Allie but he's … stopped doing that kind of dating last year during the middle of it."

"You remember that time we were talking about who you would let Abbey date … then why'd you say you'd let her date Sirius?" This caught him by surprise.

"Well … cause they knew each other for nearly all their lives. And well … they have nearly everything in common and most of the time, they always agree on everything and act … great around each other." James told her.

"Wouldn't you worry?"

"No … I've left Abigail with Sirius for three days one time, alone, and they seemed great. Me, Remus, Peter, and Riley left to … where'd we go, it was during last year's summer, we went to … I think Egypt but we didn't take Abbey cause she was sick and Sirius, he was staying with us for two weeks, decided to stay so that he could look over her, for three days he stayed with my mom and Abbey and well, mom told us he never left her side, he didn't even answer the letters that he girlfriend (the one during that time) sent him." James explained. Lily never thought Sirius would do that.

"… oh." Another thing is that Lily never heard James call his sister by her actual name. She began to get curious.

"You would do anything to protect your sister." It wasn't a question. Lily could tell by James's tone in voice. He really did care for his sister.

"Definitely. Even if it means embarrassing myself to do it."

"I see why you were placed in Gryffindor."

"Yeah. … Remus, Peter, Riley, and Sirius would do the same. If you're part of the Marauders, we don't care, once you're apart of us, we protect each other. We've always known where to place the line and when we stepped over it. But if anyone ever hurt any one of us, we can count on each other to save or protect us. … it's harder for Abbey … when she suffers. Sometimes we don't know how to tackle her problems. But she doesn't mind. Most of the time, she doesn't have problems so we never have awkward moments." James told her.

Lily watched his face as he looked down, it betrayed no emotion. Lily didn't like it when his face turned slightly to show pain before going back to normal.

"Then when that happens, just let me talk to her, I mean, I am a girl too. You can count on me." Lily told him, without even thinking, not that she minded, she just didn't want James unhappy. He looked at her before smiling slightly.

"Thanks." He smiled at her, Lily smiled back.

Oh boy was Lily starting to fall for James. … Game on.

___

"Damn, it looks like we got nothing and he's still on the bet." Abbey pouted as Dawn flew to her shoulder at 5:55 in the morning. Dawn nodded her feathered head.

___

And so, it was like that for the rest of the year James didn't forget his bet, making the Marauders restless. Abbey would sometimes pester James about what would happen between Lily and James one day or such. It was around Christmas that Jerry had started to hang more with the Marauders than ever. And it was around that time that Remus, James, and Lily had to do the supervisions over the Christmas decoration which was plenty Peeves.

___

(_**Okay, so for right here and on till Lily's birthday … or till the end of this chapter, will be mini chapters on how their days went alrightie?**_) __**Mini Chapter: Christmas Prep**

___

"_Wheeeeeeeeee!_" Peeves said happily as Lily clung on to the tinsel she held for dear life. Peeves had taken the opposite side and started to go in circles, making the poor girl dizzy.

"Lily!" James called out as he tried to get near if it wasn't for the bewitched decorations flying to the tree.

"James!" Remus called as he was trying to get around the trees, one that actually seemed alive and was grabbing him.

___

Abbey, of course, was still left with the end of the school party planning. Which planning was made very eventful by Riley who decided to interfere. **Mini Chapter: Talons' Interference**

___

(During Planning)

"I say the party should have red balloons and yellow streamers." Riley argued with Abbey.

"No, there is going to be a mix of plenty of balloons and mix of plenty of streamers." Abbey growled.

"Then there is going to Wizard music with Muggle drinks."

"There is going to be a mixture of music and drinks!"

"Would you stop arguing with me?"

"NO!! Now get away from my planning!" Abbey shouted as James cast a quiet charm over him as he sat down at the Astronomy Tower reading Abbey's plans and Riley and Abbey decided to go into a Muggle fight.

___

Gryffindor was actually good at winning in Qudditch, even after new year holidays. Their training was excellent.

**Mini Chapter: Butterfly**

___

(At practice)

"Hey look a butterfly all the way up here. Look Abbey." Sirius said as the butterfly landed on his finger, the group had to be about 12 feet from the ground. He showed the butterfly to Abbey who was floating right next to him.

"Sirius." Remus said, tossing the Quaffle at Sirius.

"Huh? -ugh!" Sirius was hit in the face, making him fall off his broom.

___

Then the team had begun to use the broom cupboard again. **Mini Chapter: Broom or Doom cupboard?**

___

(When putting their brooms away)

James and Lily were putting their brooms into the cupboard again when Jerry and Kingsley tripped and closed the cupboard that would only open from the inside … the key was in Abbey's locker, however Abbey had left to go to her dormitory to go to sleep about ten minutes ago.

Lily and James turned and groaned. They were locked in the broom cupboard.

"Tails!" James pounded on the door.

"Are you in there mate?" Sirius asked James.

"Go get Tails, she has the key to open this cupboard and we left our wands outside." James told him.

"'We'? Who else is in there with ya? Oh … you got a girl in there?"

James rolled his eyes as Lily blinked, thank god it was dark in the cupboard so that James wouldn't see her blush.

"Lily's in here with me."

There was a loud crash outside.

"Padfoot, this ain't funny." Remus' voice came.

"Is too!"

(It was an hour later before James and Lily were let out)

___

During January, two weeks before Lily's birthday, on a Saturday, the Marauders were walking down their way to the beech tree, Lily and her girls, including Jerry, followed. When they were ambushed by a bunch of Slytherins but Abbey, Sirius, and James had started a snowball fight. It was something like this. **Mini Chapter: Snowball Fighting Time**

___

(Snowball fight)

"Look, I am your twin sister, why won't you tell me what you and Lily did last night?" Abbey demanded under her breath, James grinned at her.

"Cause a guy needs to keep secrets too." Just as Abbey was about to retort, someone shouted out at them.

"Hey Potter girl, you fancy your brother or what?" Bellatrix Black called. The Marauders' attention was directed at the girl, Sirius went to Abbey's defense first thing.

"It's called family love, something you'll never get cause you're too much of a bitch for it." Sirius shouted back.

"Good one." Remus nodded.

Bellatrix seemed offended before Alecto Carrow shouted back. "Yeah look whose talking, I heard your parents love your brother more." To this Regulus panicked, he was away near his friends.

"Hardy, har-har. At least people _adore _Sirius more than anyone would _like _you, Carrow, cause at least Sirius looks young unlike you." James chucked back. The Marauders and Lily and her friends went with a 'Ooohh'. Alecto frowned.

"Hey four-eyes, why should you be talking if you got a _fat _head, just like Evans said?" Amycus Carrow had gotten up from with Regulus and the other Slytherins. Lily froze and peeked at James from the corner of her eye, she didn't think that now.

"Hah, at least James has a better body than you would cause apparently, you and your sister have been the sweets lately haven't you? Yeah, you can tell because of this." Abbey had shouted back and did a curve showing the fat. Other students that had begun to come see began going, 'Ooohh' too. The Carrows had begun to get red. Mulciber decided to interfere.

"And you should be gloating why? Look at you, the people around you have fan clubs, what about you? I never heard of guys fancying _you_." He shouted to her.

"What kind of crap are you talking about? No one fancies you either, and Abbey does have guys that fancy her." Remus, Riley and Peter growled to Mulciber.

"Look whose talking, book-worm, arrogant bastard, and fat ass." Avery was cut off by James who threw a snowball at Avery, followed by Abbey's and Sirius's snowballs.

"Don't talk crap about Remus, Riley, and Peter." James roared. The Slytherins began to gather snowballs of their own but not in time for the 52 thrown by both the Marauders and Lily with her friends. Everyone ducked for cover as snowballs flew everywhere, the Slytherins began to build small fortresses, as did the Gryffindors.

(30 minutes after snowball war)

James and Sirius were ducked behind the same mount, Lily and Abbey hid with them as they made snowballs. Alice and Frank joined the group and began throwing as well. Lily began to roll a bigger snowball and since the Slytherins were down hill …. Riley, Remus, Peter, the whole group crawled over to help James, Lily, Sirius, and Abbey roll the thing, the Slytherins never saw it coming.

_

After all that, the Marauders and the others received detention.

___

**Mini Chapter: How Many detentions?**

___

Abbey sat with her head on Sirius's lap in the Gryffindor common room, ignoring all the glares cast by fangirls, her funny quill in her hand as she tapped it against her lips. Sirius sat there reading a Muggle Motorcycle manual as James lounged on the couch. Remus had his nose in a book, Peter was playing Exploding Snap with Riley.

"Hey Tails?" James asked as he fiddled with his wand.

"Yeah bro?"

"Which one of us are in the lead for more detentions?" He asked, Abbey looked up, he eyes met Sirius's, a very faint blush came but she answered.

"Well, Moony and Wormtail are at 123 detentions, they are in a tie for fourth, then Talons with 134 detentions and in third, then me with 149 detentions, then there is you and Padfoot with a total of … … 169. But we all have made it to the dances that Slughorn throws and all our Qudditch matches." Abbey said.

To this, Riley seemed outraged. "What the flaming ****?! Why the hell am I in third?!"

"Cause you're never caught doing bad things anymore, duh." Remus, who seemed satisfied with being at the last with Peter, said as he momentarily took his eyes off his book.

"But still!"

"At least be thankful you GOT third, you nearly got less."

"Wait, you guys compete … on detentions?" The six turned to see Kathy standing there with her eyebrows raised. The group looked at each confused before looking back at her.

"Uh, duh?" They said in the obvious tone. She blinked before turning away.

"Always knew I made friends with freaks." she muttered.

"Okay then, I'll start a Muggle fight with … Abbey so that I could work my way up." Riley thought up out loud. Abbey gave him the famous 'yeah-right' look.

"Oh come on, please!" Riley moved towards Abbey and positioned himself on his knees to beg.

"You're begging your sister to start a Muggle fight?" Emily asked him as she walked by. She stared at Riley weirdly, he gave Abbey the 'what's-wrong-with-your-friend' look before turning to Emily.

"Uh, duh." With that, Emily walked away too.

"Pssh, Vie's going out with some pretty strange boy. Who begs their sister for a Muggle fight?" She said under her breath.

"So?" Riley turned back to Abbey who shook her head.

"Nope, I was actually planning for something of my own." Abbey told him. "This is competition, and Dad's been keeping track, the one with the most will get the biggest prize of all, 5,000 Galleons, and an everlasting basket of things from Zonko's." Abbey said as she dropped her stuff into her backpack to curl up more into a ball.

"You guys get prizes just for getting the most detentions?" Lauren appeared from the Portrait door with Lily and Jerry.

The group looked at each other before Remus burst out.

"Wait, 5,000 Galleons?! WHY THE FLAMING **** HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?!" Remus shouted before bounding up, everyone's eyes were on them, a fifth year boy fell from his seat having never heard Remus cuss. With that, Remus shoved all his crap into his bag.

"Where the hell are you going?" Abbey giggled, the Marauders were trying not to laugh at hearing Remus cuss.

"I'm gonna get the money, I need it for a new broom so I'm going out for some wrong doing."

"Oh hell no! if you're going then I gotta go, there is no way I'm gonna get showed up by some 6th year dork who spends his time with his nose in a book." Riley stammered as he bounded up. To this the rest of the group got up as well, all arguing.

"Come on." Abbey whispered to Remus and they left for themselves to do some wrongdoing.

___

**Mini Chapter: Poke**

___

"Hey Wormtail?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"What's your latest theory on James and Lily?"

Abbey, Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus were in the Library. Riley had left with Jerry and Frank and the other girls were in the Gryffindor tower.

"Would you shut up with that already?" James blushed furiously, he and Lily had been out the last night in the Forbidden Forest up to where, she slept on him.

"Well," Peter crossed his legs, imitating a girl not that far from him, the group laughed, well, except James. "I think, that, they kissed behind our backs." Peter said. James looked up at them, eyebrows raised.

"We didn't and we're not dating." James said as if it settled the matter.

_Poke._

James looked up to see Sirius leaning towards him with a concentrated face when nothing happened, he looked back down.

_Poke._

James looked up to his right to see Remus looking at him the same way. He looked down again.

_Poke._

James looked up to his left to see Peter looking at him the same way as the other two. He looked down again.

_Poke._

James looked behind him to see his sister, Abbey looking at him the same way as the three. He looked down again, but irritated.

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke, poke, poke._

_Poke, poke, poke._

_Poke, poke, poke._

_Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke._

"Tails." He warned.

"Tell us, or I swear to god, we will poke you to death." Sirius teamed up with Abbey's words. Remus and Peter nodded mockingly as Abbey began to poke again as a warning.

"No." James said but soon, the poking was more like a strange fight, they ended on the floor and all of them poking each other, they knocked into chairs, tables, and two shelves.

_Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"You five! OUT THIS INSTANT! Detentions for you five!" Shrieked Madam Pince.

___

**Mini Chapter: Exploding Potion Class The Siriusly Abbey Way**

___

"Today I will be putting you into pairs … and since Ms Dralish couldn't answer correctly," (A Hufflepuff girl sank into her chair even more) "I will be dividing you each." Professor Slughorn said, there was groan that went the entire class.

On the bright side, everything worked for the Marauders, Lily was stuck with James, Remus with Peter, and of course, Sirius with Abbey. The room had been arranged into the same seating as Mad-Eye Moody, only two occupants to a desk.

"Hey Padfoot!" Abbey nodded gleefully.

"Tails!" Sirius sang as he took a seat next to her. Lily watched them for a moment before giggling. James looked down at her questionably.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed but your darling little sister seems to be enjoying herself." Lily whispered in glee, James looked up at Sirius and Abbey who seemed to pouring over a book together. James's eyes widened as he saw this. He looked back down at Lily.

"Yeah, over a book with Padfoot … I have never seen them so excited over a **potion **book. The world has come to an end." James gasped, he did a mock impression of fear, he froze in his chair and fainted, only Lily noticed.

"James?!" She whispered worriedly before James sprang back up, laughing. Soon Lily joined in. 5 minutes later, Slughorn had set them off to finish a potion, known as the Wolfsbane potion, ordering them to place their goggles on as well. Once set, Peter and Remus seemed to be very determined to work on the potion, even Peter worked his best. Over with James and Lily, with both brains, they were already at the fourth step.

Back at Sirius and Abbey's table, Sirius seemed very interested in what they were doing.

"So all we have to do is crush this and then add a bit more of a petal from the Quverin Plant? Right?" Sirius asked as he crushed the leg of a dead Gold, long horned, nine-eyed toad (don't worry, it was already dead and dissembled but just needed to be crushed.) He sprinkled the crushed remains of the bone into the potion cauldron, some smoke blew up to his face but it only hit his goggles, thankfully.

"Yep, that's the end of 3rd step … now add the half of the petal then put a wing of a three-winged black bat, or cut it up first." Abbey said as she cut up the wing.

"I wonder why the Wolfsbane potion is so complicated! I mean does it really need all this bloody … limbs of animals in it?" Sirius asked as he grimaced at the sight of the wing.

"Well werewolves do like their rare meat." Abbey muttered loud enough for Sirius to hear.

After 12 minutes, they were already at step 9 when Professor Slughorn wondered over to their table.

"Very good, Ms. Potter, Mr. Black. Very good, now in this step, you must be very careful as to not nudge the cauldron because this potion will make it tip and it will fall and it will be disastrous." Slughorn warned. Just as he was about to turn, when Abbey and Sirius had their head in their books, turning the page to get the next direction, Slughorn's rather large gut nudged the cauldron, it wobbled, Abbey and Sirius looked up, Slughorn jumped in fright and stepped back a few good paces. Sirius reached out, as did Abbey with a gasp but were to late to keep it from tipping over.

BBBBAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Sirius and Abbey had disappeared behind the thickest cloud of black smoke. Everyone looked up, some fell off their chairs (miraculously James wasn't one of them), and some had flung their books out of their hands at the sudden happening.

"Abigail? Sirius?" Slughorn said worriedly. The smoke did not diminish and the fumes were starting to revolve around them room.

Suddenly, and thankfully, two sounds of coughing was heard. The black cloud diminished greatly, the two people behind the smoke were waving the smoke away, both were standing up.

There stood Abbey and Sirius, covered from head to foot with soot, and literally, their whole face was in very black soot, even their goggles … well one thing was for sure, if people couldn't see their eyes, they doubted that Sirius or Abbey could see from the inside.

Abbey's black bangs had shot up and now were like spikes pointing straight up, the rest of her hair was spiked back with the smoke. Sirius's hair was spiked up, since his hair was sorta long, (His hair was a bit longer than Harry in the Goblet of Fire, James right now has his hair like Harry in the Goblet of Fire, Remus and Peter have their hair a bit shorter than Harry in the Goblet of Fire) it shot up making him look like he was 5'9 instead of 5'6.

"Wow, why'd everything go black?" Abbey asked, there was a hint of amusement in her voice, her head turned in several directions but she couldn't see anything.

"Well," Sirius coughed, "on the bright side, we now know had it feels to be completely blind." Sirius said as he felt around his face for his goggles. Finding them, he took them off and looked around. Abbey had done the same and they looked at each other before coming out laughing.

"You look like a raccoon!" The said together, pointing at each other's faces. Indeed, the only skin that looks like theirs was around their eyes. James snorted before turning his laugh into a cough. Lily bit her lip hard that she felt for sure she would be bleeding. Remus had dug his face into his arm sleeve to turn his laugh into a cough. Peter was grinning as made a small squeaky cough/laugh.

"And that students, is why you should try very hard not to move your cauldron too much around step 9." Slughorn told them all quickly.

___

**Mini Chapter: A Big Problem With Brooms**

___

The Gryffindor Qudditch team had this day to practice for a Qudditch game that would not come till a week later, but they seemed to have more fun than practice.

"Yo, Prongs, here, here!" Jerry waved his hand above his head to indicate for James to throw the Quaffle towards him.

"Allioop!" James spiked the ball towards Jerry. They had to be playing a Quaffle version of a beach ball game in the air.

"Oi, Jerry!" Lily called. Jerry threw long and it was caught by Lily.

"Here Lily!" Abbey shouted as she hitched her leg up onto the broom into kneeling position. Lily threw it towards her. Abbey jumped high and caught the Quaffle, landing smoothly on the broom. Remus watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" He asked her as she spiked the ball to Kingsley.

"Easy, anyone can do it. Just use your left leg to kneel onto your broom, jump up with you might, and touch back down." Abbey shrugged as she watched the Quaffle.

"Oh. …." Remus blinked before slowly gliding away from her and towards Sirius who had just hit the Quaffle right towards Remus.

"Hey Padfoot?" Remus asked slowly as he revolved the ball in his hands. The group began to form a circle around them in curiosity as to see why Remus was pausing the game.

"Yeah?"

"Um … I want to check something out. Pull up your left leg onto your broom to stand like you're kneeling." Remus instructed slowly. Sirius did so.

"Now, when I throw the Quaffle to you, jump up and catch it then touch back down onto your broom." Remus said.

"Um, okay." Sirius waited for Remus to do as he said he would. Remus breathed in before throwing the ball expertly up into the air and spiked it above Sirius. He jumped up and caught the ball like Abbey had done. … it would've gotten smoothly … but let's face it. Sirius came back down, not so gently onto the broom, sitting right. The broom made hard contact with a certain area.

"Ooh." James winced. Abbey covered her eyes. Lily covered her mouth, Jerry covered his ears. Kingsley bit his lip with a very painful grimace. Remus watched with the most bewildered expression.

"… I … can see what Abbey's the only one who can do it … she's a girl." Sirius said with pain constructing his voice, the Quaffle slipped from his fingers and he fell off his broom.

___

_**Me: That's was long.**_

_**Ace: Really?**_

_**Me: Yep. My favorite time was the snowball fight or another one that would like to call Exploding Potion Class The Siriusly Abbey Way. Review.**_

_**Ace: Oh yeah, no mine was Christmas Prep.**_


	8. A Birthday to Remember

_**Me: I'm back.**_

_**Ace: I noticed. You're back into Harry Potter again huh?**_

_**Me: Yes, I definitely am.**_

_**Ace: Cool. She doesn't own anything.**_

_**Me: Chapter 8: A Birthday To Remember.**_

Anyway, on January the 30th, Lily's birthday.

With a yawn, Lily laid on the couch on Saturday, she was tired of her room so she came to lay on the couch. She was ready to go to sleep, still wearing her grey long-sleeve shirt that was tight against her body but comfy and normal jeans when she heard James get out of his room.

"Come on Lily, today's the big day." James grinned down at her as he leaned against the back of the couch that she was ready to nap on. Lily looked at him and groaned. He wore a black jacket with the normal jeans.

"What big day?"

"Your birthday, by the way, happy birthday." James told her as he decided to jump the couch and land on floor to sit down. He had a small rectangular box in his hands Lily sat up just in time for James to give her a small hug and give her the box.

"Wow. You went all this way just to give me a present? You _do _know that I don't really like it when people spend money on me right?" Lily raised an eyebrow as James shrugged and sat on the floor.

"Just open it." James urged, she watched him, his eyes were excited, making her easily excited too. She opened the small box before giving a small gasp. "You're my friend, I still spent money on you. Hope you like it. I heard how you liked the mood pendant that my sister sent for you mum during the summer, I thought I should get you one. Don't worry, I already called giving you this … my other presents for you will come later. … do you like it- oof!" James was engulfed by a bone crushing hug by Lily.

"James this is the best!" Lily told him, she sat back onto the floor with him, looking at the mood pendant, it was in the shape of a stag and a doe together, their bodies facing the same direction but the doe was looking up at the stag, it licked the stag's cheek as the stag merely stared up at Lily while smiling.

"Really? I heard that your patronus was a doe but I couldn't find any does that were alone so I had to get you one with a … um, stag." James bit his lip. This made Lily look up at him.

"Why- isn't your patronus a stag?" Why didn't she connect it before? However, she didn't remember her dream from long ago … not yet.

"I swear Lily, I was begging the store keeper for just a normal doe, all he had was a doe." James told her truthfully as he panicked. But Lily simply stared at him before giggling.

"I think it's cute when you're nervous. Come on, let's get down to breakfast." Lily told him, ruffling his hair before getting up and started to the door. James stared forward, before grinning. He sprung up and walked with Lily to Great Hall. Little did she know of the group that was waiting for her.

As they walked downstairs, Lily started a conversation. "So what's this other present, I would like to know."

James grinned and looked down at her. "Not a chance, if I don't tell the Marauders what they get one their birthdays, why should you be any different?"

"Please?"

"You sound like Tails when she wants info out of me."

"Please?"

"I told you no."

"Oh come on James, I'm one of your best friends now, aren't I not?"

"You are but no."

"You are so mean."

"Am not."

"Yes you are, you won't tell me what my present is."

"Oh come on Lily, how is that mean, I just wanna see your face when you see what it is."

"But that's still mean."

"Lily, how can wanting to see how you react to my present mean?"

"I don't know but it is." Lily pouted teasingly before looking away from him as if she were mad at him. James rolled his eyes and laughed, making Lily look back at him while her arms were crossed against her chest. "What?" She asked. James grinned at her.

"'Food tastes better when you don't eat the appetizers.'"

"Huh?"

"It means I'll like your reaction better if you wouldn't know." James explained with a wink before entering Great Hall that Lily forgot about.

"Lily!!" Abbey shouted, the girl slipped off the bench, she wore a red long-sleeve, a black hoodie was slung over her shoulder and she wore with black Capri's. In her right hand was a box bigger than James had given her, in her other hand was her wand. Abbey broke into a run towards Lily. "Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, LILY!!" Abbey had caught up to them by now and engulfed Lily into a bone-crushing hug. "Happy Birthday!!" Abbey sang. Lily looked over at James who shrugged.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, Tails is extremely excited on her friends' birthdays." James explained before Abbey let go.

"Here, I couldn't get you the pendant cause Prongs called it, so I got you something else, BUT, you have to open it over at the table cause I want to take picture of your expressions, 'food tastes better when you don't eat appetizers, so save some of it for later.'" Abbey smiled, trusting the package into Lily's hands and dragging her to the table. James laughed at Lily's confused face before walking after them. Abbey sat Lily down in between James and Lauren, she wore an orange jacket with a jean skirt, before standing right behind Lily and flicking her wand, a cake appeared right in front of Lily, it was red and gold, the words were in chocolate: Happy Birthday Lily. And was signed by everyone of them and Kingsley who wasn't around. There were seventeen candles floating above the cake that were lit.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lily, happy birthday to -" Remus, Peter, Kathy, Emily, Lauren, Jerry, Alice, Frank, Abbey, and James sang and then Sirius-

"Yoooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Happy birthday to you, hey!" Sirius howled. The group laughed as Abbey moved to the other side of James and squeezed herself between Remus, he wore a blue sweater that fit him rather big, a black sweater with him in case he got cold with black jeans, and James.

"Make a wish." Kathy, who sat in front of Lily and wore a brown turtleneck with jean Capri's, smiled to Lily who thought for a moment, biting her lip. '_Hm what would I wish for … I already have great friends … great Qudditch team … a loving family, what should I wish for. I wonder what James would wish for.'_ Almost instantly, Lily thought of a wish but it did not come without blush. She leaned into the cake and blew out the candles. The group clapped before Lily turned to James and Abbey.

"Am I allowed to open my presents now?" She asked eagerly. Abbey nodded as did James. Lily looked at the box that Abbey had given her and took it, shaking it to hear what it is. It sounded like a box.

"Oh just open it." Abbey pressed. Lily laughed before removing the top and looking inside. Inside, there was a elegantly designed box that she took out. Lily's eyes were filled with curiosity as she opened it, and it appeared to be a music box. A soft tune played, for some reason, she heard it before … as if it was like a love song. Inside, was a picture, one of a couple that were hugging, smiling up at Lily, for some reason, Lily thought it looked like her and James.

"This is …" Lily was speechless.

"It's a music box, it plays a love song or different kinds of songs and the picture, to anyone, is different, it shows the one that you fancy hugging you." Abbey told her, this made Lily blush. Then there was a sudden flash, Lily looked to see Peter, who sat on the other side of Sirius wearing a large black sweater and underneath was a red sweater, he wore normal jeans, with a camera.

"What? Tails told me to take pictures of you opening your presents. I thought this was a good timing." Peter told her, Abbey gave him a thumbs up while Lily blushed more before smiling and turning to Abbey.

"Thanks, Abbey, it's awesome."

"Anything for a best friend." Abbey grinned.

"Alright, alright, time for your best friend Emily to give you your present." Emily, she wore a light green jacket with her jeans, told Lily as she pulled out another package, it wasn't a box, so Lily took it as clothes? Emily tossed it over to Lily while Abbey moved the cake.

"What is it?" Lily said eagerly, tearing off the wrapping paper. The group watched, expectantly, before Lily beamed.

"Oh my gosh." Lily took out the witches' outfit that was in black and red.

"I remembered when we walked through Diagon Alley in fifth year, how you liked the witch outfit in the window at that one store so … I had my little sister buy for me to give it to you. It's size was a bit big for you last year so I'm giving it to you this year cause I think you grew in both sizes." Emily shrugged.

"Thanks, Em, this is …, this is just- thanks." Lily smiled at her best friend who clapped in delight. Another flash went off.

"Alright, time for you to open mine." Kathy sang, it was a box, Lily took it can thrust off the lid.

"I know it's just a book, but, trust me, it's of transfiguration, you'll like it. I know it's pathetic but still." Kathy sighed. Lily shook her head.

"No, it's awesome, thanks. I really like transfiguration." Lily beamed at Kathy. Another flash.

"Okay, we didn't know what to get you, but Jerry and I and Alice and Frank teamed up and got you - this little guy. Be thankful we got it in black/gray, or else you would've gotten a yellow or red one." Lauren said as she lifted a small cage, containing a small black and gray creature.

"A kitten." Lily marveled the little guy who was puffy, it's eyes were the same shade as James's eyes.

"It's not all we're getting you, but, we got you a groomer thingie for it, what to wash it with, the whole bit, and it's food." Alice, wore a yellow long-sleeve with a blue skirt, took out a bag and placed it with the cage. Another flash.

"This is so cool, I love it." Lily squealed as she took the cage.

"What are you gonna name it before we move on?" James asked her.

"It's a girl by the way." Jerry, red jacket and blue jeans, and Frank, light grey hoodie and jeans, coughed.

Lily bit her lip. "Shadow? I mean … it's a girl but that's the only name I could thing of." Lily blinked but the kitten meowed in agreement. It's little meow was cuter than Lily had ever heard.

"Okay, then, Shadow's part of the gang now." Violet, a purple shirt with a jean skirt, smiled as Lily took the kitten out of it's cage to hold it.

"So now, is the Marauders' present, and well all of us but especially from the Marauders, we were just going including Violet cause she didn't have anything to give you and Riley just was so bound to include her into this, but we decided to be fair." Sirius, black jacket and underneath a purple sweater then normal jeans, grinned at Riley, black hoodie with a blue shirt and black jeans, who blushed deep scarlet.

"What is it?" Lily asked as she put Shadow back into her cage. Someone covered her eyes, the touch was soft and gentle but then again, sent electric shots through her. It was James.

"Hold out your hand." He murmured into her ear. Lily did so, and someone dropped something into her open hand, it was gold, it felt like metal. James uncovered her eyes and there in her hand, she saw a key.

"What's this to?" She asked. The Marauders grinned.

"Well, we bought you something in case you need a vacation from your parents' house or something like that … it's a key … to a house. Number 13, Godric's Hollow." Remus grinned at her. Lily blinked before suddenly realizing it. She gasped, another flash, and looked at each of their faces before finally settling looking at James, unbelieving with a exuberant face

"You …, you guys have got to be kidding me." She told them as she clutched the key.

"We're not." Her side of friends said before the Marauders told her this.

"We solemnly swear: we are not telling lies, you got a house." They told her at the same time.

"This is … wow, I mean, how … I … thank you guys so much." Lily moved to hug James and the rest of the group who preformed the group hug. As they separated, Sirius leaned in on James to whisper something only the Marauders would hear.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Prongs even though it's not your birthday and it's Lily's, happy birthday to you." Sirius grinned, this made James blush lightly.

"Oh shut up, Padfoot." James muttered as the Marauders laughed. Sirius played with mock sadness.

"This can't be true, you're telling me to shut up? I thought we cared for each other." He did this dramatically. The group laughed.

"Padfoot." James cocked his head slightly.

"Please, please forgive me, but then again, I should be forgiving you for saying to me to shut up. Which I shall not." Sirius said in a fake formal voice.

"Padfoot." James sighed.

"No, no, not going to forgive you." Sirius crossed his arms and turned his back on James and to Peter.

"Aw, then who am I going to give these … _five_ _Wizard Whizzing Whizballs_ to?" James took out five large round wrapped candies. Sirius's eyes flew wide open, as wide as the omelets he ate that morning, but he had not turned. Abbey slowly moved the cake towards Lily. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to give these to Moony. Moony." James called to Remus, both grinning as James was about to drop them into Remus' waiting hand.

"Why thank you Prongs, I think I'll eat them all by myself if Padfoot doesn't want them." Remus grinned mischievously. In a second, Sirius turned and dived to Remus' hand that held the candy, the plates were shoved to the side, and Sirius's hands clasped around Remus' wrist, the eyes of Sirius were slightly wild.

"Give it here!" Sirius growled and Abbey giggled as she pushed James towards Lily so that she could avoid the event. The group had begun to laugh and Remus threw the candy to Sirius's seat, and just as Sirius was grabbing Remus, he let go and grabbed the candy quickly. "No one touch my candy, you touch, you feel pain." He said before stroking the candy. "My precious." the entire group laughed harder.

"Alright, time for cake." Abbey said as she took her knife, pulling the cake towards her and cutting pieces for each of them.

It was 6:00 already, Lily was very curious with what James would give her for his third and final present. She sat there in the Gryffindor common room, stroking Shadow's head while talking with her friends, Jerry had left with some of his own friends and Frank. Alice stayed … but where was Abbey? She left with the other Marauders.

"-so pretty much." Emily had just finished talking that she might have a crush on Peter, she sat, leaning on Lily.

"Well, I've been studying with Remus a lot but I don't like him. He's just a friend, I actually like someone else, his name is Richard." Kathy shrugged as she leaned against the couch as she sat on the floor.

"You mean Gryffindor Richard?" Lauren said, her eyes bulging. Kathy nodded.

"Well, let's face it, Em is paired up with Peter, Kathy, if she liked him, would pair with Remus, me with Riles, Lily could've gone with James … Lauren is with Jerry. Alice with Frank. This leaves Abbey and Sirius together." Violet smiled mischievously to Alice. However, Lily didn't hear anything and slowly took out the music box out from her pocket (yes it's small enough to fit in the pocket) and opened it, staring at the picture and it surely showed her and James hugging and smiling at her … together but why? Lily didn't feel that way … did she? No, it wasn't possible, well sure she didn't want him sad or that but no. She's didn't want James to be part of the selection but why was the music box showing her and James?

Just then, the picture flicked, Lily blinked twice and kept watching her and James hug, twirling and looking at each other endearingly, in the mini picture. Alice caught this while looking in the reflection of Lily's eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth, gasping, the girls looked at her.

"What?" Lily asked. Alice's eyes were excited.

"I think I know who you like!" Alice squealed. Lily cocked her head as the girls stared at Alice before closing in on the both of them.

"Who?" They all said at once, Lily still had her head tilted.

"You like James Potter?" Alice said excited under her breath but the girls heard, gasping and turning towards their best friend.

"No way." Kathy breathed, staring at her excitedly. Lily then blinked.

"Huh, where'd you hear that?"

"It's in your eyes, I saw the reflection of you and James on it." Alice told her before Lily shook her head.

"I'm not even sure I feel that way though." Lily told her, she was right, she wasn't sure. It was then that the Marauders ran into the common room. All of them grinning to each other, wands in their hands, James and Sirius laughing. Alice flung herself from the ground and to Abbey.

"What happened Al-" Abbey started but Alice just shushed her.

"I need to tell you something." Alice told her urgently before Lily rolled her eyes before throwing a pillow at Alice, this movement made Emily fall from the couch.

"Alice!" Lily groaned and got up to help Emily get up.

"But it's only fair! Abbey's part of us girls so she needs to know!" Alice said as Lily got Emily up and walked over them. The Marauders and Abbey looked confused, all signs of humor were shoved to the side by their confusion and concern.

"You know that once you get back to your dorm that I'll tell her right?" Alice pouted as Lily frowned.

"I told you, I'm not even sure that's the truth, come on, but I do need to ask Abbey something." Lily took Abbey's hand and pulled her to the couch.

"Alright … just say it with us, cause I want to hear what you're gonna ask her _directly _from you." Alice smiled. The three girls were about to move to the couch again, the other Marauders fell into step behind them when Alice frowned.

"No, boys, over with Jerry and the others, this is _girl _talk, shoo." Alice shoved them away, the five protesting.

"But-"

"Um-"

"Hey-"

"Wait-"

"Oh come on-"

"Shoo." Alice shoved them away to a table that was nearby before running to the couch, jumping into the seat right next to Lily as Abbey sat on the ground. "_Muffliato_. Now begin." Alice urged, the girls leaned in with anticipating looks while Abbey just sat there confused.

"Abbey, does this thing work right?" Lily ask, indicating the music box that was no bigger than their Arithmancy books (which was kind of thick but small). Abbey frowned.

"It should. It was brand new when I bought it for you."

"What did you say the picture would show?" Lily asked curiously.

"It shows the one that you fancy giving you a hug, or someone that you're gonna end up liking or close to liking. Even people that you miss … have a good time with, and when you're a girl and you had an awesome time with your best friends that are girls, it shows you and the girls smiling and having a good time together. It just shows you who gave you a certain mood, it's not always dancing, it's just standing side by side. Depending on your mood, the song changes. To everyone, it would sound differently, for example, I would hear a sly song cause of the pranks that I just did with the Marauders." Abbey shrugged. Lily looked up at her from her eyelashes.

"… So for example if I saw me and someone, hugging, smiling up at me … what does that mean?" She asked as she fiddled with the box.

Abbey hesitated. "Mmm … well, it might be showing you the one you fancy or the one you will fancy, I mean, if you and that person are twirling around in the picture and sometimes looking at each other endearingly … then yeah, that should mean you fancy them or the person you will fancy." Abbey said with real hard thinking. Lily nodded absently before catching the words.

"Huh- what?" Lily's eyes widened before she fell off the couch herself and lifted herself enough to get to Abbey's eye level.

"Why … who? You see yourself hugging who?" Abbey asked. '_If she doesn't see herself with Prongs … then this means trouble._' She thought to herself, shooting a look over to her brother who wasn't watching them.

"Um … uh … you'll find this really weird." Lily frowned. The girls around her, closed in more.

"Oh come on, spit it out." Abbey just said. Two minutes ticked by before Abbey got up. "Um, I don't know but I got things to do so." Abbey had just walked passed the couch when Lily said.

"I see me and James Potter." She said fast, but Abbey caught each word in slow motion, the girls around Lily squealed in joy but Abbey tripped and fell.

"Abbey?" Alice looked over the couch to see Abbey laying there for a minute, the other Marauders had sprung from the chairs and people were looking at her, confused then at the girls before Abbey jumped up, slid to the couch and looked at Lily with wide eyes, eyes as big as Sirius's was earlier that day.

"Are you serious?!" Abbey shouted but no one but the girls heard her. Lily nodded her head and looked as if something was wrong with herself.

"But don't tell anyone. I mean, this …, this is just a lie right? Maybe I won't end up liking him." Lily begged. Abbey just stared at her before breathing in cool air. Abbey looked her straight in the eyes.

"… Okay, as my better birthday present to you, I won't … um … excuse me for a moment." Abbey muttered the counter curse before heading to the portrait door, Lily and the girls stared at the door before hearing.

"YES!!!! VICTORY IS MINE!!!! THERE IS A GOD!!!!" Then inside walked in Abbey who was all calm, "I'm done. Sorry, I just needed a moment, I mean, I had a bet that you'd probably see that in there so pretty much. I'm gonna be rich." Abbey said calmly, as well, Lauren giggled. Sirius shot an inquiring look at Abbey who sat down in the couch was close to him. He breathed to her with out the Marauders noticing.

"_What happened?_" He asked, tilting in his chair a bit. As the girls threw Lily instant questions, Abbey breathed back.

"_I can't tell you … I'll tell you on Valentines Day. This is gonna be good._" Abbey said.

"_Who does it have to do with?_" He breathed.

"_I told you on Valentines Day. It's too risky._" Abbey whispered.

"_Then it's a date._" Sirius told her. She rolled her eyes.

"_Sure, but still not gonna tell you now._" Sirius groaned but then his chair tilted too far back, and fell, Abbey looked over the arm of her chair and looked down at him. People stared.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Um … yeah." Sirius muttered before Abbey held out a hand to him. He gladly took it, little did Abbey know that he felt the same electric shots that she did. They took it as just too much electricity before Abbey pulled him up. She grinned at him.

"Clumsy." She commented before yawning.

"You're tired already?" Sirius asked her, incredulous, as he picked up his chair but remained standing to look at her.

"Kind of. " She said as she leaned back into the chair and looked up at him. James got up from his chair and leaned against Abbey's chair.

"How long a night have you been up planning?" James asked her as he moved and sat on the arm of her chair. She smiled up at him before turning to lay down, her head towards Sirius and her feet up on James's lap.

"Two hours. And it's no longer planning, it's getting the things ready." She said dully as Sirius lifted her head and decided to sit on the couch with her on his lap, placing her head on the other arm of the couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked looking from both faces.

"Nothing." They both said. James looked at the time, before grinning.

"Guess I gotta go, it's time for Lily's final present. Thanks again for the idea, Tails." James leaned to ruffle his sister's hair before slipping out from under her feet and standing up.

"Have a good time." Abbey looked up at James.

"Make me proud of that deflated head that we Marauders worked so hard on, alright?" Sirius teased and James rolled his eyes. Peter, Riley, and Remus stood up and joined them.

"Remember, the words go out, and you'll be poor till this summer. And we'll here money in our pockets." Peter grinned.

"Have fun little bro." Riley stood next to James, ruffling his hair.

"Try to contain self-control, we don't wanna make Lily mad on her birthday." Remus said.

"Thanks for the moral support, Wormtail, Padfoot, Moony. Thanks." James said teasingly before saying goodbye. He walked closer over to where Lily was still surrounded by her girls.

"Lily, come on, I still got the final present I have to give you." James yawned.

"Oh yeah, just let me drop Shadow off at our dorm." Lily said as she got up, the girls eyeing her, trying to figure her out. Shadow was still is Lily's arms as she walked out with James.

"Well, Vie." With those words, Riley snagged his girlfriend and walked away with her.

"What a perv. If he's taking her to our room-" Remus growled. Of course, they all thought Riley as the oldest and cool with Marauders but when it came to him and Violet ….

"Nah … he's gonna snog in the common room." Peter sounded disgusted as Riley and Violet sat in a pair of empty chairs in the corner.

"If Lily liked Prongs, I bet they still wouldn't snog like that. It would disgust _me_." Sirius muttered. To this, Abbey's eyes snapped open.

"You are disgusted when other people snog, but you do it to every girl you go out with." Abbey said curtly, moving from Sirius's lap to sit in the empty spot next to him. He looked at her, not sure where she was getting at. Remus and Peter looked back at them.

"Well, it's different, I mean, I snogged them because they were good at it and were hot." Sirius shrugged. Abbey's stare turned into a glare.

"So you would only date a girl because of their body and cause they would snog good?" She asked, frowning.

"I mean, sure but, if I actually liked them, I would've stayed more than a week. Remember?" Sirius told her, her frown turned into a scowl as she glowered at him.

"A week? … you know, as much as you hate seeing people snogging each other, you like it when a brainless bimbo is snogging you and pressing her body against you, don't you? That's just low. Do you think that me, Moony, and Wormtail _like_ to catch you snogging someone? Cause it looks like both of you and whoever you're with are eating each other's faces. So you shouldn't care if my older brother is snogging someone cause you do it every _year_." She told him, resentful.

"Oh come on not every year, and I don't look like that when I'm snogging someone!" Sirius protested, pointing back at Riley and Violet. Remus and Peter decided to interfere.

"Actually, you're worse." Peter bit his lip.

"Talons looks like he and her are just connected by glue. But you …" Remus shook his head.

"_You _look like you're eating or sucking her face off. Ugh, never mind, you're so insensitive." Abbey got up and stalked to the dormitories.

"Why'd I do?!" Sirius shouted as he got up in an instant, calling to Abbey who was climbing up the stairs. Then there was a door slam shut, making Sirius slump in the chair again. Alice and the girls watched all this and shook their heads.

"Boys just never get it." Kathy sighed.

"I don't get it, what did I do?" Sirius demanded from them. Alice looked back at him, snickering.

"You may be a popular boy, but you are horrible at understanding a smart girl's feelings."

This only left Sirius more confused.

(With Lily and James)

They stood outside their common room, Lily had left Shadow securely inside. She climb out of the Portrait hole and saw James leaning against the wall.

"Alright, where you taking me?" Lily asked. James looked at her from the corner of his eye, he smiled.

"Just a little place out in the forest. I came across it one time, thought you would like it." He told her. "Now get under here." He took out the strange cloak from the first day and threw it over himself, he turned invisible before he lifted the cloak and covered her as well. He then became visible to her.

"What is this?"

"An invisibility cloak, passed down to me by my dad. Me and the guys, plus Tails usually use this to do some wrongdoing or get out past curfew." James explained quietly before they walked in the direction towards the stairs.

They walked silently down the stairs, the through the corridors and out the way they would go to visit Hagrid. As they walked down the hill, Lily began to get more and more curious. After walking past Hagrid's hut, she asked him.

"How far is this place?"

"Kind of far but don't worry, it won't take that long." James murmured as they entered the forest.

"Why can't we just take the cloak off here?" Lily wondered.

"There is no way that I'm gonna let you be vulnerable in the Forbidden Forest on your birthday." James told her with an obvious voice. They continued to walk and then after twenty minutes, they were there. Lily never thought there would be a more beautiful spot then there.

They had reached a small pond that was clear, lily pads were in bloom despite the snow. The snow framed the area beautifully, but the snow had melted around a good foot from the pond where, showing new grass and flowers. For some reason, the flowers glowed. The trees around the area were friendlier and nicer than the rest.

"What do you think?" James asked as he took off the cloak.

"It's …, it …, it's beautiful, I don't …, I can't even describe it." Lily told him as she marveled the area.

James took her hand and led her to the other side of the pond, he sat down before laying down.

"If you lay down, you'll see how beautiful the stars are." He told her and she laid down. She instantly found herself amused with the stars.

The two pointed out stars and some stories they heard about the stars. It had to be two hours later when they stood up.

"How'd you like tonight?" James asked her with a small smile. Lily beamed at him.

"I loved it."

"Well it ain't all, stay here, cover yourself alright?" James told her, giving her the cloak before disappearing into the tree, Lily did as she was told and it was ten minutes before James came back, he was followed by a creature. It was then that James stepped into the light and as did the creature behind him, it was a unicorn, it was between baby and a full grown. Lily watched as James led the unicorn to her.

"How did you …, you can get close to it?" Lily asked, taking off the cloak.

"Lily, meet the unicorn me and the Marauders saved during 3rd year. We call her Ace. She had a wounded leg and claw marks all over her, we fixed her up the best we could and when we returned her to the other unicorns, she didn't wanna stay, she just kept following us around. So she likes to let us guys around her besides Abbey." James said as he patted the unicorn who rubbed it's head against his hand in fondness. "Alright Ace, meet Lily, she's my friend." James said to the unicorn, it looked up at Lily before licking Lily's cheek. She giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Lily said, patting the creature's head.

"Amazing isn't she?" James asked Lily who nodded.

"Well … maybe I shouldn't have brought her."

"Why?"

"She'll want us to ride her." And just as James said this, the unicorn nodded and pawed at the snow excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked the unicorn.

"Trust me, she isn't brittle, she's tough, she carried me and Sirius when we were knocked out in the forest back in 4th year. She's a rebel just like my little sister." James muttered. Ace snorted before turning to show her side to Lily as in the sign to get on. James then helped Lily on before climbing on himself, in front.

"Where are we gonna go now?"

"Ace's our ride back to the castle, then she'll go back to the other unicorns like always." James told her as Ace began to go into a trot.

As they were trotting back, Lily holding on to James for dear life, she thought to herself. '_Why? Why couldn't it be a date?_' instantly, was she backtracking the thought. '_No, I can't be thinking this, it's a lie. No, stupid brain, stupid brain._' She shook her head before resting it against James shoulder.

_**Me: Done.**_

_**James Potter: Ace? Isn't that-**_

_**Ace: You named a Unicorn after me.**_

_**Me: Yes because I didn't have any better names. Do no blame me. And I love the name Ace, that's why I gave it to my first OC ever cause I know she's always gonna be my best.**_

_**James: -blink-**_

_**Ace: -beams at me with watery eyes before giving me a bone crushing hug- are you serious? I'm your best? That's why you gave me the name Ace? You are deeply, the most best and most talented, and the most greatest, the most beautiful person that I have ever HEARD of in my long life.**_

_**Me: Review!**_


	9. Unforgivable Valentine's Day

_**Me: Hello again.**_

_**Ace: AND WHERE WERE YOU?**_

_**Me: Me? Oh school.**_

_**Ace: DO NOT LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE-**_

_**Osita (my sister): But she was. I picked her up just a few minutes ago.**_

_**Ace: GGGGGRRRRRRRRR! **_

_**Osita: My sister does not own anything.**_

_**Me: Maybe I'll own a bruise soon. Chapter 9: Unforgivable Valentine's Day.**_

It was February the 14th, on a Sunday, at Hogwarts, the day they would enjoy Valentine's' Day on the fieldtrip to Hogsmade. Even though joy was all around … there was still a little problem and non-joy between two specific people. Abbey and Sirius. Abbey had continued to stay riled up at Sirius for his lack of sensitivity to girls. Sirius didn't know how to make up for whatever he had said wrong or done wrong, Abbey, however, didn't know why this was a touchy subject but for some reason, his reasons to go out with a girl, really pissed her off. This little problem discomfort did not go unnoticed with the group for Sirius was usually in a dampened mood now and Abbey was somewhat riled up easily.

Abbey sat on her bed, everyone had already left for breakfast, she talked with Dawn, her eagle who sat perched on the bed frame, while clutching Sirius's present. About 11 presents sitting in front of her as well.

"I think I should just forgive him, I mean I already made him, his Valentines' Day present for him as I did for my boys. Cause he's gonna ask why am I giving him something." Abbey suggested.

Dawn cocked her head.

"Well I got mad at him on Lily's birthday, remember? And I guess I've been kind of harsh on him with it."

Dawn lowered her head.

"So should I forgive him?"

Dawn bobbed her feathered head.

"Alright, I guess I'm a go give these to them. Oh yeah, wanna come?" Abbey asked, the eagle bobbed it's head excitedly. "Then let's go." Abbey extended her arm as she stacked up the presents, Dawn glided to Abbey, injecting her long talons into her arm then climbed up to Abbey's shoulder, most likely causing small wounds into her arm, Abbey didn't feel the pain though. She gathered up the presents, Sirius's on the bottom, and walked to the door.

"So me and Vie have plans on the Hogsmade trip. We'll be going on our own before going to the Three Broomsticks, you guys are gonna meet up with us there right?" Riley asked, his hand around Violet's as fake Cupids dropped confetti all around Great Hall. The Marauders and Lily's friends were all down for breakfast as were other students, but the only missing was Abbey.

"Yeah, actually, I was actually just gonna hang with some of my guy friends before heading to the Three Broomsticks." Jerry said, he was sitting next to on of his best friend, Lauren who was nibbling on a chocolate that her mum's sent a few minutes ago.

"Well, the same is for me and Alice, we'll meet at the Three Broomsticks after our date." Frank nodded as Alice, who sat right next to him, chatting with Kathy.

James pursed his lips in thought as he kept looking at the entrance of the Great Hall for any sign of his twin sister. Sirius sat in front of James, his arms crossed on the table and he was leaning his head on them. Remus was playing with his food as he sat on the right side of James. Peter, who sat in front of Remus and on Sirius's left, was chewing slowly as he read a letter from his mum. Lily who was talking with Emily, seemed to notice the strange behavior first.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Lily asked, the groups attention slowly turned to the single Marauders who seemed not like themselves.

"Nothing." James sighed.

"Yeah nothing but the fact that we lack one Marauder." Sirius mumbled.

"Oh yeah, aren't you and my sister in a row?" Riley brought up an unwanted subject for Sirius.

"Look, I don't even know what I did, all that we were talking about is how we didn't like seeing your mouth glued to Violet's then Moony, Wormtail, and Tails turned on me." Sirius grumbled.

"Anyway, back to the main subject, it's usually Tails who hates Valentine's day and we usually like to watch her bewitch the Cupids and then turn anyone's Valentine's day into a drag" Peter said absently.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not strange for her to come late to breakfast but she doesn't come this late. It's just weird." Remus tapped his fork against his lips. Kathy stared at Remus before turning back to her own food.

"Well, I think me and Violet will go now." Riley was about to get up with Violet when out of almost nowhere, appeared a brown eagle, it landed in front of James, but on a package that it was carrying. It dropped the package before flying to Riley's head and pecking on it hard. He sat back down, Violet following his lead.

"Dawn?" James cocked his head before look at the tag. The group turned to see Abbey coming down the aisle on Sirius's side and in hand, presents. On her face, a somewhat, grim but not so grim face. She came to a stop behind Sirius.

"Here Wormtail," Abbey tossed Peter a package, "Moony, Lily, Kathy, Emily, Lauren, Alice, Frank, Jerry, Violet, Talons, Prongs" Abbey tossed them each their package, and left in her hands was one left. "And um, this one is for you Padfoot. Now scoot over." Abbey dropped the last one in Sirius's surprised hands and sat in between him and Riley. Sirius stared at it before looking at Abbey who settled herself to grabbing a muffin, ripping the heart design off it before taking a bite.

"And this is for?"

"Well to _you_,Padfoot, is that I forgive you and that I'm sorry. As for everyone else, it's just a little present before Talons leaves this year. Talons, you better enjoy this cause next year when I give presents to everyone else, count on me not to send you anything. Oh and these aren't just chocolates in the presents, I put like candy and little mini toys." Abbey said as Dawn flew to her shoulder as the group began to open their presents, she got up.

"Where are you going?" James asked as he marveled the present. Abbey had given him a pair of Omnioculars.

"Well, I was thinking of getting ready to go to Hogsmade?" Abbey said dully before starting to the doors. Before anyone spoke, Peter and Remus held up a hand.

"Wait for it." They said, Sirius as well. There was a loud bang from a wand, the group turned to see two Cupids been jinxed and crashed into a wall. Both slightly singed.

While walking down from Gryffindor Tower for what seemed to be the second time in a row, when Abbey had come down to where the others were to be lining up to go to Hogsmade, did Abbey crash into someone.

"Oof- what the?" Abbey looked up to see Regulus Black who seemed to be walking alone. He, too, was smaller than Sirius but not by much but enough to be a bit taller than Abbey. He looked plenty like his brother now … had he gone through his certain part of his life now?

"Ow." Regulus winced for Abbey had stepped on his foot.

"Black." Abbey nodded.

"Potter." Regulus nodded as well.

They stood there, looking each other up and down before Abbey jerked left and started walking. Easily though, and for some reason completely unknown to her, did Regulus appear at her right.

"I heard you got mad at my brother." Regulus started casually.

"And?"

"How come?"

"My business is none that of a Slytherin's."

"But business dealing with my brother, is always my business."

"Nosy aren't you?"

"Little."

"Humph."

"Well?"

"Why should I answer you?" Abbey's impatience began to rise slightly as she picked up her speed, desperate to find Sirius, Remus, Peter, or James.

"Well, I want to know why you got mad at my brother is all." Regulus said, evenly. Abbey whipped around to face him, having a feeling that her brother and the others had already left to Hogsmade.

"My business with your brother isn't of your concern because it is plain stupid." Abbey huffed and began walking again through the snow to walk down to Hogsmade.

"Technically it is."

"Why is that?" She grumbled as she marched her way through the snow, thankful for her black hoodie that gave her protection from the cold.

"Because he is _my_ brother."

"But last I checked, you two completely ignore each other if given the chance."

"That's different."

"Is not. And is it any of your business for what your brother gets himself into on daily basis? No." Abbey said coldly as she continued to walk through the cold, buildings of Hogsmade coming into sight with her eyes that had the skill of a hippogriff's.

"Yes and I hear about it everyday, as where I didn't hear any rumors of what made you mad at my brother."

"Go jump in a lake would you?"

"I'm waiting."

"And _I'm _waiting for _you _to go the _hell away_."

"Not until you tell me."

"It's stupid because it has to do with his most perverted love life. Insensitivity to women. That's why I got mad at him." Abbey growled as she began to come into view of the town.

"Really? What started it?"

"Merlin you are the most annoying 5th year ever aren't you?"

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Really, so if I say, that you are the most nicest 5th year, you'll take it to offense."

"I think that's how Slytherins and Gryffindors cooperate."

"They don't even 'cooperate' what they do is war."

"Hm."

"Now would you get away from me?"

"No, I still got some questions to ask."

"Oh Merlin."

"Are you seeing my brother?"

"Of course I see your brother, I see everyday in the common room along with the other Marauders."

"I meant as in '_dating_'."

Abbey froze, just enough for him to get to her side, she looked up at with a raised eyebrow.

"_Me_, date _him_? What kind of _world _are _you _envisioning? And are you taking any medication that you are not allowed to?" She asked before stomping off.

"So it's a no." Regulus said, not as a question waiting for an answer.

"Totally a no, now _go away_."

"What do you do at nights when a full moon appears?"

"Yeah like I'll tell you that one. What are you trying to do? Stalk me or something? Information for your little freaky friends?"

"No, but you always are out with my brother around that time."

"Merlin, you _are _a stalker! No one else would know that … but then again, you are a very _lousy _stalker if you only see that I sneak off with your brother. Actually, the Marauders enjoy full moons and like to go do some wrongdoing in the castle when it comes."

"Hm. My final one then."

"Thank Merlin." Abbey said sarcastically as they entered Hogsmade.

"… do you fancy my older brother?" This question made Abbey trip.

"Wha?"

"Do you-"

"I heard you the first time, kid, but what kind of question is that?" Abbey demanded, standing straight and look up at Regulus who stood five feet away from her.

"I'm not a kid and it is a serious question."

"Oh you are to me, I'm in 6th year while you're in 5th, makes you younger than I am. And the answer to it is a -" Abbey was cut off by a shout.

"Tails!" Sirius shouted, waving his arm above his head, the duo turned his way to see the Marauders (minus Riley) standing with Sirius. Regulus looked at his brother before looking down at Abbey who was about to join them when Regulus stuck out his hand, how did he close the space so fast? I don't know.

"It is a what?" He pressed, blocking her way from heading towards the boys. Abbey looked down at his arm that blocked her way.

"Tails!" James called this time. Abbey looked back at Regulus.

"It's a 'none-of-your-business-so-stay-out-of-my-business' that's what it is." Abbey grumbled to him but he did not move his arm.

"I take it as a yes then." He smirked, Abbey hissed before slapping his hand out of the way and ran to the Marauders. Once joining them, she did not look back, but Sirius would occasionally throw glares at his younger brother.

"What did he ask you?" Remus asked Abbey who shrugged.

"Nothing much, just kept pestering me after I bumped into him at Hogwarts."

"Oh, we were wondering where you left to." James told her.

"Yeah, we thought you left with Lily and them but when we saw them, you weren't with them." Peter nodded.

"Oh and speaking of Lily and her friends, it just reminded me about what you told me on Lily's birthday. You said you would tell me today." Sirius grinned down at Abbey who then remembered.

"Oh yeah … I actually need to tell you in private, excuse us." Abbey took hold of Sirius's hoodie and dragged him away from the group like a good distance, where they wouldn't hear them whisper.

"This, I take it, has to be good?" Sirius asked. Abbey nodded.

"Totally, you remember that little music box that I gave Lily on her birthday right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she, apparently, saw her and Prongs in the picture that shows who she likes or will like, with her. So, she asked me if it was working right, and apparently, it was but she's in denial. So we just need to flip a few switches and Prongs will have his dream girl. _But_ she begged me not to tell anyone, so if you so much as tell anyone, I swear to Merlin that I will go female Hungarian Horntail on you." Abbey threatened. Sirius looked at her, warily.

"Um … okay, so how are we gonna do it?"

"To break the denial … try and put her and Prongs into more … romantic situations … more than the time that you were laughing your guts out while Lily and Prongs were locked in the broom cupboard for an hour."

Sirius nodded.

"You don't get it do you?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not a word."

"Ugh." Abbey slapped her hand to her forehead before walking back to the three waiting Marauders. James stared at them strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Padfoot embarrasses me. Oh … and, let's go to the Shrieking Shack." Abbey seemed uplifted. The Marauders agreed and walked through the snowy path to the Shrieking Shack.

"Hey Wormtail?" Abbey asked not that long afterwards. Remus and Sirius carrying on talking as James joined Abbey and Peter.

"Yeah?"

"Was wondering, what do you think about Emily?"

"You mean our Em?" James asked Abbey.

"Yep." Abbey's lips popped on the 'p'.

Peter blushed faintly. "You remember when Padfoot shouted back at the house, I … kind of like her."

"How come, Tails?"

"Well … I heard that she … might like you. But not entirely sure, don't get hopes up too high. But I thinks it's safe for it to move up just a bit." Abbey told him.

"Really? Was that what happened when Alice cast Muffliato around you guys?" James asked. Abbey grinned at him.

"Not only that, I heard a little useful info to our plans." Abbey drummed her fingers against each other.

"Plan LP?" Peter asked, making James puzzle.

"Yep. Oh and, it stands for Plan Lily Prongs." Abbey grinned at her twin brother who blushed wildly. Peter and Abbey laughed merrily. Prongs stammered but when words failed him, he stooped to pick up snow for two snowballs and threw them at Abbey and Peter.

"Ah!" Peter ducked. Can't say the same for Abbey. It hit her squarely in the face.

"Oh crap." She groaned falling onto her bottom. Remus and Sirius turned in time to see Peter taking a snowball in pure fun and game and threw it at James who however dodged. Abbey began to take her own snowball and throw it at James who didn't make it in time to dodge. Soon enough, Remus and Sirius joined the snowball fight.

(At the Three Broomsticks)

Lily sat with Emily and Kathy, sipping her butterbeer as her eyes raked the pub for any sign of the Marauders. Lauren had been swiped away by her cousin, Allie Weblie.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kathy asked, for she too was curious as the girls around her.

"The Marauders?" Emily asked, this caught Lily's attention.

"I mean yeah, I doubt Riley is with them but what about Abbey? James? Sirius? Peter? Or Remus?" Kathy asked.

"Well, knowing James and Sirius are undoubting in the same place at the same time, there has got to be something fun going on." Lily murmured.

"True. And probably Abbey is with Remus and Peter cause they usually always hang out normally, don't they?" Emily asked. Lily and Kathy looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, Remus and Peter took Abbey's side when Abbey had her knickers in a twist with Sirius on Lily's birthday. No doubt." Kathy nodded, to this, Lily threw a questioning face to the girls who blinked at her expression.

"Did something happen when I left with James?" Lily hated the excited shiver that went up her spine when she said James' name.

"Oh yeah. You know how Sirius had moved to sit with Abbey so that she was on his lap right. Well after you left, Riley took Violet to go snog in a corner and well, Sirius made a comment on how he found it disgusting, and, ah, well …" Emily scratched her cheek showing her reluctance.

"Mm, well, Abbey got defensive, saying why did he get to judge when Remus, Peter, and her caught him snogging loads of times … saying that he, um, looked more like eating the slut's face off, then Abbey said something about his lack of sensitivity to women before getting up and stomping her way to the dorms." Kathy finished before taking a sip of her butterbeer. Lily blinked, Abbey had never gotten defensive with Sirius, or at least from what she's heard from James, never.

"That doesn't sound like Abbey." Lily bit her lip. Kathy shook her head.

"Of course it doesn't. We don't really know what made her snap." Kathy responded but Emily intervened with a puzzled face.

"But Alice had a theory." Emily contradicted her. Kathy sighed with rolling her eyes.

"It just …, it sounds mental. I mean, if she actually did like him, to say, then they already would've been together. And I can't really see it." Kathy told her as if she was telling this to a little 5 year old kid more than the 20th time.

"What?" Lily glanced at each other their faces.

"Alice says that maybe Abbey reacted like that cause she might like Sirius, that's what she guessed. It sounds reasonable! That would explain why she doesn't really enjoy seeing Sirius grin at his fan club." Emily made a 'duh' kind of sound, this tone was directed to Kathy but her eyes lingered on Lily. Kathy frowned.

"But we can't see it! She's known that Sirius has always fancied other people and when he was together with them, did you ever notice little Abbey frowning? No! She hung out with Sirius no matter what and always smiled! She didn't go nagging Sirius about it! He's just lacks sensitivity to women and Abbey barely noticed!" Kathy argued as she said through gritted teeth. Lily leaned forward, onto her hand, watching the girls argue.

"She maybe is getting a crush on him now!"

"It isn't possible! Abbey never has thought of Sirius as anything than a brother! And nearly ALL their lives, they've known each other! If they fancied one another, then they would've already happened!" Kathy said, exasperated.

"Oh Merlin! She probably fancies him NOW!"

"Oh come on, if she liked him, she already would've put the moves on him! She's the bravest girl in Gryffindor! Remember the time that she stayed behind when everybody else was running from the dragon that Professor Telvos was showing us! Remember? The young female Hungrian Horntail? She stayed, and when we came back, what was she doing? She was sitting on it's back while it went all happy prancing!" Kathy did a mock impression of a girlie walk stance … whatever it's called. Lily pressed her lips into a line to not laugh, she nearly would've done it, had what Emily had said not made her burst.

"Yeah! And it went all happy prancing while you and Lauren were jumping onto the closest person's back when it got about one step closer to you. I remember you nearly blocking Remus' airways while Lauren was nearly covering Jerry's whole face, claws marks were on both of the boys faces when we pried you off!" Emily turned to Kathy, telling her truthfully, waving her fingers at her. As Kathy turned bright red, Lily burst into laughter, remembering the sweet moment. Emily began her own little fit of giggles, Kathy joined in reluctantly.

"Still can't see it."

"Maybe Abbey doesn't have courage for **love**."

"Alright, how about this? I ask her and then that'll settle it." Lily suggested.

"NO!" Both girls nearly shouted. Lily slunk back into her chair.

"What?"

"We'll find out whose right." Kathy and Emily looked at each other, slyly. Lily rolled her eyes, not noticing who was pulling up with them.

"Hello."

"Hi, girls!" Lily, Emily, and Kathy turned to see their two best friends, Jerry and Lauren pull up chairs next to them.

"Oh, hey Jer, Laur." They greeted, Jerry seemed to look more different. His hair was out of it's usual hair do and now brushed to the right instead of to the front, his brown eyes seemed as if they were lacking adrenaline, missing it. Being away from the Marauders, he didn't really seem to enjoy even though he was with his friends from before. Lauren though, seemed quite excited yet quite shocked.

"So what's happening?" Lauren asked, quite obvious she wanted them to ask the same thing. Lily looked at Kathy and Emily, smiling behind her hand.

"Oh nothing, how'd you escape your cousin?" Emily asked.

"Jerry came to my rescue." Lauren said eagerly as Jerry seemed a bit more sullen.

"Hey, um, are Prongs, Tails, and the others here yet?" Jerry asked before anything else was traded between the group.

"Um well, no, I don't think they'll come today. James didn't tell us if they were gonna meet up with us." Emily shook her head.

"Damn." Jerry groaned, it surprised the girls when he looked mad. "And I was gonna ask Tails to come with me somewhere real quick." Jerry muttered under his breath as his head hung but sure enough, Lily and Lauren heard him.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, Jerry look up at her, his eyes were now fully lacking the adrenaline he needed. Blush rose to his cheeks.

"Well, I was actually planning to ask her to come with me so that I could pick out a present for her, she gave me a pass to Gringotts and well, it's to the newest and fastest model broomstick … well, it's not as fast as the one she gave her brothers. It's called the _Nimbus Double XL_. It's like another Nimbus creation but they won't stop making Nimbuses. And well, I was wanting it for Christmas but no one got it for me so I figured I would have to wait till my birthday which was on January the 5th but nothing so instead, Tails got it for me today, and I wanted to find a present for her. But I don't know what she likes." Jerry shrugged, blushing on his face going up more and more. Lauren's shock and excitement vanished, she was left with curiosity.

"Wait, she gave you that? … I mean, you wanted that?" Lauren asked, clearly embarrassed that she didn't get it for him if she liked him.

"Well yeah, since it came out actually." Jerry shrugged, his blush still on.

"Wait … so who were you waiting for to give it to you?" Kathy asked, Emily looked at her strangely.

"Well, to be honest, I thought she was gonna get it get me … cause she actually is like a gift from the gods really. I guess this would explain why all the guys like her, she's easy to adore. But I don't think of her that way, she's my best friend, all I need from her." Jerry shrugged, taking a butterbeer from Madam Loretta. (Madam Rosemerta's mum).

Lily looked at Lauren who seemed troubled. She decided to stop the awkwardness.

"So Lauren, what were you gonna say?" She asked. It was then that Lauren got back into shock and excitement.

"Oh yeah! You know what I told you during the summer right? About how Allie wanted Sirius back near Grimmulaud? WELL, she pulled me away to say that she's gonna corner him first chance she gets so that they could get together! I figured I might as well tell you lot before I go and tell Sirius to watch out." Lauren told them when a voice and some laughs came from behind them.

"Well, consider your job, done." Sirius's teasing laugh came from behind them. The group turned to spot Sirius, Remus, and Peter pulling up chairs, Emily beamed. The boys, however, had traces of snow all over themselves, most likely for throwing snow at each other.

"Hey guys, where's Abbey?" Kathy asked as she dusted some snow off Remus' arm for Remus had decided to sit next to her.

"Oh, James's is with her or … more like rounding her up because, she decided to go jinx Madam Puddifoot's Cupids or inhabitants. He's probably dragging her in … right about … now." Peter said as the door opened. The group were either shocked with Peter's accuracy or shocked at who came through the door and what they were doing.

James had appeared from the open door, dragging Abbey from her hood. She seemed mad as she tried to go for the door but seeming to not be as strong as James, she was failing, and he was pulling her with just one hand too. In her left hand was her wand. Her other arm was reaching for the door.

James sighed with a wicked expression as he looked around and spotted the group, he grinned and waved his hand above his head to indicate that he saw them.

"Hey guys, I caught her." He called to them as he dragged his unwilling twin sister over to the group when she finally gave up and settled for crossing her arms in a sulky yet mad attitude as she was dragged, and literally.

James crossed over to the group in a matter of 2 minutes, he conjured chairs and sat his sister in one and him in the other. She glared at him then looked at the distance between herself and the door. He grinned at her before placing a hand out into her view.

"I'll just drag you back if you run." James told her, she looked at him with mad eyes before turning forward, crossing her legs, pouting and crossing her arms as she glared at the empty space between Jerry and Lily. Lily, Emily, Kathy, and Lauren tried desperately to not giggle at her posture.

"What did you do?" Remus asked James as he watched Abbey glance/glare at James who grinned even wider.

"Well, she had done quite the damage to Madam Puddifoot's place already, two couples were jinxed, all the Cupids had their heads turned into toilets and their bodies into Gnomes. A lot of couples and the workers ran out. I cornered her after she went for a Slytherin couple, I would've let her, but she would've done much more worse than she had done to the others. And I didn't want her to get in trouble on a Saturday and get banned from Hogsmade. She's got her knickers in a twist, now though." James looked at his little sister who sunk more into her chair.

"Wow! Is it still going that wild?"

"No, Mad-Eye interfered with the uproar, it's all back to normal. But she got it good. Best record yet." James nodded in approval.

"Awesome, hey-" Sirius commented and was about to turn to Abbey when Jerry decided to intervene.

"Hey Tails, I was actually wondering, since you got me the _Nimbus Double XL_, it's much more than I could've asked for … so I was thinking of paying you back … but I don't know what you would want, so … could you come with me so that I could get you something?" Jerry asked. The table went silent as Abbey looked up eagerly before James put out a hand between them.

"I'll only allow her to leave this pub … as long as you keep her from jinxing couples … or anything that involves making anybody's Valentines' Day the worse." said James who looked between them. Abbey groaned and let her head fall.

"Then I don't want anything."

"I need to pay you back." Jerry pressed, Abbey looked with a sulky expression.

"If I can't ruin people's Valentines Day then what the goddamn point?"

"Just come." Jerry said as he got up. Abbey groaned before getting up as well. Sirius didn't looked pleased at all, he placed a hand over Abbey's for a minute to pause her.

"You're coming back straight here around 4 o'clock. Alright, that's when we're leaving, if you're late-"

"Wait," Abbey interrupted, "_you're _putting a _curfew _… on _me_?" Abbey looked at him, incredulously.

"Well, I think I should because you're like a little sister to me, and I'm not about to let you go with a boy without a curfew." Sirius said curtly. Something in Abbey's eyes broke before she glared at him.

"Jerry's someone I know and you're not my brother. So you don't have to worry about me." She told him before walking to Jerry who stood blinking. "Come on, Jerry." She said with a mad tone, after three minutes, they walked out.

"Well, she's never gonna forgive you for that one, Padfoot." Peter and Remus told Sirius who looked mad. James tried to fight a smile. Emily looked at Kathy and Lily who understood immediately.

Emily know though, as did Lily and Kathy, that Sirius … meant more than 'a little sister'.

"Well, this is the most unforgivable Valentines' in her life now. I guess." James said as he took a swig of a butterbeer that he took from Madam Loretta.

"Ugh! He just makes me so MAD!" Abbey nearly shouted as she and Jerry walked to the Shrieking Shack. She had denied nearly everything that Jerry had tried to buy for her, and he finally settled for giving her new Qudditch Gloves that had been in the used to be in the position of a professional Qudditch Player by the name Kris Bergle which was Abbey's idol when she was about 6 years old.

"You and Padfoot sure like to get into rows after Lily's birthday." Jerry murmured as he watched her stomp angrily to the fence.

"He lacks women sensitivity, has the most undoubtedly big head in the 6th year, and then he goes on about giving me a curfew! What in the bloody hell has gotten into the Padfoot that I loved and cherished passionately and secretly for the past 7 years? -" Abbey stopped in her tracks, realizing what she had said, her mouth hung opened. Jerry stopped abruptly to look at her to see if he heard right. Abbey's hand shot up to her mouth to cover it after she had let a gasp out. Her wide eyes turned to Jerry who stood there watching her with pure shock etched neatly onto his face.

"… did I hear you right?"

"… did I actually say that?" Abbey's face turned scarlet. Jerry turned entirely towards her as she slowly sunk to the ground.

"…"

"Oh … my … lord …. I cannot believe … that I just told anyone this." She said as she looked the ground, unseeingly. Jerry watched her, as if waiting for her to contradict or prove true. She sat there until Jerry finally kneeled down next to her.

"Are you serious? You … you're in love with Padfoot?"

Abbey looked up at him. Her mouth opened to give him the answer ….

(_to be continued…_)

_**Me: Okay, so we just finished that up with a cliff hanger.**_

_**Ace: I thought it would never end. But I can't believe Abbey's pissed at Sirius again! AND I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE JUST ADMITTED HER LOVE FOR SIRIUS!**_

_**Me: All part of the plot. Sirius and Abbey get into a row, BUT this works James and Lily to get together faster.**_

_**Ace: You are SO confusing. Anyway, all you people reading, review, or I will make Ferfrie NOT write anymore. And she'll only write for me and none of you people.**_

_**Me: Ouch, isn't that a bit harsh?**_

_**Ace: No, no it is not.**_

_**Me: …**_


	10. Keep It Quiet

_**Me: Oh thank god you people reviewed. Oh and BTW sorry if I've been out for a while, I was busy. I'm so very sorry what with making a lot of things happen what with parties and no internet at my house and they packed my computer away TT_TT. And then it was summer break and the access to a computer was the library and only for a limited time (1 fricking hour) and that was it …. So yeah -_-'**_

_**Ace: How's the 'Ask The ToS Cast' story coming out?**_

_**Me: Rather well, I get more people reviewing for that one faster than any other story, but this one will always be the greatest.**_

_**Ace: You've been with the Harry Potter stories since 5 years old huh?**_

_**Me: Yep, I got with ToS like around 8 I think, oh well, I do not own anything. Chapter 10: Keep it Quiet **_

Lily sat in the Head Common Room, finishing her Transfiguration homework as the night had begun to pick up. No longer was there any snow on the ground, it was spring, the perfect time of year. James had left to the Astronomy Tower not that long ago, saying that Riley and Abbey had pulled him out for a bit for something. Therefore, she was alone with her cat Shadow, the thing had grown to be about a foot high and a foot and an inch long. She wasn't a fat cat and yet not too skinny. Shadow had to be the most nicest and tamest thing ever. It never cried, never whined, never scratched or anything. Of course, it looked TOO tame next to the Marauder's pets. James owned a pet owl that was as white as snow, it went by the name: Blaze. Remus owned a lizard named Dragon but he had a pet dog named Toto at home. Peter owned a rat by the name Scrat. Sirius owned a black mini owl that seemed to stay a midget forever that was also SO annoying that he named Dork. Riley owned a brown owl named Ginger. And last but not least, Abbey had a pet eagle by the name Dawn.

All of which the Marauders' pets were the exact same as their owners.

Lily of course knew that the Marauders had another pet in the Forbidden Forest that was unintentionally theirs. A unicorn named Ace that the group had healed. It didn't mind the boys because it had trusted them for healing her. It seemed hyper when Lily met it last. But nonetheless, Ace reminded her much of Abbey … who was not pleased at the moment.

Since the group had come back from Hogsmade on Valentines day, Abbey had been quiet to Sirius and somewhat a bit more closed, she usually was with Jerry, and when Jerry spoke with James or Sirius or anyone, Abbey seemed to slightly panic. No one had noticed about her panicking but Lily, she did not voice this of course. But since they came back, even though Abbey was not talking with Sirius again, she would always throw him looks that questioned. Lily, again, was the only one who noticed too.

Sirius had looked both sad and a bit tempered since Valentines' Day too.

"Meow."

Lily looked down at Shadow who was in the other armchair and she smiled.

"Hey Shadow, you tired?"

"Meow."

"Alright, let's go to bed. Thank god I don't got patrols tonight." Lily got up, with a wave of her wand, cleared up the table and set it all in her backpack. She left it there before picking up Shadow and walking to her room. Once she had opened her door, she did the usual, she had placed Shadow on her bed, she walked instantly to her music box. She had done this everyday since her birthday, and everyday she would see her and James in the little picture. Today it was yet the same.

As she saw her and James she blushed, setting down the music box and walking to her bed where undoubtedly, slept Shadow. She sat on the edge of her bed, and leaned back on the bed to look up at the ceiling that had turned into the midnight sky. She laid there, thinking.

Or more like her brain was arguing with her heart that yearned for James.

_You like James Potter, admit it._

No, he's my best friend, he can't be more!

_But you know it, you know what his looks charm you and so does his attitude._

No! I mean, sure we have plenty in common! We both like Qudditch, both enjoy some pranks, like to read some books when bored, even have the same taste in fun. But it is just a no!

_Yes it is! Just admit it! James is everything you need! AND is all you ever WANTED! I know because I'm your heart!_

Hearts could be misleaded!

_So can the brain! You're deluding yourself! You know you love him! You can't go 30 minutes without thinking about his hazel brown eyes or about the time you spend with him!_

Shut up.

_You always want to see him! You always wake up early to meet him and go down to Great Hall with him! You wait for him at night and then you go to sleep!_

Shut up!

_The music box has no faults, best magic in the wizarding world it cannot mistaken your heart and mind. _

SHUT up!

_The music box doesn't really show anyone! It's only your heart and mind that it sees! It shows who you are destined for! I thought you were so smart to notice that!_

I said SHUT UP you deranged heart!

_FACE IT! You love him! It's not healthy to deny it!_

SHUT UP!

_You love him! He's everything he always dreamed of! He's the stag! He's the one in Patallis Patronus! The one that your patronus licked! If two Patronuses link like that! That means you are destined together!_

Shut up.

_You want to know if he still cherishes you._

Shut up.

_You want him to hold you close._

Shut UP.

_You want him to tell you that he loves you and you're the only one for him._

I SAID SHUT UP!

_Merlin! Calm down girl, you're yelling at your own heart!_

…

_You do love him, do you?_

… I do …

Lily sat upright and looked down at her clasped hands. She now came to realize, she loved James …. Their patronuses already knew that. … that was James's patronus that Lily's patronus licked. That just showed that they were meant for each other.

Lily, subconsciously, stood up and walked to the full length mirror that was magically placed upon the door that lead to the room's lavatory. She saw her reflection in the mirror, staring into the mirror, she saw her own eyes, confirming her love.

"I'm in love with James Potter." She murmured

Now only to keep it quiet.

The next morning. The group had settled at Great Hall. However, the Marauders had tuned out the Great Hall and settled for talking about the next full moon.

"So the next beginning of the cycle is on the 31st of this month right?" Riley asked.

"Should be." Sirius replied.

"Oh well, Remus's furry little problem should be subdued till the next cycle." James shrugged.

Abbey gawked at her brother. "You know what 'subdued' means?" James glared at his little sister.

"Of course I do!"

"I can hear a book fight." Remus grinned at Peter who nodded.

"6 sickles on James."

"You're on."

And soon enough, Abbey and James, like before, had started a book fight.

"Ah, such a wonderful family love, don't you think?" Riley asked Violet who sat right next to him. She giggled.

But little to everyone's attention, Jerry had struck up a conversation with Lily since they were sitting next to each other, in front of Abbey and James.

"Lily," he whispered, "I need to tell you something that Tails told me on Valentines' Day."

"What?"

"Well, when we were out, after she was so mad and that she-" Jerry never finished his sentence, for Abbey had overheard and threw her book at Jerry. Everything was so fast, Abbey had flung herself from her seat and onto the table to reach over and cover his mouth. James and the Marauders were shocked about this movement, as was Lily and her friends. Jerry though, nearly expected this.

"Mmmphhhhh!" Jerry tried to say but no dice, Abbey didn't back down.

"Jerry, I thought I told you to keep it quiet!" She growled and quickly climbed over the table, squeezed in between Jerry and Lily, glaring at him.

Jerry merely stared at his best girl … um … female friend. She really wanted to keep THIS quiet.

"Whoa, then this secret thingie must be huge." Emily giggled. James blinked, Sirius glared. Abbey watched Jerry with no emotion before slipping out of the bench and pulling his wrist.

"Come on Jerry. We'll be late for class."

"Wait isn't it you and us together that start with beginning period?" Remus asked but Abbey didn't answer as Jerry pulled his stuff together. He laughed the situation off. About a step or two away from the group. Jerry laughed.

"I can't believe you actually thought I was gonna tell Lily. Pssh, girl you need to think this through again. If there was anyone in the world I would tell your secret too I would probably inform Violet first. She'd keep it quiet." Jerry grinned down at Abbey who pulled her book to the side and whacked him hard on the head.

"I REALLY believe that YOU are a PRAT NOW!" With every emphasized word she hit him and Jerry laughed before running off.

"Hey get your arse back here you prat!" Abbey began to run after him and nearly caught him had she not bumped into someone most unwanted after getting out of Great Hall. "Ugh." She yelped like she had done on Valentine's Day. She looked up … it WAS Valentine's Day all over again. There, who she crashed into … AGAIN was Regulus Black. Man, all since February and now April?

Abbey cleared her throat and moved to the side. As did Regulus who had seemed to try and get to the other side. So Abbey moved to the other side and Regulus did, too. Abbey looked up at Regulus who looked back at her. Both moved to the side for the other to pass but again, wrong way.

"Um," Abbey bit her lip and Regulus sighed, crossing his arms.

"Alright how bout-"

"-we both go left." They said at the same time. Regulus and Abbey blinked before clearing their throats and moving to their lefts and walking forward. Regulus gave a faint blush while walking away as Abbey bolted trying to find Jerry.

It was March the 20th now. Abbey still wasn't exactly on the best terms with Sirius most likely on the worst. Jerry though, enjoyed watching as Abbey always panicked. And as for James, he still doesn't know of Lily's love for him. By the way, we're up to the last Qudditch **game **for the 6th year of Hogwarts for James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Jerry, and Abbey. Which will be on March the 22nd, because Riley begged for the season to be longer. (**Author's Mini Note: **man, my characters are growing up so fast and it's only been the 10 chapter. I plan for Chapter 12 or 13 to be the LAST of SIXTH year. 14-16 will be on the Summer vacation and the rest is of 7th year OH AND NOTE TO U GUYS TO READ THE BOLD SLANTED PART AT THE END OF THE STORY)

"Finally! Last Qudditch game of the season!" Abbey stretched as she stood under the beech tree on a free period in Friday seeing it was a holiday for the teachers.

"Mmmhhhmmm sounds great." James nodded. He and her were the only ones under the beech tree. James sat, leaning against the tree, smiling spite himself, Abbey caught his smile and grinned.

"What?"

"You really ARE the best person of my life." James told his little sister who smiled.

"Heh. What brought this up?"

"Mom always said that I would think of you as the greatest one day. I never thought that she would be right. You and Riley were always equals to me. But now, you overpowered his trust that I have for him."

Abbey stood there, watching her brother with a small smile.

"I …, I guess you are my most greatest person in my world for a reason. Because you never let me down. Even when everyone else thought that my wanting to be with Lily was false … you knew it from the start. You never told me otherwise. I guess what I'm trying to say … is even if I adore Lily with nearly my whole life, … you've always been and will always be my number one." James smiled at his sister who smiled back. Abbey looked back at the horizon.

"As you are to me." Abbey said gently.

"And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Even if you're my number one I …, I can't really understand you all too well. I'm sorry for lacking sensitivity when you need it." James told her as he too, looked at the horizon, out in the distance, Sirius and Remus were skipping rocks, not noticing that Abbey and James were there. Riley and Peter were there too, except Peter was on a rock and Riley was swimming.

"It's alright … no one understands me anyway. Not even the closest." Abbey laughed. James looked at her, he shrugged. Even if he were to try, no one would be able to understand Abbey even in a millennia. Abbey was the enigma here not anyone else but her. She was the one that never spoke easily. She always hid behind what she can. Never said anymore information that what was already said …

That was the good part.

"Tails."

"Yeah Prongs?"

"You'll make a great Auror one day." James smiled at his little sister.

Abbey beamed at him.

"That is if I don't make it to the big league in Qudditch."

"Of course." James laughed.

The next day …

"So what are we doing today?" Lily asked James as she jogged to catch up with the teenager. He grinned at her.

"I thought I'd just sit at the Qudditch Pitch." James told her. Lily smiled. Either way she knew she wanted to be with him.

"Sounds like fun."

"Wow, you, an ordinary girl, is saying that the Qudditch Pitch sounds fun." James teased her. Lily pursed her lips before shrugging.

"It just sounds pretty fun right now."

"Hm." James looked forward again.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah."

"Yesterday you were with your sister huh?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I didn't see her with Jerry when he came up to the common room."

"And?"

"Well, they're usually together or around each other now aren't they?"

"Oh so you're thinking my little sister is dating Jerry." James grinned down at Lily who blushed.

"N- no. I'm just saying. It looks like it." said Lily.

"Oh since we're nearly always together does that make other people think we're dating?" James asked her. Lily missed a step and looked up at James who raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"No! people don't think that." Lily said, very UN-certain. James laughed and continued to walk. As they walked down towards the entrance hall, they caught sight of the very people they were talking about.

"Shh." James pressed a finger to his lips. No one was around, a perfect chance to hear what Jerry and Abbey were talking about. Jerry was leaning against the wall and his arms crossed as Abbey stood there, her lips moving. Jerry's eyes glinted with curiosity.

"-get this straight, you want me to act as your little spy and in return-"

"I'll convince Lauren to go out with you. Though that might not be too hard." Abbey grinned at Jerry who seemed to be evaluating the situation.

"Hm, be a spy and get the girl I want or not be a spy and wait for a year to get the girl that I want. I see your bargain."

"Deal or no deal."

"I'll see what I can do." Jerry held his hand out.

"Put it there." Abbey beamed at Jerry as her hand clasped his into a hand shake.

"So when do we start."

"As soon as possible. If you want." Abbey grinned.

"Alright then."

"Hug?"

"Hug." Jerry nodded. The two of them hugged and just as Lily was about to open her mouth, it seemed that a lot of people were in the Great Hall, most like of all … the Marauders and Lily's friends. They had walked out, Sirius was talking with Remus when they caught sight of Jerry and Abbey hugging in the corridor. Sirius's mouth snapped shut. Lauren blinked.

"This cannot be good." James muttered. However, Abbey and Jerry thought nothing of it. Abbey had released Jerry and walked towards the main door of Hogwarts.

"Smell ya later Jerry, I got some Marauder business to do." Abbey waved, however not facing towards him as she continued to walk. Jerry chuckled and was about to walk when he noticed the group.

"Oh hey guys." Jerry waved at them.

"Jerry…." Lauren stared.

"Are you going out with my little sister?" Riley asked, a bit curious but yet a bit daring.

Jerry caught this by surprise before beginning to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" Peter asked and Jerry slowed to say it when James left Lily's side to join the party, Lily ran after him.

"Hey Jerry."

"Oh hey Prongs, hey Lily. Get this, Talons thinks I'm dating Tails." Jerry laughed, James joined in as Lily blinked. She looked at Jerry who stopped laughing for a moment to grin.

"Truth is guys I'm not dating Tails, she's just having a hard-time with something and I've been there for her for a long time already. She already trusts me with something. So if you guys think we're dating, trust me, it ain't gonna happen not even a million years. She likes someone else though. That's about all I could tell you guys. Later." Jerry waved goodbye and walked off, hands in his pockets, as he walked off towards the library. Sirius though seemed glued to spot. James noticed this but either way …

"Man, I can't believe you got fooled for that Talons. Jerry and our little sister dating? Something tells me you've been dealing with bludgers lately." James teased his elder sibling who rolled his eyes.

"You heading down to the pitch?" Remus asked.

"Just to hang out." Lily spoke up. Emily, Kathy, Lauren, and Violet blinked before giggling.

"Oh, mind if we join."

"Not at all."

But Lily thought otherwise. She stayed by James direct side. However, she subtly looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She noticed, however, how he too stayed by her side. Hm, she wondered why.

James sat against the goal post, humming to himself as he watched his team practice, all except Abbey and Lily of course. Abbey was out doing some party-planning and Lily was tired and curled up into a ball that was sleeping soundly right next to him. He smiled as she muttered something and got closer to James, looking for body heat. James chuckled before turning his attention to the sky.

After a few minutes or so he finally felt Lily's hand grasp onto his shirt. He looked down to see Lily, in sleep mode, pulling herself toward him, her head finally leaned against his chest and her legs curled. James smiled and held her slightly closer. He chuckled, remembering something he had told Abbey to do and wished she was here right now.

_-flashback-_

"_Hey Tails." James cornered his little sister in the library. She had a book on hippogriffs in her hand and five other on the desk with her._

"_Hey Prongs, what's up?" She smiled half-heartedly as she piled the book on top of the other five._

"_Can you do me a favor?" James asked, his own book in his hands tapping against his thigh._

"_Sure what is it?" Abbey asked him, despite not sounding interested for she had taken another book on hippogriffs._

"_**Can you take pictures of me and Lily?**__" James said in Marauder language, see Marauders had a secret code language to identify who was who and to talk freely about something but they were sometimes too lazy to use the language._

"_**What?**__" This favor brought Abbey's attention from the start._

"_**Can you take pictures of me and Lily?**__" _

_Abbey stood there, looking at her brother before grinning. _

"_**As in secretly right?**__"_

"_Yes." James took out a camera, Abbey grinned._

"_Alright."_

_-end of flashback-_

A light went off and James blinked and looked up from Lily's face, only to see a camera that was in the very hands of Abbey. She grinned at her older brother.

"**Hah, don't think I forgot precious big brother of mine.**" Abbey grinned at her brother who smiled.

"**I thought you did.**"

"**You underestimated my memory skills.**" Abbey laughed, James joined in.

Abbey looked up as she watched Jerry play. James caught this before remembering this morning.

"Who do you fancy?" James asked her. Abbey looked down to grin and wink at her brother.

"Now that big brother, is my secret." Abbey gave him the peace sign before running off. James was about to call after her when someone stirred.

"Mmmm." Lily pulled her head up and yawned.

"Morning, Ms. Evans." Lily jumped and looked back and smiled at James.

"It's not morning anymore but morning Mr. Potter." Lily answered sleepily.

"Had a nice nap?"

"Sure, sure." Lily waved the words away as she yawned.

"You must be tired."

"A little." She stretched and stood up

"Looks like a lot."

Lily looked up at the team that continued to play. James stood up but continued to lean against the goal pole.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Abbey came and you just missed her."

"Really, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I merely asked her something but she wouldn't answer." James shrugged.

"… not to be of offense but your sister is being more mysterious than usual."

"She always was. Even as a child, I couldn't crack her code. When it came to showing her true self, she wouldn't do anything of the sort. The only one I think would know anything is Dawn. She's always been with her no matter what. Abbey only ever showed herself to Dawn … especially after our grandmother was murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named. I actually thought she would open herself up this year as a new year goal but she just closed herself up more." James sighed. Lily watched as his outlines of happiness fell to sadness.

"James-"

"But I think it's better for her to be mysterious. If she isn't, she'll be hurt the most by everyone." James shrugged. Lily looked down.

"Sorry."

"Nah it's okay, come let's go practice."

"Yeah."

(Next day)

"Welcome to the last came of the year! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Riley and Peter shouted from the podium.

The crowds went wild.

Inside the locker rooms, Abbey had gotten changed quick and was already waiting for the others along with Jerry.

"Come on you guys! We don't have all fricking day." Abbey grinned as they all finished up.

"Calm down. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Sirius laughed merrily before he saw something that he hasn't see in the longest while … Abbey smiled at him. He was shocked for a moment, she had never smiled after what happened in February … well only to Jerry. So he smiled back and she laughed.

"You ready for today's match Sirius?" She grinned at him.

"You bet." He gave her the thumbs up.

It had been a long time since they talked freely like this.

"Come on, let's go."

(A/N: alright a little fast forward … no- no a little back up! ACE STOP MESSING WITH THOSE BUTTONS! Alright - pause! Now … play)

And the team was up into the air. Abbey, as usual, took midpoint and Jerry and Lily on her sides. Kingsley was at their goal post, Remus and Sirius were on the edges and James was flying high.

Abbey faced one very unwanted person … very much like first match, Mulciber.

"And the snitch is released … so are the bludgers." Peter said slowly.

"And now, SO IS THE QUAFFLE!" Riley shouted as Abbey reared back and Jerry took point there, narrowly dodging the Slytherin.

Abbey lingered as Lily and Jerry made the scores and she merely floated around.

"What's this? Is Gryffindor's Abbey Potter not even participating today?" Peter demanded. Abbey grinned as she stood up on her broom.

"Now what the heck is she up to?" Riley asked as Abbey remained like the, Mulciber was about to throw the ball over her to Avery so that he could collide with Abbey but instead, Abbey surprised everyone but jumping high into the air and kicking the ball, hard, at the goal post, making it in. Abbey landed gracefully on her broom again as Mulciber fell

"Well looks like James Potter got himself a brilliant team by the end of this year. Lupin and Black have the brilliance of taking the bludgers, Evans and Fentir sure do beat any chaser, the most brilliant keeper Shacklebolt and last for the team well not technically is Abbey Potter, holding head up high and undoubtedly has the greatest record here in Hogwarts, ooh I feel bad for any professional Keeper out there who wants to counter her." Peter grinned. Abbey saluted them before going off into the speed of light after the ball, who was in the hands of a Slytherin.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors cheered as the Gryffindor team kept getting the scores.

Regulus sat on his broom watching sadly before sighing.

"We'll never catch up." He groaned before swiping at the Snitch, James Potter was doing the same on the opposite side. Abbey turned to look at the two as she finished making her goal, instead of doing anything else, she sat on her broom watching them. Lily and Jerry slowly looked up to notice, as did the Slytherin Chasers. They all watched as James and Regulus swiped at the Snitch that dodged idly.

"Hey!" James muttered to Snitch as did Regulus.

"Well, this has to be the first." Riley snickered as did Peter.

Then … both Seekers caught the Snitch.

"Does two Seekers catching the Snitch count?" Riley asked McGonagall who looked at Dumbledore who nodded.

"Alright then, Gryffindor wins!" Peter said into the microphone. A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindors. Abbey smirked before looking over at Sirius who looked at her, she gave him the thumbs up she had yet to return from earlier and then touched back down to ground. She stretched her limbs before joining the group at praising James as well. Abbey thumped him on the back before they all headed to the changing room.

"Good game you guys." James appraised the team as her finished changing. Abbey leaned against her locker, yawning.

"No sweat." Kingsley laughed.

"That had to be the best game so far!" Remus high-fived Jerry.

"All thanks to … the girl of the hour!" Lily and Sirius pointed at Abbey who blinked.

"Lily?" Abbey asked. James laughed nervously.

"No you sis." James laughed. Abbey blinked before getting it and losing her balance.. Her face turned scarlet.

"N-no! I mean, I did what I always do!" She told them.

"Which helps us win." Remus slung an arm over his best friend's neck, his face beaming. Abbey sighed before Sirius did the same thing. His face was close to hers. Abbey felt her heart pounding. But strangely, Sirius wasn't smiling as he stared at her.

"What?" She said uncomfortably.

"Stop frowning. Turn that frown upside down. Don't lie. We won cause of you and don't deny it." Sirius said to her slowly. Abbey blinked and looked away.

"Oh Merlin, fine!" Abbey side and smiled, throwing her hands up into the air.

(In Gryffindor Common Room)

"WOOT!" Lily shouted over the noise.

It was going crazy in the Common Room, the noise level was immense. James and the gang had to practically shout over the noise to talk to one another.

"LILY ALICE! COME DANCE WITH ME!" Abbey shouted to Lily and Alice despite being right next to each other. Lily nodded as did Alice and Abbey took grip of their hands, leading them to the middle of the dance floor.

"DAMN MAN! IT'S LIKE … DAMN!" Riley shouted to his friends and James.

"GREATEST PARTY YET! THIS HAS TO MAKE IT DOWN IN GRYFFINDOR HISTORY!" Peter shouted back.

"NO KIDDING! EVERYONE HAS POSSIBLY GONE MENTAL!" James laughed as he ducked to avoid getting hit by a pillow.

"YUP! NO WAY THAT THIS YEAR WILL BE FORGOTTEN!" Remus shouted back.

"HELL NO!" Jerry shouted and beamed before he jumped onto a table and jumped into the crowd that caught him.

"HEY I WANTED TO DO THAT!" Sirius whined.

"LOOKS LIKE HE BEAT YOU TO IT!" Frank laughed.

After about half an hour of dancing, Lily, Alice and Abbey returned to find their girls lounging with the boys. Abbey sidled over to Lauren who finished her punch.

"HEY LAUREN?" Abbey shouted quietly (O.o) into Lauren's ear.

"WHAT?" Lauren asked back.

"DANCE WITH JERRY. I'LL EVEN ASK HIM TO DANCE WITH YOU." Abbey offered. Lauren looked back at her, surprised.

"WHAT?"

"YOU LIKE JERRY RIGHT? GO DANCE WITH HIM." Abbey nudged her.

"W-WELL I DO BUT-" Lauren protested.

"NO BUTS GO!" Abbey pushed her to the dance floor and sidled over to Jerry.

"JERRY GO DANCE WITH LAUREN." Abbey told Jerry. He looked at her before Abbey pushed him on to the dance floor.

"AWE I THINK IT'S A BIT OF LAURREY." Kathy giggled with Emily, thinking of the mixed names.

Abbey stood there smiling, before noticing that maybe she should ask Sirius to dance. Suddenly, however, she remembered the song. This wizard song that they were playing … was the song that Abbey listened to when she was younger. It was the song of her first dance with the Marauders. She smiled sadly and turned to go sit when a hand caught her wrist.

"HEY TAILS, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Sirius's voice asked her. Abbey blinked and turned to see her best friend grinning at her.

"UM … DUNNO." Abbey shrugged.

"NO YOU CANNOT LEAVE, THIS IS THE MARAUDERS' SONG! COME ON, WE MARAUDERS ARE GOING TO DANCE THIS SONG!" Sirius shouted to her. Abbey's eyes widened as Sirius dragged her over to the boys. James, Riley, Peter, and Remus grinned. Their heads nodding with the beat. All the girls, … and Jerry and Frank were watching them as the guys and Abbey got the beat.

"Whew that was the best party we have ever had!" Remus slumped into a chair.

"Well, yet." Abbey yawned.

"What do you mean by yet?" Peter asked her.

"She means nothing." Riley grinned down at his sister.

The Marauders had retreated upstairs to their room after the party was done. Jerry and Frank followed them seeing as that they can't go to the girls' room.

"So officially, in 5 freaking days …." James grinned at his sister.

"We, as in me and James … turn-"

"17!" James and Abbey high-fived.

"Man you guys are getting old." Riley wrinkled his nose.

"Look whose talking, aren't you 18?" Peter asked, Riley had turned 18 in February. Riley frowned.

"Oh shut the hell up." Riley muttered.

Remus laughed before looking over at James and Abbey. "So you undeniable crazy twins, what to get you for your birthday?" Remus asked the two who smirked at him.

"Well … it is our birthday in 5 days which means that we-"

"-will want to be doing whatever we want."

"Again." Both James and Abbey chorused. Sirius stared at them. He remembered the past few birthday of the Marauder Twins. On their 11th birthday, James and Abbey had turned the tables in Great Hall into obstacle bouncers. 12th birthday was of James and Abbey making it snow in fields. 13th birthday was turning Great Hall into the beach. 14th birthday was making the library turn into an amusement park. 15th birthday, last year, was turning every hallway into a Safari Zone. What would this year be? Sirius was begging to know.

"At least give me a heads up if it has to do with those sharp-large-toothed, one-horned, one-eyed midget pricks also know as Gnawing Frogs." Sirius still felt the scar on his (sorry for cussing) ass after last year. He had been passing though the safari zone hall thinking it was fun … then he jumped to the wrong rock and … well lets just say, the pain was still attached to his rear for the remaining of the day. Jerry and Frank quietly agreed.

"Well kind of. Me and Tails have set up a-"

"-plan. We're not telling you guys yet. But it's gonna be BIG and there's no-"

"-denying it." James finished the sentence.

"Suddenly, I feel very scared." Riley watched his brother and sister out of the corner of his eye.

"I know how you feel." Remus shivered.

"No kidding." Peter winced. Sirius just stared at Abbey and James who were grinning maliciously.

(A/N: cue screams in the background.)

_**Me: Alright, I finally finished the chapter you all have been anticipating. So now. If you all don't mind. I'm setting a deal with all of you. I'm, of course, continuing to write this story. But it's still a long way before I finish. So. You all will have to tell me where to finish. Because after this story. I plan to make a sequel. But I need to know how far to go with this story. So here's the limits:**_

_**Get me up to **__**50 reviews: **__**I end up to where 7**__**th**__** year ends.**_

_**Get me up to **__**60 reviews: **__**I end up to after the gang enters the Order.**_

_**Get me up to **__**70 reviews: **__**I end up with Sirius, his brother, his father, and Kreacher relent and make up for all harsh past.**_

_**Get me up to **__**75 reviews: **__**I end up to where Lily and James escape Voldemort for the first time.**_

_**Get me up to **__**85 reviews: **__**I end up to where Lily and James escape twice and get engaged.**_

_**Get me up to **__**95 reviews: **__**I end up to where Sirius and Abbey get engaged.**_

_**Get me up to **__**110 reviews: **__**I end up with Lily and James escaping trice.**_

_**Get me up to **__**130 reviews: **__**I end up with Lily and James getting married and Lily is Prego. (btw if you go this far, this chapter will be cute and NONE OF THAT PERVERTED STUFF!)**_

_**Get me up to **__**145 reviews: **__**I end up with Lily having Harry (but wait tell me how much you guys LOVE Abbey and I'll give Harry a twin sister that might just follow in Abbey's footsteps) and a possible sister and Abbey and Sirius are their godparents.**_

_**Get me up to **__**160 reviews: **__**I end up to where Bathilda is taking care of Harry and his sister when Voldemort comes knocking but doesn't kill any of them.**_

_**Get me up to **__**170 reviews: **__**I end up giving Lily and James the most decision of their lives.**_

_**Me: Those are my limits. Ask your friends on to read and review. You can even put me up on your stories for all I care. But if you want this story to keep going, you have to give me a lot of reviews. But just so you know, either way, I'm going to make a sequel to this. **_

_**Ace: Yup, yup. Man I really wish you go to the hardest decision one. Oh yeah. Ferfrie has already written the next 3 chapters. You guys better hurry! Review! AND THIS TIME WE MEAN IT!**_


	11. The Daring Twins' Birthday Part 1

_**Me: Alright I'm back. So we are left to the Twins' birthday. Yay!**_

_**Ace: Man you like this one huh?**_

_**Me: I wish this could happen to me in real life! Chapter 11: The Daring Twins' Birthday Part 1**_

_**Ace: -blink- I'm officially scared. Ferfrie owns nothing.**_

_**Me: Heehee**_

"Get up!" Sirius threw a pillow at Riley who finally woke up. Remus, Peter, and Jerry were already awake with Sirius, and changed.

"Wha?"

"It's Prongs and Tails' birthday remember? Get your head in the game. Let's go!" Sirius threw Riley his clothes before bounding out of the room, holding his presents for the two.

"Let's go Talons." Remus, Peter, and Jerry followed after Sirius with two presents with them each.

The Marauders … and Jerry and the girls had planned to surprise their two best friends at Great Hall. So they had to leave early. Sirius had been planning this since four days before. Nearly everything was perfect and it was the weekend thankfully. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jerry, and finally Riley, were waiting downstairs for the girls and Frank however Frank joined them rather quickly. They barely heard the girls' door creak open. First down came Kathy, followed by Emily, then Lauren, then Violet, then Alice. All five holding two presents of their own.

"Is the plan in motion?" Remus asked Kathy who smiled and nodded.

"Abbey didn't notice us up. Lily also told us she'd be leaving a note for James saying that she was at the library when she'll actually be with us." Kathy informed them. The whole group set out at 6 in the morning down to Great Hall.

"There you guys are!" Lily exclaimed in a whisper. She had been leaning against a wall frame waiting for them, she had two presents in her hands herself. She gave them the thumbs up and they headed to Great Hall.

"Prongsie!" Abbey smiled as she met up with brother, running to give him a hug.

The two were wearing their usual (not wizard) clothes, the Marauder trademark of black. Both had black hoodies, normal jeans usual sneakers.

"Tails!" He laughed. They broke apart and held out something to each other. Presents.

"What did you get me this time?" James asked as he opened his present first. It was a book. He opened it to find memories … pictures of Abbey, him, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Riley … the whole gang. He smiled and looked up at his sister who smiled back at him. She looked down at her present and opened it. She was shocked to see the present. It was … incredible. Abbey took out the pendant. It was assortment of creatures …. A stag, a hippogriff, a dog, a werewolf, a rat, a phoenix, a doe, a mountain lion, a crocodile, a rabbit, a stallion, an eagle , a fox, and a dolphin. They represented the team (and in this order) James, Abbey, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Riley, Lily, Lauren, Kathy, Emily, Violet, Jerry, Frank, and Alice. Surprising all held together neatly. Abbey smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"James … it's beautiful." Abbey smiled at James who smiled back.

"Thanks … I didn't expect this."

"This are our patronuses right?"

"Yeah. Now … you ready for today?" James' face turned mischievous as he watched his sister, his grin turning into a wider … more devilish. Abbey slowly looked up from her pendant, her eyes, face, and grin turned to the same one as her brother's. No wonder they were twins with this look, they nearly looked identical.

"You know it." She grinned.

James offered his arm in which she took and both headed to Great Hall.

Lily, Sirius, and the others sat at Great Hall, a lot of students had filled in. however, some professors looked terrified.

"What's up with the professors?" Kathy asked, seeing that Professor Slughorn looked around, cautious of the surroundings.

"Well some are acting normal." Emily nodded over at Professor McGonagall.

"Even Dumbledore looks a bit happy." Jerry commented. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Riley exchanged grins.

"What?" Frank noticed their grins.

"Remember all those incidents in the past … on March 27?" Riley asked. Alice then gasped.

"Oh that's what those were for!" She exclaimed, the group turned to look at her.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Don't you remember? The obstacle bouncers, the snow on the fields, the beach, the amusement park, then last year the Safari Zone?" Alice looked at them, incredulously. It then dawned on Lily of what she meant.

"Oh … that James' and Abbey's doing?" She asked the Marauders who grinned.

"The ones and onlys. I wonder what they'll do this year." Sirius shuddered.

"Ever since last year, we've been more cautious of their doings after the incident with Gnawing Frogs and Sirius." Peter sighed. The group then heard screaming, everyone all around turned to the entrance where students were running in, a great hearing of waves entered the room. Then there, everyone was engulfed by the waves. Lily could've panicked … COULD'VE if she weren't able to breathe underwater. She felt water, and saw that there was water in the room, everyone was in it, but everyone was breathing and alive, the food was still in it's place and looked appetizing, looked like nothing was damaged and edible or okay … but how?

"What the?" Sirius asked, he was heard but bubbles came out of his mouth.

Riley broke out laughing. "No way! They decided to turn the school underwater!"

"What?" Kathy stared at the Marauders who had broken out laughing however when they saw what happened when someone tried to walk, everyone broke down laughing.

"I guess we'll have to swim our way through!" Emily giggled. It was then that Lily sort of panicked. She didn't exactly know how to swim …. This is gonna be bad.

However, everyone at the Gryffindor table and stopped laughing when they saw who walked in the door. Or more like swam. James and Abbey swam in with beaming faces. James was floating on his back kicking away till he reached the Marauders, Abbey had done a doggy paddle.

"Merlin's doxie eggs!" Kathy exclaimed, everyone looked at her, seeming to have never heard her say something like that. "You guys know this much incredible magic?" She screeched. Abbey came to a pause, floating in the same area, slightly flapping her wings to keep her off ground as James sat.

"Um … yeah?" Abbey was uncertain before her eyes fell on the cake. No one had ever noticed until Emily noticed the look of hunger that Abbey was giving it.

"Oh um I made it myself. I hope you like it … it wasn't made magically, see I'm muggle-born and all." Emily blushed.

Abbey shrugged. "Hey you met the Marauders, they eat anything edible and looks tasty despite who made it. Although if it was Voldemort who made it, we would decline." Nearly everyone but the Marauders gasped.

Lauren held up her finger to point at Abbey while her other hand covered her mouth.

"You said you-know-who's name!" She said in a muted yell.

"Yes … um … and?" Abbey asked.

"Well isn't it forbidden?"

"The Marauders don't give a damn." Sirius answered as he began to get impatient. "Guys come on, it's a stupid nickname someone fashioned themselves, we got presents that need to be unwrapped by the leaders of the Marauders."

It was then everyone remembered what day it was and where they were. Practically everyone shoved a present in James and Abbey's face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted. Abbey blushed as James ran a hand through his hair. It was then that some other people, (fans of the Marauders) swam over, quickly, to give their presents to James and Abbey.

(Let's just mention our groups presents)

Abbey had finally sat down and opened one by one. From Emily, she received a blue bell to add to the dog collar on her neck that she had begun wearing since the last day of February. Next, from Kathy, she received a book called Spellbound Wizards, Best Way To Get A Guys Attention (btw, this was nearly confiscated by James who grew an angry red thinking his little sister was growing up to fast and shouldn't be with boys just yet). From Lauren, she got a new fashionable hat, Abbey collected hats at home, deep in her closet. From Violet, she got another book, 10 Best Qudditch Teams and How They Got To Be (Sirius was begging James to confiscate it and give it to him). From Alice, she got charm bracelets. From Peter, she got a basket full of treats and deep inside, money. From Remus, she got at least five books: How To Take Care Of You Biggest Baddest Creatures, Defending Yourself Till You Die, Qudditch, Qudditch, and more Qudditch, Being Yourself, Transfiguring and Defending. From Frank, she got a new pet bat (named as Jaspr [looking at letters then initials]). From Jerry, she got a basket full of Zonkos. From Sirius, she got a new broomstick, Starbolt (this a distant relative in the family of the Firebolt). From Riley she got everything that was needed for her pet bat (Don't forget Lily, but had the best present yet to come)

James had sat down to receive his presents. From Riley, he got a snitch that wasn't stolen, made with his name on it. From Jerry, he, like his sister, got a basket full of Zonkos but different things, mostly to his liking. From Frank, he got new gloves. From Sirius, he too got a new broomstick, a Lightingbolt (another of the Firebolt family). From Remus, he got five Qudditch books. From Peter a basket full of treats and in the way bottom, money. From Alice, he got earrings … ones for boys that would make him … a bit more hotter with the ladies. From Violet, he got his own Broom kit. From Lauren, he got pouch that he could put in anything and no one but him would be able to get in it (different name than what Harry gets from Hagrid). From Kathy, he got a gold chain. From Emily, a stag charm to go with the chain.

Everyone finally laid their eyes on Lily who hadn't give anything. She had a sly smirk on her face and held out two small presents to the both of them.

"What's this?" Abbey asked, her hair slightly swirling with the water around them.

"Maybe if you open it?" Riley asked with a skeptical look on his face. Abbey rolled her eyes.

James laughed and opened his mini present. _At least she's getting me something. Unlike those few last years._ He thought but he came to a halt as his present was wipe open, enough for him to see. "A key?"

Abbey opened hers, murmuring the same thing.

Lily grinned.

"They're for your own house. In Godric Hollow. Number 14 and 15. Hi neighbors." Lily smiled at their shocked faces. But before anything else happened, Lily had been attacked by Abbey who was sitting right next to her.

"THANK YOU SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" She squealed. Then the most unexpected thing ever happened.

James grabbed Lily's chin.

Pulled close to her.

And finally.

Planted a deep and passionate yet very fast kiss.

Oh Merlin!

Lily felt it much too fast for her liking. The warm soft lips met hers then left after what seemed to her for five seconds when it was really a minute.

They had been underwater and since water moves with you, everyone felt the movement and turned to see something they thought they would never see. James finally got to kiss Lily after years of waiting.

James pulled away and sat back down, admiring his gifts. Lily sat there, blushing wildly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, it was going way too wild for her liking. All around her, she heard the growls for fangirls, the wolf-whistling of friends and such, giggles from girls. Most particularly, she heard Abbey who was laughing.

"Great way to show her your thanks Prongs!" Abbey laughed.

"Hey can we get cake now? I'm starving." Sirius whined. The group laughing, Lily giving a weak smile and laugh. James on the other hand didn't seem fazed. Abbey made way for the cake when Emily stopped her.

"We have to sing you guys your birthday song!" She said.

"Alright ready?" Remus asked before standing up.

Everyone of the group stood up besides James and Abbey who watched their cake as it lit up, the fire being protected by a spell.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear and daring Abbey and James. Happy birthday to –" Everyone pointed to Sirius who at this point was on the table howling.

"!" he howled. Everyone laughed. Abbey and James stared at each other, seeing as that they were sitting right across from each other.

"Happy birthday twin." They whispered before thinking of their wishes. They then blew out the candles.

_**Me: I have it done. Btw, for all of you guys, I'll narrow it down. Get me to 100 reviews cuz 170 is too much. And if you get me 75 more reviews and I'll write all of it. Oh yeah I have a Harry Potter Poll that you guys might wanna check out on my profile. **_

_**Ace: Can you tell us how much you guys like our story after telling us what you thought about this chapter?**_

_**Me: Oh yeah what's it called? Oh yeah Part 2 will hopefully come soon people. Wait patiently please but it'll come soon**_

_**Me and Ace: Review!**_


	12. The Daring Twins' Birthday Part 2

_**Me: Hey hey, thanks for the reviews out there people who are impatient but I still love you guys!**_

_**Ace: She's desperate.**_

_**Me: am not. Anyway, this new chapter is up. It's kind of lame but still. -_-'**_

_**Ace: Chapter 12: The Daring Twins' Birthday Part 2**_

_**Me: I do not own anything but my OCs, specifically Ace –points to Ace who is standing next to me-.**_

The group had finished their cake, after two parts of it has been smashed (Sirius shoved James' face into the cake, same for Lily and Abbey), they walked off, or swam off is more accurate. Lily, at first didn't move because she didn't know how to swim. Ah now the beauty of having Abbey as a best friend.

"Come on Lillers! There's nothing to it! You just swim!" –Abbey pulled Lily off the bench- "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming! What do we do, we swim, swim!" Abbey sang, forcing Lily into a doggy paddle, which was mastered easily. Lily laughed, as did the rest of the group.

Lily smiled as Abbey continued to swim by her side.

'_I wish I had a sister like Abbey. James is way too lucky. No one in the world is as perfect as Abbey. … I bet that if Abbey wasn't related to him, James would be matched in heaven with her.'_ Lily thought sadly, enviously, and somewhat happy as she watched the birthday girl beaming while doing a backflip in the water.

It was true, Abbey was slightly perfect to everyone. Abbey was part of the Marauders, the only girl. Made friends with nearly everyone, (mind you not most Slytherins). Had the most kindest of parents known to man. One of the top Qudditch players, maybe in the world. Had great, envious grades in school. Practically no fear of anything at all. Nearly had everything she wanted, to public eye. Did good in anything she tried (for the most part). She was smart, funny, … an adventure in the disguise of a human girl.

Everyone envied her.

Everyone wanted her.

Everyone thought she was the angel from heaven with thirst of adventure.

However now, she was the angel caught in between adventure and trouble or pure and holy.

You all know what she chose.

Marauders knew she could've been the angel, clean free of trouble. But yeah right. She couldn't pull it off that frequent anymore.

"What are we doing today then?" Peter asked the birthday twins, they all paused to look at them in Entrance Hall.

"Actually-" Abbey started.

"-we were planning-" James cut in.

"-to play tag!" Abbey and James shouted.

Okay so you all think tag with these two is normal, sorry to burst your bubble. Tag plus Marauders plus underwater minus classes-to-go-to equals hell-yeah-of-a-game. The rules of the game were simple, tag someone with a good, but not threatening spell, that makes them it, also, only staying in school boundary.

Except. … there is a winner. How to win would be hard. Players, who are not it, must search for James or Abbey 9since they're the birthday twins) before they get caught by a James or Abbey spell.

To just sum it up, don't get hit by a James/Abbey spell, catch James/Abbey from behind before getting tagged.

Yay! Fun!

James and Abbey split up in different directions, not waiting to see who was it or not, both grinning as they left. Leaving the rest of the group to just float there. Staring at each other.

Then-

"Well we ain't gonna get anywhere by just standing here." Jerry sighed …. "NOT IT!" he shouted and swam off after James who already disappeared from sight.

"Not it!" Shouted nearly everyone except Remus who was too late, making him it. Everyone had already swam off.

"Aw chocolate frogs." Remus sighed, taking off after Alice.

(with Lily)

Lily swam off towards an opposite direction from Abbey and James, she swam as fast and quickly to a portrait of a lion.

"Chocolate cauldrons." She whispered and was ushered in. she went to a wall that let a door be shone, she swam in and took something that sat do plainly on the bed. She smiled before throwing it on and swimming out.

(with James)

James grinned as he used levicorpius on Jerry who had not been blocking his back.

"This ain't fair." Jerry mumbled as he floated in midair as if he had been tied to spot..

"Part of the game – hey there some more to catch." James grinned as he spotted an unexpecting Emily. "Catch you later Jerry." James waved to his moody friend and went off to catch Emily.

Despite the fact that he was going in secret, he felt like something was following him. James looked over his shoulder and found nothing.

Hm … strange.

(with Abbey)

Abbey sat at the top of the moving stairs, she watched as a teasing blue light touched Frank from behind. Remus had tagged him. Abbey grinned, before swimming away.

Ah how she loved this game.

She came to a halt, hiding as she saw Lauren with her back turned. Abbey grinned before hitting her with levicorpus.

"What the?" Lauren cried out, being jerked into mid-air.

"gotcha!" Abbey giggled before swimming off.

_Alrighty … time to find the rest. _Abbey thought. She had a feeling to end the game soon cause she felt something about to happen.

(with a freaked James)

Okay, James was getting freaked. Someone was following him. He had gotten everyone but Sirius and Lily, plus a few others who he thought Abbey took care of.

He began swimming in a faster pace to an empty classroom. The feeling of being followed was disturbing.

James swam faster till finally reaching his destination. He looked back, wand raised, ready to jinx his pursuer.

But no one was there.

Odd.

James looked around and walked in the classroom. He nearly closed the door when he felt something touch him. James jumped, shutting the door tight and holding his wand higher, but he saw no one there. He heard small footsteps.

"Whose there?" He asked to the stillness of the room.

No answer.

But a giggle.

James was freaking out. He looked wildly around.

Another giggle.

"Tails?"

No one but another giggle.

He stepped back ….

Bad choice.

He fell into the hands of his pursuer. However his pursuer began to tickle him while giggling. James flinched and began laughing and squirming.

"H-hey now!" He laughed before managing to turn around to look at his pursuer.

He lost.

He was caught.

By none other than ….

Lily.

Lily had uncovered herself for she was hidden under HIS invisibility cloak. She was smiling mischievously.

"Haha, I scared you! I win!" Lily giggled. With the cloak, she looked like a cute invisible little ghost. James stared at her.

"How the hell?" He wondered out loud. Lily smiled and poked him. There was a different shine in her eyes. One that James never thought he would see in her eyes.

She looked so mischievous, James never even heard her voice this sly or marauder-ish.

He couldn't help it, James laughed at how cute she was acting.

"I caught you! Now what do I win?" She asked him, not removing her arms from where she caught him, his waist. She stood on her tippy-toes making her closer to his face. James felt her warm, cinnamon-ie breath tickling his chin. He smiled, sliding his hands that was grabbing Lily's arm to keep her from tickling him, down to wrap around her waist.

He stared in Lily's excited, mischievous, curious, cute eyes. Her emerald eyes boring into his soul through his hazel eyes. He saw what she really was. What she had to be. She was that material.

Lily was acting like a true Marauder.

"Doe." James whispered, thinking about something. Lily blinked and cocked her head slightly.

"Huh?" Lily asked. James chuckled and brushed away a strand of Lily's fiery red hair away from her face. She blushed lightly.

"Nothing … you're right Lily." James smiled. "You won." He watched as Lily grinned.

"So what did I win?" She asked as she poked him in the ribs.

"You're title as a Marauder." Lily's face was clouded with confusion. James rolled his eyes. "Lily, you're a Marauder now. One of us." James grinned as Lily's face lit up in understandment and excitement.

"Really?" She asked him excitedly. James nodded.

Lily hugged him tighter with delight. James chuckled holding her tight as well. It wasn't until a few minutes till Lily pulled away. The water in the castle began to drain. The water left no traces of being in the castle, no trace that it had been underwater. James looked out the window, no wonder, the sun was setting. The spell was only good till sunset.

"You know James…" Lily cut James' thoughts. He looked back to find Lily blushing and looking down.

"Yes Lily?" James grinned as she acted like this. She was adorable.

"Every stag needs his own doe." Lily mumbled. James blinked. Then it hit him. James froze, shocked into spot.

"wait what?" James asked, blush rising to his own cheeks.

"You're the stag … and I'm your doe." Lily could feel herself getting redder by the second.

James understood now but he couldn't help asked.

"So you're asking me out?"

Lily could've blended in with her hair as she nodded. James stood there, letting his emotions run him through. He was overjoyed. Abbey was right. Deflate you head and watch the person you fancy, fall for you in turn. James made a mental note to thank her later. Little was he worried that he might have to pay all that money. His brain didn't work right at the moment.

Ah what the hell! Lily still waited for his answer.

James pulled her into his buff arms, hugging her tight.

"Heh, of course Lily Evans. I will." He told her, huskily into her ear. Lily felt her blush dimming before she hugged him back. James buried his face into her hair.

He never had a better birthday than this.

Abbey smiled. Instead of being poor, her brother was going to be rich. Lily asked him and not the other way around. She stood there at the door, watching her brother and Lily.

Pain suddenly hit Abbey as she watched her brother lean in for a kiss. What the hell? She grabbed her siders before walking off. Inside her head, as she walked the now drained corridors, was a storm of memories. Why, why did that final part of what she saw, hurt her? Why did it remind her of HIM? It's been years since she thought of that boy.

His golden-brown eyes haunter her head. Why?"

"Why are you in my head Chris?" Abbey's insiders twisted as she recalled her old dead muggle friend.

Chris had been Abbey's muggle friend, they had been very close. Abbey thought of him as a brother possible. Then, he died to Voldemort at 6 for he had been years younger than herself.

Since years, she hasn't thought of Chris, but why now?

"You want to cry, face it." Chris's child voice rang through her head. Abbey froze.

"How did you-" She cut off her whisper.

"You want to cry cause you think you're not perfect. You are tired of people saying that you are. You think people are getting better lives that you. You even wish for someone to hold on tight and make you feel better. Just cry already." Chris sighed.

It was true. Abbey was tired of people thinking her and her life was perfect. Her brother had better lives that she did, well in her head. Abbey, also, did yearn for someone to make her feel better and not leave her to the pain for herself.

Someone wound their arms over her shoulder and rocked her slightly.

"Hey, hey birthday girl, why the tears?" A voice Abbey memorized by deeply by heart, rang in her ears.

"Sirius." She smiled slightly as she wiped her tears away.

"You were crying, what's wrong?" He asked, turning her around, hugging her tightly.

"Nothing. Thanks for asking though." She smiled at the doubt and concern in his eyes when she looked up. He care.

"I won't push you to tell me, but just so you know, I'm here and so are the rest of the Marauders. I don't care if you say I'm and boy and I won't understand. I'll try even if it kills me." Sirius told her gravely. Abbey sniffed and wiped her final tear away. She smiled and hugged him tighter than she had ever done in her life.

"Thanks Sirius." She told him, her voice muffled by his jacket.

"Your welcome."

"Let's go find the rest of the group, time to un-jinx them." Abbey said as they walked into a semi-full corridor.

"Do we have to?" Sirius whined. A boy that Abbey knew then came up to her.

"Hey Abbey, I was wondering-" The boy was cut off by Sirius.

"We got friends to find, excuse us!" Sirius said loudly, pulling Abbey in a run to find their friends.

"He cares." Chris laughed in Abbey's head. Abbey laughed out loud too.

At least she had someone that cared deeply for her.

_Thank you fro help me realize this Chris._

_**READ THIS!**_

_**Me: I know that sucked but personally, it was better in my head.**_

_**Ace: Everything you write is better in you head than out, Ferfrie.**_

_**Me: Just the hell up you meanie! Anyway, in our next chapter, it will be dramalicious. All of you guys that absolutely adore Abbey and Sirius or just like their pairing will be astounded and feel the need to brutally strangle me. Just warning. Anyway, you guys only need 72 more reviews to make this story full but no pressure. Alright? **_

_**Ace: also, we found a way to make some updating faster. **_

_**Me: I decided to write every chapter in a notebook while away from a computer. So YAY!**_

_**Ace: … -step away- **_

_**Me: Hey!**_

_**Ace: Again, my owner/creator, Ferfrie and I ask that you leave your thoughts and tell us what we need in the story and what you want to see next. We'll take it into consideration. **_

_**Me and Ace: REVIEW!**_


	13. Final Party of the Year

_**Me: Alright I'm back you guys! This chapter is was too dramaful even got me wanting to kill myself after what I did to Abbey and Sirius.**_

_**Ace: You are evil. **_

_**Me: Not my fault. Anyway, Chapter 13: Final Party of The Year**_

_**Ace: Ferfrie does not own anything but her OC's. So she does not own: Harry Potter characters, songs such as Ever ever After, and Can I have This Dance.**_

_**Me: Let's get this party started!**_

James, Riley, and Abbey sat in the Astronomy tower, finishing anything of the end of the year party that they needed.

"So Prongs, when you gonna pay up the bet money? 15 Galleons; 16 Sickles; 17 Knuts to each of us." Riley asked idly. Only Riley and Abbey knew of James and Lily so far.

"Me? Owe you?" James raised an eyebrow.

"No Talons, we owe Prongs, I already told you. Lily asked out Prongs, not the other way around. By the end of the year-" Abbey got cut off by James.

"I'll be rich enough to myself the entire Zonko's shop." James grinned.

"Alright!" Riley pumped hi fist in the air. "Woot, last year at Hogwarts! For me anyway!"

"So Riley, what are you going to be doing once you're out of here?" James asked as he set down the papers that he had been revising.

"Heh, I'm going to be studying dragons and other vile creatures in Romania and in Egypt. Get that out of the way before coming back here to work as a teacher and Auror." Riley answered, proudly yet in a sigh. Abbey sunk further down where she was.

"You're leaving the Hollow?" Abbey squeaked, she wanted her brother to stay. Riley and James caught their sister's despair that seemed to roll around the room quickly.

"Abbey come on, don't cry." James tried to coax his twin sister whose eyes started to water. Riley sighed as James also began to struggle with his coaxing.

"Come here you two." He pulled his younger siblings into a hug.

"Bwahh!" Abbey cried into Riley's robes, holding to the fabric as tight as she could. James hugged his brother, tears beginning to fall from his own eyes as well.

"I don't want you to leave the Hollow!" Abbey cried, staining her brother's school robes.

"Shh, shh, Abigail, it's alright. I'll send so many owls that you'll get tired of me and I'll even send you a dragon." Riley's voice started to get thick.

"After you're done with that bloody crap of yours, you better march your little arse back to the Hollow." James growled. Riley gave a throaty laugh and hugged them tighter than he ever had in his life.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot …" Abbey kept mumbling into Riley's robes.

After a few moments of silence plus sniffling and sobs, Abbey finally said was on her mind.

"I don't want the year to end."

James and Riley thought the same.

It was within 5 more minutes that Abbey ended up falling asleep, still clinging onto Riley for dear life. James watched after he had pulled away as Riley picked up their little sister, the look on Riley's face was full of brotherly-affection. James had only seen it once in his life before. The first and only time James had ever thrown a tantrum.

James smiled as he remembered it.

James had been playing muggle soccer when he was 6 along with some other kids in town. They had a great time till some 10 year olds ruined their fun. They had kicked the ball into a tree, laughing. The younger kids wanted their ball back and then James had thrown a tantrum. Riley, who had barely turned 8 at the time, walked in telling the 10 year olds to get the ball back or the tree won't be happy. The tree dropped twigs on them when they said no. james had watched all the 10 year olds climb up to get the ball, threw it down but they got stuck up there. Riley, James, and the rest of the kids laughed at them. When Riley and James had left home, he had give James that look.

But now, Abbey was different. James thought. It was true too, James and Riley rarely fought whereas Abbey and Riley started every day. Also Abbey was the youngest, for she had been born 3 minutes after James. And she was a girl. Riley, like James, had sworn to protect her since very young age.

And now, Abbey was crying, she would miss her big brother, she wanted him to stay, if that were James she was crying to. He would've already quit the idea of being away from her within second.

Riley, who was carrying a sleeping, tear-streaked Abbey, and James walked down the stairs.

"You really will be gone after the year ends, huh?" James asked, looking solemn.

Riley looked at him from the corner of his eye before sighing.

"Yes."

James didn't speak. He looked up at his brother. Riley walked, his eyes ahead then at Abbey then ahead yet again.

Did Riley know how much and what he could lose? Abbey would be pouring tears for ages. James would be distraught. What about the Marauders? Most of all the things that would miss him here, Violet? Sure, James was totally not an expert in love but he did know that long-distance relationships ended badly.

James did not voice these opinions yet, he would wait.

It wasn't until they were at the two passages, one would take them to Head Common Room, and the other to the Gryffindor Common Room, that James decided to voice his concerns.

"You know that you'll be leaving distraught twins right?"

James just could not face Riley while he asked.

"James, I'll be back before you two know it."

"Yeah with cuts, gashes, bruises, missing limbs, not to mention clinging creatures. I wonder what Violet will say."

Riley sighed.

"James that won't happen."

"What do you know?"

"I know a lot."

"Don't play smart, you blundering idiot."

"You asked."

"You really don't care, huh? That Violet and you won't be able to handle long-distance relationships."

"I already talked to her about that. We're both going to wait for each other." Riley told James who finally looked at him. He had never thought Riley would stay committed.

"You love her don't you?"

"Nearly enough to rival my love for you and Abbey." Riley looked down at his sister then meeting James' gaze.

Never, not with any other relationship, did Riley say it was nearly enough to rival or even enough.

All James could do was stare. Silence took over before he spoke these next words.

"Now you got 8 people who'll miss you like crazy. So you better come back for them alright?" James was referring to the original Marauders, Violet and their parents.

Riley smiled.

"Remember, brother, Abbey and I love you like no end." James said with a lot of affection before walking to the Head Common Room.

Riley smiled and walked back to Gryffindor Common Room. Abbey didn't so mush as stir when Riley climbed in.

"There you two are-" Sirius was cut off when he was the two siblings walk in. Remus and Peter looked over as well.

"She looks a bit clung on." Peter sniggered at his little lame joke, so did Remus, Riley, and Peter. Abbey had a fistful of Riley's robes still.

"She fell asleep watching stars." Riley lied.

"If you want, I can go get someone to take her up to her dorm." Remus offered, thinking about Kathy.

"No, its' fine, she'll be sleeping in our dorm, tonight that is." Riley told them, climbing the stairs to their room. The group following to turn in for the night.

The final days had gone pretty well, Abbey surprised nearly everyone by clinging to her brothers. She walked with either one or another, not minding being third wheel of James and Lily or Riley and Violet. No one but the Marauders and Lily's friends knew of Lily and James. Abbey and Riley pretended to be surprised when told ("WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHO? WHY? YOU TWO BETTER KEEP IT SAFE! I DON'T WANT LITTLE JAMES AND LILYS RUNNING AROUND! WELL YET ANYWAY!" Sirius had shouted in Head Common Room)

However, it was during the final days of Riley's final year that they had all sat down to talk. Well the former Marauders did, Lily was with her original group. The Marauders had trooped down to the Whomping Willow. None of them seemed willing to talk. Peter transformed (since it was night) into a rat and slithered to the tree, touching the knot. They had all tropped down the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack.

James plopped down into a torn up couch. Remus took his place on the fluffy blanket and pillow on the ground. Peter landed himself on a damaged armchair. Sirius took the floor. Riley sat on the couch with James. And Abbey sat in front of James, leaning her head against his legs.

No one spoke until Remus did.

"I can't believe the former Marauders have come this far." Remus smiled, pulling out a no-longer-working bludger and tossing it to Riley who caught it.

"Well its not the end of us yet. You know. I'm coming back." He smiled as he tossed the bludger to Peter.

"Yeah but you guys know something?" Sirius asked. Everyone looked curiously at him as Peter passed James the bludger. "Today, just 9 years ago and 8 hours, 23 minutes, and 32 seconds ago, was when we all first met?" Sirius grinned, slowly did the rest. Each thinking of how it happened.

___-flashback-_

_Mummy, Daddy, I want to go on a picnic." A young 6 year old Abbey said brightly as she sat at the dining table._

_"Ooh! I want to, too!" 6 year old James waved his ahnd over his head._

_"Me three!" 8 year old little Riley perked up. Leo and Linar smiled at their children. James wasn't blind and had the most beautiful brown eyes of his mother and Abbey. Abbey was definitely still something to stare at, she was beautiful. Riley back then still had their eyes but more of child electrifying innocence._

_In short, all of the Potter kids had looked beautiful or handsome._

_Linar looked at her husband, same pleading eyes. Leo laughed._

_"Alright, we'll leave at 10, finished your breakfast kids." He smiled, ruffling his kids' hairs._

_"Yay!" 6 year old Sirius high-fived his 5 year old brother. "We get to have ice-cream!"_

_"Jackpot!" Regulus did a little dance. Their father watched with amusement._

_"What are you two happy dancing about?" He asked his sons. They looked up saying the same thing._

_"We wanna get out the house."_

_"I don't blame you two." He said as he lead his two sons to the door. Thankfully not meeting his wife._

_"Cane we go to the park, dad? The one in Godric's Hollow. Cousin Andromeda told me it was brilliant." Sirius asked hi father who smiled, might as well._

_"Yes, might as well, I hear they have better ice cream than Diagon Alley. Besides, I can leave you two there so that I may leave to regain a few things. I ran out of." Sirius and Regulus beamed before being apparated off with their father to Godric's Hollow._

_"Remmy dear." Mrs. Lupin called for her 6 year old son. Remus came downstairs from his mother's call._

_"Yes mum?" He asked politely, a book under his arm._

_"Do you mind coming with me to get groceries? I can leave you at the park if you want." She told him. _

_"I don't mind mum." Remus shifted, the bite mark fully covered now. He then walked to the door to wait for her._

_"Hey mum, can I go out to play?" 6 year old Peter asked his mum. She smiled._

_"Sure dear." She let Peter out of the house and into the front yard. _

_Peter wasn't far from the front steps when his bully neighbor's saw him, and started chasing him to the park_

_-flashback over-_

The Marauders laughed.

"I remember now. Prongs, Talons, and me were walking to the playground cause mummy and daddy were fixing up lunch." Abbey grinned reminiscently.

"Oh yeah, me and Regulus were walking, close to you thre, when Wormtail was running towards us, the bloody mutt made me and Reg. drop our ice cream."

"Oh yeah, I was walking by when Wormtail fell, about to bite him." Remus sighed but with a grin.

"Reg. and Padfoot threw the dog off, you came in when its owner did and whacked him with your book."

"Prongs ran in helping Wormtail and tackling the bully's friend. Tails started to get mad and kicked their shins, pushing them down."

"And all of us boy tackled while Tails was whacking them with books and leftover ice cream. I remember them running after that." James laughed.

"Regulus and Tails turned on the mutt then. After that little Reggie went crying to his daddy." The Marauders sniggered. With the exception of Abbey.

"Come on guys that isn't very nice." She flicked her brothers.

"But we all stayed behind. And became the greatest, bestest, friends ever." James ruffled his sister's hair. The rest of them grinned. However each other their minds floated off to different memories. The bludger was tossed around the group. However, James hesitated. He held the bludger while he thought.

"Prongs?" Remus looked over to the Marauder leader.

"Talons … when you leave, what will we do when it's Moony's time of month?" Despite the joke beneath the question, no on laughed. This was a serious question. When Remus had to hunt, how was he supposed to find food without help from the skies? Sure Abbey was airbourne but she never flew in her life, when she got to high places, she jumped. She told them that she didn't know how to fly and the group did not want to risk Abbey's front- and hind-quarters because she was mixed with a horse and when a horse gets either side hurt, they get killed.

Riley stayed silent seeming to have not thought about it. He sighed.

"I don't know."

"Prongs, we can manage without him for one year." Remus said quietly.

"Yea but what if you get hungry or if something is coming up on us?" Peter voiced his thoughts. Abbey felt a nervous lurch in her stomach. She bit her lip while looking to her brothers then to her best friends.

"I can try flying tonight." Abbey told them, each of them looked at her.

"Tails, there's no need, we'll be fine." Remus told her.

"Yeah we'll manage without the skies." Sirius reassured. However, Abbey looked up to her airbourne brother, who looked back at her in the eye. Riley held up a deep concern within his eyes. Abbey didn't know nor care if it was for her or for the Marauders. She stood up from the ground.

"Tails?" James asked as his sister proceeded to the door. She threw open the floorboard that was a door and disappeared through it. Confused, the boys ran after her. Abbey strode through the tunnel, tapping the knot once at the entrance. She walked past the immobilized tree, she started to run, suddenly she exploded into the black hippogriff of all time.

"Tails!"

She didn't turn back, she pumped her silky black wings. She was running. There was a change in wind as she felt her brothers change to follow. Abbey picked up her speed and soon kicked off ground. Her wings pumping furiously, the ground left her view, she was holding herself up. Riley appeared at her side. His phoenix eyes staring at her. She never fell.

She flew.

Everyone was settling into the Great Hall, it was the final night before all of them either finished school and went on perusing whatever they wanted to be, or went to summer vacation. However, this End-of-the-School-Year Feast was earlier than usual, and EVERYONE had to attend. It wasn't until halfway through the feast that Riley got up onto the table.

"Hey everyone-" Some people were paying attention but many others weren't.

"Hey-" Riley tried again.

"HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Abbey and James shouted. And everyone did. Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the gang looked up at James, Riley and Abbey who were standing up now.

"Listen up guys! The reason why the feast was called up early was the cause of a massive event taking place here within an hour." Riley said to the crowd.

"That massive event is-"

"A END-OF-THE-YEAR PARTY!"

At the twins' words, the crowd went wild.

"Everyone, every age, every species, every house-"

"-you get your little bloody selves into this room an hour after the feast-"

"-and dance, eat, drink, just have the greatest times of your all too innocent lives!"

Lily smirked, Abbey was right to say that, after all, it was the Marauders who broke the most rules, therefore, not so pure at all.

"Make sure to-" Riley was cut off by a Ravenclaw 2nd year.

"What if your party is the worst?" He asked shrewdly. Abbey and James seized the chocolate pudding cakes and stuffed it into the boy's face.

"Shut your trap, Talon's talking." The twins growled.

"Anyway, make sure you leave your belongings in your dormitories. Dress as you like and come one back down!" Riley shouted. The whole room was buzzing as they sat down. James and Abbey, who had chocolate pudding smeared all over their hands, thought it would be funny to smear it over each other's faces, which in turn, was.

"Yes, yes Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, and Miss Potter. With their words in tact, everyone, pip-pip out of the Great Hall, unless you desire to be covered with decoration by the 3 Potters. Be back in an hour." Dumbledore smiled, ushering them off. Some people even ran. If it was either out of eagerness or fear, the gang never knew. However, the gang stayed a bit longer.

"Was this what you three gits have been up to?" Frank grinned at the Potters who merely shrugged.

"For some time actually." James tapped his wand to his face, removing all the chocolate pudding, Abbey was doing the same. Riley though, jumped up.

"Alright witchies and wizzies, get your little arses outta here!" Riley shoved them out of the Great Hall. Closing the doors on their faces.

(now let us visit someone who has been LONG forgotten, sluttie Allie)

Allie watched as the three (she doesn't know about Lily yet) remaining Marauders got the doors closed on their faces so that the Potters could decorate.

Her eyes were filled with such lust when she saw Sirius, who was grinning like crazy.

"-llie? Allie, hey are you listening?" Someone nudged her from behind. She turned to see her two best friends since young. Trixie and Nora. They weren't like her at all. Nora was nicer, smarter, had better taste in music, and was a hardworker. Trixie was blunt, kind, funny, outgoing, slightly laid-back, in the middle of good grades, and loved hanging with Nora. They weren't sluts like Allie, they have their own lives. What they hates was Allie's playgirl, sluttie side. Unknown to her of course. Though Allie was pureblood, Trixie was half-blood, and Nora was muggleborn.

"What?" Allie sneered. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Als, we wanna get ready, we don't wanna waste time on your sphinxy whore side." Trxie's voice was bland.

"First, I got an idea." Allie said slyly.

"You play to get Sirius? Doesn't Abigail Potter like him?" Nora pushed up her glasses. Her light silky brown hair framing her face. Her green eyes looking at Allie skeptically.

"Yeah so what about Potter girl?" Allie shrugged.

"She matters too." Trixie told her angrily. Her blue and yellow eyes glowering at Allie. Her mahogany hair slightly flaring.

"How?" Allie demanded.

"She loves him! I told you! On Valentines' Day, smartass." Trixie growled.

"Well she can love him all she wants, he's mine and only mine." Allie growled. Finally marching away from them.

Trixie scoffed.

"What a bitch. I totally prefer her cousin Lauren." Trixie told Nora.

"Potter doesn't deserve what Allie's going to do." Nora agreed.

"Remember when we found out? Potter was with that Fentir boy. I was surprised."

"Yeah … let's get ready." Nora and Trixie began to walk up to Gryffindor Tower.

(With Lily)

Lily began running as soon as she changed into a gold and red tank top with a scarlet skirt, and red and yellow shoes. She also put her fiery hair up into a ponytail.

"Lily!" Lily turned to see Emily, Kathy, Lauren and Alice running towards her.

Emily was wearing a blue skirt, a gold cute long-sleeve and her light brown hair bouncing in curls. Kathy was more in a no-skirt issue so settled for green shorts and a red flirty medium-sleeve shirt. Her black hair in a messy bun. Lauren wore some gold shorts with an emerald cute top. Her dirty blonde hair was straightened. Alice was wearing a green skirt with a blue tank top. Spikey long black hair was down and about as ever.

"Hey girls." Lily greeted her gal pals fondly.

"where are you headed? Don't you wanna wait for our guys?" Lauren began to tease, "Or just wanna go see your own?"

Lily blushed before shrugging.

"Come one, ladies, no need to tease." Alice told them in a voice much like Violet's which made Lily think.

"Where's Vie?"

"Riley already swept her away." Emily giggled. Lily joined.

"No shame I guess."

"Nope, none." Kathy said brightly.

"Hey, hey, gal pals, whatcha waiting here for?" Jerry's voice came to them from behind. They looked to see him and the rest of the boys.

Jerry had decided to spike up his chestnut brown hair, he was wearing a normal attire of green shirt with jeans. However he now bore the Marauder black hoodie. Sirius' black remained same as always. He wore a red shirt with the black hoodie and jeans. Remus' light brown hair swept of his eyes. He had a blue shirt with the black hoodie and jeans. Peter's mousy brown hair was spiked up as well. He had a grey shirt underneath the black hoodie and jeans. Frank had his brown-gold-ish hair spiked up as well. He had a black long-sleeve with jeans.

_Wow …the boys are on the dark side. _Lily thought, taking in the dark colors of their outfits. She nearly snickered and shrugged.

"Let's go guys." Just as Lily turned, Remus and Emily seized her arms. They grinned and began to skip.

"We're~ off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz~" They sang. Lily soon laughed. Of course! Emily was muggleborn and Remus was half. She giggled as they joined arms with the group to continue. "We hear he is a whiz of wiz, if ever a wiz there was. If ever, of ever a wiz there was. The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because, Because of the wonder things he does. We're off to see the wizard, The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" They all sang and skipped off to the Great Hall. They came to a halt when they saw Riley and Violet talking amongst themselves as the room began to fill up. They spotted James and Abbey talking to … - Linar!

"Hey isn't that Mrs. Potter?" Alice asked.

"It's mummy!" Peter, Sirius, and Remus beamed. They were to called Linar that now.

However, Linar didn't turn to greet them despite their outburst. She walked looking over a few piece of parchment before nodding to her kids. They grinned and walked off.

It was then that Lily looked at the Great Hall. The ceiling was the starry night as outside, but every torch had a banner of every house. The place had an explosion of streamers, disco balls here and there, flashing lights, fairies, nearly all of the group stood awe-struck. The twins spotted them.

"Hey gang!" James grinned, pulling his sister with him he wore a black button-up shirt with the Gryffindor crest on the chest pocket. He had black jeans. His hair was spiked up, good looking (deliciously hot).

Abbey who was in headlock also seemed impressive. No surprise there. She wore a black button-up shirt too. As well as the Gryffindor Crest. She had a black skirt on. Her hair was as always short spiky, spunky.

"I like what you've done with the place." Jerry said approvingly.

"Does not make me think little of you three." Frank appraised.

"They put you to shame though, Sirius." Alice giggled.

"Great making me the victim now. I hate you Prongs, Tails, Talons!" Sirius pretended to fake cry. James and Abbey, along with the rest, laughed.

"Alright, witches and Wizard," Linar called from the a min-stage where the staff table used to be, "Get ready to dance!" She said.

Abbey and Emily looked towards Linar before pulling the girls away to their own little spot. "You boys dance on your own!" Emily grabbed Violet (pink top, scarlet skirt) away from Riley (black button-up shirt, black hoodie and jeans). Violet giggled.

_"__Ever ever after~_" Linar sang, the girls formed a circle, dancing.

"_Story book ending, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to mak it too"_

"_Ever, ever after~_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after~_

_It may only be a wish away"_

"_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach whats real just by making believe_

_Unafraid unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You might even be glad to be you~"_

"_Ever ever after~_

_Though the world will tell you its not smart_

_Ever ever after~"_

"_No wonder your heart feels its flying_

_Your head feels its spinning_

_Each happy endings a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through"_

"_To ever ever after~_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after~_

_Maybe its just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after~_

_Ever ever after~"_

"_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_Oh forever ever after~"_

(Somewhere in the middle of the party)

Riley twirled violet away to the dance floor. He looked down at his lover who looked up at him.

"Violet?"

"Yes?"

"I'll wait for you."

"I will too."

Riley smiled while taking something out of his pocket, his other hand was around Violet's waist. He held up a circular object and place it to his lips before taking one of her hands off the back of his neck and slipping it onto her ring finger. Violet saw the ring, it was a phoenix breathing fire in the form of a heart. She gasped before looking up.

"Violet Augar, will you promise to marry me when I come back?" Riley breathed, Violet's whole face turned a delicate pink before nodding.

"Thank you … I love you, Violet."

"I love you too, Riley."

And they leaned into a kiss.

Kathy smiled as she watched the dance. Back when had to go to muggle school, (she was half) she NEVER went to a dance. Even though she knew how.

"Here Kathy." A hand came into her view. She looked up to see Remus handing her punch.

"Thanks." She took it.

"Quite a dance huh?"

"Definitely. Alice and Frank are enjoying their last year." Kathy nodded over to Alice and Frank who were dancing. Remus smiled.

"Yes. Talons already is saying his goodbyes to Violet, look." Remus grinned over to where Riley and Violet were dancing. Kathy puzzled as she watched Remus' face fall.

"Remus?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"…slightly."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not exactly."

Kathy puzzled before shrugging.

"I'm here if you need me Remus." She told him, looking him in the eye. He smiled.

"Yes. I know."

Emily grinned as she watched Riley and Violet kiss. _Heehee … awe that is so cute!_ She thought eagerly before being tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see Peter.

"Hey Peter." She beamed.

"Its not nice to spy." (hark whose talking) he grinned.

'Hey I couldn't help it!"

"Heh … that's what I love about you."

Emily blushed and thanked Merlin for this moment.

"Hey Jerry." Abbey said fondly as she approached Jerry and Lauren. "Hey Lauren."

"Hey Tails."

"Hi Abbey."

"Have you two seen Sirius by any chance?" She asked. Lauren giggled.

"No~ why?"

Jerry grinned.

"You going to make your move?"

Abbey blushed but smiled and nodded. However, she then turned to Lauren.

"Hey Lauren … don't you ever let Jerry leave you … he's the great guy. He helped me realize that I need to tell Sirius my feelings. You two fit like pieces to a puzzle, a trophy girl for a trophy guy…. Alright, gotta dash to find Sirius." Abbey waved goodbye and went off to find Sirius.

Lauren looked up to her boyfriend who smiled.

"That's so sweet of you to help her.

"Actually … I owed her so I helped. I owed her because she helped me get the girl of my dreams."

Lily waited for James who was speaking to his mother. She looked around at everyone, which they all seemed to be having a great time. She smiled.

"Alright I'm back."

"Hello again."

"So Lily, I was thinking, we don't have a song yet …."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have this dance, Lily?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Just teasing."

"Lily!"

"Hehe, yes James?"

"Can I have this dance?"

"Of course." Lily laughed while being led to the dance floor.

"So what about a song?" She asked, referring to what he had implying before.

"I was hoping you'd let this be our song." James smiled as he brought her into a slow dance as a slow song began to play. Linar began to sing.

"_Take my hand, take a breath,_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes, locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_."

Lily gasped and James smiled, beginning to sing the lyrics to her in a whisper.

"_Won't you promise me _

_(now won't you promise me,_

_that you'll never forget)We'll keep dancing_

_(to keep dancing)_

_wherever we go next"_

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do"_

"_And with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)Can I have this dance""Take my hand, I'll take the leadAnd every turn will be safe with meDon't be afraid, afraid to fallYou know I'll catch you through it all""And you can't keep us apart _

_(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)'Cause my heart is _

_(cause my heart is)_

_wherever you are""It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do"_

"_And with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)Can I have this dance""Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide'Cause together or not, our dance won't stopLet it rain, let it pourWhat we have is worth fighting forYou know I believe, that we were meant to be""It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you _

_(like you)It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do _

_(way we do)And with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)Can I have this dance""Can I have this danceCan I have this dance"_

Lily felt James' breath on her face as he slightly leaned in.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked her.

"You already have it … this is our song?"

"Yes."

Lily leaned in a bit more and their lips met.

Abbey stepped out as her mother began to sing.

"Where are you Sirius?" She mumbled, walking away from Great Hall. Abbey thought of the common room and thought that would be the best place to look.

"_Won't you promise me _

_(now won't you promise me,_

_that you'll never forget)We'll keep dancing_

_(to keep dancing)_

_wherever we go next" _Her mother sang.

Abbey walked up the steps when she heard something in a corridor she passed._"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do"_

She walked thought the door to that corridor, calling Sirius' name lightly.

"_And with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)Can I have this dance"_

Abbey turned the corner and froze. Sirius was in this corridor, alright. But not alone …. He was snogging Allie Weblie. Hungrily._"Take my hand, I'll take the leadAnd every turn will be safe with meDon't be afraid, afraid to fallYou know I'll catch you through it all"_

Abbey turned back once she felt her legs again and ran to the stairs. Her heart beating. Beating dangerously as if it was ready to break. Which it was and viciously._"And you can't keep us apart _

_(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)'Cause my heart is _

_(cause my heart is)_

_wherever you are"_She ran down the stairs, trying to see where she was going. Her eyes were pouring tears. Love was dangerously hurting her.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do"_

The pain was unbearable. Abbey tripped and fell. She crawled to the wall, holding herself together. It felt like she was breaking. All this time that Abbey could've gotten him … she blew it. Now he was with Allie. These thoughts all shook her. The pain flooded through her as if a snake's poison. Her head was filled only with what she just saw. Replaying it, like as if her brain was torturing her. Her heart shattering again and again as she remember.

"_And with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)Can I have this dance"_

Footsteps were now heard coming her way. Abbey didn't looked up as the two pairs of footsteps stopped next to her.

"It was Allie wasn't it?"

Abbey only cried more. One of the two there with her, wound their arms around her shoulders in comfort._"Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide'Cause together or not, our dance won't stopLet it rain, let it pourWhat we have is worth fighting forYou know I believe, that we were meant to be"_

Abbey clung onto the arm before sobbing into it.

"Stupid Allie. We told her to listen but she's too pigheaded."

"Trixie, calm it. Abigail needs more comfort than insults."_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you _

_(like you)It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do _

_(way we do)"_

"Fine, Nora. Are you ok, Abigail?" A hand touched Abbey's head.

"… It hurts …." Abbey whispered.

"_And with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)Can I have this danceCan I have this danceCan I have this dance"_

Trixie and Nora held Abbey for a few more minutes after she stopped crying. She looked up at them.

"Hey … my name is Trixie Shays." Trixie, a beautiful mahogany haired and bio eyed, blue and yellow, girl.

"My name is Nora Yates." The cute green eyed, brown haired girl said.

"Abig-" Abbey started numbly.

"Abigail Potter right?" Trixie asked, sitting there with them.

"You can call me Abbey." Abbey's voice was still thick. She stared at them who looked at her in concern. Nora nudged Trixie who sighed.

"Hey, listen, you look horrible, I won't lie … want us to help you get over what you saw?" Trixie asked. Abbey merely stared.

"We'll help you. It was Allie's doing anyway. She is that slut. But we want to help you. We're tired of Allie's victims … so what do you say?" Nora asked.

Abbey stared at the both of them. They would help her get over the pain? If they can then she would.

"Thank you."

"Here's our addresses so you can write to us over vacation." Trixie and Nora jot down on a piece of parchment and gave it to Abbey.

"We'll help you up to the common room too." Nora offered. Abbey slightly smiled.

"Thank you … the both of you."

_**Me: So whatchu all think about that?**_

_**Ace: Why are you in a cage Ferfrie?**_

_**Me: To protect me from Abbey/Sirius paring lovers. This chapter is a bit long but hoped you all liked it. I also wanna say you have 65 more reviews to go if you want it past 7**__**th**__** year. Alright? Okay good. Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. I hope to be back soon after this … if I can type quick enough.**_

_**Ace: Which you can't.**_

_**Me: But I can try.**_

_**Ace and Me: Tell us what you thought and REVIEW!**_


	14. Comfort and Goodbyes Part 1

_**Me: Hello my fellow readers.**_

_**Ace: hahaha maybe not so fellow after that reviewer threatened to murder you or make personal appearances in your dreams then kill you if you did not review.**_

_**Me: haha okay maybe –grin- but I got better things to do. I'm not afraid of death but I'm not ready to die just yet. I got a story to finish (^.^) heehee**_

_**Ace: … remember?**_

_**Me: Oh yeah! I'm sorry to anyone, specifically to Klutz5637, who stayed up at ungodly hours. **_

_**Ace: god what did they do? Read your entire story in a couple of hours or what. They shouldn't be wasting time on you, Ferfrie.**_

_**Me: -sigh- I guess ….**_

_**Ace: Alright. Chapter 14: Comfort and Goodbyes part 1.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Marauders, Jerry, Lauren, Kathy, Violet, and Emily shared a compartment (remember Lily is a Marauder now). Alice and Frank had slipped out to spend their remaining time with their other friends.

Despite how each of them seemed, happy technically well besides Abbey, all had something on their minds.

Abbey sat next to the window, watching wistfully as her 6th year disappeared away into the distance. She definitely wasn't over last night and that was so very true. Last night, the poor girl wasn't able to sleep right so spent the entire night down in the kitchens, crying to the house elves while they tried to feed her something. Anyway, her attitude was very … immensely, greatly, advanced, incredibly, undoubtingly, humongously, -take in a deep breath- down. Her bloodshot (from lack of sleep and crying) and puffy eyes looked over at the group sometimes. Her eyes lingered on a happy Sirius. She let some tears fall at points, nobody saw, with the exception of Lauren and Jerry.

Lauren sat in front of Abbey, next to the window as well but it seemed more into the conversation. She, however, saw the glances and tears that Abbey gave off. _Poor thing_. She thought.

Jerry, who sat next to Lauren, looking all happy, was really …, REALLY furious, he looked in sympathy to his best friend. After everything she's done for the group. Whether it was homework help, or standing up for them, either way, and look what she got. After she was practically a sister to all of the, all she got was a broken heart. Jerry even thought it was heart-breaking to see her cry like such. He slightly even winced when he saw a tear.

Kathy was too engrossed with a conversation with Emily to realize anything else but on both of the girls' mind, was Allie and Sirius, and for once, the smarty-girl, Kathy saw reason and knew that that couldn't be right and it had to be Abbey and Sirius.

Lily, Violet, and Remus were talking about school. However, each thought about how the 7th year would be ….

Riley, Peter, James, and Sirius were talking about the future, food, Qudditch, or Allie so you can tell what their minds were on.

After one or two more minutes, Abbey stood up, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong?" James and Riley said immediately before anyone else.

"The train is getting me dizzy. I'm pretty sure it was that coffee I drank. I'll be in the girls' loo … alright?" Abbey muttered, slipping out without anymore interruptions.

"Hmm … you sure she's not pregnant?" Sirius asked, playfully, however Lauren, who stood up to follow Abbey, decided to kick him rather painfully too.

"She has a problem with her stomach. I'm going to see if I can help." Lauren walked out after Abbey.

* * *

Abbey walked to the loo when she saw the most hated person of her entire life.

Allie.

However Allie was not alone. She was with an annoyed Nora, a bored Trixie, and her cronies. Abbey could've fingered her wand and said _Crucio_ but thought better of it, but it took plenty of her strength to do so.

"Allina Weblie." She called. Allie turned at the sound of her full name. She saw Abbey and smirked. She waved goodbye to her cronies and Trixie and Nora. Abbey opened an empty compartment next to her. She walked in, turning after reaching the window. Allie stepped in as well, looking smug, before closing the door.

"Hah, cracked you finally, haven't I, Potter?"

"No, not yet, Weblie. I'm stronger than that."

"Hm, I took your one and only. Aren't you in love with him or should I say – '_loved and cherished him with a burning passion_,'-" Allie made her voice sound so much like Abbey's but a bit uglier. "But I had the advantage. Potter, I'm the one he can snog shamelessly because I'm not he best friends' sister. It also doesn't hurt that I'm more endowed in a few parts of my body than you are." Allie smiled.

Abbey snorted. "Yeah that along with that fat head and endowed stupidity. Too bad that your brain doesn't fit even one-hundredth of your endowed head."

Allie growled.

"Anyway, listen, you endowed stupid minx, I'm not here to listen to you spout that rubbish."

"Then what?"

"If you so much as hurt Sirius in any way, even THINK about it, then I will hex you so bad, you will most likely be placed in Saint Mungo's hospital in the incurable section. Fair warning, Weblie."

"Oh I treat my prizes with care, so I won't dare."

"Sirius is not a prize to be won."

"Course he is, I won him from you. You know, Potter, its really sad, you have no experience in the love game."

"What the bloody hell is that to mean?"

"You've never been kissed. Look at Riley and James, they've had plenty of girlfriends, and you? None, zero, zip."

"Don't you dare use my brothers' first names or even our surname, you have no right with that filthy tongue of yours." Abbey seethed, painfully ignoring the last comment.

"Hmm, you know with winning Sirius, comes the possibility of other things."

Abbey looked at Allie confused.

"You know, I already replaced you in Sirius' heart." Allie looked back at a now really pissed Abbey.

"People with a right mind wouldn't even try."

"Oh, Potter, you've been the shining star for so long. But watch carefully as I take your very life. No one will remember you. But I doubt they'll miss their angel. Not that you ever were one with that face of yours."

"Hark whose talking, you daft bimbo. Look, just get this straight, stop messing with my life and don't dare hurt Sirius." Abbey made to leave, pushing past Allie when it happened.

"Just so you know Potter, in the 7th year, everything changes. You'll be a forgotten witch. You'll lose so much, I hope you know. Oh yeah, Sirius is waiting for me, I can't wait to stick my tongue down his cinnamon-y throat." Allie laughed, turning to the door before looking back at Abbey. "Oh and by the way, honey, short hair, makes you look fat." Allie laughed cruelly while shutting the door. Abbey stared, as if she had been slapped.

The emotions running through her. All bad ones. Pain, fear, anger, confusion. Abbey slowly sunk into the seat next to her. Her stomach never felt this bad before, her head hurt so much. The urgency to cry at this point, was too much. She sat there, leaning her head against the back of her seat.

There was so much to lose. After years of loving Sirius secretly, she loses him and she might lose everything she worked so hard to get.

The opening of the compartment door, startled her. Abbey looked over, miserably, expecting Lauren.

Only ….

It wasn't Lauren ….

But ... someone else ….

Regulus Black stood there.

He stared at Abbey with wide-eyes. After a few minutes of this staring contest, Regulus cleared his throat. He closed the door and sat in front of her, looking a bit awkward as he leaned his arms on his knees. Abbey watched his movement and his discomfort. … why would Regulus Black, the boy who had been a pureblood maniac, who left after avenging his ice cream at the age of 5, come to this compartment and sit with her?

"Potter." He nodded. Abbey looked away, bringing her legs up on the seat, hugging her knees to her chest, curling up into a small ball.

"… Black…." Abbey whispered, as fear of her argument with Allie began to sink into her broken heart. Also as for the fact that even saying Sirius' surname slightly choked her.

Regulus stared a bit longer, his eyes full of concern, something that Abbey never saw before in his eyes directed to anyone else other than his beloved brother who he pretends to hate. However, Regulus never saw such a defeated person, no matter if she was a blood-traitor or not.

"I heard …."

"And?"

"My brother never sunk lower." Regulus sighed. Abbey rolled her eyes. When she didn't comment, Regulus spoke, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you going to threaten Weblie?"

"That's what I just did, you smart."

"Fight for him then." Regulus paid no attention to her insult.

"There's not point, I'm not his type."

"Yes, you love him don't you?"

"With all of my heart."

"Then make Weblie the ugliest bitch around."

Abbey slightly laughed, Regulus took this as a sign of comfort. Silence took over for a minute or two before he broke it yet again.

"Are you scared of what Weblie will try to steal?"

"Wow, fights spread like wildfire."

"No I was in the corridor, hoping to corner you-"

"-git-"

"-about what had happened when I heard arguing coming from this compartment. Heard some of it when I stood next to the door."

"Well?"

"Are you scared?"

"No, I'll never be a coward."

"Good, because you're a Gryffindor, you'd be pathetic if you weren't brave."

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"My brother's a git."

"Surprise, surprise. You're going to change my mind with your mental pure-blooded mania crap like before then-"

"No, for losing a perfectly, beautiful, intelligent, and amazing girl slip through his fingers." Regulus told her.

"Um?"

"What?" Regulus blushed.

"You're a Slytherin …."

"Yeah?"

"And I'm a Gryffindor …."

"Yes." He gulped.

"Should I take that as a compliment or to offense?"

Ah how Regulus loved that her head wasn't working properly.

"Just take it as a compliment."

Abbey laughed weakly, slightly pausing when Regulus did for she had never heard him ever laugh. She smiled weakly, he looked so much like Sirius, it could've hurt, if it wasn't for the fact that he had something that made her know that it was Regulus. How the two brothers looked alike yet were so different. It was then that it struck her.

"Weblie was right." Abbey sighed. Regulus looked over from glancing out the window.

"What?"

"I'm only James's baby sister. Sirius probably never laid eyes on me … I was off limits to boot."

"Weblie told you that?"

"She also said that another reason why is that I have no experience in love so why bother."

"The troll in witches' clothing shouldn't even be talking."

"Hm?"

"None of her relationships have to do with love, mere lust." Regulus rolled his eyes. Abbey looked out the window, cautiously, a light tint of green coming to her face.

"Um … one more thing … does my short hair make me look fat?"

Regulus snorted before chuckling. "Hardly, you've got nothing to worry about."

Abbey nodded, turning another shade of green, throwing her hand up to her mouth. Regulus then caught on. He took out his wan in a flash, tapped it against her forehead, making her motion-sickness leave quickly.

"Hope you feel better." Regulus sighed as he got up.

The door slid open, then to reveal Trixie, followed by Nora.

"Hey Abbey, you alright?" Trixie asked.

"Yes."

"Nora looked at Regulus. "Aren't you a Slytherin?"

"Yes, and?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Abbey, Lauren's Looking for you." Trixie held out her hand to Abbey who took it.

"alright." Abbey nodded before looking at Regulus. "Thank you."

He merely shrugged.

* * *

_**Me: alright so this chapter was short but it totally clicks with the next chapter. Besides, I put it part 1 and 2 because it has to do with the Hogwarts Express. Sides, I'm not going to be here on Monday to write and I didn't want people want to murder me more than they do now.**_

_**Ace: which there might be a lot.**_

_**Me: Okay so 57 more reviews, next chapter I'll start counting up the faves on this story and count them in. oh yeah, a new poll for this story has been put up on my profile, go check it out. Please. Anyway. So part 2 will happen most likely soon. Okay. Sorry for the very short chapter.**_

_**Me and Ace: REVIEW FAVORITE and ALERT!**_


	15. Comfort and Goodbyes Part 2

_**Me: Okay part two you guys!**_

_**Ace: Lucky your sister unpacked your computer for a brief time.**_

_**Me: I know. It was killing me! Anyway, sorry but this story is not Abbey/Regulus, it'll seem like that but I'm pairing her with … someone and I want Regulus to like … um … someone that I also can't say. But I'm pretty sure you guys know whose for Abbey =)**_

_**Ace: Hahaha oh yeah … I really hate Allie, for your information.**_

_**Me: Hm, me too. Anyway, we have to begin pronto. I'm not at the library but I'm at my brief home (cuz we are moving in a few days) so yeah -_-' oh yeah, hope you guys don't mind Abbey POV for a bit more. It would make better sense for it in this case.**_

_**Ace: Ferfrie D. does not own a thing. And to think this story got this far…. Chapter 15: Comfort and Goodbyes Part 2**_

* * *

At least an hour before, Abbey had returned to the group's compartment, of course, Sirius was gone but returned half an hour later, bedraggled looking. Anyway, they finally arrived at King's Cross Station. James waited at the compartment door as his friends walked out, Lily asked if he wanted her to stay but he told her it was fine and to go meet with her parents. James tapped his foot as he waited for his siblings who seemed to be taking a while.

"You two coming or not?" He asked as Riley looked around. Abbey was merely fastening her pendant.

"Hold it, can't you see that I'm taking mental pictures of the compartment?" Riley asked irately as he looked around once more. Abbey rolled her eyes without any humor but more of annoyance.

'_Yeah, mental'_ James thought, turning his snigger into a cough.

"Let's go or we'll be stuck on the train." Abbey patted her brother's arm while slinging her backpack over her arm. "Get your purse and lets go. Don't wanna miss that big roundup in Romania. Their most vile creature wouldn't want to be stuck in a train."

"We've been over this a million times! It's a man bag! And yes, I don't think she would want to stay on the train, Romania should be expecting on me to pack her in my trunk when I go." Riley muttered the last sentence, eyeing his sister warily.

"Man bags aren't hung the way you have it."

"Hey! It's a man bag! End of discussion!"

"If you say so …" Abbey shrugged out of the room, joining James as their brother slipped on the man bag. James couldn't control his laugher as their brother slipped out of the compartment, closing it behind him.

"Lets go, Talons." James laughed. Riley looked down the train, again, mental pictures. Abbey pulled him by his scarlet hood.

"Let's go 'man-bag' man."

James roared with laughter at the face of Riley.

"You b-"

"Riley Godric Potter, if your mother hears you finish that word, I believe she'll go ballistic." Leo, their father, called loudly from outside. James sniggered before jumping out of the train after his sister to avoid a kick aimed at him. Riley, grudgingly, followed.

There, they saw, of course, their parents standing in pride and joy at the sight of their teenagers. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood next to them. Lily wasn't far off, greeting her parents. Emily met with her brother who worked at Gringotts now. Kathy was over with her widowed mother. Jerry met with his sisters for his parents had … passed away. Lauren joined her father. Violet, however, waited for Riley with her aunt. Though once the trio hopped off, they all noticed and edged closer to them.

"Why, I didn't know we had this much family." James grinned, referring to their friends and their friends' family who stood with them. Riley continued with this.

"Hmm, I can name Uncle Matt, Luey, Junior, Great, great, Grand-Pappy the Fifth, Sera, Couco, Mimi-"

"Riley."

"-Archie- yes my darling, recently emo sister?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

James frowned, his sister's attitude bother him. Of course he had noticed since this morning and … he knew. He didn't pull her aside though, at least not yet.

Linar walked up to the twins, first, giving them their welcome back before turning to her first born.

"Riley Godric Potter …" she said tearfully before hugging her son. He hugged her back.

"Well, well, son," Leo smiled after greeting his other two teens. "Tuesday's when you depart to Romania." Leo placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Lovely." Riley sighed, glancing over at James and Abbey who were shocked. Riley let go of his mum, ducking out of his father's grasp, he went over to where James and Abbey stood, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jerry, Kathy, Emily, Lily, Violet, and Lauren were converging there as well.

"Wait, so you're leaving Tuesday?" James asked incredulously, Abbey looked nearly ready to cry again.

"Yeah."

"But that's tomorrow!"

"I know."

"What time?"

"At at 2 in the morning."

"Are you sure you're not mental?"

"Huh?"

"You can't leave!" Abbey suddenly bursted, the group turned to look at Abbey who darted into her brother's arms. As soon as Riley intended to hug her, Abbey threw a fit. She began pounding his chest and sobbing with every hit out of anger. "You can't leave! Me and James need you! How could you do this to us! When we were younger, you promised to stay with us! You're going back on your promise!" Abbey cried. James sighed as Riley stared at this scene, the only one Abbey had ever thrown a fit to was James ….

"Abigail." James said cautiously, putting an arm on his sister's shoulder. She didn't calm down. The group could only stare. Of course they knew that Abbey had grown into a tight relationship with her brothers so this should've been expected … but it wasn't." Abbey's jabs became lighter before she finally stopped and dropped her head into her hands. Riley could only stare politely. This had already happened before.

"Come on Abbey, let's go home." James pulled his twin with him and over to the exit of the platform.

"… we'll be there for you whenever you need us Riley." Violet said determinedly, seeing it might be impossible to go from where she lived all the hell the way over to the train station again.

"Yeah, don't worry mate, we got your back." Jerry placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

Riley stared after his siblings before turning to Jerry and the rest of the group.

"Just do me a favor, watch over the twins for me while I'm gone. … I usually kept them in check no matter how childish I might've seen." Riley sighed then looked over at Abbey and James.

* * *

James pulled Abbey to exit where she only stared at the ground, she crossed her arms, she refused to let herself cry again.

"Abbey?"

"What?"

"Blinky told me."

Abbey froze before looking up at him.

"…"

"She said that you came down to the kitchens. … she told me of what you were crying about last night."

"…"

"You love him don't you?"

"…"

"Well?"

"… for the past seven years …."

James stared at his sister. She was never the one to fall in love … but he now knew why. She had been in love with Sirius so she didn't want to stop. She didn't go with any other guy, showing her loyalty. He wondered how badly it hurt her every time that Sirius was with another girl. James now was torn, his best friend, practically brother, or his sister, his bestest friend.

"You don't have to chose."

"But you're beating yourself up over it."

"I'll live."

"… you sound like Moaning Myrtle."

Abbey sighed. James watched as she brushed a stray bang to the side then wiped at her eyes furiously.

"You could've said something earlier"

"If you're gonna tell me that I came too late, you can save it, Allie already told me."

"Wait Allie?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Today when I left … I ran across her, and told her a few things and she reminded me that I came too late and I shouldn't be grieve over it because I didn't get to him first. Apparently, he's some prize to her." Abbey's voice quivered towards the end of her word. James's felt a creature tear at the insides of his stomach, no one had the right to make his little sister cry.

"Sis …."

"I just hate knowing that I could've done something and I blew it."

"C'mere." James pulled his sister into a hug. "Abbey, when you like someone, tell me, I'll handle it for you. And I know this was a hard thing to happen at this time too. What with Riley leaving … look, you'll get through this, I'll help you. Sides you got a lot of friends too." James told her as he rubbed her head.

Abbey did the most unexpected thing.

Abbey pushed away, crossing her arms and refusing to look up at her brother.

"I …, I don't want any help. I always was dependent of Sirius and look to where it got me. I thought he would come for me too but I guess I was wrong. Riley's leaving, whats the point of me crying today when its tomorrow. I don't need no ones' help anymore. If I depend on people too much, I'll only break down even further. And when you tell me to depend on you and my lot of friends … its like saying that you lot will do everything."

James stared at his sister, she wasn't crying, but her voice was thick … this wasn't like her at all. Abbey would never push away from a brother/sister hug, especially since they were twins.

"Maybe its better if I'm independent. Because nothing's working out since I'm dependent. Ever since I began to rely on you guys more … bad things have happened. So I won't rely on anyone anymore. I can only trust myself … and only a few people. They've already caught me from falling first times."

"Abbey…."

"I guess we're leaving now." Abbey sighed, walking off, hands in her pockets as she strode out the barrier, dragging her stuff that was placed next to it for her convenience. James was frozen into spot. His darling sister, walking away in misery. His mission was to make her smile.

_Stupid Sirius._ He thought grimly before realizing someone walking towards him. It was Lily.

"Hey James."

"Oh hey."

"That was kind of strange for Abbey, wasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Um, I was wondering, would it be okay for me to come over during the summer." Lily asked, blushing.

James smiled. Maybe it would calm his sister if she did. "Definitely."

* * *

Abbey walked out of the barrier with her belongings. She dragged them, Dawn just flying out after her and up into the air, knowing her way to Godric's Hollow already. Abbey continued to walk down the platform before two figures caught her eyes. She saw the exact people she knew she would be able to trust. She made a beeline for them immediately. Only they would know, but how Abbey knew she could trust them, was a mystery. They felt secure to her thought. It was like when you're with your mother or father and you felt just so secure as if they'll protect you and you already know that they will. That was the kind of secure she felt with these two from the moment they stopped to talk with her in the hallway last night.

"Nora! Trixie!" Abbey called out to the two girls, also carrying their items. Nora had an owl with her as Trixie held her big black cat in her arms. They turned and smiled at the sight of Abbey.

"Hey Abbey!" Nora beamed.

"What's up?" Trixie grinned.

Abbey blushed, looking down. Even her usual friends didn't sound this heartwarming and excited when they saw her coming towards them. Abbey smiled gently before lifting her head.

"Nothing …."

"Oh yeah, good timing that you showed up!"

"Yeah, I forgot to ask if you wanted to come spend the summer with me after your brother Riley goes off to Romania. You up to it?" Trixie asked. Abbey blinked, she would be a whole summer away from home … but better yet … away from Sirius and the Marauders.

"She'll go." A voice said from behind them. Abbey turned to see her dad standing there.

"Mr. Potter." Trixie and Nora's voices sounded like they were in shock.

"Abbey needs to have her options wide so I think that spending time with new friends should do her the trick." Leo smiled fondly before taking Abbey's trolley from her and dragging it off. Abbey, Nora, and Trixie could only stare.

"Um …."

"Like my dad said. I'll go." Abbey reassured them, her face betrayed no emotion before breaking a small smile. Trixie and Nora grinned.

"Alright, it's 2 month date." They grinned before hugging Abbey and walking off to find their parents. Abbey stared after them before she felt someone staring at her, she turned to see Regulus Black accompanied by his mother. No lie, his mother was beautiful … she had the same eyes as her sons. Her hair was crow black, straight and in a tight bun, she wore a veil around it. Mrs. Black wore a long black beautiful dress that made her look stunning. But Abbey's eyes were no longer on Mrs. Black, but rather Regulus who was staring straight at her. She smiled and waved, Regulus blinked also slightly jumping, glancing at his mother who was looking away, then waved back with a small smile and blush of his own. Abbey couldn't control from her face from beaming, even in her distress, Regulus felt like the only one who can make it go away, it was also Trixie and Nora who did the same … but for now, it felt like Regulus had the most effect.

Abbey knew for a fact that Mrs. Black and Mr. Black were full on pureblood maniacs, and Abbey was full on blood traitor, so instead of getting close to talk to Regulus, she mouth him a few words.

_Thank you for before. Have a happy summer._ She mouthed, Regulus blushed but grinned and nodded.

_You too, Potter._ He mouthed before Abbey turned and ran off into the crowd of people to find her dad. Her slight happiness from her encounter with Regulus left her, and now, she felt hollow and insecure … but she had something to do … at 2 in the morning.

* * *

James groaned as Abbey's alarm clock went off. Gently as he could, he moved his twin sister's arms from him. He sat up in Abbey's bed, grabbing the clock off the nightstand, throwing back the covers, got up, walked out of the room, into the bathroom, into a cubicle, slammed it into the toilet, flushing it, the beeping immediately stopping. James yawned, satisfied before walking back to Abbey's room. He laid back down with his twin, throwing the covers back on.

(Let me, Ferfrie, explain what's going on.)

See, it was one of those nights that Abbey or James would sneak into each other's rooms and sleep with their twin for the rest of the night. They weren't really used to sleeping apart. When they were young, they were kept together. When they were babies, they cried when being apart. Really, they did. It was that way up till they were five. When the two were babies, it was hard to even tell them apart, because they usually wore the same thing, had the same hair too, even if Abbey was the girl and James was the boy. It wasn't until they were 5 that they changed looks. Abbey highlighted her girl self and James highlighted his boy self. Then when they were 7 they went back to looking exactly the same. Then stopped by 10 years of age.

But when they were 0-4 years, they slept in the same beds. When they were 7-10 they slept in the same bed. So they were used to it but now that they were in different beds most of the time, they would miss each other. So they slept in the same bed when they felt like it when at home. I guess you could call it the twinitis illness: means want to be with the other twin for a long period of time.

(Is it enough now? Let's get back to the story)

James suddenly felt a kick against his knee, it throbbed and he groaned.

"Prat … go get my damn alarm clock and fix it and clean it good. … or I'll kick your arse." His twin's voice came muffled through a pillow. James groaned again and threw back the covers, Abbey shivered, but James went on to the bathroom, went to the same cubicle, took out his want from his pajama pants pocket, flicked it, and out popped the alarm clock and all fixed and clean. James brought it back to Abbey's room, placing it on the nightstand, then flopped onto the bed.

"Are you satisfied?" James asked, flipping the blanket over him.

"It better not smell like toilet when I sleep on that side tomorrow." Abbey's muffled voice came.

"Whatever." James yawned and laid his head back down.

"JAMES AND ABIGAIL POTTER YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL COME UP THERE AND BEAT YOU BOTH!" Their mum shrieked from downstairs. James and Abbey bolted upwards with some groans in pain. Abbey who had been sleep on her stomach, and flopped onto her back at the scream, her elbow hitting her twin's area that the sun did not shine. James cussed, out of breath. But when Abbey had flopped over, her head had collided with the bed frame making her curse.

They both glared at the door that used to be closed but now their dad had opened it just a bit, he grinned at them.

"Come on you twinitis duo." He sniggered, he ducked as Abbey and James chucked a lamp and a brush at him. Yes even with their dad they did this.

"Merlin damn it all! Can't two train night teens get some bloody sleep around here?" James growled.

"Your brother's leaving in two hours."

"Yeah at two … not at midnight and me and Prongs get ready in 5 minutes." Abbey snapped, not appreciating being up at this time. "It would help if you told mum that we don't need her to put my alarm clock. I had it set for 1:45." Leo snickered.

"Well not my problem, your mother is demanding that you both just get up."

"Just tell her that we are in need of sleep here. Tell her to go bother others. Padfoot and Moony take a longer time than we do to get up. Yell at them why not?" James chucked an extra pillow. Leo laughed as he dodged it and closed the door, leaving to go wake up the rest of the Marauders. Abbey fell back onto the bed and so did James. They stared at the dark ceiling that their father had enchanted to make it look like the sky.

"… even now-"

"-they still think we'd wake up early even if we're in the same bed."

"I thought that they knew-

"-us better than that."

"Well what do you expect? We got three other gits in the house."

"You think our own parents would-

"-forget that we are not morning people. Most likely. At least that's was I think."

"We were never morning people when we had twinitis."

"Much less midnight people."

"I guess twinitis is going to end for the rest of the summer."

"Why?"

"…"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Yup."

Abbey and James stared at the ceiling. Abbey was going away too. Two days after Riley left, she'd be off to the Shays' residence. Then after that, twinitis would never happen again.

James yawned again and was soon followed by Abbey. They slowly fell asleep again.

It seemed like not even an hour passed when the door shot open like a cannonball fire. James and Abbey sat bolt upright. Though, like last time … James instead had elbowed his sister in the stomach and fell off the bed, cussing as he felt little protection of his shirt and pants when he collided with the hard wood flooring that was rather painful. Abbey merely clutched her stomach in pain. Groaning as she did.

"Wake up you guys!" Sirius' cheery voice rang in their ears. James lifted himself from the ground, glaring at the unwelcome guest. He then looked up at his groggy sister who was rubbing her stomach still. Her beautiful black hair in a lazy small ponytail, she wore a large black t-shirt and James's old pajama pants. Though she looked plenty ruffled. She glared while rubbing her eyes.

Then suddenly ….

"Damn it all Sirius Black! GET THE ****ING HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Abbey roared, Sirius even fell back, looking at the 'dragoness' in front of him. James merely climbed back into the bed. Remus and Peter were right behind Sirius, staring at the raging girl in front of them.

Of course Abbey was usually nice, and sure she was distressed about some previous events but you NEVER EVER wake up a her up like this unlike you wanted your head literally ripped off. Running was heard then panting as it neared the room.

"Where's the fire?" Leo asked, panting, muttering something about being too old to run up the stairs. He then noticed Sirius's, Remus's, and Peter's looks of terror and wanting to run or pee themselves. Leo then peeked into the room to see his only daughter practically breathing fire. "Oh that's what happened …. It was nice knowing you boys." Leo said hurriedly before walking away.

"I SAID GET THE ****ING HELL OUT OF ****ING ROOM OR ELSE I'LL ****ING BEAT THE LIVING TAR OUT OF YOU ALL THIS INSTANT!"

The boys bolted, screaming about dragon ladies in disguise. Abbey ran a hand through her head, glaring over at the clock before looking at her twin and nudging him in the stomach.

"Come on wake up. Its 1:45. We gotta get ready." Abbey murmured before getting up and stretching. James gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"I never seen you get that angry for at least a few years."

"Does it matter?"

"No but the last time it happened, the poor girls in your dorm wouldn't come near you for a month. Is it all because of Riley leaving and Sirius is taken?"

"That was good memory, I had all the girls scared of me for a while."

"You didn't answer me." James said, getting up and pulling his shirt over his head. Abbey watched him, rather bored.

"Well I guess." She shrugged and removing her shirt as well, revealing the undershirt that she wore underneath.

"You're ripped too?" James noted, Abbey looked at her stomach that was covered by fabric. She was growing a six pack slightly, it barely showed but it was there.

"Not at freakily as you are." Abbey smirked as she gathered up her stuff for a shower. James rolled his eyes, he wasn't freakily ripped, he actually looked good, had a noticeable six pack. Though on that six pack, James had a tattoo. A tattoo that marked him as a Marauder. Being bound as a Marauder, these guys went all the way, from names to markings to catchphrases to clothing. The tattoo was of a doe on it's hind legs, a hippogriff looking menace, a dog growling, a werewolf howling to a moon not high above it, a phoenix soaring, blocking some of the moon, and a rat curled but bearing its teeth right about the dog.

Abbey and the others had one too. But hers was on her back. Sirius's was on his back too. Peter had his on his right shoulder blade. Remus had his on the left. Riley had his on his abs too.

"Well I'm gonna go get my stuff, you hit the showers already."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

The Marauders were all dress in their trademark clothing, black hoodies and jeans. They waited at the bottom of the steps for their final member, Riley was finishing up packing. James and Abbey were still rather disgruntled from lack of sleep, both cursing the hours that Riley's train had to come. Sirius slowly began to become disgruntled as well, but he couldn't help but notice how their usually chatteriffic friend was hardly even talking to him, which she usually talked to, but rather with James or Remus.

Linar finally joined them, glaring at Abbey slightly.

"Abigail, that language earlier was unladylike and I do not want to hear those kind of words coming out from your mouth again." She told her daughter who could only stare at her. Abbey muttered something about her time of month and being woken up early when Riley came bounding down the stairs with his stuff.

"Hey Abbey, James, I put something in James's room for you guys to see later on." Riley called to them.

"What is it?"

"Alright, let's go you guys." Riley told them, ignoring James and Abbey's question, they all, but Linar and Leo, leaped in to get one of the trunks to help Riley. Leo held out his hand to them, Riley quickly kissed his mother's cheek and hugged her goodbye before grabbing onto his dad, James, Abbey, Remus, Sirius, and Peter following.

Leo apparated.

The eight of them landed in a practically empty station. Leo waved them over to the station that Riley would be leaving on. They all walked and dragged the items along.

1:54

Leo walked through the third pillar in between platforms 10 and 11, the others following and coming out to the side that many wizards were. Some seemed a bit older than Riley or such like that.

1:55

Abbey and James watched a train conductor loaded Riley's things onto the train. Riley was saying goodbye to each of them now.

"Bye dad … thanks for everything you did for me." Riley choked on the last few words, he clearly wasn't planning on a proper goodbye for his dad or anyone. He hugged his father before turning to the Marauders.

"Peter … don't do that anymore." Riley warned in a whispered voice, as if he knew something the others didn't. Peter merely looked down and nodded.

"Alright."

Riley turned to Remus. "Remus … Moony … be careful alright." Riley smiled as he man hugged Remus who smiled and nodded.

"You too, Talons."

Riley turned to Sirius. They stared at each other before Riley sighed. "Watch over the twins for me, Sirius … Padfoot, I won't be around for them now but you will be … make sure they don't get out of line." Riley watched as Sirius merely stared before grinning and giving him the peace sign.

"You can count on me. I won't let them get hurt."

1:59

Abbey and James glanced nervously at the clock as they watched their brother turned to them.

"James … Abbey …"

2:00

The whistle of the train rang loudly in the twin's ears. Riley looked back panicky. He ran out of time. The train conductor ushered the people with tickets on. Riley was ushered off as well, James and Abbey panicked.

"Riley!" Abbey called, trying and failing to spot him. James grabbed her hand roughly, pulling her with him and into the crowd. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were ready to follow when Leo held a hand out to stop them.

"Let them … Riley didn't get to say goodbye … and he looked like he wanted to say something to them alone." Leo sighed. The three boys looked back to the crowd where James and Abbey had disappeared through. They were running, pushing past people without excuses or anything, trying to catch up to their eldest sibling. He didn't even get to say goodbye yet. James knew perfectly well that if ended like that … he and Abbey would be … they'd regret it deeply.

They made it right next to the train, watching as Riley was the last one on, he turned and looked out the window, poking his head through, hoping to see his siblings.

"Riley!" James shouted, Riley looked down and saw them. He smiled and dropped something down to them, James caught it and they looked up at him again.

"James … Abbey … I'm sorry I wasn't the greatest big brother at school-"

The train began moving.

"I wish I could've stayed longer-"

James and Abbey began to jog to catch up to them.

"I didn't want the year to end-"

The train began to speed up a bit more.

"I'll miss you guys."

"Riley you didn't have to leave! You could've stayed at least another year!"

"Nah, I think it was better … this way." Riley smiled.

The train began going faster, James and Abbey were running now, people were jumping out of their way as they did.

"James … you better not die and leave your only sister alone now that I'll be gone."

"Do you honestly think I would!"

"And Abigail …"

Abbey stared at him, Riley usually never called her by her actual name.

"Don't be afraid to tell Sirius how you feel. But if he hurts you more than now … I'll kill him."

Abbey stared at her brother … he knew too … and he cared.

"I love you two."

The train began going too fast. Riley hung out the window as he began speeding away, James and Abbey could only stare as they ran.

"RILEY!" The both shouted as they train completely passed them. James stared after the train before Abbey jumped onto the tracks and began running again, James blinked before following.

"ABBEY!" James shouted as she continued to run out of the sight of the station.

"RILEY!" Abbey cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. James pushed his limits further, he grabbed her hand, pulling her back but she resisted. "Riley!" She shouted again. James sighed and pulled her from resisting, Abbey fell to her hands and knees, crying, giving in. James couldn't help her this time. He knew that.

James then looked at what Riley had dropped down to them. It was an envelope. He opened it gently and found something that was extremely rare.

"I didn't even get to tell him that I loved him too." Abbey sobbed.

James looked back at his sister before taking one of the two things that Riley had put in the envelope and handed it out to her.

"I think that maybe … he knows … but why do you think he left us these?" Abbey looked up to see her twin holding out to her one of the most magnificent things. In James's hand that was held out to her … was one of Riley's feathers. James hand another one too.

They were the feathers that were usually on Riley's head as a phoenix.

Abbey took it, staring at it before hugging it close to her.

"Riley."

A lone tear crept down their cheeks.

* * *

James dragged his sister to his room once they got home. Sirius, Remus, and Peter made way for them, not to intrude their sibling moment. They had excused themselves to their own rooms while James and Abbey left to James's room.

Though, they spotted what Riley had left them.

An open book was on top of James's bed. They looked at it before walking over and picking it up.

The section it was open to was on Phoenixes. Though, Riley had highlighted something that seemed important.

_When a phoenix has siblings it may strike rivalry with them if gotten off at the wrong foot. But naturally, they get along quite well. If a single phoenix has members to its family, older or younger, they show their gratitude for their members in several ways. When they part, if a phoenix has an older member, it gives it a tail feather for that phoenix to treasure. In this case, a tail feather would mean that it love the other and don't care if the older member do not. If a phoenix has a younger member, it gives it a head feather for that phoenix to treasure. In this case, a head feather would mean that it loves the other and knows just how much the younger loves it back._

James held his twin tight, as she cried slightly into his hoodie.

He knew that they loved him … all along without needing words.

* * *

_**Me: So what did you all think? Pretty cool huh? Sorry I haven't updated its because I've been busy with loads of homework. But now I'm back at least for a bit. Hoped you guys loved it. **_

_**Ace: -sniffle-**_

_**Me: what's wrong with you?**_

_**Ace: Riley and his goodbye to the twins tore me apart.**_

_**Me: -pats her on the back- its okay! Don't cry. …. Um, why I help Ace out of her crying time, meaning I'll cry with her, why don't you guys give me 46 more reviews if you guys want a whole story. Sorry but I didn't count the faves and I won't because I barely realized … my sister emptied out my inbox. So me no know who has faved this story. So go on! Review! Oh yeah.**_

_**Check out the poll on my profile: Who Is Your Favorite Character From Marauders Never Die? **_

_**Me: Remember that! -goes to cry with Ace-**_


	16. Seeing Her Accidents

_**Me: Alright we're back! Oh my god you guys are awesome! -giggle- you guys are cheaters too -cough-hpfan-cough cough- but hey anything that helps =) as long as you guys get me to 100.**_

_**Ace: you weirdo.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, last chapter wasn't the end of Riley. You guys will see him later on if you get me to 100 for the full story. But I forgot to mention, Riley can't send letters because his owl had died of old age, so Dawn and Blaze (Abbey and James's owls) would be showing up frequently. At the most, I'll try to squeeze in a Riley letter in every chapter when we start the 7th**** year. **_

_**Ace: We are sorry to those that really liked Riley but he'll be back don't worry.**_

_**Me: Anyway, thanks for your guys praises. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! OH YEAH HAVE YOU GUYS NOTICED? HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS IS COMING OUT THIS WEDNESDAY! -scream in delight-**_

_**Disclaimer: I, Ferfrie D., do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I only own the following: the plot, Abbey, Riley, Emily, Jerry, Kathy, Violet, Trixie, Nora, and Ace (the Ace as in the one who is doing these skits with me)**_

_**Me: BTW I know this chapter sucks but bear with me.**_

_**Me & Ace: Chapter 16(Damn! We made it far already!): Seeing Her Accidents**_

* * *

James ran a hand through his hair as he woke up from his sleep. He sat there staring at the ceiling, conscious of the warm figure sleeping right next to him, clinging to his shirt. James looked down at his twin who did not what so ever look content. She looked distressed. Of course it wasn't that long ago that they brother had taken a train that Abbey was full course set on running after. It was 3 in the afternoon, told by the grandfather clock that was in the corner of James's room. And still, Abbey's water ducts weren't dry, definitely not, because she was still crying, James couldn't help it either, he was crying to. And he wasn't afraid to admit it.

He missed his big brother already.

He really did.

He found it so hard for three tightly knit siblings … had to be split up.

James breathed in slowly as a few tears escaped his hazel eyes. He heard steps walk passed his room, Sirius or Remus or Peter walking to the bathroom. Rather quiet, everyone in the house thought that he and Abbey were sleeping, Abbey was, James's wasn't anymore.

He laid there, thinking over several things now.

As in what was the Marauders going to do now? It's not that James didn't count Lily as a Marauder, sure he did but she wasn't too much as a Marauder when she was calm. She didn't phase like the group did. But Riley was special to the group.

He was the boy who saved them from so many things. From those bullies when they were 6. From Maxwell Tiberius to insults from the Slytherins …. He even was part of the Marauders since the beginning … and now he was too far away. Merlin knows if he's in Romania now or something.

And then would James be able to get Abbey out of her depression? Well she would be with different people after tomorrow … what would happen? Would she come as a different person like she said she would be? Or what would happen?

Ugh ….

Abbey stirred next to him, James looked down at his twin who moved but didn't wake up. He watched her for a bit longer before thinking back to when they were eight.

_-flashback-_

"_Mum! James and Abbey keep tripping me!" Riley complained, running down the stairs to and running straight to the kitchen, yelling over and over again. Abbey and James walked down at the same time, both wearing their blue jackets, with jeans. Their hair had the same haircut, both had their hair just a bit past their ears. Abbey had her dad bewitch her eyes to be hazel one day and James's turned chocolate the next. They both wore glasses as if to keep up an appearance. They walked down the same, giving off the same smirk as they walked in. Riley hid behind their mother who was smiling at the pair of them._

"_Well? James? Abbey?" Linar asked, both James and Abbey knew they couldn't tell which one of them was which. _

"_Because~"_

"_He took our teddy bears." _

_Both of them lifted their hands to point at Riley who blinked and looked away, scratching the back of his head. As if he was embarrassed._

"_Riley?"_

"_Yes mum?" _

"_Do you have their teddy bears?"_

"_Kind of … they're in the tree house."_

"_Why didn't you just say that sooner?" The twins said together before walking side by side out to the backyard. They both climbed up the tree house one by one. Upon entering the tree house the both of them, they sat there before getting their teddy bears that were identical, off the mini table._

"_You could tell even mom didn't know who we were."_

"_I like it better that way. I like knowing I'm like you."_

"_Me too."_

"_But we still love big brother Riley don't we?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_The twins giggled before both looked out the little window of the tree house. They watched as their brother and their mother talking. _

"_He may not be part of our world … but he's part of our lives."_

"_Riley may be an idiot but he still cares for us … he made us be part of the Marauders!"_

"_Haha, true!"_

"_Brother Riley will never leave us."_

"_We may be unidentifiable but he still kind of tries!"_

_It was true, Riley would try every day to try and see which one was which. He would try never ending with determination. He wanted to be a great big brother. He wanted to protect them even if he didn't know which were which. So he tried._

"_Hey ABBEY! JAMES! Mumma says to come in to eat!" Riley shouted as he jumped out the house and onto the back porch. James and Abbey poked their heads out the window, looking over at their brother who was jumping rather higher than an average kid and landing gracefully, but he was waving his hands over his head for them to see him. Abbey was the first to laugh at him, James followed soon afterwards. They both ran to the door, carrying their teddies, ignoring the stairs and jumping down from a 15ft high tree. They landed gracefully and ran over to their brother who watched them come, they took hold of both of his hands, grinning and turning him so that they can into the house together. He grinned nervously as if expecting some sort of trickery. But it never came._

_-flashback ends-_

James looked over at the nightstand, picking up the phoenix feather of his brother that was left behind. He twirled it around in his hands. They had come a long way and yet both of the twins were proved wrong that their brother had left. He did … because he wanted to get whatever he was doing done sooner. James merely sighed and gently sat up as his sister curled up closer to him.

"Abbey, time to get up." He murmured. She didn't seemed to want to.

"Don't wanna."

"Abbey." James said a bit more forcefully and nudged her. She growled and sat up, glaring at him.

"Fine!"

James blinked as she got up in a huff. She was still dressed in the clothes from earlier this morning, she was growling about and this attitude was pissing James off.

He watched as she walked out his room, adding the feather of hers onto her necklace. She grumbled as she continued to her own room. James merely stared at the door of his own room. So now she was angry. … James shook his head. He didn't know how girls acted but he felt as if it was around this time that girls got a bit more sensitive and a bit more grumpy. Which his sister was displaying. James got up and was set on feeding his stomach and which he walked out and practically ran down the stairs.

Abbey now sat in the tree house, it was after both her and her twin ate. She had blown up at Sirius yet again and this time he argued back. He had made comment about forgetting to say something to Riley. Abbey got pissed off for some reason and started arguing with him. Linar and Leo weren't home at the time, they had gone to the Ministry. James stepped in, deciding to say something.

"Stop taking out things on us, Abigail! I know you're suffering but there are other people who suffer too! Just stop getting mad at people who aren't fault!"

Those words still rang in her head. James had yelled at her. He was tired of her attitude already. Abbey knew she didn't usually act like this but … he would've done the same thing.

You can't really blame her for this either.

How would you feel if the years of being a full group ended? And then the person you loved the most because they understood you the most, was taken out of your reach by the person you most greatly hated the most and that you knew would just used that person? And then having a sibling that you were so fond of, just leave? And finally, what if you were so different from everyone, you had to close yourself up and when you began to open yourself up just a tiny bit, people began hurting you?

Yeah how would you feel? Hm, didn't think so.

Well that was how she felt. She couldn't help blowing up at people … she was suffering.

Abbey heard a knock at the door of the tree house, she was curled up next to the small table in the far corner, but in view of who stood at the tree house door. She glanced over to see one of her best werewolf friend. He was only one who she could still trust with herself from the Marauders besides her own brother. He watched her for a bit before climbing into the little house without permission. He looked around then finally set his sights down onto her.

"You really blew up back there didn't you?"

"Whatever."

"You got some nasty temper … they should think of putting counseling classes in Hogwarts."

"Did you come up here to have a go at me?"

"No."

"Then what are you up here for instead of just punning me."

"James was right. You need to start controlling your temper. It won't get you anywhere but with Voldemort."

"Well you haven't been what I've been through."

"I was close to my dad and he died and now I'm a werewolf. That's nothing compared to you and how you loved Sirius and he was taken by Weblie. Then your brother who loved you so very much, left to resume his ambitions. Have you noticed how self-centered it sounds?" Remus demanded as he leaned against the wooden walls. Abbey looked up at him. He had a point ….

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"I know that you're suffering, so we're to blame too. Not have understanding you sooner and even hurting you."

Abbey merely stared at him. She sighed.

"Maybe the problem is that I make it hard for everyone to understand me."

"Probably. Maybe its because of that that you are getting hurt from all directions. Maybe even that's why you have your knickers in a twist." Remus told her.

"… are you implying that I should change my ways?"

"If it keeps up like this, you'll be the most defeated person ever, Abbey."

"…."

"Why did you even choose the path to be … misunderstood?"

"Because I thought that path would protect me from all emotions that caused pain."

"Well you see how bad that went."

"So … what do I do about it?"

"Change it. Probably that's all you need to do. And while you're busy doing that, you never know, maybe by then, Sirius will be free from Weblie."

Abbey rolled her eyes as Remus grinned at her.

"Anyways, ignoring your intention of making some joke … was that all I made a mistake in?"

"Yeah … Abbey, you shouldn't dwell too much on Riley's departing. Or even on Sirius. You know how Sirius is, girl hopping. He'll eventually just leave her. And as for threat-"

"How do you know that Weblie threatened me?"

"Well, James told me not that long ago, like a few minutes ago."

"He's a git."

"Yeah we all know that already, anyway, maybe if you change, she'll just steal a life that isn't there anymore."

"You know this talk is pointless right?"

"No … you need to know that you need to change and to stop blowing up at us … think about it. And start to get over it." Remus told her with a shrug and smile. Abbey looked him in the eye …. Remus always thought the better for the group … he was like another big brother who can pull out any flaw and try to fix it.

He really was one of the only people Abbey could really trust.

* * *

_**Me: Okay slightly pointless and short chapter. Just wanted Abbey to realize she can't blow up at the group and then later on she's going to try and change. I know this chapter sucked but bear with me. I was out of ideas for this story.**_

_**Ace: SO SHE WENT TO HER SWEET HAVEN! READING POKEMON!**_

_**Me: … are you like obsessed with Pokemon now?**_

_**Ace: Yes! It's awesome! -ahem. Sorry. Um, I mean she didn't update sooner because of one main reason, she was out of ideas so she went to search for ideas. She had nothing to do with POKEMON -cheers- in any point.**_

_**Me: … Ace?**_

_**Ace: Yes?**_

_**Me: Shut up.**_

_**Ace: Okay -sulks-**_

_**Me: Anyway, I know this chapter sucked, the next one will make up for it, I swear it will. Anyway review.**_


	17. Time For A New Change

_**Me: Okay, I'm back with only one motive really. FINISH THIS STORY FOR MY READERS AND GET ON WITH ITS SEQUEL. Why? Because it's Sequel is a much better story in my opinion.**_

_**Abbey: Ain't that a bit harsh to my story?**_

_**Me: hey where's Ace?**_

_**Abbey: Waiting for you to hurry up in the Pokemon World.**_

_**Me: You'd think my OC knew where to find me. I told her strictly to come here ….**_

_**Abbey: Well she told me to come, anyway, so how are we facing in the story?**_

_**Me: -grin-, I'm happy about this one =) oh AND **__**Congratulations Everyone! Thanks to none other than emzigale07 because without her, I wouldn't have known how to check story status and actually SEE which people favorited this story. So all in all, I had a perfect number of 25 faves on this very story, Marauders Never Die. Adding to the 77 reviews, this means … YOU ALL GET A FULL STORY ALL THE WAY TO WHERE LILY AND JAMES MAKE THE HARDEST DECISION OF THEIR LIVES!**_

_**Abbey: However, this **__**does not mean that you all get off the hook with reviews**__**. We need your reviews to make sure you guys are still reading alright?**_

_**Me: I am sorry to say, LilyxJames fans, you will have to wait next chapter to witness fluffy stuff between Lily and James, because this is the chapter that Lily comes in, but this one focuses on Abbey and her leaving to Trixie's house also about Lily's goodbye with her parents cause she moving out also the death of the Potter Grandfather, people. But still, enjoy the story, and know that LilyxJames fluff is right around the corner =) Also! I'm sorry that I lied in god knows which chapter about the summer thing only being chapter 14-16, yeah I lied, I lied a lot through that but I've kept my word late than never, yeah, yeah, so sue me … actually don't please but yeah. You get me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ferfrie D. does not own any of the following characters though the exempt is her OCs. Nor does she own any of the possible quotes … if there is any. **_

_**Me: Also, I've brought some new OCs in, mind you Charlus Potter and Dorea Black Potter are NOT OCs. I read it off internet that they were relatives of Harry Potter, possibly cousins to his grandparents. But I introduce few characters that will be brought into the story a few times in the latter. For example, the twin of Leo Potter (father of James) named Lynx. Her sons Lorcan and Scorp as well as her deceased husband Phoenix Black are mentioned. Also recall the dream Lily had at the beginning that mentioned Etigor Potter.**_

_**Abbey and Me: Okay now it's time for Chapter 17: Time For a New Change**_

* * *

"Damn it! It won't close!"

"Push harder!"

"How much crap do I have in this thing?"

"How should I know?"

"Shove it down!"

"I'm trying! Sit on it!"

"Are you really blind even with glasses? I already am, git!"

"Tails, I really hate your godforsaken trunk!" James growled as he rammed into the top of Abbey's overflowing trunk. Abbey was now perched on top, standing now, jumping and stomping on the trunk that just seemed not to close no matter how much they tried.

"I do too! MOONY! PADFOOT! WORMTAIL!" Abbey shrieked, stomping on the trunk a bit more. James huffed as he got onto Abbey's bed, turning and jumping, full force, on his side, and hit the trunk with much force, however, it made no difference, it didn't close.

There was a knock at the open door.

"How may we assist you, Ms. Dragon-like Abigail Lynx Potter?" Sirius asked with a grin, behind and next to him were Remus and Peter, who was stuffing his face with early breakfast. The three seemed very amuse by this scene.

"Stop stuffing your faces-"

"Do not call me that, Sirius!" Abbey snapped, cutting across James for a minute. Unlike everyone else, Sirius stressed Abbey's whole name when needed. Finding it quite hilarious. Abbey really hated it, but she tolerated it in letter, but she hated it even more now because of Sirius's denseness and the fact that he has dead-brained-bimbo Allie Weblie crowned his girlfriend.

"- and come help us clothes Tails' damn trunk!"

"Why not try magic?" Remus asked like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"We tried everything we could but my trunk just really hates me or something! It backfired almost immediately."

"Didn't Mummy jinx your trunks so you can't magic pack it? Suffer cleaning like Muggles, kind of?" Sirius asked.

….

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Remus blushed slightly, he had been there too, laughing his head off at Riley, James and Abbey for their faces of incredulity when Linar had promptly said, the 5th year Christmas, taking their trunks before they could pack to go to Hogwarts. She had taken them, placed the enchantment, she didn't, thankfully, do that to Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Yeah, didn't think you would. You wouldn't stop making fun of us for three months." James said bitterly.

"Come on, help me close it!" Abbey sounded like she growled, but really, she was jumping up and down in bitter resentment towards her mother's wand. Sirius, immediately, jumped forth, practically catapulting himself at the trunk, landing on top of it, standing with James and Abbey. They jumped and landed with all their might but still no dice.

"Crap! Moony, give us a hand here!" James called out to their friend who came closer, standing right next to the trunk and his friends.

"How about a foot." Remus didn't ask, merely stated as he, too, jumped onto the trunk. It was amazing really, four people, average weight for their ages, and the damned trunk would NOT close. But it was getting close.

"Damn!"

"But good joke, Moony."

"Wormtail, get your fat arse up here!" The four looked to their last Marauder who had barely finished eating.

"Alright, let's do this." He said clearly, wadding over to the group, lifting himself onto the trunk too. The lock was about two inches away from being closed them.

"Oh COME ON!"

"Let's think a new strategy."

Jaspr and Dawn merely looked at each other, both perched at the top of the dresser. The room was slightly clearing up, Abbey had most of her things already in her new house: Godric Hollow Number 14. They watched as the five deliberated. But the two that watched were distracted as a few other creatures came through Abbey's door. Dork, the midget annoy black owl, came in first, followed by Blaze who flew in fast, next was a small dog, Toto, carrying Dragon on his back and dragging Scrat. They lacked Ginger … who had died of old age and was in his mini grave in the backyard.

Dork flew up, trying to get cozy with Dawn, however, Jaspr would have none of it. Merely shrieked at the annoying creature. Dawn merely looked away and greeted Blaze, her brother.

Dragon and Scrat climbed up the dresser, watching the event as well, Toto merely watched before climbing to what he could. Dork again tried, and succeeded in passing Jaspr who merely watched as Dork pressed up again Dawn in loving manner ….

Can't say it lasted soon.

Dawn shot out the wing that Dork was next to with much force. The black owl never saw it coming as he was hurled by force and against a wall with a splat. Jaspr could only snigger.

* * *

While our five heroes struggled with closing a damned trunk, somewhere not that far from the Potter Mansion, another person was finishing up, and closing their trunk magically and with ease. Her room completely empty for she was moving into her new home soon. She'd be leaving this very house to live near her boyfriend and best friends.

"Ah, finally done at last!" Lily breathed in relief as she plopped onto the trunk. She had fit practically everything into her trunk, even her bed and now her room was completely empty. It even looked sad. Autumn and Shadow were watching, Autumn was perched at the window sill and Shadow was laying underneath the sill. Both animals were a be ruffled for Lily nearly packed them in her trunk as well. For they had been in their carriers and Lily, having watched too many muggle Disney movies when she was younger, had done the trick that Merlin had in The Sword in the Stone. She had made each thing in her room rather small enough to fit in the trunk and it was fun, however, Shadow and Autumn nearly got squashed in their carriers when she did the spell, not knowing, both had streaked out, hooting or hissing angrily but now seemed at ease.

"Autumn, can you believe it? I'm finally 17 and we're moving out on our own!" Lily asked excitedly to her long time best friend who hooted peacefully.

"It's too bad Shadow, you would've liked it here in the house, you would've driven Petunia bonkers." Lily laughed as the cat merely smiled, curling and uncurling its tail in play and affection.

"Lily dear?" A voice came from the hallway. Lily turned, smiling as she saw her mother, Laura Evans, carrying a fresh load of towels to the bathrooms.

"Yes mum?" Lily asked as her mother decided to walk into the room.

"Oh my, I haven't seen this room so empty. It's almost alarming. Was it magic?" Laura turned her head excitedly to her daughter and the trunk that the girl sat on too.

"Yeah. Can you still believe it? James and his friends had given me a key to a new house in their neighborhood! In Godric's Hollow! Isn't that fantastic?" Lily jumped up, going to her mother in glee. Laura laughed.

"Yes dear. You've told me a hundred times! I personally find it enchanting, you own boyfriend giving you the key to a new house." Laura said a bit slyly with a giggle. No matter the age, Laura acted so young, it reminded Lily of Linar, the woman she hadn't properly been introduced but both got along on great terms.

"Oh, mum, stop it." Lily blushed lightly as she laughed. Toby, their dog, then decided to run into the room, or more like slouch. Toby was an old dog, got along great with all animals and was protective of his owners. He walked to Lily and she smiled as he curled up next to her feet.

"Looks like you'll be missed."

"Most likely. But I'm not sure if I would be allow to let him live in my new house. I'm not about to get a House-elf nor do I want to leave Toby with a strange or wreck up the Potter Mansion. He'll stay her with you guys. Keep you old people company."

"Hey we're not that old, young lady."

Both women laughed when Laura had chastised, it was funny now really.

"So … when I move out, what are you two going to do? Petunia moved out with her wha- I mean husband. So what are you all going to do then?" Lily looked at the empty room, save for the animals and her trunk.

"Probably make the room a guest room or a supply room." Laura said bluntly. Yet excited ….

"Wow … I didn't know parents were this eager to kick out the kids." Lily said dryly. Autumn hooted a laugh as Laura merely smiled.

"You don't know how much."

Lily laughed before looking around the room … 17 now … wow.

"You spent 17 years in this room. Sleeping soundly whenever night came around and you were here. Your father would play horsey with you, you'd play tea party with your sister, I would read you stories in the old rocking chair. I'm deeply proud that you became a witch, dear. I just can't believe it … why did your school only have to go to seven years? If you had eight, you could've stayed longer too if they raised that age limit. But then again … only makes more convenience when parents want their brats to leave." Laura grinned teasingly as she moved to sit on the trunk. Lily laughed and sat on the floor, Toby scooted closer as Shadow slinked over and into her lap.

"I remember that time I first did magic in this house too."

"Oh yes. I remember your first steps in the house too. Your room, you just got up on your own, walking like a normal child when you were really just a toddler, oh how you scared the living hell out of me." Laura laughed as her daughter chuckled. "And before you know it, you and this Mr. James Potter I have yet to meet properly because last time it was just 'wosh hi now bye', will have little kids of your own."

"Mum!"

"Well you will. Oh I wonder what they would look like. I wonder if they would be twins just like James and Abigail. Bless those two. Good hearts for buying you a home. But for the Christmas vacation and Easter vacation, you better march to this house. Bring James here too, I want get to know him, and if his sister wants, bring her too. I'll set this room as a guest room, most likely since your sister's is a supply room at the moment." Laura continued to babble. Her eyes looking red. Lily then smiled. Her mother was trying to keep talking to avoid crying. Lily placed her hand on her mom's knee, patting it reassuringly. Laura looked down at her daughter, her talking stopped. She merely lost it when she saw her daughter. Laura cried. Lily gently pushed off Shadow who merely disapproved of the movement. Lily got up, sitting on the trunk and putting her hands on her mother's shoulders, her head on the shoulder closest to her. Her hand patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Its okay mum … I was under the impression you wanted to kick me out already." Lily laughed lightly though tears began to her eyes too.

"Well I do but when you are a parent, you get sentimental."

"Dad didn't get sentimental last night when I said goodbye last night- oh wait he did cry. But he just cried a bit."

"Well I'm a woman. I … cry when I want to." Laura sniffled. Lily laughed, wiping a few tears of her own. "To think, it's like losing two very important parts of me … you and Petunia were apart of me for once, you lived in me then got out and lived out on you own lives. Now you two are off …."

"Think of it this way mum, I'm a part of you that's going to see the magical world. I'll send you pictures … actually …. I've been meaning to give it to you. I know it was a birthday present from my best friend … but I sense the present wasn't the box but rather what it did afterwards." Lily smiled, taking something small out of her pocket. She opened her hand and the small item grew big. It was the music box.

"Oh Lily, it was your birthday present, I can't take it." Laura pushed the box lightly away from her. Lily shook her head.

"Nonsense. Mum, I am so very sure that Abbey had given it to me for one sole purpose. For me to realize my love for James. To her the box meant nothing. I'm not stupid. I should've seen the cogs in her head moving or spinning wildly. She does things secretly. No doubt that oh-so-mysterious Abbey Potter had saw it, recognized how to use it, and bought it for me to realize my feelings for James … she's kind of from a Seer Lineage. She must've seen it. But she showed no type of trait. Anyway, I'm pretty sure she bought it only for the outcome … so since I have no use for it any longer. Here. It'll show you who you want to be with. What mood you're in and will play any song for the mood. Sorry but it's wizard music." Lily told her interested mother. Lily opened the lid of the box. It showed nothing to her any more, only the reflection of her and her mother. But Laura merely smiled sadly, taking the box to look clearly.

"Why … I haven't seen something like this in a while."

"What?"

"The time you and your sister were throwing snowballs at your father. It shows me, your father, and you and Petunia when you both were younger … we're covered in snow." Laura laughed. Lily smiled, checking her watch, she realized that time flies.

"Well mum … this is it. Autumn, Shadow, onto the trunk." Lily ordered, standing up. Laura followed. They stared at each other for a while. Toby stood up as well, watching.

"Well …."

"Thank you mum … for everything you've done. For what you … dad … and even Petunia have done. Thank you dearly."

"Seventeen years … have come and gone. They flew by for me, so fast yet …." Laura smiled.

"They went super slow for me." Lily laughed.

Laura shook her head with a smile finally being able to do this after trying to put off goodbye, setting the towels and music box on the floor, moved forth and took her daughter's hand. Laura had Lily's hair, only just a tad darker. Her had big blue eyes instead of the emerald that of her daughter and husband.

"My baby …, don't forget, before you go to the world beyond this house, you better watch you back. You father gave you a hundred pounds to exchange in case you run short on money." Laura then took out two things from her apron pocket. A picture and a trinket. "Here's a family picture, and here's my necklace given to me by my grandmother." Lily took the items, marveling them, her hand still in her mother's. "But there's just one more thing I have to say before you leave … don't forget to remember me, your father, or your sister. Don't forget to remember the life you had here … and you're always welcome here. Just so you know." Laura said, beginning to shed tears. Lily soon shed tears of her own. Laura pulled her baby girl into her arms, hugging her tight. Both women cried, hugging before pulling away.

"I love you mum." Lily said tearfully.

"I love you, too baby." Laura sniffled. Lily only let go of her mother with one hand, bending down to pat Toby's head.

"Bye, bye Toby. You take care of mum now, you hear." Lily told the dog that bobbed it's head. Lily got back up, smiling sadly at her mother as she let her hand fall from her mother's grip, Lily stuffed the picture and necklace into her pockets as Autumn took sharply to perch on Lily's shoulder. Shadow slinked onto her other shoulder as Lily grabbed the trunk. With one last look at her mother.

"Goodbye … thank you." Lily whispered, then turned on spot.

She apparated.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Go!"

James jumped first, on stomach, right onto the trunk. Abbey jumped next, landing right on top of him just in the on her back. James grunted, feeling the weight. Next to jump was Sirius, who landed the way they did but on his front, but this time it was turn for Abbey and James to both grunt. Followed by Sirius came Remus, some more grunts, then finally, Peter, hell yeah they grunted. The lock on the trunk finally closed. They all breathed in relief but found that somehow, very strangely, that their limbs had intertwined.

"What the hell-"

"Hey that's my spot!"

"Sirius you're screaming my ear!"

"My leg's in an uncomfortable spot-"

"Oh my gawd how the hell-"

There was a crack at the door to Abbey's room. The five tangled Marauders looked up to see Lily who was rubbing her eyes, Autumn flew to the other owls but Shadow merely stayed where she was. Lily then realized where she was. Her red puffy eyes caught sight of them. She stopped rubbing her eyes.

"Lily!" Abbey said surprised.

"What's wrong?" James added urgently, noting that Lily was crying. Lily let go of her trunk slowly, rather cautiously.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? What happened?" Lily asked, her voice was wavy.

"We can explain!"

"Uh … well you see …." Sirius looked down to look at Abbey who was look at Lily upside down, exposing her neck covered by a turtleneck.

"We were trying to close the anti-magic trunk …." Remus started.

"And we got tangled somehow after we closed it." Peter bit his lip. Lily merely stared.

"What's going on up hear? I heard a crack." Linar asked as she entered the room, spotting Lily, she instantly walked to the girl, not noticing that the girl had been crying and hugged her. "Ah Lily dear! You came. You're not the only one, Trixie and Nora just arrived through Floo … are you five wrestling?" Linar asked, noticing her son, daughter, and their best pals. The five merely exchanged looks between each other.

"Actually mother-"

"-I was packing my trunk-"

"-but we couldn't stuff all her crap inside-"

"-well we did it just wouldn't shut-

"-so we called Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail to help-"

"-and with our cunningness, we closed it-"

"-but when we did we got tangled-"

"-so-

"-HELP US!" The Marauders cried out the last together. Linar watched in amusement, chuckling slightly and took out her wand in a jiffy. She waved it and the Marauders flew apart. Peter hit the wall, Remus landed on the bed, Sirius hit the wall, landing with a still knocked out Dork. Abbey merely rolled off her brother and onto the trunk with a thud.

"Oh dear Merlin. I can breath again." She whispered as James bound up, running over to Lily.

"Dork! What the hell happened to you mate?" Sirius picked up his owl by the leg, inspecting the unconscious bird.

"Maybe my enchantment didn't do any good."

"No it didn't." Remus and Abbey said bitterly.

"Wotcher Lily." Sirius greeted Lily, didn't bother hugging her since James was already hugging her from behind around her shoulders. Abbey got up at this point with Remus.

"What happened?" James asked his beloved girlfriend who merely gave him a sad smile.

"… I … said goodbye … to my mum." Lily breathed before letting just a few tears to fall. James flinched before hugging her a bit tighter, wiping the tears away with his free hand.

"Had a good few days?" Peter asked as Abbey lugged her trunk behind her walking to the door slowly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. We had some crappy ones really." Abbey said. Feeling her trunk heavy and not looking back when Remus was riding from behind with a grin. Sirius sniggered. "You said Trixie and Nora came already?"

"Yes, they're in the den. Come you lot." Linar waved them to come with her. They did, Abbey, still not knowing that Remus was still lounging on the trunk, grinning, lugged the thing with her. Once at the stairs, Linar took one way, the others followed but stopped when they heard a thud … looks like Abbey found out she was giving a ride. Though, the trunk went flying, actually floating and landed at the bottom step waiting for Abbey. Dawn and Jaspr flew out after her, trying to get to their master.

"They're in the den, now, you lot hungry or not?" Linar as the teens as Abbey and Remus made last step.

"No not really." Lily shook her head but Sirius and James's stomachs growled on contrary. Abbey grabbed her trunk and ran to the den.

"What's more special than food?" Sirius asked.

"You guys barely ate!" Remus looked at his best friends weirdly. Did they have a black hole in their stomachs or what?

"We are growing boys! We need food!" Sirius whined.

"Seriously, how much can you guys be fatarses?" Lily muttered to James who merely shrugged with a grin.

* * *

"Trixie! Nora!" Abbey smiled as her two friends looked up from where they had plopped onto the couch. They grinned when Abbey came into view.

"Abbey!"

"Wotcher there!"

Both girls leaped up to say hi to her. The trio exchanged hugs and several words as the rest of the group walked in. however they went by unnoticed.

"So you're spending the rest of the month with us right?" Nora asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Good, we just might run out of boredom from not being able to torture new people." Trixie said rather slyly. Abbey and Nora chuckled.

"Hello ladies!" Sirius greeted the two girls who stood with Abbey. Trixie raised an eyebrow and Nora merely shrugged, looking at Abbey then at Trixie who just stared at Sirius.

"Why are you going out with her?" Trixie asked rather blunt. Abbey froze. She didn't want to know. It was one of those reasons that she and Sirius got in a fight for the day of Lily's birthday. She didn't want to be put through this too soon.

"Who? Allie?" Sirius blinked.

"What other bimbo is there in the school that you and about any other guy would set eyes on?" Nora smart-mouthed.

Trixie scoffed in agreement. "I'm surprised you'd stoop so low Sirius. I had high respect for you. Allie was trying to get either you or James … maybe even Riley but no. You had to fall for it."

"Wha the hell are you talking about?"

Both Trixie and Nora opened their mouths to retort but Abbey surprised everyone in the room.

"Leave it Trixie, Nora, his tiny little brain won't comprehend with anything after she's intoxicated him. Best leave him be for him to figure it out on his own." said Abbey rather hotly despite not looking at Sirius.

"What the hell is your problem lately?" Sirius demanded.

"You're my problem lately, that's what!" Abbey whirled to turn and look at him. James made no move to separate the two … it'd be safer to let them argue now.

"How the hell am I your problem? You've chewed out practically every one of us Marauders. If it's because Riley left, get over it, he'll write to you soon." Sirius glared at the girl before him.

"It never was, or will it be about Riley, Sirius! It's about you being to dense to realize things before your very face! If you didn't become so dense, the world would have a use for you!" She growled at Sirius.

"What the hell are you picking at? If I wasn't dense? Well honey I'm only dense for my own good! I don't wanna know what's going on because that way I don't know what's going on except my main goals!"

"You, you, you! That's it ain't it? It's always about _your _needs! I guess Allie fulfills your needs don't she? Well _sorry _if I can't fulfill your bloody needs! Sorry if we all can't!"

"I never asked for you to fulfill them!"

"Either way! We were best friends and you just plain on decided that maybe you can't fulfill anything without other people? You had to bring the bimbo into this didn't you?"

"Well maybe I did! Have a little fun! Live a little! Before I come face to face with Voldemort!" Sirius shouted now. Trixie shuddered, Nora flinched, Lily cringed, and Peter sloped his pumpkin juice down his front. Abbey stood her ground though.

"Yeah right! You'll never be great a wizard to go against him! You're too dense! You have too much of a FAT HEAD that he's kill you even without you against him! So stop acting like you're the big person out there! Because you're not!" Abbey shouted in frustration. Her hands were twitching as if to slap him or to dive into her pocket and take out her wand. Nora took notice of this as Sirius began seething.

"Abbey, I think it's time to calm down." Nora pulled Abbey back from her shoulders.

"Why the hell do you always get mad at me now?" Sirius demanded, not caring that the girl was being forced back, neither did he notice of Remus was trying to hold him back too.

"Maybe it's because you're too dense! Because you never really understood me! You were dense to all the signs I kept throwing out but you're not dense to realize when I've got my knickers in a twist or when I'm down! You only care about what my present mood is so you can react your own way around me!" Abbey shrieked at him.

"Abbey, come on, he's not worth it right now. You two shouldn't be fighting." Trixie muttered, pulling the girl back as James and Remus held Sirius back. They merely glared at each other for a few seconds before Abbey turned away and to Nora and Trixie. Abbey definitely looked uncertain about her course of action at the moment. She didn't want to back down. It was a great relief to her, taking her anger out on the actual purpose. Yet she couldn't help but feel it wrong. Maybe it was because her love for him? Most likely … but still, he had torn her heart into shambles and it hurt. She was angry for that. And he was the right person to pay for the damage. But yet it hurt just a tad bit to still fight with him.

Linar then decided to make her appearance then, entering the room caring a tray full of sandwiches. "I thought I heard yelling. What's the matter here?" She asked, her eyes taking each and every detail of the room and it's occupants at the moment.

"Nothing's wrong, mum, just a little problem … with agreeing." James told her as Sirius ripped his arm away from him. Linar certainly didn't believe that. Her eyes wandered over both Sirius and Abbey, both were looking away from each other, glaring furiously at the floor beneath them.

"Well, I guess we best be off, Mrs. Potter." Nora said, breaking the awkward silence that began to invade the room in heavy numbers. Though, this caught everyone's attention.

"Aww, Norrey! Can't we stay just a little longer? Ms. Evans barely came and Abbey didn't get to even say good bye! We haven't even seen Mr. Potter. We needa tell him we're stealing his daughter away for the whole summer vacation!" Trixie flapped her arms at the girl next to her.

"Wait what?" Lily asked, looking up at James with a questioning look.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Abbey's not spending one minute of summer with us, not counting those last three days, she's going to be with Trixie and Nora for the whole vacation. … which I'm not really comfortable with." James murmured. Abbey glanced at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm not really … used to having to share my own twin." James grinned at her. Abbey rolled her eyes though a small smile tried to make itself noticed but failed considering Abbey's foul mood.

"So can we stay? Please~" Trixie begged Nora who merely stared at her. No matter how many times, no matter how much she tried, Nora simply couldn't disagree with Trixie.

"Fine. We'll stay until Mr. Potter comes home … if it's alright with Mrs. Potter." Nora looked at Linar who smiled and nodded.

"Stay all the time you need, hon. We don't bite … but some might when the time comes around." Linar winked, before placing the tray of sandwiches down and walking out of the room. No one said anything for a bit. But silence never last too long, especially with the Marauders in the house.

Remus, decided that Sirius was now stable, plopped himself down on a sofa.

"So what are you girls going to do for the summer?" He asked idly.

Slowly did they all progress together. Sirius, though, didn't talk to Trixie nor Nora thinking it was their fault for Abbey screaming at him. He merely glowered at them or at Abbey. What the hell was her problem? It wasn't his fault that she had her knickers in a twist. He didn't even do anything to her. And she was yelling at him because of the hurt he's caused her? What hurt? He didn't register any physical pain to her. Therefore no pain what so ever! But the problem was … why blow up at him? Abbey turned dragon only to him. Why, out of all times she could've blown up at him, did she have to blow up when nothing was wrong? And why at **him**? Why not Remus? Girls are SO hard to understand.

"-and so there you have it." Trixie smiled. She had finished explaining that her Father had recently acquired a vacation to the mountains to camp. It would be for two weeks for camping then it would be off to resting in Egypt then off Paris and PROBABLY America and back to good old England.

Lily could only stare at Trixie and Nora. It wasn't only her, Remus seemed plenty amazed and so did Peter.

"You guys are going to do all that in one summer?" She asked, she was a muggleborn and even so, her parents couldn't take her to anywhere except once to Paris but that was different.

"Well if you know the right people in the wizarding world, you can catch vicious tickets to plenty of brilliant places. We Potters have gone to many places in the world." James explained to Lily and the other two.

"I'm impressed." Remus awed. James, Sirius, and Abbey looked at him weirdly.

"Moony, we've taken you to China, America and even Australia all in one summer." Sirius poked the boy who merely shrugged.

"Well I thought we just got lucky."

"Well when you become a wizard, you get so many opportunities." Nora yawned. Abbey could only nod. It was really true, become a witch or wizard and a whole new available life can take over for you. But yet, many bad things came too.

"You both better make sure my sister doesn't fall over any mountains, get locked into any tombs or anything alright? Or else I'm never sharing my sister again." James half-heartedly threatened Trixie and Nora who could only glance at each other with amused looks.

"Do you honestly think we would do that?" Trixie asked him with an amused look.

"I don't need protection. I'm perfectly fine without it, you lot know that right?" Abbey asked rather bitterly. Though no one really paid attention to what she had said.

"You never know, just a precaution," said James, "You can never be sure."

Abbey watched her brother. What was he playing at? Trying to get her back to normal or what? She knew perfectly well that she needed change because she wasn't … exactly in the best of attitudes lately. She learned that perfectly well when she had her quarrel with Sirius the previous day, Remus had to come up and talk her through it. Change would be hard but she didn't want to be that pain in the ass. Of course, she needed to not be such a pain in ass because if she was then they would surely leave her behind.

They wouldn't want her if she was such a needy child. She wasn't. Abbey knew that. But if she continued to have these attitudes and her days, then she would become one. And for a full fact, she didn't enjoy the thought. Especially because it gave her the nightmare of losing her best friends, including her brother. But the reason she was becoming a needy child, was because her breaking heart, which, of course, was breaking down even worse nowadays. No matter how much she tried, that heart was full repaired. Even just looking at Sirius hurt her in multiple ways.

Her heart was fragile and yet did it matter to the vicious animal that tore at it any chance it got? No. Whenever there was a chance to hurt the poor girl. It took the chance. The vicious animal took out its anger of losing Sirius to her heart and tore it up so badly that now, her heart was hanging limb by limb. The monster even made her angry too, made her emotions go out of control.

And strangely, it seemed that no matter how much Abbey tried to hide it from everyone, James kept knowing and trying to help.

That's how it seemed now.

Abbey merely stared at her brother before turning away; tucking a stand of stray long hair behind her ear then crossed her arms. Lily, who had sat herself in a big comfy chair as James sat on the floor with his back against her legs, noticed the movement. Lily watched Abbey for moments. How much had the girl changed from the little 11 year old she knew at the beginning. Abbey had once owned short beautiful hair, her big chocolate eyes full of excitement no matter what came her way. She did seem so mysterious back then too but now …. She let her short hair grow and it was now long. Her big chocolate brown eyes no longer showed so much excitement, mere whatever looks or sadness. She was much more mysterious now with that vacant look on her face. It slightly scared Lily now. How much the girl had changed, was absolutely frightening.

However, before any other words were exchanged or Lily could study her best friend's change even more, the fireplace had fire sprouting in seconds. The green flames licked at the bricks and a man materialized a bit fast. It was Leo Potter. He looked around quickly, rather panicked.

"Dad?" James pulled himself a bit forward, off of Lily's legs to look at his father.

"Father?" Abbey's eyebrows furrowed in worry, as she took in the appearance of her father while getting up.

Leo jumped, her looked at his kids, his mouth opened and he told them, all of them.

"Grandfather Etigor is dead. We found the body."

The reaction was almost instant.

James flinched; his eyes soon shared the look of shock. Unconsciously and slowly, his hands rose to his face as he buried his face in them, leaning back on Lily again as he slowly realized what happened. He and Abbey had both been close to the old man.

James got it easy, for he was already on the floor. But Abbey ….

She cringed, terror coming to her face. Her eyes glazed once and she slowly swayed. This was definitely never a good sign for the young Potter. Nora, who thankfully had been behind her, caught her as she threatened to fall back.

Sirius watched cautiously as both of his best friends reacted as such, he had a sad look on his face too, he had met the old timer a long time ago and too be honest, the old guy was practically like a father to Sirius too. Lily wrapped her arms around James's shoulders. She knew this was coming but she was never informed of when. … but this memory of how she knew it was coming … was a seriously long time ago. The eagle … was most likely now with Death and Life, seeing who its next caster would be. Remus merely placed a hand to his lips, a sad look on his face for he had met the man and found him extremely nice. Peter, though, showed no emotion. Trixie and Nora could only watch Abbey who now sat on a couch, slowly letting tears spill from her eyes. Their eyes full of sympathy.

Dawn hooted mournfully as Jaspr merely bowed it's head.

Linar walked in again, though this time with a house-elf and drinks, laughing merrily. She stopped short when she saw the faces of the group and her husband who let a few tears fall. Linar set the drinks on a table quickly before running over to her husband.

"Leo, honey, what happened?" She asked, in a small voice, face full of concern. Leo looked at her with a look of sorrow so deeply etched into his face.

"… my father's dead. We found the body." Leo told her. Linar slowly began to cry as the realization hit her. She buried her face into his cloak and he hugged her as they both cried.

It was minutes afterwards, Trixie and Nora moved away and sat on the floor as Linar and Leo sat on the couch, Leo let the tears fall and Linar cried into his shoulder. No one said anything or even dared to move as much.

The fireplace crackled again. The green flaming tongues hit the bricks smoothly and nicely. And this time, a young woman appeared; she looked aplenty like Abbey yet was the age of Leo. She was raven haired much like Leo, Linar, James, and Abbey. Her eyes, though, were different than so many. One eye was emerald green, the other was chocolate brown. Bicolor eyes. She seemed to be fuming despite the tears as she stepped out the fireplace. Everyone turned to look at her as she coughed, dusting off her robes and face, wiping furiously at the tears that fell.

"Lynx." Leo murmured, his head turned in her direction. Lynx then noticed where she had arrived. James and Abbey stared at her. They never met her.

"Brother." Lynx nodded.

Something then froze. James and Abbey never knew they had an Aunt named Lynx. ….

"Lynx … it's been a while, come, sit down." Linar murmured. Lynx merely nodded, numbly, she moved over, kneeling at the high coffee table. She kept her eyes perfectly on nothing but the center of the table. Her eyes were slightly glazed and troubled greatly.

"Yes. I didn't think we would meet again under these circumstances. I pictured the circumstances to meet you in to be nicer."

"What's happened now?"

"… I moved father's body …. Uncle Charlus said he should do it, told him no, that I would because I was his daughter." Lynx struggled to restrain tears. "I went after the Death Eater, but I have yet to avenge my father." Lynx's knuckles cracked as she held them tighter. Her wand in one of her hands.

"How far did you track the Death Eater?" Leo asked his sister.

"All the way to Scotland but the scum took off somewhere in Europe, most likely to meet up with revolting Voldemort Riddle. Charlus and Dorea went after him, came back with nothing. Told them to go home and that I'll search for him later." Lynx's voice shook slightly.

"Dorea …, Dorea Black?" Sirius asked, bringing the attention to him.

"Yes, married to cousin Charlus she is. Surprised they're still alive … sure their like 50 something now but still." Lynx shook her head. "She's one of the very few decent Blacks that I've ever met. She was the one that introduced me to a relative of hers, Father didn't approve …." Lynx no longer said anything as she let her head fall; her hands flew up to her face for her to bury her face into. "Father didn't approve … and I've done otherwise and now he's gone, knowing what I've done! I'm sorry Father!" She cried, tears now falling from her face. Linar let go of her husband who was hesitant but went to Lynx's side. He patted her back reassuringly, before hugging her.

"What did you do?" Abbey asked, rather curious despite her tears. Certainly not afraid to ask. Lynx didn't bother as she leaned onto her brother for support.

"Abigail, this isn't the time for that question …." Linar said softly to her daughter.

"It was enough that I was sorted in Slytherin, he didn't exactly approve of me marrying Phoenix and bearing his sons." Lynx muttered, she looked defeated as Leo let her go.

None of them said anything, they were shocked for hearing that a Potter had become a Slytherin but Abbey shook it off again.

"Phoenix?"

"He's a Black, my uncle or something like it. I met him once. Dear old mummy never liked him but he came to the family reunion, anyway." Sirius told them.

"Yes, and because of that, Father never approved of him, but they … relented however, it was then that Phoenix was murdered by Voldemort before his sons' births." Lynx murmured.

"Where's Lorcan and Scorp?" Leo asked, the teens looked at each in confusion.

"Not so long ago, I left the twins with their grandfather … and we …, we found Scorp's body not that far from Father's." Lynx broke into a whole new wave of agony, she had held back about voicing her father's death but now, she was crying, sobbing loudly as she recalled her son's death. Leo's eyes widened, Linar gasped. The teenagers in the room looked solemn. "Lorcan is with Charlus at the moment, he was hiding from the attack. Scorp wanted to protect his brother and his grandfather." Lynx sobbed.

"How old were- I mean are they?"

"Lorcan is ten years old." Lynx sobbed.

"Lorcan? Lorcan Leo Black?" Nora spoke up for the first time since Leo or Lynx's arrival. Everyone snapped their heads to her.

"You know my son?"

"His twin was Scorp Etigor Black. They were always walking near my house, and we knew each other for quite some time." Nora said boldly.

"Oh yeah, they were the kids that asked if they could play with us when we were in the park." Trixie nodded.

"Yes. … Sorry my brother, for coming at times likes this. I hope you could understand that I have to go watch over my remaining son. Please, be careful if you go after the Death Eaters. I don't want another of my family dead." Lynx said, getting up from kneeling position and shoving herself out of her brother arms.

"Where do I go if I need to reach you?" Leo asked immediately.

"Well … we'll be on the run at the moment, but I'll most likely be in Hogsmade. Search me there." Lynx bowed her head in slight, she turned on heel and grabbed a bit of her Floo powder, about to throw it into the fire, when-

"Be careful. You shouldn't tear yourself up over a loss over your loved ones; smile because you had the most wonderful life with them. I know clearly that I shouldn't be speaking, but I know that is what is needed to be done."

Lynx blinked, she looked over her shoulder to see Abbey standing there, and she was alone in standing, slightly blocking Sirius from Lynx's view. The emotion on Lynx's face was difficult to decipher, but in the end, she only smiled slightly before Flooing out.

It was a moment or two before Leo himself got up.

"I'm going to go see what of the plans are with the body of my father. Please, be careful, all of you. Especially you three," Leo looked at Trixie, Nora, and Abbey, "Be on high guard on your journey. Goodbye, I'll return tonight." Leo said, quickly giving each of them a goodbye then Flooed out himself.

"Well then, I guess it'll be time for us to leave as well, Mrs. Potter, everyone." Trixie sighed as she stood up, Nora, quick to follow the girl's movements, stood up with her and Abbey.

"Yes, but be very careful you three." Linar sniffled, getting up to hug each of them. "If there will be a funeral for Etigor, I will write to you immediately, Abigail." Linar told her daughter that she hugged fiercely.

Remus and Peter were up in seconds, they watched as Linar let go of Abbey hesitantly. Remus opened his arms wide as Abbey walked into them.

"I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts this coming year." Abbey hugged Remus. They hugged tightly for a second. It was endearing from afar, like a brother saying goodbye to a sister.

"Yeah. It's going to be sad, one whole month without a terrorizing Tails." Remus rolled his eyes. Abbey ALMOST could've laughed, had the following events not taken place.

Peter gave her a short hug goodbye. Abbey just couldn't help but feel something off about him. … like he was guilty? No as if it was triumph? She didn't know, it felt like a mix in between the two. "Take care alright?" He told her.

She nodded.

James got up in a flash, he looked at his sister for a moment and she stared back into his eyes. They only did such for a moment before Abbey threw her arms around him, pulling him as tight as she could to him. And he did the same. It was strange to them how they could be parted yet again. It was enough that separate classes at school did that to them. But an entire summer? Usually they were always together, no matter the time or place. And especially when one was in agony, did they never leave each other. But this time, both were agony, one more so than the other. They just found that their grandfather was dead … and that their cousin that they never acknowledged was dead too, at the age of ten. Such horrific summer so far. This only added on to having their eldest brother off god knows where in Romania and not having a proper goodbye between the three. Yet it also added on, for one of the twins, about the pain of losing their loved one to someone else and know that someone else was only using them.

No matter what the problem was, the end of 6th year and beginning of 7th year was going to be a drag. The twins didn't break away for what seemed an eternity but in reality, it was just ten or so minutes.

"You better stay careful alright? I don't want you to end up like grandfather nor like that Scorp fellow." James whispered into the top of her head.

"I know, I know perfectly well." She whispered back.

"And change that bloody attitude of yours while you're away alright?" The whisper was so low, only Abbey could hear it but only faintly. Abbey stiffened for a few more minutes before breathing a faint 'yes' into her brother's jacket. With so, they let go, sharing a meaningful twin look before she turned to Lily who smiled sadly.

"I wish I could've spent more summer time with you." Lily smiled. Abbey nodded.

"Same here. But thanks for coming anyway."

"Yeah. … I hope we'll each other soon. It was kind of looking forward to another thrilling summer but now … I guess it won't be too thrilling." Lily murmured.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you have James and the rest of the Marauders, you'll be fine …." The girls smiled at each other before they embraced each other.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Lily whispered into the girl's ear. Abbey only nodded.

"Yeah."

They broke away, giving one last sad smiles before Abbey turned to say goodbye to Sirius.

Their goodbye was a bit more … awkward.

Abbey could only stare at Sirius and he stared back. They didn't move or seem to want to make a movement.

"Well then … I guess this is goodbye." Abbey said awkwardly, the others looked away kindly to respect them.

"Yeah … look I'm sorry about whatever I did, alright, but I know that eventually I might get your knickers in a twist again." Sirius sighed as he finished. Abbey merely blinked before shrugging.

"Whatever." She practically waved the comment away. Her eyes closed as she did so. Sirius took this opportunity to place his hand on her head lightly yet firmly.

"Tails, you better stay carefully. I don't know what I, or any of us for that matter, do if we lost you the way Lynx lost her husband, father, and son. So try and stay alive." Sirius told her seriously, Abbey opened her eyes only to meet his rather very serious dark eyes. The only stayed like that for a second before Sirius let his hand fall and both turned away.

"Alright then … bye everyone, see you all when the new school term starts." Abbey told them all as Nora and Trixie took her hand.

Soon they indulged by the green flames as they Flooed over to Trixie's house

* * *

Abbey sat herself on the edge of Trixie's bed. Her eyes never left the floor when she sat there. How could this all happen? All lumped up at this moment. It wasn't good for her health, Abbey knew that much. Her grandfather was found dead … by a Death Eater. Along with a cousin she never knew she had. … Her mind was already swirling to the future already. What if they found Riley like that? It was enough of the pain of knowing someone she had been close to was now dead … what if it happened to very own brother … no she wouldn't have that. She couldn't. But her mind said other wise. It was going far, very far, thinking possibilities. And then finally settling on a set of cruel words.

"_Have_ _a little fun! Live a little! Before I come face to face with Voldemort!_"

Before he comes face to face with Voldemort … Sirius was planning to duel the Dark Lord. And if Sirius goes … James would probably go, Lily seemed so in love with James she would probably follow, and Remus well obviously: three best friends till the ends. Riley would sacrifice himself just to protect his family no matter how infuriating. Peter … probably.

One by one did Abbey's mind register of her family and friends becoming victims to the hands of Voldemort. It scared her. That needed to change, she didn't want anyone else falling to the hands of the Dark Lord. She would rather let Voldemort kill her first thing than let every one of her family and friends go up against him. And he really showed no mercy, if he let his deranged Death Eaters kill a child of ten years, then he surely would not let anyone pass.

Abbey just had to change that.

She would not let him kill her family and friends.

But in order for that to happen, she would not only change that but she would have to change herself first.

And it seemed that change was calling out to her now.

"Hey Abbey." Nora's worried voice reached her ears. Abbey broke out her trance and looked up at Nora who was watching her worriedly.

"Yeah?" Her voice that was intended to come out normal, came out thick and wavy at the same time. She felt as Trixie sat on her other side, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It was then that Abbey realized that she had been crying. Her wiped at her tears furiously, as if she was mad at herself for crying.

"Honey, it'll be alright. I mean, they're after the Death Eater that killed them aren't they? I'm pretty sure everything will be alright." Trixie cooed. Abbey nodded absentmindedly.

"They'll catch the scum soon and make sure they're dead before you know it." Said Nora, who sat on the ground right in front of Abbey, patting her knee in a reassuring way.

The girls stayed like that for a while. It was rather an eerie silence. But thankfully … or rather hesitantly, Abbey broke the silence.

"How do … change?"

"Hm?"

"If I'm going to protect my family and friends … I'll have to get much stronger … but I know … in order for me to save them, it'll be time for change. … so Trixie, Nora?" Abbey got to her feet turning to the both of them who watched with her with a confused look.

"Yes?"

"I guess it's time for you two to help me become a better me."

* * *

_**Me: It's a bit long but mind you, I enjoyed it.**_

_**Abbey: It's amazing how many OCs you have for my story. But I think it'll be interesting later on.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, sorry about my change of heart with Peter, I will make him go and rat Lily and James out when that time comes. Mostly because I read the third book (the only one that I needed to read to complete the entire series in my head) and I absolutely LOATHED him. He was completely different than that of my imagination. So he'll be starting to get fat instead of those sort of muscles. Riley is the first one to suspect such! Oh I would like to hear from you guys, should I put in a bit of Riley's work in Romania in the next chapter or what?**_

_**Abbey: Ah, it would be nice to hear from my big brother soon. **_

_**Me: yes, yes, now I highly recommend that you all review! **_

_**Abbey: Later guys!**_


	18. Comfort Flower And Lorcan

Me: Hey guys! So I hoped you all liked the last chapter! I know, a bit too much but I just wanted to get that all out so you Lily/James people will be satisfied. Can you really believe that I intentionally made this story for Lily/James but now everyone has a part in this. Sadly. but now, who really cares? Most of you guys love the story anyway.

_**Abbey: Hey why am I subbing for Ace again?**_

_**Me: … she left for a vacation in Egypt.**_

* * *

"Spit on the red hair over there!" Ace grinned, telling her camel to spit at least twelve feet away from them, pointing at Kratos who was looking away, speaking with his son Lloyd. Her camel looked at her, looking rather bored, before turning and spitting at Kratos who stood twelve feet away.

"Uncle Kratos!" Ace called, Kratos turned and got the spit full on his face. "Bull's eye! Victory, my friend!"

* * *

_**Me: So as you can see from the video she sent me, Abbey.**_

_**Abbey: Yeah I can see it. **_

_**Me: So you don't mind for being my buddy for a good while right?**_

_**Abbey: Haha, not at all. So what are our readers in store for this time?**_

_**Me: Plenty. James suffers from the loss of his grandfather, he seeks comfort. We will not spoil much more, so that you can all enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I, Ferfrie D., do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I only own the following: the plot, Abbey, Riley, Emily, Jerry, Kathy, Violet, Trixie, Nora, and Ace (the Ace as in the one who is doing these skits with me)**_

_**Me and Abbey: Chapter 18: Comfort Flower and Lorcan**_

_**Abbey: BTW, this is for the Lily/James people! Yeah, I see you guys out there liking it, put your hands in the air if you like this! –puts her hands in the air, I follow- **_

_**Me: Woot! Oh yeah, thanks to certain people, -wink wink- we got some people wanting to know what Riley's up to now since his three day ago departure in the story. So this little beginning is Riley's trip so far and how far he's gotten, and then, Lily/James parts! Oh and just a bit of Leo and Lynx family history for you guys to know why they don't talk often and why Leo and Etigor don't approve of Phoenix. Oh yeah, just cause I feel like it, I felt like telling you guys that Tonks is four or something years old, very young but understands more than you think. … yeah I know, it's creepy and weird but still :) have to love it though. Enjoy guys!**_

* * *

Riley sighed, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. He looked at the ceiling, wondering desperately when his brother and sister would send him word of what's been going on, and when the damn bell would ring. For the past hour or so, he had been sitting in his studio sketching the latest creature that he had seen, an Eastern Firedrake, just one of the main pictures of creatures he had drawn in the past few days.

Since his arrival in Romania, a friend of his aunt had hooked him up with job during the last few weeks of school. He had been set ready and all for his trip … the hardest thing had been saying goodbye to the teenagers that use to tug at his robes when they had been four … James and Abbey. But he left them as much as a goodbye he could muster when he knew … he saw that he didn't have enough time. When he had that sight, in his room, he just had to get the book ready in an instant and take the feathers. It was slightly hard trying to pluck the feathers of the top of his head but he managed. And now they had the feathers. They knew he cared despite how much he teased them, how he acted to them.

Riley looked back down at the pile of sketches he had drawn. He sighed, pulling his cup of hot chocolate towards him and set it to his lips, taking a indulging sip of the frothy warm drink. He didn't really mind that it was hot and that it was summer. It was calming to his nerves and he found it very relaxing now thanks to his work that stressed him now. He had been deeply obsessed with his work now. He wanted to keep the promise to Abbey and James, and then he was going to have the wedding with Violet once she hopped out of school.

Ah his darling Violet. Riley smiled as he thought about his fiancé, he felt down the hot chocolate just in case he forgot what he was holding and accidentally sloped himself with the drink. She was his finest treasure yet and the only most amazing creature he would ever set eyes on. Riley was bliss as he thought about Violet for the moment. That is, until someone knocked at the office door of his.

Riley flinched back into reality just as his boss came into the room.

"Hey kid," Riley looked at the door in surprise and a bit of shock (since he was pulled out of his fantasies of him and Violet). There leaning against the doorframe, was Edgar Ridgewing. He was a forty-seven year old man, his eyes were a completely pale brick color and his hair was blonde. He had the greatest of humor but, like Riley, when it came to something important, he got down to it.

"Oh hey, Mr. Ridgewing," Riley smiled but stopped when he saw Edgar's grim face, "Has something happened?"

"Your aunt is coming in a bit or so to talk to you." Edgar said rather uncomfortably.

Riley's face scrunched up with confusion. There was nothing wrong with Aunt Lynx coming to visit. He had been the only one to know of his aunt's existence as well as her sons from the three. He had been introduced to Lynx, Lorcan, and Scorp at the age of 11. Leo had taken Riley to go meet them for Easter Vacations. It was pleasant, Riley really loved his aunt and the kids, but Leo was hesitant on it. Most likely because Leo was a Gryffindor and Lynx had been a Slytherin, but then again, they were said to never be apart when walking corridors together despite their houses, they really care for each other. But they hadn't exactly talked much, for Leo, too, was on Etigor's side on judgment upon Phoenix but Lynx was deeply in love with him. Leo had described Riley's uncle as silent, distant, mysterious, and most likely bad. He said that Lynx had been the merry type, yet mysterious, a bit loud, and close.

But Lynx had described his uncle in much different ways, ways that Etigor and Leo would not understand. If Riley was there, he would've sided with his aunt … and it was most likely her decision to marry Phoenix that set her, and Leo and Etigor apart. Leo was never fully recovered from his sister's choosing most likely.

But Riley had no grudge, he supported his aunt's choice. So therefore, he smiled when he thought of his aunt, just a bit until he remembered the present moment.

"What's wrong about it, boss?"

"Erm, well she wants to talk to you about something important." Edgar bit his lip. Riley caught this look, he knew that look, and he got up in an instant.

"Something about my family ain't it? Or Violet? What's happened?" Riley demanded. Despite the fact that Lynx didn't even know about Violet for that matter, mattered very little to the young man as he looked at his boss.

Edgar flinched. "What? Blimey no, nothing to do with your little girlfriend … but she told me that the other is correct."

Riley's mind then shot off in breakneck, or in this case breakmind, speed. What happened? Voldemort got his family didn't they? He killed them. Abbey and James are gone, the Marauders too? What would happen? No, his family could not be gone. He was only gone for three frigging days and already something's happened. Oh if Voldemort killed his family, Riley would go after him and tear his head off without mercy. He would die trying.

"Abbey – James – Sirius- Remus – Peter – mum and dad, whose dead? Anyone, what happened?" Riley grabbed Edgar by the front of his robes in panic.

"No, Riley, breathe, breathe. Everything alright with them … sure devastated a plenty but they're alright!" Edgar says frantically but Riley continued to worry.

"What the bloody hell happened to Abbey and James?" He demanded. Edgar watched as Riley's face contorted to concern and anticipation and anger and irritation.

Another knock came at the door. Riley and Edgar turned their heads towards the door, Riley in frantic and irritation, Edgar in hope it was Lynx.

And it was.

"Nothing's happened to your brother and sister." Lynx said, her face grim.

"Aunt Lynx."

"Please Riley, I'm only Lynx, I don't give a bloody damn about formalities." She inhaled.

"Lynx … the boy might take it down at the moment." Edgar sighed as Riley let go of him with an apologetic face before turning to his aunt seriously.

"What happened?"

"You were close with Father and Scorp weren't you?" Lynx said rather absentmindedly. Riley looked at her with a puzzled face. He was expecting something else but ….

"Yeah, I always visited Gramps and I always played with the twins. Why?"

Lynx constricted her arms around her torso, her eyes misted as she looked right through Riley as if he wasn't there. Riley watched in concern, horrible opinions forming in his head again. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what happened.

"A Death Eater killed Etigor Potter and Scorp Black, my Father and son, your Grandfather and cousin. They are both dead."

* * *

Lily watched, from her perch on the arm of a sofa, Sirius pace around the den where once a while back, Abbey Potter slept on the sofa when Lily's first letter to her came. Remus sat in that very sofa while Peter had excused himself to use the bathroom. James was mourning and somewhat mad, up in his room, shut with lock and all, Sirius and Remus didn't bother letting Lily open the damned lock.

"Why just out of all these times, she just had to leave." Sirius muttered. Remus, who rested his head on his propped up hand, merely sighed.

"Yeah, sad to think, that Abbey is really the only one to affect Prongs." Remus sighed. Lily looked curiously at this.

"What?"

"Well look at it this way, when it comes to … really emotional stuff, us, guys-"

"-men-"

"-that, we're not good with it, so when James had emotional breakdowns, really rare by the way, we had Abbey. She was his twin, she understood in every way, but sad to say, she's gone for now." Remus frowned, he then glanced at Sirius who was still pacing before jerking his head slightly in Sirius's direction and mouthing to Lily 'Because of Mr. Manwhore there.' Lily would've laughed had it not been to the concern of her very boyfriend upstairs.

"So what do we do now?"

"Don't know. Prongs wasn't ever really faced anyone's death. His Grandmother, Regina, died when Talons was four and the twins were three. So he doesn't remember anyone dying very well." Sirius shrugged.

"And to top it off, his dad never introduced him and Abbey to his sister. But we know all there is that we can get about her. Talons told us about her, told us to keep it secret so that the twins would find it out on their own really. We just pretend to not to know of her." Remus scratched the back of his neck. His eyes darted to Lily. He wanted her to get off worrying for James at the moment so that his friend could calm down as much as he could. His plan worked too.

Lily seemed interested in this.

"What about her? I would think it weird for a brother not to introduce his sister. If Leo is anything like his son …." Lily trailed.

"Oh he was, believe me. Let's put legend in this sentence shall we? Legend has it that Leo was amazingly close to Lynx despite their houses. Like Lynx told Talons word per word, the sorting hat had put them in differently with these words. For Leo: Ah … another Potter, where we should put? Most of your family was in Gryffindor, you're so very courageous without doubt. … you are smart and talented and pure but courageous outshines the rest. Gryffindor. For Lynx: I knew it, the other Potter. Are you a Gryffindor? Are you Ravenclaw? Are you a Hufflepuff? Are you a Slytherin? You, like your brother, are courageous, smart, talented, and pure …. None outshine, they're all the same … yet you just want true friends … Slytherin." Sirius shrugged, stopping his pace and sitting next to Lily in the sofa she perched herself on.

"Yeah, but even though, Slytherin and Gryffindor were enemies or loathed each other on principle, side by side, they didn't give a damn. Leo and Lynx were everywhere they could go together. The corridors, classes, lake, outdoors, kitchens. You name it, well maybe not lavatories but still. They were close but they starting growing apart a bit, what with Leo's girlfriends and Lynx's major studies. But not only that, Lynx and Leo were Qudditch players. Lynx, Slytherin Seeker, reserve Chaser, Leo, Gryffindor Chaser, reserve Seeker. At this point in player titles, James is Lynx and Abbey is Leo. Anyway, so this kind of tore them." Remus bit his lip.

"And then my Uncle Phoenix came into the picture. It was like … what muggles would say Romeo and Juliet. Phoenix never really took notice of Lynx and vice versa. Well, as Lynx told Talons, they had never really looked at each other. It wasn't until the time that Lynx was trying to reach a library book for her Potions homework, in the 5th year and Leo was with his girlfriend. Phoenix was there too, he was looking for any book to read. And he saw her, he got the book for her and she thanked him and she looked up, they never really got each other out their minds that day. A few weeks later-"

"-Lynx was hyperventilating because of the O.W.L.'s. She wasn't prepared for the Arthimancy portion but Phoenix was dab hands at that. He saw her struggling one time in Slytherin Common Room. He sat down next to her and helped her. By the end of that lesson, Lynx knew exactly what to do and thanked Phoenix for that. But when he was going to leave, she didn't want him to and since the common room was empty, they talked for a while, it was nearly three in the morning when they stopped talking. But that wasn't the end, it was a normal day out in the corridors, Lynx and Leo were together as usual, walking and talking, Leo's girlfriend at the time comes up and makes Leo completely forget about Lynx." Remus looked at Sirius who shrugged. Lily looked horrified at the thought.

"She didn't like that?"

"No, definitely not, but she turned away and began walking around the corner when she bumped into Phoenix. She was about to fall back but he caught her. Leo noticed this and ignored his girlfriend as Phoenix and Lynx laughed at her fall, they talked for a moment and Leo tried to get her to come with him again, third wheel to him and his girlfriend you know. But she didn't, she completely ignored him as she walked with Phoenix that time. He didn't like that either. But he figured, ah she wanted true friends, might as well. So then time of a Qudditch game 6th year, she was Seeker right?"

"Yeah, and something very nasty happened. A Ravenclaw Beater had hit the bludger straight at her and a Slytherin Beater sent a bludger for the Ravenclaw Seeker who was neck and neck with Lynx. Well one made its mark, the other one shot off completely. But Slytherin got penalty for it. The Ravenclaw Beater shot the bludger straight to Lynx's head. Phoenix was a Chaser that year because Lynx had convinced him, he shot off from across the field and caught her. Leo thought he would be the only one visiting her since Lynx mostly made acquaintances, but there was all her Slytherin mates. But the one that never even left her side for a damn second, Phoenix." Remus told Lily.

Sirius grinned. "And then that's when they started dating. Leo complained to Etigor about Phoenix telling him about the bloke from his view and Etigor and Leo never really liked Phoenix after that, but Lynx went against their words not caring. She was in love for the first time in her life."

Lily smiled slightly, the other two did too. Lily slightly giggled when she looked up again. "To be honest, I never thought you boys would be so into a love story like this-"

"Well, Lily, we have our heads in everything."

"- yeah now what about James?"

"Damn." Remus cursed.

"Well Remus, the suspenseful love story of Lynx and Phoenix is truly amazing but James is my concern at the moment. Sure when this is over, I'll gladly sit down and listen to the story but really. But I'm concerned about James."

"Oh let him stew or drown in tears," Sirius said sarcastically, "I don't know!"

"Wish you did." Lily muttered.

"Well sorry, we're not Dumbledore for you! We don't know everything!"

"Sirius, would you calm down?"

"Fine!"

"Sorry Lily, Sirius is just worried for his best mate. I admit that I am too, I won't lie about that." Remus sighed.

Lily looked at them sadly. "You both are like brothers to him aren't you?"

Remus and Sirius looked up at this, their eyes slightly off. "Well more so than Peter. James has been like the brother we never had. Tails and Talons were so lucky to have had him as a brother." Sirius muttered.

"Actually we were jealous of all the Potter kids. They were so well connected, so well loved, so well happy. They were everything that we wanted." Remus told Lily hesitant. Lily nodded her head slowly. She turned her head, looking at the corridor that led to the stairs and up to James's room.

She merely stared at the corridor for a bit before turning to the two boys in the room who were avoiding each other's gazes.

"I know how you feel too. When I first saw the three together, I never thought them to be so … so family like. They took care of each other dearly. I was jealous because Petunia just stopped being like that to me." Lily murmured. Sirius and Remus looked up at her but Lily slid off her perch. She began walking towards the stairs when Remus called out.

"Hey where you going?"

Lily looked over her shoulder with a sheepish grin. "To try and get my boyfriend back to normal." She told them before running towards James's room.

* * *

James was lying on his stomach, his face on his pillow. Why didn't they tell him? Why didn't his own father tell him about his aunt? Despite their old house, Lynx didn't look bad. For a Slytherin, she was definitely the nicest from how she acted recently. Why was she kept a secret from him and Abbey his entire life?

But no, that was something to worry about yet. The death of his grandfather, is something to worry about instead. He's dead along with some cousin James never knew about. But his grandfather, the brave, the bold, the naggy, the loud, the funny, the curser, the amazingly smart despite acting dumb and old, was dead. It … the thought was just impossible. How could he be in doubt when he just believed it not too long ago? Maybe just trying to view the world as okay? Most likely.

Still, the thought of Etigor dead, brought some tears to brim at James's eyes, he wiped them away as fast as he could. He heard a knock at his door, James didn't even look up but was surprised when he heard a click of the door being unlocked. He sighed in frustration. Didn't they know he wanted to be alone? James sat up, wiping his eyes free of tears, he turned to the door. Once his eyes came in contact with who was there, he hoped greatly that it looked like he wasn't crying.

Lily's petite figure appeared at the half-open door. She seemed a bit hesitant but opened her mouth to talk.

"Can I come in James?" She asked. James blinked before nodding. Lily calmly closed the door after her as she walked in. She sat down at the edge of his bed and James made no protest and didn't even invite her to sit closer. She looked at him as he avoided her gaze.

"W-What's up?" James asked her, trying to lighten the mood and hope he wasn't crying. Lily watched him sadly before placing a hand on his arm.

"James, its okay to cry, I know you're hurting." Lily said both quietly and sadly. James snapped his gaze up to her and she gave him a weak attempt at a reassuring smile that really came out as a grimace. James looked into her emerald eyes, hoping that everything about the deaths was a lie. But, even in her eyes, he knew that it happened and that it made him want to break down again. James tried very hard to contain the tears that began to well. He felt as his stomach probably dropped several miles down, the temperature in the air seemed rather chillier to him. And then, the real weight came. It was that same feeling from before when Leo had just told the lot of them. It was a cold, painful feeling. It lurked its way through James's stomach at first, making everything go chill and leaving no feeling. It crept up and around his body then. When it reached his eyes, James tried desperately for his tears not to spill, he didn't want Lily to think him so vulnerable and pathetic. But it was too late, the tears began to spill and he slowly began to sob.

Lily watched in slight horror, she didn't like it when James cried … because it was breaking her heart.

"James." She whispered, James avoided her gaze, reaching her hand with his free one. He held it firmly to him as he cried without looking at her. Lily began to feel tears form, and she wasn't ashamed of it.

"I-it's just h-hard. I-I was c-close t-to G-Gramps. He's g-gone now. M-murdered b-by those – those m-monsters." He sobbed. Lily began to cry too. James buried his face into his arms, still holding onto Lily's hand tightly. It almost hurt but Lily didn't care.

Neither exchanged words for what seemed a while. Lily heard his sobs and he heard hers.

"N-no one und-unders-understan-understands my p-pain right n-now." James muttered and Lily heard.

"James … I know … I-I lost my own grandfather and grandmother too. In a c-car c-crash. It was d-dreadful." Lily whispered. James looked up just a bit.

"Y-you too?"

"Y-yeah."

They were in silence again, and James looked at Lily through the corner of his eye. What if she was the one that he lost? Somehow, she felt a tad more important than Abbey or Riley or Sirius and Remus. So what if James lost Lily then? The thought even tore him so badly that James began crying again as he watched her. If she had been the one that the Death Eaters, or even worse, Voldemort had murdered her, James would more likely try to kill himself too or try to go murder anyone that was involved with her death. He couldn't bear to have another person taken in his life. Especially Lily, very so especially Lily.

"Lily …." James lifted his head up despite the crying. If they moved to Etigor … it was soon before they raided another family … what if the Death Eaters went for … Lily?

Lily looked up at him for she had averted her gaze to the ground seconds before. She was crying to. James felt his voice get caught in his throat and his stomach lurch so horribly. She was crying and James didn't like it one bit. She was hurting … he wanted that pain to go away, he wanted to see her smiling … but how could he accomplish something like that if he couldn't even do it at the moment. It was heart-breaking.

James lifted his arm that she was holding, he lifted his hand on instinct to wipe her tears. He kept his hand at her check and she leaned into his hand.

"James … I know that you're hurting … but you heard what Abbey said to Lynx-" James's mind raced a bit horribly, thinking of how his parents could keep this a secret for so long, "- you have to smile because Etigor was alive and had been standing with you, you shouldn't cry because his life is over. Smile because it had happened and you had someone other to look up to. Etigor went on to a better place, one where Voldemort can't hurt him like he had in this world. Besides, no matter where you go, no matter when or how you are, he's always, always in your heart, James Potter." Lily told her boyfriend who watched her, memorizing every word. It felt like she was feeding him some of her own courage. Those words had more effect on him than the ones his mother had shared with him not long ago. James moved his gaze down to where his hand still held hers tightly.

"… I know you're right but … he was just someone …, someone that played a great deal in my life. He was the guy that showed up to Qudditch tradition games – which only Merlin's underpants know how we're going to manage that one without Abbey – and he always told me good advice dealing with things about my life that I couldn't go to my dad. He was the one that told me about Pa- never mind that but he showed me a lot." James muttered, tears beginning to pour now. Lily watched him sadly before pulling herself closer to him, she reached out, pulling him by the back of his neck to give him a hug. James flinched from the spark that her hand gave him, Lily slightly shivered to the touch but continued otherwise, he buried his face into her neck and he constricted his arms around her as he cried. Lily hugged him tightly too.

James felt better as she hugged him as if she would never let go of him, and he did the same. He felt as most of the nagging feelings inside of him melt away as he hugged her. His brooding, mourning, anger, sadness, agony, and his feeling of being betrayed, all the feelings that were trying to eat him at the moment, were leaving.

Lily was making them leave. She was like the only magic or potion that seemed to fight the feelings of terror. But still, the tears didn't stop coming even though the feelings tore away from him without doubt but with fear. She was the flower that bloomed courage and comfort in his heart and soul.

James hugged Lily a bit tighter, he then let go, sighing with a bit of a sob. He lifted his head to look at her; Lily looked up at him in hope and confusion. James didn't know what to think at the moment. Though, the next movement James made, let Lily know just how grateful he was to her being there with him and comforting him.

James leaned in on the unsuspecting Lily. He pressed his lips to her pink lips. The touch was very soft, and to be quite honest, it was the best one either of them even got. The one on the twins' birthday in front of everyone was too fast, the second one was cut so very short by Peeves. And that was it. James felt as Lily responded to the kiss too, the kiss was slow and James showed her how thankful he was in just this very kiss. The kiss was slow, as mentioned earlier, and so very passionate. James didn't bother going further despite what his hormones were begging for, he kept the kiss clean and so did Lily.

As their lips fit perfectly together and moved with one another, it was blissful, all horrible thoughts moved away from James's mind … replaced with an only obsession. To protect Lily, his love of his life proven by this very kiss, till it killed him and his very soul.

However, like all kisses-

"Hey Prongs, we got some wierd-" Remus started, opening the door to the room and looking the other way down the corridor, he looked back but not in time for Lily and James to end the kiss quickly enough. Remus merely stared as the two teenagers blushed wildly. "- kid in the den … um … I was under the impression that Lily was going to comfort you?" He said awkwardly, blush starting to form on his cheeks too.

James cleared his throated awkwardly. "Erm, yeah she did."

Pause.

Awkward silence.

Pause.

Intake of breath.

"Um … well, I'll be leaving you to that … come down and … meet the kid … really … and … BYE!" Remus shut the door quickly. Running was heard, very fast running. James chuckled nervously and Lily gave a sheepish look to her boyfriend.

"Sorry … I didn't intend for that to happen." Lily breathed. James looked down at her with a dazed grin.

"Nah its alright."

Lily smiled at him and he smiled back. They didn't recall the reason why Lily came up really. More like they just recalled what they just did right now

* * *

(While Lily had gone to James's room)

Remus stared after Lily with a look of 'Yeah-you-do-that-we'll-figure-something-else-out' while Sirius merely sighed.

"Oh well. Let her deal with it, probably she could do better than you and me. Tails and Talons were the only ones who could do it in our group really."

"You forget that Lily is part of the Marauders now."

"As far as I'm concerned, she isn't. She needs to learn out art of Animagi before she can do such a thing. She's like a sister to us, I understand that, but really. As far as I know, she ain't part of us." Sirius shrugged before getting up and going to a window.

Remus looked around the room rather bored and sadly. Linar had gone off after her husband to help in any way she could so it was only the teens that stayed in the household. Remus bit his lip before glancing at the doorway to the loo … well … Peter was taking his time. He's been there for practically ten minutes.

"Godric Hollow has half a wizard community right?" Sirius asked suddenly. Remus turned to look at him with a 'are you mental' look.

"What are you? Thick? Smartarse, of course this is half a wizard community." Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius gave him an angry look before nodding at the window. "Well … still … how often do you see an owl like that?" Sirius pointed out the window where a black eagle owl seemed to be flying off with a letter attached to its leg. Before Remus could say anything, the green tongues of fire licked at the bricks of the fireplace again. The boys directed their attention to it with a whip of their heads. And there, at the fireplace, a young boy fell flat on his face at the mat with a grunt.

"Oh dear Merlin's underpants." He groaned as he coughed up soot. Remus, who had already turned 17, snatched up his wand, Sirius followed after him.

The boy on the floor was sniffling before standing up in a huff, wiping away soot from his face and traveling cloak. Tear streaks were evident from his face. He had green hair with blonde streaks, his eyes were that of bio-colored like someone from before, one was brilliant blue and the other was topaz colored. His face was small yet was his entire figure. He was slim and small, no real build, not much anyway.

"Mum, are we there yet-" The boy froze as he saw Remus and Sirius there. The three seemed to be having a staring contest for a bit before the boy stammered out a few words. "Er- um- I think I'm in the right place? T-this is Romania r-right?" He asked. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks before looking back at the kid.

"You're in England still, pup. Romania is a good two day train ride without stopping from here." Sirius told the kid who looked absolutely horrified.

"Bloody Merlin's socks, I'm far off!" He said rather devastated. "I don't remember Riley's office number anymore." He said quietly but Remus and Sirius heard him. The boy began sniffling.

"Hey, cub, did you say Riley?"

"Do you mean Riley Potter?" Sirius asked. How did this kid know Riley?

The kid looked up with surprise through tears. "Riley Potter? Yeah, he's my cousin."

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks again. "He's our best mate. We've known him since we were six years old."

The boy, who stood there, blinked before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Who are you people?"

"Well that's a nice question, pup. We'll ask you first."

"But I asked you first."

"So? We're older."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty. So answer us."

"I asked you first! It's not fair!"

"Well the world is not fair, pup."

"So? I just learned that not too long ago!"

"Well see? Now answer us."

"Bloody hell! Tell me who you are first!"

"Kid, what are you? Like nine? I'm seventeen, you have to listen to me."

"No, I'm ten! And I don't care! Tell me who you are first!"

"NO because I'm older and I have a wand!"

"So? Mum says that even though someone has a wand, it doesn't mean anything!"

Remus watched the exchange between Sirius and the kid before thinking. _And I thought Sirius was the only one to fight like that and carry on like that. Apparently the kid is just as weird as he is._ Remus blinked. Sirius really did fight childish.

"Dear lord, would you just tell me your name?" Both cried rather exasperated.

"Fine! It's Sirius/Lorcan!" Lorcan and Sirius shouted, Sirius and Remus then froze.

"You're-"

"Lorcan Black?" Sirius asked, the boy continued to glower at them but soon with a surprised expression.

"How do you know me?" He asked, rather cautiously.

"You're my cousin." Black stared at Lorcan, slack-jawed and very shocked. If Abbey was there and if everything had been normal, she would've laughed herself silly.

"N-no. I'm Riley Potter's cousin." Lorcan stuttered.

"I'm Sirius Black, pup! I'm your cousin because your dad was my uncle!"

Lorcan stared dumbly at Sirius before shaking his head fervently. "No! I only have Riley as a cousin!"

"Remus go get James!" Sirius ordered. Remus raised his eyebrow skeptically at his best friend. Sirius blinked before voicing his question. "What?"

"An order? Seriously Sirius –do no laugh cub– and do you have to run to Prongs?"

Sirius fumed a moment. "Bloke, don't counter me on this! Now get a move on before-"

Lorcan, who seemed to afraid of fighting, began to sniffle and cry. Sirius and Remus looked at him.

"Hey pup, calm down. We aren't going to hurt-"

Lorcan bawled even more.

"Hey, calm down!"

Lorcan bawled even more, falling to the ground and holding his legs to him crying.

"Remmy, go get Jamie!" Sirius cried and Remus bolted before seeing more of Sirius's girly side. Sirius faced Lorcan again who was still bawling.

"Mum!" He cried.

Strangely, to this, Sirius was paralyzed. How pathetic can this kid get? He was ten years old and crying for his mum and crying no mater what? How seriously pathetic can that get? A kid of his age shouldn't be crying, far less if he was the nephew of Leo Potter or grandson of Etigor Potter.

Yet the kid began to morph. His hair began changing like as if pulses were going from the top of his head. The yellow streaks took over and green streaks went over again, and then his whole hair turned blue then red then blue then red then silver then gold then copper then finally, back to normal. Sirius watched with wide eyes.

How the hell is he … why … how … when … impossible! As far as Sirius knew, or as far as his brother told him or Alice for that matter, since Alice was practically a sister to him that lived down the street from Grimmauld Place Number 12 …, they were never told of Phoenix and if he was a Metamorphmagus he would've never shown it when Orion and Walburga threw a reunion.

Sirius raked his head, what had Phoenix looked like again? Because he definitely knew that Lynx did not have green hair or blond for that matter.

How did the bloke look like? Maybe if he remembered the day- yes! That day, the day, he met Phoenix!

_-flashback-_

_A much younger Sirius sat at a bench like sofa, watching the crowd of Blacks or those related or one very good terms with the pureblood maniacs. Sirius was dressed in blue dress robes. His arms were up on the shoulders of the sofa. His eyes tracing the floor, rather boredly, as Regulus, who sported sea blue dress robes, plopped down right next to him, placing his arms behind his head and sighed._

"_What's with you?" Sirius asked his brother who gave him a bored look._

"_Same thing as you."_

"_Anyone new?" Sirius asked boredly as he looked back at the crowd. _

_Regulus nodded. "Yeah actually, never seen the bloke before. Quite mental, but plenty wicked." Regulus chuckled. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_Really? First decent Black since Andromeda and possibly Cissy? Wow, I never thought to see the day." Sirius snorted._

"_No really, he's bloody wicked- look there he is!" Regulus pointed at the young man who walked through the crowd a bit bored. He had a heedful of green hair with blonde streaks sprouting her and here. The blond streaks even looked silver. Seemed like he was totally a Slytherin, but then the colors switched and settled with red. Sirius watched with interest as it continued. The young man turned and his eyes were seen to be completely butterscotch. He was slightly pale besides the small bored grin playing at his lips. Sirius watched him rather startled. The young man noticed them and smiled, waving before coming over to the two._

"_Wotcher there." He smiled politely. Sirius raised an eyebrow, looking behind him before looking at the man._

"_Us?" Sirius asked, indicating him and Regulus._

"_Well who else?"_

"_Oh, hullo."_

"_Hi, mister." _

"_You're my nephews huh? You two have plenty of Orion in on you two, alright. Never seen more of my brother in anyone." The man shrugged._

_Sirius raised his eyebrows at him. "You're my dad's brother?"_

"_I'm several years younger than him, actually. He's how old now? Old bloke is 37 now? Ouch, I'm 23 with wife and she pregnant already, seven years already beaten him to a family faster. But then again, my sister is eleven years older." The man shrugged. _

_Sirius could only stare. _

"_What?"_

"_Bloody hell, Grandfather Arcturus and Grandma Melenia take time gaps in shags." Sirius stared._

"_Thank you … for putting that lovely image in my head." The man shuddered as Regulus laughed._

"_Well that Sirius for you! Dad never put on right examples for him." Regulus explained_

"_I can see … Orion was never the right sort anyway." The man laughed before sitting next to the two._

"_So what's name canine?" Sirius asked._

"_Sorry about Sirius, Phoenix." Aunt Lucretia laughed from behind them. The three looked back to see the beautiful lady. "I recall when he first met me, he said: so what's the name bitch?" Lucretia laughed._

_The man named Phoenix grinned. "You wouldn't put it past anyone to call you that." Lucretia laughed before walking off to get wine._

"_Your name's Phoenix?"_

"_Yes. Just call me that and only that, I don't like formalities." Phoenix yawned. Sirius looked at Regulus and both exchanged grins, he actually was cool._

"_Hey where's your wife?" Regulus asked. "This is a family reunion."_

_Phoenix's eyes traced over the layout rather warily._

"_Well … her family has a few problems with me … her father didn't want her near bunch of Blacks." Phoenix sighed but with a small grin playing at his lips. _

"_Why not?"_

"_Potters never really got on the same dragon with Blacks. Especially old Etigor and Leo." Phoenix said rather dully._

_-end of flashback-_

Sirius watched the, now, only spawn of Phoenix Black … he who was amazing and wicked had a son who was blundering and bawling like this? Phoenix looked the type to have strong willed sons. Not a weak kid like this.

"Hey Sirius?"

Sirius turned back to see Remus walking back into the room with a goofy yet serious expression.

"What's with you? Where's Prongs and Lily Flower?"

"Well …," Remus sniggered, "I caught them snogging, they should be down in a few minutes."

"Snogging? Right after Etigor's death and that other kid's?"

Apparently this wasn't the right thing to say, the kid began to bawl even louder.

"OH DEAR MERLIN!" Sirius shouted over the cries of the boy.

"Calm down, cub!" Remus yelled at the boy who continued to blubber.

"What is going on?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Sirius and Remus whirled around and Lorcan raised his head despite his bawling.

"Prongs!"

James stood there with Lily standing next to them, watching the scene before them with confused expressions. Lorcan got up and ran to James, hugging him around the middle and crying into his stomach.

"Riley! T-they're fighting a-a-an-and being mean!" Lorcan sobbed. James stared at the boy.

"Who is he?" Lily whispered to Remus and Sirius.

"He said his name is Lorcan. We think he was going with his mum to go see Riley … probably Lynx's kid." Remus shrugged.

"No, he looks exactly like his father. I remember Phoenix, he had green hair with changing streaks, this pup has blond with green streaks, I saw him changing his hair when he was crying. I swear, he's nothing like his father." Sirius shrugged, a rather solemn look on his face.

"Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius whined at Lily's reprimanding voice.

"That is no way to talk about a poor boy who just saw his family – you know!" Lily hissed as James pulled Lorcan up so that he was carrying him like a toddler.

"Quiet, he doesn't like fighting." James muttered to the others as the boy continued to sob.

Sirius stared, "Prongs, mate, he's only ten … and he's crying like a baby."

"He thinks you're Riley." Remus muttered.

"Well, we'll just keep him here till Lynx comes and picks him up. It doesn't matter how old he is, why he's crying, or what he thinks, he's just a kid who saw his own brother and grandfather die before his very own eyes." James murmured.

Sirius sighed. "Well what do we do? Fire Riley or Fire your parents or what?"

"I say we Fire Lynx, she should be with Riley." Remus suggested. Sirius and Remus ran to the fireplace without hesitation, grabbing a handful of powder and shouting at the fire place.

Lily looked back to James and Lorcan. James held Lorcan, patting his back as he continued to sniffle.

"Are you okay, Lorcan, right?" Lily asked.

"Who are y-you?"

"I'm Lily Evans, that's James Potter, your cousin and Riley's younger brother." Lily said softly. Lorcan buried his face back into James's shoulder.

"You're my c-cousin?" he asked rather timidly.

"Yeah … I'm Riley's younger brother and I have a twin sister like you had a twin brother, she's brilliant but she's not coming to this house anymore after she moves out completely. … then she'll be gone from my life but not as much as Scorp for you. But having her gone from a whole summer it sounds like to me as if she was gone to heaven like your brother." James told him.

Lorcan sniffled and Lily smiled.

"I remember my grandfather too. He was a pushy old bloke. I'm pretty sure he was the same with you. He loved every one of his grandkids … he may have not liked your dad but he loved everyone single one of us equally. He never had anything against you or Scorp … he died loving you two. He died loving us too and … you two had to be the diamond in the ruff for him." James patted the boy's shoulder.

After moments, James and Lily heard snippets of Sirius, Remus, and some man's conversation.

"I said, we would like to speak to Riley Potter! He's cousin Flooed into this house and is crying bloody hell. Riley's brother has to deal with him."

"I'm sorry but Riley is – um – in a serious downcast."

"I don't give a damn! Tell him this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!"

"We're sorry but-"

Lorcan slowly began to build up a wail but James felt it coming, he took Lily's hand and carried the boy and pulled Lily through the doorway and headed to the kitchen.

"What are you doing James?" Lily asked. James looked back and gave her a smile.

"A child shouldn't hear fighting going on." He shrugged before entering the kitchen, placing the boy onto the ground but he continued to have a firm grip on his hand. James led the to the ice box, opening it. He pulled out three icicle pops, he handed one to Lorcan then one to Lily.

"What now?"

"When I was a kid, one time when dad and gramps were arguing, Riley brought me and Tails down here, he said that icicle pops make everything better." James smiled rather sheepishly.

Lily bit her lip before licking the pop. "Well Remus and Sirius will be fighting over the Fire with the other guy for a while."

"Exactly. So we're taking care of Lorcan while they do that."

Lorcan rubbed his eye with James's hand before licking the icicle pop. Lily let her hand fall from James's grasp as she watched him and Lorcan. James looked down at the boy as if he was his own brother or son. As Lily watched this, licking her icicle every now and then as James and Lorcan exchanged a few words, her mind began to wander. What if James was like that … but with _her_ kids? What if he was there, looking down at his own son or daughter lovingly like this?

As if her own vision, Lily thought of what their kids would look like. If they were to have a son … seeing the evolution between Leo Potter and James Potter, an apple wouldn't fall too far from a tree. Maybe he would get Lily's eyes. And if it was a girl, the same actually. She could just see a mini James Potter looking up at the actual James Potter, smiling as his emerald eyes danced. James would be smiling and laughing.

"Lily?" James's voice penetrated her thoughts, Lily looked up to see James looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Lorcan was just asking-"

"LILY EVANS! WE NEED YOU~!" Sirius howled from a few doors down. Sniggering was heard before a large thud and a growl. Lily whipped her head towards the door before looking at James and Lorcan. She thrust her icicle pop to James.

"Here, hold this, I'll go sort their sorry heads." And Lily went running to find out what the hell was going on. James smiled. Lorcan looked up at him.

"What's she to you?"

James looked down at him. "Wow you're pretty forward when you're not crying."

"Well, you're supposedly my cousin right, I have a right to know."

James snorted before looking the way Lily had gone. He smiled. "She my Lily, my girlfriend, and hopefully the one I'll spend my life with."

Lorcan raised an eyebrow and gagged behind James's back. But he couldn't help but feel that behind James's words, were the truth.

* * *

_**Me: Okay a tad crappy chapter but I liked some of it. I wanted Lorcan to come in, and through out some of the chapters, you'll see James, Sirius, Remus, and Riley acting father figures to Lorcan and Lily, Abbey, and Violet acting like motherly figures but mostly James and Lily acting like parents to him. You'll like it. Trust me.**_

_**Abbey: Aw, no me this time.**_

_**Me: Not until the next chapter. Oh yeah, next chapter, large time jump alright? We are talking about on the Hogwarts Express already! Its because Abbey needs to get in there already, it's her new attitude that'll bring James and Lily even closer. And how horrid do you think that Allie Weblie can get? Trust me, it will get SO bad. **_

_**Abbey: -growl- oh dear Merlin do I have to meet with that bitch again?**_

_**Me: -smile evilly- it's all part of plot my dear friend. Alright guys, I wasn't particularly happy about only having 2 or so reviews last chapter, please give me more this time guys.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!**_

_**Abbey: Guess what! Ferfrie D.'s 14**__**th**__** birthday just happened two days ago! On December 9**__**th**__**! She wants reviews! It's the least you can give her!**_


	19. Who Are You?

_**Me: Okay so this chapter will NOT be starting out with a letter from Riley, we'll leave that to the next chapter, yes? Okay, yeah, I still don't have Ace with me because this time, she's in Paris.**_

_**Abbey: she sent us a clip again.**_

* * *

"Ace you will fall over and you will most likely die." Kratos told the camera which was being held by Ace. Ace and the camera sniggered before leaning over the side of the Eiffel Tower very low to get a good look at the city.

"Hey, where's Genis when you want to throw him down the tower?"

* * *

_**Me: Yeah so as you can see, she won't be joining us for a while. Sorry for those that miss her, (which I doubt that there's any) anyway, so let's explain this chapter but first, lets have our disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ferfrie D. does not own any of the following characters though the exempt is her OCs. Nor does she own any of the possible quotes … if there is any. **_

_**Abbey: Alright, we have in this chapter, we start off with Leo, Linar, Lynx, and Lorcan (wow all 'L's) meeting James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Peter off to the train, we have me, Trixie, and Nora meeting up with them on the train and Jerry, Lauren, Kathy, Emily, and Violet meeting them up there too. Allie will be so damn horrible. But yet, you might like the chapter!**_

_**Me: Strangely as it sounds, yes, you just might. Oh yeah, especially Orlytush, that little girl (Abbey) from before is back again but yet with a bit more spice to it. Thank you guys for even reading and I hereby dedicate this chapter to whoever is reading this chapter at this very moment :). ALSO! I was on Google, looking up my name Ferfrie D because I was bored, and I came across a post, it was posted up two months ago, on fanpop, I was flattered when I read it, and it was **__**stoked123**__** that had posted it, so I hope a great deal that you, **__**stoked123**__** will have the best of luck this coming year and plenty of thanks that I have to say, you are one of the most greatest people in the world and since you really like Abbey from the looks of it, along with everyone else so far, here, this chapter has plenty of Abbey. **_

_**Abbey: I feel special! Everyone said that they wanted me back in the story and normal again! Yay!**_

_**Me: You are special, hon. Well, let's go this show on the road for all you Abbey-fans, James/Lily-fans Sirius-fans, Remus-fans and etc.**_

_**Abbey and Me: Chapter 19: Who Are You?**_

* * *

Summer vacation had ended a tad too fast for the liking of the Marauders and every other student that went to Hogwarts. For James and Lily, they had built a strong friendship with the young Black, Lorcan Black that is. Lynx had been to the Potter Manor more than frequently with Lorcan by her side. Sirius built a rather hilarious friendship with his cousin, always fighting. Remus seemed to just be cool with the boy. Peter? He hadn't even been the same room as Lorcan for a long period of time. But now, those days were to end, and school was to start yet again. James was rather ecstatic to have the school start again, he was going to see his twin for the first time in months.

So there for it was of no surprise for James to be grinning as he made it on the other side of the barrier and onto the platform, he walked forward and waited for Lily and Remus. Peter and Sirius were already loading their items into the train.

James wasn't the only one that eager actually, Lily was too excited to meet with her school friends again, having missed each of their antics.

"Yo, Prongs!" A voice shouted from the side, pulling the raven-haired teen out of his thoughts. James looked to the side before grinning even wider. There was Jerry Fentir. Jerry had grown a bit over the summer, his chestnut brown hair grown so that now he donned bangs yet the rest of his hair was spiked up making him look several inches taller. He grew a bit more muscular too. There with him, was, of course, Lauren who was lovely as ever. Her dirty blonde hair fin a ponytail that went down past her shoulders in length. Their eyes were bright as they saw James and James waved them over. "Barely saw you there! Blimey, do you look different!" Jerry grinned.

James laughed. Of course he looked different. His untidy hair had been trimmed by Lily who, despite loving him like crazy, absolutely disliked that his hair grew a bit too shaggy. His had been cut so that the back of his hair skimmed his back barely, it, as always was disheveled and two long portions of his bangs were swept to the sides though still had its odd angle look, making him look more like rich boy yet mischief boy all at the same time. He grew a few inches too, he was just an inch or two away from Sirius's height now, and Sirius was the tallest of their group.

Now Sirius looked a tad different, he and James were certainly the biggest heartthrobs, though James was taken by a smug Lily Evans, Sirius' hair as be slightly trimmed where it fell down his face elegantly, though, a large portion of his bangs covered his left eye though he could see through it. his hair had it black but had an odd blue yet silver tint to it now. He was narrowly the tallest of the group, for he was just a few inches taller than both Remus and James.

Remus was also just a bit different, yet he was challenging his own portion of fangirls now. His brown hair was much like James and Sirius's, trimmed lightly sot that it skimmed the nape of his neck. Some of his brown bangs nearly covered his eyes, making him look … rather cute. His hair was that slightly reminiscent of Jerry's yet it was also hinting a golden tint that shined in the sun. He stood against James in height, for he was the same height and nearly being the same as Sirius's height.

Lily, though, looked lovely as ever. She too had a bit of change here and there. Her long crimson hair was flowing past her shoulders in crimson waterfalls. It shined like fire in the sun, and was very beautiful. Her bangs were a bit long, she had swept them to the side. She still only up to James's shoulder in height, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Peter was easily looking the same but with a few changes. His mousy hair now was down to the nape of his neck, his bangs were a tad short but they just stuck out in odd directions. He was easily the shortest of the group, and a bit on the heavy side, he was three inches shorter than James and Remus.

"Hello Jerry, Lauren, how was your guys' summer?"

"Brilliant."

"Wild."

James nodded to their responses and before he could open his mouth, Lily and Remus came through, and using Remus' cart as a ride, was Lorcan who was in the front sitting on the trolley. The moment Lauren and Lily's eyes met, they squealed in delight.

"LILY!"

"LAUREN!"

They shouted and Lily and Lauren embraced each other with wide grins. Once they let go, the girls began babbling about their summers, moving away from the barrier the six of them did. James's mum and dad followed along with a disgruntled Lynx.

"Lorcan Black, I will swear to Merlin you do not do that again." She growled at her grinning son. Lynx then turned to Remus, "And you, supporting his little trolley ideas, I swear, you boys will be the end of me."

It was amazing how in a few months, Lynx was already berating them as if she was their mother. Though, Lynx still couldn't really get over the death of her family members, she gave rare smiles when she saw Lorcan happy despite his new mischief found within him. As for James's coping with that, it went fairly well, Sirius and Lily made sure that he had no time to himself to think about the deaths and brood about that he had never known Lynx before now. Peter, ah well, he just stuffed his face not really doing much of anything.

James watched as Jerry gaped at Lorcan's hair and sniggered, usually everyone that saw Lorcan's hair when they first met him gaped, it was quite hilarious, James found out when he had taken Lorcan out to the park with Sirius.

"Whose the kid?" Jerry asked.

"Lorcan, he's strangely, my cousin and Padfoot's cousin." James smiled as Remus just smiled through Lynx's berating.

"Too right he is." Sirius came up from behind them, Peter along with him. "'Sup Jerry, seen anyone of the old crowd?" Sirius asked, clapping Jerry on the back.

"Hey, Paddy, well I did see Frank and Alice, they're here dropping off Kathy. Kathy's inside the train, we left our stuff with her as you can probably tell."

"Yeah, cause we just stuffed our stuff in the same compartment." Sirius said rather innocently.

"Dolt."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

James and Sirius smiled at each other, both innocent smiles that could deceive anyone.

"Well, well, if it ain't the Marauders with two gone." A voice giggled from behind them, the four boys turned to see Emily behind them. She had changed slightly, her light brown hair cut up to her chin. Other than that, no change whatsoever.

"Hey, Em., what's happening?" Jerry grinned.

"Oh nothing much, Violet should be around here though. I was walking with her, she wants to know if there's any news from Riley, he hadn't sent her anything you know." Emily shrugged.

Remus, who joined the group with Lorcan holding onto him for a piggyback ride, winced along with James and Sirius and Peter. Riley had gone into a depression for at least two weeks after finding out that Scorp and Etigor died, but now he was getting better and his drawings were improving as was his job. Though, he was so very behind, he had to make up two weeks worth of his job and that really looked more like a month's worth of work. So he wasn't going to be sending any letters or Firing through the summer.

"Well, I don't think he would after all, he's just brooding over the death of his own grandfather and cousin that was ten years old you know, but I guess he's okay now, no biggie." James said sarcastically. Emily and Jerry's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Voldemort had his cornies to kill gramps, they just killed Lorcan's brother as a bonus." James answered.

Before Emily or Jerry could manage to talk, Violet, who brown hair with blonde streaks cascaded down the sides of her face in a pretty motion, and Alice, whose black hair had lightened a bit to dark brown, and Frank, who was same as usual, walked up to them.

"Hey James, Big Black, Remus, Peter, Jerry, Emily." Alice grinned.

Sirius scowled at his nickname. "Must you call me that?"

Alice grinned devilish. "Well, I have practically known you since you were a kid so in other words, yes I do."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, lil bro."

Frank laughed or more like coughed into his jacket. Alice then spotted Lily and Lauren, gave a squeal of delight before running over to them. Emily then excused herself awkwardly to cry out her best friends' names, leaving Violet as the only girl amongst the boys.

"So how's Riley, James? I haven't heard from him all over the summer, he hasn't even Fired me." Violet murmured. James tensed for a moment before-

"James, Sirius, the rest of you, onto the train, you have five more minutes!" Linar and Leo hissed to them. Sirius and Peter said their goodbyes before taking James, Remus, and Lily's stuff to the train. Lily hugged Lynx, Leo, and Linar tightly, thanking them for the summer before giving a kiss on the forehead to Lorcan who Remus settled on the ground before giving hugs and running off after Sirius and Peter who boarded along with Jerry, Lauren, Emily, and Violet.

James hugged his parents and his aunt before turning to Lorcan who beamed up at him.

"Hey kid, make sure to watch over the rest of the family while I'm at school alright?" James grinned as he knelt down in front of the boy to match his eye level.

"Of course! Take care of your girlfriend too! Say hi to Abbey cause I haven't met her!" Lorcan grinned before giving James a bear hug, James ruffled his hair before letting go.

Since long, Remus, Sirius, and James just couldn't help but telling stories about pranks that the whole group of Marauders (not including Lily at the time) did together at Hogwarts. Lorcan was just too excited and expected to meet with Abbey soon too thanks to their descriptions.

James laughed as he stood up, waving at his family, before grabbing Lily's hand, for she had waited for him, and walking with her, swinging their hands between them, to the train, as the Head Boy and Head Girl again. What the hell would be in their new year at Hogwarts now?

The traditional Potter Qudditch Games before the years at Hogwarts, were cancelled because they didn't have Abbey, or Etigor. … So they didn't know just how dramaful this year was about to be.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Regulus breathed in relief as he walked onto the train, it was bloody great to be away from home and to school now. He looked down the corridors, wondering where his friends were. He smiled at the thought that maybe he would probably sit with Abbey depending if her friends let him too. Ever since his last encounter with her, he just simply couldn't really get her out of his head.

Regulus sighed and turned to go down the compartment to start looking for his friends, he ran into one.

"Augh." Regulus groaned as someone stepped on his foot.

"Good Merlin, Baby Black, I come up to say hi to you and you crash into me?" A very familiar voice said with amusement deeply embedded into the words. Regulus's eyes shot open and he looked down, chocolate brown eyes met his own.

"Abbey?"

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily squeezed into what seemed a full compartment, Kathy, whose black hair was up in a neat bun, had saved them, all of the old crew the remained, a seat in the compartment. Lily was sitting next to James (they had come back from the Prefect Compartment already), as Sirius sat in front of them with, to the group's dismay, Allie on his lap. Kathy and Emily were talking in the corner near the window as Violet and Remus sat next to each other. Peter merely sat on the floor, eating chocolate frogs while he let Lauren and Jerry take the window seat.

"Hey Kathy, have you seen Tails by any chance?" James asked the one that had been here the longest. Kathy looked up and everyone went quiet, expecting an answer but Kathy shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't. I was with Alice and Frank and they were helping me put up my stuff on the rack." Kathy pursed her lips in shame towards herself.

"Oh … well, I hope she's on the train." Lily murmured. Laughter was heard in the corridors, making its way towards the compartment that they were in. James and the rest turned to the compartment door and just as they all looked up, came in view, Regulus Black who was laughing, looking back at someone who didn't stay hidden for so long.

Everyone in compartment went slack jawed as they saw who appeared. There, standing with Regulus Black, laughing, was none other than Abbey … but she looked different yet similar to a memory that James was sure would never return.

Abbey had her raven hair cropped to her shoulders, the tips of them skimming her shoulders. Her bangs stuck out from underneath a wool hat that was the color of red and gold, her bangs were long, one side was half covering her right eye. Her chocolate brown eyes were no longer filled with confusion, anger, betrayal, or sadness, but rather mirth, excitement, understanding, and a new beginning. She was dressed in muggle clothing, she wore a brown jacket with no hood that went down to her thighs, covering the top of her faded jeans. It would've looked rather horribly on someone else but she pulled it off nicely. Her skin tone was as light as Regulus's own, but smoother and gentler, it's like a creamy texture. Her body was possibly even more endowed. Her figure was still petite but … damn!

Regulus then seemed to notice the compartment full of gawking people, he pointed it out to Abbey who blinked before looked at them. Her grin that had slipped off her face, widened to the part that James was almost certain it would possibly break her face. She turned to Regulus and smiled, the muffled voice of hers came into the compartment.

"Go on ahead, Trixie and Nora are in a compartment not far off, if you want to sit with us, if not, your Slytherin friends are a few compartments down, I won't be long." Her voice carried through the door of the compartment. Regulus's eyes flicked upward to the compartment before he sighed and nodded. He left just as Abbey opened the door to the compartment and grinned.

"Jamie!" She giggled. James, despite his shock, got up and grinned at his little twin sister.

"Tails!"

Abbey entered the compartment to give him a hug which he returned fiercely like a bear hug.

"It's great to see you again!" Abbey smiled as they parted, everyone just stared. Sirius's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his sockets, or more like eye since his other eye was covered by a portion of his bangs.

"Yeah, and I you. I see you … changed for the better I'm guessing?" James asked, he glanced over at where Regulus had been.

"Yup … well went back to normal as that little girl you all met on the beginning of the term last year. Though, with the help of Trixie and Nora, with some help from Baby Black, of course." Abbey shrugged. Allie froze slightly, was it _her_ Trixie and Nora?

James nodded, sitting back down.

"Are you going out with my brother?" Sirius blurted out, everyone looked between Sirius and Abbey, watching the tension. Allie wasn't making it any better, for she was curled up, one hand tightly holding onto the collar of the shirt Sirius was wearing, and nestling into his neck a bit more before moving her head up slightly, nearly pressing her lips to Sirius's neck, practically everyone noticed but Sirius, and all were watching tensely towards Abbey.

But strangely, Abbey kept her cool and smiled.

"Well, no, but me and him got off on a good note last year, at the end anyway, he's quite the catch but not my type. He's a best friend." Abbey shrugged with a smile. Remus scooted for her to sit down but Abbey only smiled, shaking her head.

"Nah, it's alright, Remus, I'll be leaving soon." Abbey leaned against the compartment door. "So how were all your lovely summers, you guys? I missed all of you!"

"Lovely."

"Wondrous."

"Wicked."

"Amazing."

"Outstanding."

"Where the hell have you been all summer and not answering our owls?" Lauren pouted. Abbey laughed.

"Was in Germany before heading down to America for a while, went down under to Australia after that." She grinned to her response.

"Wait, what?" Jerry stared at her wide eyed, James's own eyes seemed to widen a bit when he knew what was coming, Remus merely grinned..

"Yup. Went to Australia so in case you were sending me a letter-"

"So you met the Holyhead Harpies chicks? They were in Australia during the summer!" Jerry whined, Sirius sat up a bit straighter and Peter dropped his candy that he had been eating. "Tell me you got a picture!" He begged.

Lauren frowned, swatting her boyfriend's arm. "You have one girl, aren't I enough for you? And who said that she met them?"

"Yeah, I know but you can't help it! Holyhead Harpies are the most amazing team on the charts! So screw me if I'm excited to know!" Jerry muttered bitterly.

Abbey grinned, reaching into the pocket of her jeans. "Well, ever since last year, how you told me you loved the team, I just had to," She pulled out a parchment from her pocket. "And, well, you know, Trixie got the tickets to see them." She handed Jerry a photo of the Holihead Harpies game. The boys and practically everyone that played on the team, crowded around it to check it out. Well Sirius couldn't because he had the sl- I mean Allie was on his lap.

"But … with a big bad Chaser, reserve Seeker, like me … I got something a bit better." She grinned evilly. "I got V.I.P. tickets to meet the Holyhead Harpies," All their heads shot up to look at her. Kathy was actually slack-jawed.

"No way!" She gasped, she admired the female players for their fashion, as did Emily.

"How the hell did you get V.I.P. tickets? Tell me you got signed photos!" Jerry growled at her. Abbey grinned, slipping her hand into her pockets and pulling out what seemed like a stack of photographs.

"All mine, and the captain asked me if I wanted to be part of the team once I got out of Hogwarts. I said I'll consider it if I got some signed photos for my friends, and a few scarves." Abbey just seemed to be pulling plenty of things out of her pocket that day, for she took out five large green scarves, and throwing them to Kathy, Violet, Lauren, Lily, and Emily.

The boys stared in envy as the girls marveled their new items.

"What about us?"

"Hey I got you that picture, didn't I?" Abbey teased, fanning herself with her signed pictures rather mockingly.

"Abbey, please." James stared at the pictures that she was fanning herself with, rather longingly.

"Oh fine, here." Abbey grinned, using her wand to make the photos float before sending a few pictures in. The boys made a hurtle to the pictures, and one even flew by itself, straight into Sirius's hand.

"Alright, well I best be off." Abbey grinned as the group marveled the pictures or scarves.

"Why?" James asked, his head snapping up from the photo.

"I'm sitting with Trixie and Nora. Later you guys." She smiled before walking out. James could only watch her with wide eyes.

His sister NEVER sat with anyone else on the compartment … maybe she's keeping true to her word … she said she changed for the better … so this probably was for the best. But still, who was this new Abbey?

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Abbey shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked off to her compartment. It only hurt her slightly when she saw Allie getting territorial over Sirius but she didn't hurt that much, not the way it used to. Abbey smiled as she thought about a few reasons why it had no affect on her now. Trixie and Nora had told her to be more confident, and so she did. They boosted her confidence and her pride. She was no longer that blubbering girl that cried or blew up because of what Sirius had done to her, she, on the other hand, became a better person and to be quite frank (no pun intended … okay maybe a little) she was proud with herself for that. She was smiling, and she felt her heart moving on just a bit, but it was just that bit that made a difference. It was just that little bit that helped her back onto her feet.

Especially with knowing that she just might be on the Holyhead Harpies' team next year. Now _that_ was tight and secure from Allie's grasp. The girls on the Holyhead Harpies team said that she was their main target, compared to all the other girls that were trying out. She told them she might as long as she got a few things, like the scarves and photos for the lot of friends, but Abbey got herself something better: a Quaffle and Snitch signed by all members of the team, after that, she had given them her word, she would be part of the team once she finished school. Abbey smiled in her head, maybe, she would try for professional Qudditch … just for once then go to be an Auror.

Just as Abbey was six or so compartments down from her own with Nora and Trixie, she felt a claw-like hand fall on her shoulder. Abbey turned rather surprised, only to have her face contort to disgust.

Allie Weblie was holding onto her shoulder.

"Hey, bitch. I don't know where you get off at but just so you know, just because you changed, it doesn't make difference." Allie said rather low and dangerous. Abbey raised an eyebrow.

"Me changing for that reason? Hell no, I don't change and get all happy for a guy to take notice of me, Weblie, I'm not you." Abbey told her rather boredly.

"Then what did you change for? No matter what you do or no matter what you try, you can't be perfect, you were never perfect, and you just lived in a world where you thought you were."

Abbey gave a dry laugh. "Oh I had a good reason to change for, and I'm not aiming for perfect as you always try. I'm changing because I'm hurting my friends and family because of my brooding over Sirius. I'm not going to make them suffer over a guy who apparently has bad taste in women."

Allie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Big words coming from someone like you, eh Potter? Just because you got this new sense of security around you, does not mean a dragon's dung. Nothing else will change."

"Well at least I can bite and bark unlike you whose all bark and no bite. And for your information, I know nothing will change but because it's not changing, I needed to change myself."

"Me? Only bark yet no bite, oh I see, you're confusing yourself with me. Remember, you're the bitch, I'm human." Allie smirked.

Abbey only gave a sweet smile with her eyes dancing with mirth and revenge. "Well I may be the bitch, but at least I'm not the fat pig with all the make up on."

Allie certainly didn't expect that for her mouth was doing that fish expression. Abbey felt quite pleased.

"Now, if you have nothing else to say, please remove your filthy hand off my shoulder and go back to snog Sirius because I have better things to do than listen to your rather disgusting voice, though I feel bad for him. Sirius having to put up with your filthy tongue, which probably tastes like troll after all those disgusting boys that you've snogged, but hey, life has to go around someday."

Abbey knew how to play the field good, because within seconds after this remark, Allie was doing the impression of a fish yet again and Abbey threw Allie's hand off of her. Just as Abbey turned around, Allie just seemed to snap and she pulled her hand back as if ready to slap her.

Allie shrieked and Abbey turned. _Now what?_ She thought, halfway annoyed but quickly became immensely surprised. Regulus was there in what seemed like he appeared from thin air, he was clutching Allie's wrist and slightly twisting it, his expression was slightly dangerous.

"Let go of me you little freak!" Allie shrieked, though no one was really paying attention to them from their compartments. Regulus threw her back the way she came, letting go of her and she fell on her behind once he did.

"I think it best if you left Abbey alone unless you want an actual punishment from me." Regulus said in a low very threatening voice. Allie glowered up at him before getting up and leaving in a huff but not before she looked over Regulus's shoulder to Abbey.

"Mark my words Abigail Potter, this won't be the last, little Black here won't always be able to protect you, he can't protect you from all sides. And I swear to Merlin that I'll take your very life through any hole that I can. Oh and stay away from Trixie and Nora, they were my friends first." Allie hissed.

"Yeah, friends that don't like you for all the shit you do to them. They can hang out with whoever the hell they want, and so can I." Abbey scoffed. Allie growled, turning her head swiftly that her hair nearly whipped Regulus's face before leaving. Regulus snorted and looked back to Abbey who was staring at him in surprise now.

"How the bloody hell did you get there in a second?" Abbey asked, Regulus who was clearly expecting a thank, flinched.

"Uh- well- you see-"

"You were keeping tabs on me?"

Regulus blushed lightly. "W-well I went to go see if you were out yet when I saw that girl coming this way, heard the whole thing though," Regulus smiled at her, "Very brave show, Abigail." He gave her a grin, Abbey stared at him before smiling back.

"So are you in our compartment or with your other mates?"

"Well, I'm with my mates at the moment." Regulus shrugged, his face returning to his natural paleness.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts." Abbey smiled her old smile before walking off.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Trixie lounged on her seat in the compartment, playing what seemed to be a music player with her earphones in her ears. She nodded to the beat, tapping her foot against the wall. Her blue and yellow (which by the way, were really blue and yellow, one part of her eyes were blue, the rest of the eye was yellow) eyes were closed and she yawned a bit, her mahogany hair spiraled all around the top of head.

She didn't hear as the compartment open and closed, nor did she hear the sigh of her best friend, practically sister, Nora. She didn't have her eyes open to see Nora getting her bag off the rack, she didn't see or hear as she grunted as she threw the bag. But she definitely noticed as the bag landed on her stomach.

"Oh dear Merlin's royal dog!" She cried out in pain as it did. She recoiled, flinging her music box against the wall of the compartment. Nora narrowly dodged it with a wicked grin on her part, her silky brown hair flowing with the wind and her green eyes glinted with mischief, even behind her glasses.

"Well, you will be one very crappy Auror." Nora grinned, "Especially with the fear of spiders."

Trixie glowered at her best friend as she shoved Nora's bag off. "Yeah, well I hope you'll be some crappy Healer too." She muttered as she sat up, running her hand through her hair with a glare at her best friend who just laughed.

"Aw, I love you, too Trixie." Nora grinned, a very wicked grin. Trixie only could glower. "What? Not enough sleep?"

"Oh shut up, your little sister was taking up half the bed. Not to mention that being kicked in the stomach is not the best way to wake the bloody hell up." Trixie mumbled as Nora's grin widened.

For the past three days, Trixie and Abbey were in Nora's house. It was actually amazing, Trixie had only known half of Nora's family: Jenny (a year older), Dorothy, (two years older), Vivi (seven years younger). But over the summer the last few days, of course Nora had told Trixie about them but never really met them, so when she met the rest: Oliver, Sierra, Yelehsa, and Truth. The funny part, or hilarious part was that they were all girls so they were all witches … Dorothy was rather fussy, Jenny was straight out tomboy, and Vivi was girlie over the top. Oliver was married, working in the Ministry and had five kids already. Sierra was married, working in a wizarding bookstore with two kids, Yelehsa was married, pregnant and was taking a break due to pregnancy from working for Gringotts, Truth was working as Auror and dating a steady boyfriend who might soon purpose.

But while Abbey and Trixie's stay there, Vivi was sharing a bed with Trixie, Jenny, Dorothy, Nora, and Abbey. Trixie had chosen the wrong spot to lay in and apparently, Vivi was an active sleeper for she kept kicking the poor girl every damn night.

Trixie could only give innocent looking Nora a death glare, it was Nora who had actually placed her there.

"You know, for such an angel you are in my life, you can really be the devil." She muttered before laying back to lounging across her seat.

Nora laughed half-heartedly. "You may be the devil yourself but you can be Voldie-lock's twin."

"Hey!" Trixie flinched, as if Nora took it a bit too far.

"You know it's true, you can't deny it." Nora shrugged and sat down herself, taking the Quibbler and reading it. Unlike most people, but then again, Nora Yates and Trixie Shays were not like most people in any form or shape, the girls had found a rapt respect for the Quibbler. And Abbey was another that joined their little group.

Trixie merely glowered at Nora before lying back down. "I never felt more tired than this my entire life."

"I will send owl then."

"What?"

"I'm going to thank Vivi for making you practically zombie dead."

"You will be the death of me."

"And you'll be mine."

"Then we die at the same time!"

Nora laughed at her friend's stupidity. She treasured her stupidity for the longest of times, well … it wasn't quite stupidity, it was more like insane, weird, not normal at any case. But it seemed to Nora, that before Abbey came along, it was only Nora who treasured Trixie's stupidity/weirdness/insanity. Allina (Allie) absolutely loathed it with a passion. However now, Abbey adored it too. And it felt nice, for someone else to see how hilarious Trixie's antics were.

Speak of the devil ….

Abbey stood outside the compartment with a wicked grin as she slid the door open.

"Hey girls." She waved as she closed the door behind her.

"Abbey, I see that you probably went to go meet with your brother." Nora smiled at her.

"Yeah, and I saw Reggie on his way onto the train, talked to him, he was complaining to me about Bellatrix Black and he said that if she doesn't clean up her act, that she'll end up none other than another a dementor victim. Told him that I heard one time that a dementor kissed her and it died, we were laughing all the way down the corridor." Abbey grinned as she plopped onto the seat with Nora who sniggered. Trixie grinned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it actually died … but then again, I think it would flinch away from her."

"Why?"

"Because not even a dementor would want to kiss some trash like that." Trixie said idly as she closed her eyes again, turning over onto her side so her back was facing the two girls who were laughing.

"True to that. But then again, I think Allie's troll mouth can compete with Bellatrix's."

"That is so very true."

The girls talked idly as Trixie soon fell into a deep, soothing sleep (A/N: Much like the author who is about to crash and sleep. –Bleh– but readers come first then crash and sleep). Though, soon, Trixie wasn't the only one nearly falling into a deep sleep. Abbey was nodding off in the corner as Nora yawned.

Leaving the girls to a soft slumber as they made their way to Hogwarts, everyone was buzzing outside, wondering what the new school year would bring. It was only when they were about half an hour away from Hogwarts that the girls woke up, when the door to the compartment open, and a familiar soft voice reached their ears.

"Hey girls, wake up."

Nora stirred but grumbled, Trixie was sprawled on her seat, snoring lightly, but Regulus Black, who was already his robes and had come in to wake the girls up, seemed to be interested in Abbey's sleeping form. He let his fingers trace Abbey's cheek lightly and chuckled when Abbey growled.

"Hey, come on, wake up, Abbey, time to change, Hogwarts is almost in view." Regulus grinned, Abbey opened her eyes and glowered at the him.

"Regulus, get out then."

"What? No 'thanks'?" He teased lightly. Abbey rolled her eyes, pushing him away.

"No, now get the hell out, boy." She muttered, Regulus laughed.

"Fine, see you at Hogwarts." He waved and walked off as Abbey sat up as straight as she could manage. She looked at the door rather disgruntled as Regulus disappeared from view. She glowered before getting up and shaking Nora awake, who awoke in an instant.

"Goddammit, I thought Hogwarts was farther away!" She muttered grumpily to Abbey before turning to Trixie, groaning as she did.

Abbey gave her an inquiring look. "What?"

"I've lived long enough by Trixie's side to know that she's going to be tough to wake up. Very tough indeed." Nora sighed before getting up walking over to Trixie. She began to build up a powerful kick.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Abbey asked, Nora looked at her briefly before kicking, what looked rather hard, against Trixie's shins but the girl didn't even stir, only snored a bit more. Abbey stared.

"Trixie is unlike most people, she's lazy and insane but I still love her to death. I would trade all my sisters for her actually. But something of her bad qualities that make her even more exciting, would be this. Even though she's such a lazy prat-" Nora kicked her again, "-its only a better yet challenging girl to the world." She shrugged before grabbing Trixie by the forearm. "Here, grab her legs, we're going to throw her unto the other seat. That should wake her up, one time I was about to leave the room, that troll last time, remember?" Abbey tried hard not to remember specific details but still remembered when the troll had block their path to Hogwarts, Lily ended up on James's lap, Abbey on Sirius's, Remus was grabbing onto what he could, Riley and Peter falling. She remembered it all ….

"Yeah."

"Well, she flew off the seat, I fell against the door but I watched, because she was sleeping at the time, and it was hilarious, so let us get a move on with this." Nora sighed again, Abbey nodded, grabbing Trixie's feet, Trixie gave a grunt as she rolled over. Nora and Abbey looked at each other before pulling the girl hard and flinging her into the seat. The moment Trixie made contact with the seat, she gave a scream of shock, officially waking up. Nora and Abbey were giggling madly, getting their robes, ready to run.

"Where's the fire!" Trixie growled and Abbey and Nora giggled again, sidling closer to the door.

Trixie sat up, her yellow blue eyes glowering at them. "You two are really the most horrid creatures in this planet …."

"Hey Trix, you better start changing, half an hour and we're at Hogwarts!" Nora grinned. Trixie slowly made her way to her trunk which was on the other side, she glowered at the girls, her eyes never leaving as she retrieved her clothes.

Abbey gave an evil smirk as she opened the compartment door behind her. Nora flicked her wand and Nora and Abbey's trunks were getting smaller before they were just a charm to a necklace. The trunks flew to their owners, clinging onto the robes in their hands. Trixie's eyes narrowed even more dangerously, she flicked her own wand, her trunk turned small then stuck it to her robes in her hands. Nora and Abbey took a step back, Trixie took a step forward.

"You both are gonna pay!" She growled through very gritted teeth yet a playful look in her eyes. Abbey and Nora giggled and there was bang and the girls set off running, giggling mad as Trixie rampaged after them. Abbey, who was most athletic, seemed to be a mile fly away from Trixie and Nora wasn't bad herself. Both jumping over kids or trunks, running straight for the loo to change quickly before dashing out (usual kind but instead was a boy's uniform), Trixie ran into the loo as well (same, none of the girls could stand skirts until Professor McGonagall tells them to), changing before running after the accursed girls.

"ABIGAIL LYNX POTTER! NORA SHELBY YATES! GET BACK HERE!" Trixie was shouting, out of every compartment, people were staring, wondering what the hell was going on, even some prefects couldn't or wouldn't stop a rampaging Trixie.

"NO THANK YOU TIXIE DAHYANA SHAYS!" Nora called mockingly as they ran through, dodging two prefects. Nora and Abbey were giggling madly as they ran through the hall. Trixie was advancing quite rapidly. Abbey looked over her shoulder before looking forward, giggling like mad. Out of a compartment in front of her, Lily and James were looking curiously down the hall at them, Sirius was outside too, and as was Remus, practically the whole compartment. Allie was standing with Sirius but her eyes were cold as she spotted them.

"Nora! I have a plan!" Abbey breathed as she giggled, jumping over another kid. Nora grinned at her and both just continued running.

"What's all this ruckus out here?" James asked, rather with a voice of authority and embedded into it was deep amusement. Abbey merely grinned and weaved through them, but not before Nora shoved Lily into James and Abbey threw his head down to Lily's lips, both captivated into a shocked kiss. Both girls giggled as James pulled away, looking at Abbey, dumbfounded.

"What the hell?"

"You'll thank me later! I'm just thanking you now!" She giggled as she was a compartment away with Nora who was giggling like mad.

"We'll see you at Hogwarts!" Nora laughed. James, who still held Lily in his arms, grinned. As did the others around them. Abbey was getting back to normal. But that didn't stop who was coming after the two giggling girls.

"Hey! Move would you!" Trixie growled playfully, shoving past them, but not without shoving James's head down for another kiss on Lily's lips. The group, exempt to this was Allie who was glowering like a roused dragon, watched rather amused as Trixie shot off like a gun after Abbey and Nora, tackling Abbey the ground and hurriedly grabbing Nora's leg making her fall too.

Abbey was laughing like a maniac and Nora was giggling so badly. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily only could glance at each other before looking at the three laughing girls who played wrestle right in the hall, several people were looking out their compartments rather amused to watch this. Lily smiled, but it slipped off just a bit with an image that flew into her head.

She had pictured it for a brief moment but it seemed like eternity to her. She pictured a girl just like Abbey, only her eyes were emerald and her hair was longer, she was grinning as she wrestled with two other kids. The one that took Trixie's place in the picture, was a dark haired boy with emerald eyes and glasses, his hair untidy just like James. And the one that took Nora's spot, was not just one person, but rather twin boys who seemed to have Sirius's hair and Abbey's chocolate eyes. They definitely looked younger than the boy and girl but each child was absolutely adorable.

Lily lightly shook her head, she glanced up at a very amused James as he watched his sister pull out of the tussle for a moment before diving in again with bunches of laughter. She then glanced at Sirius who was grinning rather goofily … she wondered why, but then she looked at Abbey who was by this point, tickling Trixie, joined by Nora soon who decided to tickle her instead.

_Oh god, what's happening to me? I'm thinking about future kids! _Lily berated herself lightly before glancing at James again and couldn't stop the next thoughts._ But yet I wonder if that's really how our kids would look like- no wait! Shut up mental Lily! We're not even there yet! Shh! Go back, come back in several years but not now! _Lily could smile and wince at the same time.

Oh dear.

* * *

_**Me: Ha, ha! I just couldn't resist this chapter. I am absolutely in love with my OCs: Trixie and Nora because they reflect upon me and my best friend Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim. I'm Trixie, she's Nora. Lovely ain't it? Trixie reflects off of my anger, my insanity, my fear of spiders, and thirst for adventure and so on and so forth. Nora reflects off of CKHC because of her determination, her jokes upon Trixie as in teasing, her helpfulness, her smartness, and, so on and so forth. So technically, Trixie is me and Nora is CKHC, we star in the story too! **_

_**Abbey: And yet I wonder why I love you and her to death.**_

_**Me: Hey! That hurts!**_

_**Abbey: -snigger-**_

_**Me: Anyway, another reason why I just couldn't handle leaving this chapter, was because it showed another tender moment in Lily's mind, wondering what her and James's kids would look like and berating herself for it. AND BECAUSE ALL OF YOU GUYS MISSED OUR ABBEY HERE!**_

_**Abbey: Yay!**_

_**Me: SOOOOOOO I put her in and I hope you enjoyed seeing her getting back onto her feet. She also decided, maybe Qudditch is the best way to go for a while before she becomes an Auror. Regulus is gonna get an even bigger role in this story and you will all be awed, I'm guessing. Regulus is gonna own a big part as a major best friend to Abbey and Sirius just might get jealous –grin slyly– and you guys just caught a glimpse of what's coming in the future. AND Allie is gonna try and be more vicious. WARNING: She will intend and my prevail and get most of Abbey's life, but her position in the Holyhead Harpies is very secure, mind you.**_

_**Abbey: YAY AGAIN!**_

_**Me: -roll eyes- so I was thinking, about making another Marauder story after this one is finished. Another one but without so much drama on so many things. It would contain some of the OCs in this story, but its mostly a bit tragic and heartfelt … hmm … what do you guys think?**_

_**Abbey: I play the saddest role in it don't I?**_

_**Me: Yes, oh yeah, you guys! My other story: Blind, has practically the same amount of faves and alerts than this one! And it's only 3 chapters so far! **_

_**Abbey: Okay, now that just made me depressed.**_

_**Me: At least this story is getting on better. Anyway, I will write another chapter as soon as I can! 3 week vacation WHOOP, WHOOP! **_

_**REVIEW FAVE ALERT!**_


	20. Barely Back

_**Me: Alright guys, I am back and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I notice that a lot of you have it in for Sirius Black because he plays his cards rather … badly and he breaks Abbey's heart. Well, you all will see later one that he grows up from that with the help of Remus, Regulus, and James later on (not telling when). As for our Regulus lovers, good old Reggie is going to be like a best friend, a brother, and a follower all wrapped in one. You'll see his feelings on the little ragtag group later. **_

_**Ace: I'M BACK!**_

_**Me: Yay! But no one missed you.**_

_**Ace: Aw you're mean.**_

_**Me: No one of the audience missed you but I did.**_

_**Ace: Yay!**_

_**Me: Anyway, thanks for the videos, you really did have a fun time, I liked when the kangaroo hit Genis in his areas. ANYWAY, so this chapter starts off with Riley's letter and then goes off to a little of Albus Dumbledore's view (because since he's headmaster and it was just strange that I didn't put him in the story sooner) then we hit the bricks with Abbey, Trixie, and Nora, and off to the Marauders, and it'll change every now and then. I'm not quite prepared for this chapter as I intended to be but I'm trying and I hope you guys love this chapter.**_

_**Ace: Yes, very much. And by the way, no matter how much you guys hate Sirius, you will love him after what happens in a few chapters. AND THANK YOU TO OUR NEW READERS!**_

_**Me: AND THANK YOU TO LONG TIME READERS! To be quite honest, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated. **_

_**Feedback to the Reviewers (so this author's note might be long): **_

_**Stoked123: Well you're welcome very much. I have a tendency to get bored and wanna see what's going on with my penname out there too … not to mention that sometimes (because I was on my phone when I saw it) the login or the site isn't working on me so I turn to Google and try to log on through putting my penname and that's how I came across it, which by the way, I am very honored to know that you favor my story. To be quite honest, I thought that nobody would like Abbey Potter, I thought, when I created her, that people would overlook her but clearly, I thought wrong. Fortunately. Who are the others that you favor so I can give each of them a chapter where they play a big role in.**_

_**siriusxo: you know what? Just for you, I'll start working on a picture of a Sirius/Abbey family because you have been reviewing since god knows when and you are one of the most top reviewers in this story, I'll start working on a picture for you to check it out. How does that sound? **_

_**Orlytush: well Abbey was going to come around eventually anyway. But she still has a crush on Sirius but it's backing down. –bow- thank you, thank you. Well, my stories, you never really know what to expect. I'm just unpredictable. Yet strangely, it brings people to be more curious and wanting more. Haha, oh he gets sweeter and Sirius starts getting a brain. Trust me. Well I always do, just to see what the hell you guys think about my story so I can mold it to your desire. With my trusty wand (okay maybe I don't have one of those but still), internet, and laptop, I have the power.**_

_**Alysa4eva: mmmmmmmmmm, huh? Is that a fiction on this site? I've never read it if it is. Please tell which part you thought was a reference. I would like to check it out. :) thank you, darling.**_

_**Morgana101: thank you, thank you. Hahaha, oh don't worry, there's some of that coming in later chapters (I have the later of seventh year planned out). He is, mostly because he tries hard to see things … different. Allie is a complete hag, I should know, I made her … and she doesn't get any better. Oh if you loved that, you are going to love this chapter. Trust me on that.**_

_**Annonymous: why, I am quite honored that you checked the story out. Did it really take that long? … well it probably would, it is 326 pages. Well, here is another chapter, hope you love this one too.**_

_**VampireLover189: -blush- aw well, this story was really just something made in my mind, snippets actually, I didn't plan it all out. Well I would but I won't take the possibility away from J.K. Rowling, if she wanted to do like the Marauder Era into a story. So if she wants to do that, she can. I'll just make the little fanfictions in my happy innocently weird mind. Really? You are the first to comment that. I have the thought of the next story well into my mind and I was even working on it while I was waiting for the last chapter to load onto . **_

_**Disclaimer: Ferfrie D. does not own any of the following characters though the exempt is her OCs. Nor does she own any of the possible quotes … if there is any. **_

_**Ace and Me (I missed putting that): Chapter 20: Barely Back**_

* * *

_Dear James,_

_I heard the tragic news through Aunt Lynx. I am sorry that I haven't even Fired you or sent you an owl till now. I just couldn't really face it. I know that probably by now, Aunt Lynx told you all about it. She actually is one of the kindest women out there. Sad to say that Phoenix died, or else she would've been even happier. I see a lot of Phoenix himself in Lorcan through these photos. It's hard to think that his own twin brother was shot with the Avada Kedavra. Scorp was a nice kid … he had more of dad and Aunt Lynx in him … and he's gone. Poor Lorcan, it must be horrid for him to have seen it happened. _

_This has taken a large blow to my life to be quite honest. Now since they've told me, I haven't any dreams of the usual … but dreams of losing important people to me. Most of those dreams had you and Abbey. What if it was you guys? It tortures me to think that. i really feel for the kid who lost nearly all his family._

_How's dad holding up? Aunt Lynx told me that it was both her and dad that found the bodies. … he only noticed Gramps and went running to tell you lot. I feel horrible. I should've been there with all of you in the Den when you all found out. I just … when Aunt Lynx told me, I swear on Merlin's underpants that I fainted and the world left me … I don't even want to imagine how bad it would be if it was you or Abbey or even mum or dad. And then I thought of Violet that day … I swear I nearly had a heart attack or a seizure._

_Please tell me this, protect all those that you can, brother. I can't imagine what I would do, seeing a Marauder's death on the Daily Prophets or such or even hearing it. Or even any of our other friends …take care of them all for me._

_Love, your brother,_

_Riley G. Potter._

_P.S. I hope that you or the girls: Shays and Yates managed to lift our sister back onto her feet again. _

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Professor Dumbledore looked over the students as they filed into the Great Hall. He looked over to see if he could spot the Marauders and as he predicted, they were one short … but actually … they were two short. Of course, he knew that Riley Godric Potter was off in Romania. He had been there one time, one of the few times that Riley was away from his friends and family, thinking about his career.

He remembered when the boy looked up in surprise to Dumbledore's choice of words that had come to him. Dumbledore had told him the most useful advice and he followed it. Lynx had reported him all information needed and she would gladly report anything else if needed. But right now, Dumbledore couldn't help but think, where was the other Marauder? There used to be six but since Riley left … shouldn't there be five?

Albus Dumbledore knew perfectly well who was apart of the remaining Marauders: James Potter, Abigail Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, for they were usually serving detentions with each other. He knew that James had recruited Lily Evans but half of the Marauders didn't quite qualify her as a Marauder … strangely, reasons as to why, he did not know.

His piercing twinkling blue eyes searched the crowd, surely Voldemort wouldn't be foolish enough to murder one of them … not yet at least. Finally, Dumbledore saw the last of the Marauders, Abigail was sitting with Ms. Trixie Shays and Ms. Nora Yates, all three of them smiling profoundly. Dumbledore looked towards where the Marauders sat, a bit farther away from the three girls with Ms. Weblie. The boys kept glancing in Abigail's direction ….

Ah, they do not like it. They desire the girl to return by their side. Dumbledore smiled a bit. It would be strange to have seen someone practically family a long ways sitting and chatting with someone else. He sat, watching as they all settled down, talking until the first years were to come through the doors.

It was actually strange, even the other teachers noticed it, to not see the well known twins sitting together as they did every beginning feast. Not to mention, this particular feast, Miss Lily Evans was sitting among the boys with her friends. The other students noticed this as well.

This slightly amused Albus Dumbledore, despite knowing that Hogwarts always had the knack to tell high-tailed stories out of a hat, he wondered how far this would go. What rumors would fly because the twins weren't sitting together? Dumbledore chuckled as he pictured a few of the snippets.

His eyes wandered again. What would become of the twins when they were out of Hogwarts? James made it perfectly clear to his parents that he was going to be an Auror to fight the Dark Lord and they had told Dumbledore this too. But recently, Dumbledore had gotten a letter by owl telling him that every little vacation that Abigail got, the Holyhead Harpies wanted her to go straight to their headquarters to train with them. Dumbledore always knew that she wanted to be a Qudditch player but he also knew that she wanted to be an Auror.

It was certainly no lie that Abbey was a fantastic Qudditch player and everyone wanted her to play for the big league, but she, as Dumbledore noted, didn't want it at first, she wanted something very different.

Dumbledore's eyes faced in the direction of Sirius who had his arm slung over Allie as the first years were coming in.

Yes, she wanted something very different.

He would have to visit the girl later this year, he knew that perfectly well.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Abbey rolled her eyes at Trixie for the girl was whining for food. Trixie was quite a food-oholic but she wasn't fat, in fact she was in average shape. Nora often questioned her for the habit and it always ended in the same manner.

"I'm hungry! Can't the food be here while we wait for the first years to come in?" Trixie groaned, letting her head fall on her folded arms.

"You're always hungry." Abbey pointed out, Nora merely looked at Trixie incredulously.

"You eat like a Mocerus Plant, how the hell is it that you're not fat?" Nora asked, for probably the zillionth

"Cause of magic. And you should know very well because you go to Muggle school about all that life science classes."

"Those were rubbish, I tell you. I was better off not knowing the human anatomy." Nora shuddered as Trixie merely huffed.

"Well then don't ask me how come I don't get fat."

"But how come you don't get fat?" Nora asked rather exasperated.

"Because of magic!"

"Guys?"

"What?"

"Shut up, the first years are coming in." Abbey pointed to the doors that opened. Professor McGonagall came in first, leading a line of nervously first years.

"Hey, when is Vivi coming to school?" Abbey whispered to Nora who shrugged.

"After I leave, she was crying when she found that out."

Trixie chuckled as the first years made their way up to the stool that had the Sorting Hat placed upon it.

"Another gloomy song, I just know it." Nora sighed. The two other girls nodded as the Sorting Hat stayed silent for a few seconds. The hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like the mouth it usually had. It began to sing:

"_The times are dark,_

_But we must continue,_

_For we must learn,_

_Because if we don't learn,_

_We might as well just say goodbye,_

_To our very lives,_

_For the dark soul gives, _

_No mercy to none at all,_

_I'm the most ancient hat of all,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_I'll be the only one to tell you,_

_Where you need to be,_

_So that you can keep on living,_

_If that's how you want to go,_

_There won't be anything hidden in your little heads,_

_That I cannot see,_

_I'll see your talent,_

_And maybe,_

_Just maybe, _

_You'll all work together,_

_To bring back the harmony,_

_That we have yet to see,_

_So try me on and I shall tell you,_

_Where you ought to be,_

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you have a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their end._

_So let me tell you where you need to go,_

_And where you ought to be,_

_Don't be afraid of me, _

_For I might just save your life._"

The whole hall burst into applause despite the sad song that the hat had just finished singing. It bowed to each of the four tables before staying quite still yet again. Professor McGonagall stepped forth, holding a long roll of parchment that Abbey and everyone else but the first years, knew quite well was the roll of names. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she told the lot of them. "Aadura, Elisa!"

Abbey heard Trixie mutter something and she chuckled. "Hurry up kids, I'm hungry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Nora grinned at her best friend who seemed to get in a fouler mood as it progressed.

And finally when "Zetol, Andrew" was proclaimed Gryffindor, Trixie gave a sigh of relief, watching as Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the stool and Sorting Hat away. Trixie eagerly picked up her fork and spoon, looking straight down at her gold plate very eagerly. Abbey sniggered and Nora merely rolled her eyes and grinned.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing would have pleased him more than seeing all of them in the Great Hall.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we can begin out banquet," Trixie hung her head in disappointment, "My pardons to Miss Shays, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled at those three. Abbey looked over her shoulder to see her brother and Sirius looking quite down that they would have to wait for the feast a bit longer. "I would like to say a two words. And those words would have to be: _Tuck in_."

"HEAR, HEAR!" Trixie, Abbey, and Nora shouted, chuckles made their way around the room as the food came to be on their plates. Trixie piled everything within her reach, onto her plate. Abbey and Nora rolled their eyes before getting what they could.

"So what subjects are you two taking?" Nora asked.

Abbey shrugged. "Taking all classes like always."

Trixie nearly dropped her fork and nearly choked on the treacle tart. "You do know we have N.E.W.T.'s this year right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell are you taking that many classes? You're probably gonna be dead from all that stress!"

"I just need my options open." Abbey shrugged. "I'm not fully sure what I wanna do after I finish with the Holyhead Harpies. I know I'm going to be an Auror but other than that, I don't know. So I gotta keep my fields open."

"Well, at least you're ready for it all. Trixie isn't even ready for her Auror training." Nora grinned at her best friend who did a very mature thing, sticking out her tongue at her. "She's got Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She needs at least five N.E.W.T.'s (nothing under 'E') for that so she's probably gonna chose Arthimancy for her fifth subject."

"They say that they check your criminal record and have to pass a series of aptitude and character tests. They then become Auror trainee and then either learn Concealment and Disguise or Stealth and Tracking." Abbey told them, taking a bite out her pasta.

"You dad told you?"

"Yeah, he's a high official in the Auror department, he's going to be working alongside Moody after this year because Moody's retiring after this year." Abbey shrugged. "Do you know what subjects you need for Healer?" She asked Nora.

"Well yeah, I need 'E's N.E.W.T.'s in Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Nora will be the Healer I go to when I had accidents in the Auror department. I'll even get it free." Trixie smiled as she chewed on her pie.

Nora looked at her skeptically. "No you come more than twice and I will fine you a hundred times more."

"You are really a wicked witch of the west aren't you?"

"You're Voldie-lock's twin sister."

"I rest my case."

Abbey shook her head with a grin.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

"She should be sitting with us. Not with them." Sirius mumbled to James, away from Allie who was going on and on about Merlin knows what.

James glanced down the table as he chewed on his food. Abbey was shaking her head with a grin while Trixie put her hands up in defense.

"She seems happy." James said slowly.

"But she never sat with anyone else but us! Why's she sitting with other people? And especially Allie's goons."

Remus gave him a quizzical look. "Allie's goons?"

"Yeah."

"You're dating Allie."

"It ain't gonna get serious now is it? Anyway, why she hanging out with them and not us?"

"Um, Earth to Padfoot. Because they helped her get back to normal Tails." Peter sighed.

"Well, I wish she sat with us again too but maybe she's just growing up from us." James replied rather normally, poking his food.

"She shouldn't though, her place is with the Marauders." Sirius said rather glumly, his voice low.

"To be quite honest, you hair is really the charmer, Lily." Allie said softly to Lily. James looked from the corner of his eye, he saw Trixie Shays stiffen down the table … she turned her head slightly to glower at Allie. James heard as Nora Yates asked her a light question.

"What is it Trixie? Dragon dung under your nose or what?"

James tried to hear a bit more but the Great Hall noise mad it impossible to hear at this distance.

"Thank you, Allie." Lily nodded, without much look of thanks, she was leaning her head on her propped up hand, thinking deeply about something, not noticing that she had a bit of the strawberry jam at the corner of her lips. James just couldn't resist what he did next. He leaned in, sticking his tongue out and licking it a bit slowly off of her. Kathy, Violet, Lauren, and Emily saw and grinned as Lily felt his presence but didn't push him away, instead, only blushed deep red.

"Awe." Came the chorus from the girls, except they didn't notice that Allie looked repulsed … well not everyone noticed but maybe just the girls that had been talking about their futures just down the table.

"James." Lily murmured, her voice down from embarrassment as James leaned close to her to whisper something in her ear.

"Not my fault that you just happen to taste good with strawberry." He breathed before pulling away, Lily got even redder. Sirius and Remus sniggered as James grinned and winked at them as Lily continued to blush.

"Wow, seriously James?" Lauren grinned.

"What? Couldn't resist it, after all, she has to be the best made in Hogwarts." James grinned slyly in return. Jerry grinned.

"Well, Lauren might be competition then." He grinned, throwing a wink at his girlfriend who blushed even further.

"Nah, I don't think so. No one can compete with my Lily." James slung his arm over Lily's shoulder, pulling her a bit closer, not that she minded, her blush just dimmed.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Abbey smiled lightly at the affection just shown between James and Lily. It was good that they were showing their affection now. At least that's how she felt. Abbey leaned lightly on her propped up hand, she was full and was merely looking down at her empty plate, drumming her fingers against the table, much like her father would do when he was thinking.

What if she was sitting over there? She didn't regret sitting with Trixie and Nora, they were awesome, but why wasn't she sitting with her twin brother. She always did! But why not now? The question kept trying to pry but Abbey had no answer for it, she instead thought something better. It was because she found friends that understood her more than her boys did. But still, she felt the need to make up for it … probably the next moon. She hasn't ran with Remus and the Marauders since she left them last summer.

Something prodded her on the head lightly and Abbey looked over to see Nora tapping her head.

"What?" She asked, still leaning on her hand but didn't drum her fingers.

"Is something wrong?" Nora gave her a concerned look as Trixie continued scarfing down the food that kept coming to her plate.

"Nah, it's nothing." Abbey smiled her old smile and Nora nodded, slightly doubtful.

Just as Trixie swallowed the Chocolate Gateau, the food, or what remained, faded away leaving the plate all very clean that they sparkled, like every year. Albus Dumbledore got to his feet yet again, and the talking stopped at once so that the crackling of the candles sounded through the hall.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once again ask for your attention, for I'm giving out a few notices." He said to the silent hall. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that the very long list of objects forbidden inside the castle has been extended. The list holds three hundred and fifty-seven items, which can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone would like to know what those items are to avoid detentions." Dumbledore looked at the Marauders to that, glancing at Abbey, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching. "I would also like to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is still out-of-bounds to students and the village of Hogsmade is out-of-bounds for everyone below third year. And the nine o'clock curfew is STILL intact this year." Again, he looked to the Marauders and Abbey, all of them grinning. "Now of to bed all of you, chop, chop!"

Abbey walked up to Gryffindor Tower with Nora and Trixie, the three walking the same pace, talking idly. They came to a stop at the Fat Lady portrait.

"Mad-dash." Nora smiled to the Fat Lady who smiled back.

"Haven't seen one in years, my good lady!" She said happily before opening up and letting the girls in.

"Still, I say Crystal Desty is the best of the Harpies." Nora shrugged.

"She is not! Dorsey Cooper is the best of the Harpies!" Trixie said rather hotly.

"Desty has caught the Snitch in practically every game that's she's been in! That would put her up to 2250 points by herself!"

"Cooper has made her own hand shots! She's gotten 1300 points by herself as Chaser!"

Abbey rolled her eyes before she saw Remus sitting in a chair, reading a book as Peter sat next to him, writing a letter. Near them, sitting at another table was Kathy, Lauren, Emily, and Violet, looking through Witch Weekly. Abbey bit her lip, it was now or never, before tapping Trixie on the arm.

"What?" Trixie looked back at her.

"I'll be right back, go up to the dorm without me, I need to talk with Remus." She told her.

"Oh," Trixie looked at Remus before smiling and looking back at Abbey. "Alright, we'll wait for you in the dorm. Come on Nora, we'll fight about the Harpies up there." Trixie grasped Nora's hand and marched to the stairs. Abbey smiled as she watched them go. She turned and walked towards Remus, who still didn't look up.

"Wotcher." Abbey said brightly, Remus looked up and smiled, Peter looked up and smiled, waving at her before he bent back over his work.

"Hey Tails." Remus greeted her softly, marking his book before closing it, placing it on the table and crossing his legs.

"So what's up? Feel like I haven't had enough of you." Abbey grinned. Remus chuckled. Peter yawned, muttering a goodnight to them, taking his parchment with him and left.

"Nothing much … how come you didn't sit with us during the feast?"

"Ah well … changes don't hurt you know?" Abbey hesitated, leaning against the table, crossing her arms.

"Mr. Moony begs to differ." Remus coughed, Abbey looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms. Tails would like the meaning."

"Mr. Moony is just referring to the look on Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs' face when you didn't sit with them."

"Ms. Tails saw that."

"Mr. Moony would like it if Ms. Tails would elaborate." Remus looked up, not moving his face, but look from under his eyelashes. His amber eyes were rather piercing, it would make the fan girls drop from the intensity, but Abbey wasn't like that. She only glanced at him with a blank expression.

"I don't know why I didn't sit with you guys … maybe I was just attached to Trixie and Nora already … and sides … Weblie was there." Abbey replied.

Remus looked at her with a confused expression. "What about Weblie?"

"Ah- nothing … I mean … I just don't like to be around her."

"I know perfectly well about the last threat. The one from last year."

"Oh goodie, no one knows about the latest one." Abbey said bitterly. Remus blinked, looking up at her fully.

"She threatened you again?" He asked, rather dryly.

"Yeah … I was going to keep it secret but I guess it would have to come out some way. Sides Remus, you know I can't really keep anything from you. You're the brother I never had." Abbey smiled at him ruefully.

"Correction, I'm only one of the brothers you never had." Remus stated briefly before becoming stony faced. "She threatened you again? What about this time?"

"Told me that why should I change, nothing good will come out of it, I'm fighting a lost battle, she's going to wreck my life, take it for herself, and she … tried to slap me."

"My best friend's twin sister says what?" Remus stood up straighter to this.

Abbey smiled weakly. "Well yeah … I'm pretty sure I could've handled it but someone just had to step in." Abbey rolled her eyes with a grin. Ah Regulus Black just couldn't help but get into it could he.

"Who?" Remus asked, rather surprised.

"Regulus, he stepped in and she had no other option but to go back to Sirius … well not without telling me to back off Trixie and Nora." Abbey sighed, Remus looked at her sympathetically.

"Well … why don't you tell Sirius? If you knew that you got threatened twice by her-"

"For what? For Sirius to protect me and I'll stay good little Abbey again? No thank you, sides let him have his fun. With any luck, when they break up, he humiliates her so badly." Abbey grinned at Remus who stared at her before rolling his eyes.

"I think you get the hostility from your Aunt Lynx … she was a Slytherin after all."

"Regulus is a Slytherin and he's not hostile." Abbey pointed out.

Remus looked up at her in surprise. "You're backing him up?"

"Well … I mean of course, why wouldn't I?"

"… Abbey, you always called him Ice-Cream kid, you helped Sirius point out the boy's flaws. You used to always take ice cream and taunt him with it."

Abbey blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah well … things can change."

Remus sighed before smiling lightly.

"So … for your furry little problem, when do I meet with you guys?" Abbey asked, changing the subject.

Remus smiled widely, "Next weekend. You already know where."

Abbey nodded. "Well then, talk to you probably tomorrow, if I'm not busy."

"Fine then, later." Remus waved slightly as she began walking past his chair. Just as she barely walked an inch away from the chair though, some fifth years were trying to grasp the concept of the summoning charm yet again just in case they needed it this year, and Abbey didn't know what they were doing, she walked right in the middle of it. The fifth years were trying to summon a chair. It worked too. The charm soon zoomed towards them, Abbey was in between, nearly about to get hit.

Remus looked over his shoulder to see what was going on, through instinct when he saw the chair zooming towards Abbey who didn't look up.

"Abbey!"

Remus grabbed the hood of her cloak, pulling her back very forcefully. She grunted as she toppled over the back of the chair and toppled onto Remus' lap. However, the chair that the fifth years (who were now panicking) had summoned, hit Remus' chair very forcefully, making it fall. Abbey cried out in shock as Remus grunted when they fell to the ground.

Abbey was on the ground first, her head hitting the ground a tad hard. She hands were up like as if she was surrendering. She then felt light yet firm weight above her, a firm grip caught her hands that were held by another. She felt warm breath on her face.

Remus had landed on top of her, groaning in pain as the hit him on his back before it toppled to the side. Remus' hands grabbed onto hers by instinct he felt his body press against hers, and he felt her breath blowing at his face. He opened his eyes and as did she when they felt he trouble had passed.

They were very close, they both noted that quite well. Remus' lips were just centimeters apart from Abbey's. though, they didn't quite take note of that, Remus lifted himself a bit despite that they were still both touch, he gave a weak smile.

"Abbey, I say that you really need to watch where you're going." He chuckled, Abbey rolled her eyes. Kathy, Lauren, Emily and Violet had jumped up, in concern to see if they were alright but they froze. They heard as the portrait door opened, and both froze. Four pairs of footsteps made their way into the common room, their owner's voicing arguing.

"Padfoot, I mean honestly, first day back and me and Lily catch you both snogging already?"

"Well it ain't our fault."

"Do you honestly have to give us detention?"

"Yes, I think we do, Weblie."

The arguing stopped and both Abbey and Remus heard their abrupt stop.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Merlin's soggy doxie eggs."

Remus and Abbey looked up to see James, Sirius, Lily, and Allie standing there. James's eyes were wide as he peered down at them from his glasses. Lily covered her mouth to stop a gasp. Allie looked repulsed. Sirius …, Sirius stared, wide-eyed, his jaw was dangerously low.

"Uh … hi?" Abbey looked up at her twin in pure innocence.

"Hello, Prongs, Padfoot, Lily, Weblie." Remus greeted despite the tension. He quickly got up, releasing one hand but pulled Abbey up with the other.

"What was going on?" James asked, his eyes were either angry or horrified, Abbey nor Remus could tell which.

"Well-"

"Were you two snogging?" Sirius asked, rather hoarsely and went extremely pale.

"What? Hell no! I may be a boy, but I'm not you!"

"There's no way I would kiss my best friend!" both Abbey and Remus said at the same time.

"Liar! You probably were touching each other!"

"Sirius, you really are thick as mud, aren't you?"

"I swear! We didn't do anything!"

"Really?" James murmured, looking at the common room around them, everyone seemed to be watching this.

"Then what happened?" Lily probed.

"Look, just some summoning charm! Some fifth years were trying to practice it again and I almost got hit but Remus just pulled me out of the way in time!" Abbey said, rather normally.

"It's true, she fell on his lap but was about to stand up when the chair hit the back of Remus' chair and it sent them to the ground in that position!" Kathy and Emily vouched.

"Then that's when you four came in!" Remus finished.

James crossed his arms in thought while Sirius looked oddly solemn despite the look of puzzlement upon his face. Abbey merely blinked, she looked down at her watch before yawning and turning her back on them.

"You know, I'll wait for tomorrow for your answer. I need to sleep. I've had enough for today, thanks." She walked off, heading towards the girl stairs.

Today was a very long day.

* * *

_**REVIEW FAVE ALERT!**_


	21. The Full Moon

_**Me: Another chapter. I am on vacation and I got my internet back! Yay for cable!**_

_**Ace: Yes, I would say very much a 'Yay' for cable.**_

_**Me: -smile- anyway, so this chapter, is a werewolf one because I feel that I haven't portrayed many of these in a long time. So this chapter is mainly werewolf chapter but with a few perks. Such as Sirius didn't believe them from when Remus fell on Abbey, James completely doesn't mind because he believes them, there might be another Lily/James moment. We start with yet another letter from Riley (we are saying that we are a week into school) and … that should be about it. No wait! We start with Abbey, Trixie, and Nora at the library!**_

_**Ace: Why do we start there?**_

_**Me: Its seventh year, seventh year they give you a ton of homework. **_

_**Ace: Oh, I get you now. **_

_**Me: Yeah … smarticle.**_

_**Ace: What?**_

_**Me: Nothing. So let me answer a few reviews, because it's fun to talk to you all :) and so, we commence with the replies.**_

_**Feedback to Reviews:**_

_**Love-Pink26: Well I just couldn't resist couldn't I? At the moment, he believes that he only cares like a brother would. He'll get mad at James for not worrying about it right now. It's funny. I think everyone missed old Abbey. I made up the common room thing right then and there to be honest; it was my favorite part of the whole chapter. So go on, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Emzigale07: It was quite nice wasn't it? I love seeing her back on her feet again, too, I think everyone loved that, but what saddens me is something that'll happen in a few chapters. She is definitely a stronger person and yes, is much happier within herself. Her attention is directed to Qudditch (which might become a problem later on). Yes, because of her open-mind again, some people cough-Sirius-cough begin to notice her differently than before. Oh believe me; this chapter has plenty of my characters that you might favor. So enjoy!**_

_**Stoked123: -bow- thank you, thank you. I know I just couldn't help myself. He thinks he's just being overprotective of his best friend/best friend's sister, but some people cough-Remus-cough-James-cough can see right through it. So your favorite characters are Abbey, James, Remus, Riley, Lily, and sometimes Sirius. Oh then you'll like this chapter, there's a tad of each of them, okay, maybe not much of Riley but one of each. But this chapter is mostly Remus and Abbey. **_

_**Orlytush: So I'm guessing you liked last chapter? Haha, ah well, its people like you that give me the moral support to this story. Yes, I loved the scene too, but it'll never mount to anything. There will be no Rembey in the story (Remus/Abbey). The look of Sirius's face in my mind was so priceless, I just had to include the scene when I thought it, and I just had to. Well that's good, I hope that each chapter molds to every Reviewer's liking, there will be like little friendship fluff, like for example Regulus/Abbey friendship, Abbey/Remus, Abbey/Peter, like those friendships so that everyone will enjoy. Oh there will be one, one somewhere, in the hopeful near future. –Bow- thank you for your trust, I will not misuse it in anyway. I'll make you proud. **_

_**Tashie shadow: Haha, I know. I actually am in a cage of protection very much, and it's comfy and cozy :) (Abbey somewhere in the other room: I would like to know that too!) yeah, well, I've always been evil to my OCs, I certainly don't want any Mary Sues out there so I have to be evil to them … that made no sense what I just said but I'm okay with it … it is my grammar anyway. Everyone wants to slap that sl- I mean bit- I mean girl. Ask anyone that reads this story :D. Well I'm updating now, aren't I?**_

_**Magik Sause Of Death: Congrats! I am honored for you to spend time reviewing my story. Apparently, everyone fell in love with Abbey, not that I could blame them. Don't worry, there will be plenty of that once they are on vacation or out of school. Oh he got one thanks to James and Abbey's parents. He has wanted one for a while, yes. It's alright.**_

_**ciara: thanks. Well, that shall be my secret, won't it? –evil grin-**_

_**emzigale07: Like I told you in the messages, it'll be a bit more frequent. Oh it's alright, I have sometimes little time to review and stuff so you've nothing to worry about. Ouch, I remember when I had to baby-sit, my babysitting a tad hectic, hope you're alright and all. That's great. Well, Riley didn't send letter to Abbey because he was too busy making up for all the work that went down due to his brooding. He'll eventually send some letters to them at different times like in one chapter he'll send one to Abbey and in the other James. I forgot to put James's reply in the last chapter. So in this chapter, it's start with Riley's letter to James, and end with reply from James. Hehe, thanks, that was my first time portraying him. –smile dryly- I thank god this would be the last time I ever, ever make one up, that song took too much time to work on and it had me in a headache the days I wrote it. Yeah, she's kind of torn at the moment but now she hardly is seen away from Trixie and Nora but she still interacts with the others. Hahahahaha, EVERYONE loved that one hahaha. Enjoy this one.**_

_**BookNinja4: -blush- ah, well, I want to be an author but I'm still novice. Alright then, I'll check it out and get back to you. ;) Just keep reading my story thanks.**_

_**Sagi: Why thank you, here's the chapter, sorry for making you wait, don't die on me. Lol.**_

_**ilovedraco96: So you're an Abbey/Sirius fan huh? Well you'll probably love the teasing she gives him in the chapters. Well she'll soon realize the problem in this too and there will be drama and then she'll come back … I think. Lol. Everyone, no lie, EVERYONE HATES her. I never got such flames on that chick. Thanks, personally, I thought I was doing a horrible job but thanks for liking – no – loving the story. :D**_

_**alex157: OMG HERE YOU GO HERE YOU GO HERE YOU GO! Lol, love your enthusiasm. We got another Abbey/Sirius fan out there, wow, they just might be together by the end of the story. Yes, that will happen, don't worry.**_

_**Lulu: Really? It's my favorite too :D. I thought them kind of weird (Abbey and Riley: HEY! Me: No offense guys) but I guess they're ok on some levels. Everyone is begging for Abbey and Sirius lately. Goddamn, I swear. Well okay, maybe you'll like this chapter too. I'll give you a secret, Sirius is beginning to realize Abbey is getting beautiful once again!**_

_**Morgana101: haha, why thank you :D (Allie: Ferfrie, like, I, like, hate you for, like, having people, like, hate me for like, what's supposed to be fate. Me: … oh it won't be Sirius or Abbey that kills you I can't wait for the seventh year to end so I can erase you.) yes, you aren't the only person sending death threats, she even has me tired but I need her for the plot. Sorry.**_

_**HarryPotterbest: Thank you~**_

_**Disclaimer: Ferfrie D. does not own any of the following characters though the exempt is her OCs. Nor does she own any of the possible quotes … if there is any. **_

_**Me: Oh and if you can all agree on short version of couple names in this story, thank you.**_

_**Me and Ace: Chapter 21: The Full Moon**_

* * *

_Dear James, _

_So how are you? I feel like I haven't asked that question so I ask it now. How's Moony holding up? Isn't the full moon tonight or something? To be quite honest, I feel ashamed of myself. I was your eyes from above during the full moon and now … well I'm all the way over here and all … see, this is why I told mum and dad that I should've been your guys' triplet. I swear!_

_I've met a few creatures over here, there are a few werewolves but they weren't too friendly until I told them about Moony. Said that I, myself, was best friends with a werewolf and how I was proud to be his friend. Romania truly does surprise me. I've never seen these many creatures in my life to be quite honest._

_I recently saw a dragon, well, actually a family of dragons. They were the Terror Tori's. Yeah, funny name ain't it? But it fits them quite well. They are plenty territorial and terrifying. They could be a better twin than you are when Abbey gets mad. I swear to Merlin, I walked in on them one time, one of the Tori's saw something move and it got into a brutal battle with a vampire, I thought creatures like them had impressive strength when it came to defense … I was proved wrong, that guy got eaten, limb by limb by the Tori. I apparated away first chance I got._

_I'm perfectly fine and sane and normal … as I can be that is. So I got promoted too, went up and I'm testing the behavior of the creatures we find here, see which ones are stable and which ones aren't but I still have to bloody draw … maybe I'll send you a picture someday, or you can come work with me and you do all the work. Just kidding. _

_So Abbey's back to normal now? … I honestly can say that I can't picture our Moony with her, they're just so different … well actually not but I can picture Abbey and Padfoot, even though they are completely different from each other. Did Padfoot get jealous about Moony landing on top of her? If he is, send me a picture, I finally want to Padfoot get jealous!_

_Hey, can you give this extra letter to Violet for me? Tell here that I send her my love and affection to her then give her the letter. Tell me that she's sticking to her studies like she should … because … ah … well you know, I'm her fiancé and all now … so she might be looking for … um … a wedding dress …. If she's staying away from her studies, could you talk her out of it and for her to wait till vacation? Yeah, thanks, you're the best bro._

_Love, your very needy brother,_

_Riley G. Potter._

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

"I swear on the good Lord's name, I hate you Abbey!" Trixie hissed as she struggled with Ancient Runes homework. Nora who saw Abbey's choice in course thought it fascinating so she signed her and Trixie up for nearly all the classes but Muggle Studies and Divination, much to Trixie lazy dismay.

Nora took her notebook and smacked Trixie over the head with it. "Oh be quiet."

"Nyaa~" Trixie whined, she sat back, glowering at Nora and Abbey before bending over to dig into her muggle post bag looking for her notebook.

"What are you looking for this time?" Abbey asked, flipping the page of her Arthimancy book.

"My – what the hell?-" Trixie pulled out a tennis ball, "-oh I remember- um – Nora this is yours-" Trixie tossed small discreet bag to Nora who blushed, quickly tossing it to her own backpack, "-my diary."

Abbey smiled, rolling her eyes. If there was one thing that Trixie would push everything but her own friends away for, would be that diary. That diary was Trixie's second best friend, for she was usually outshined by her elder brothers who paid little attention to her, and when Nora wasn't around, Trixie had nothing to confine to but the diary. Nora had once by accident stumbled upon it and read it, she had told Abbey. The diary was full of stories, thoughts, or present times.

"Why?" Nora probed rather irritably as she snapped her Potions book closed.

"Because, it's a lot more fun than this crap." Trixie pointed at the work in front of her.

"But that 'crap' gets you a grade."

"But this 'crap' was your idea!"

"Do not turn against me, Voldie-locks' sister!" Nora grinned at Trixie with a sly smile. Abbey sniggered as Trixie stuck out her tongue at her.

"Well I certainly would rather be dead than that."

"Who wouldn't?"

Trixie stared ignoring them as the two girls began laughing, writing in her diary, her homework completely forgotten as she wrote in it. Abbey looked down at her parchment of Arthimancy work. She looked at the date … it was the day of the full moon which was nearing very dangerously, she quickly looked down at her watch … 7:01. She had at least 2 hours and 59 minutes left. She looked back down at her Arthimancy homework, she needed one more paragraph and her writing was super tiny compared to lazy Trixie and normal Nora. It was slightly amusing. Just as Abbey bent back into her work, a familiar someone sat the table with them.

"Hello, ladies."

"Mr. Regulus Black." Trixie gave a critical eye, Nora shook her head and reached over to smack her with her notebook again.

"Be nice." Nora scolded as Abbey grinned, a wicked grin as Regulus placed his books on the table.

"Trixie, Nora, this is Regulus. But you guys already know him of course."

Regulus smiled at the girls confidently.

"You're a Slytherin ain'tcha?" Nora asked. Abbey looked at them, surprised. Were they as prejudiced as the rest of the Gryffindor?

"Y-yeah." Regulus nodded rather hesitant.

"Well nice to meet you kiddo." Trixie stuck out her hand to give handshake. "Trixie Dahyana Shays, just call me Trixie."

Regulus shook her hand and then it was Nora's turn.

"Nora Shelby Yates, just call me Nora." Nora stuck out her hand for him to shake and he shook it. Nora shivered from his touch but he did no such thing.

"So Baby Black, what brings you to our study table?" Abbey asked as soon as they let go.

"You, mostly. You're really the only friend from another house that I have so I came to sit with you. Sides, I'm struggling and I know that you are practically the best in the classes that I'm taking so please, please, please help me!" Regulus made a pleading motion, with the puppy dog eyes.

Abbey smiled rather amusedly. "Baby Black, asking help from me, little old Abbey?"

"Come on, please! You really are the only person I could ask for help! Avery's a dumbass, you know that! And then Narcissa, well she's with Bellatrix. And Bellatrix, she's horrid!" Regulus whined. Abbey rolled her eyes.

"So your last choice of homework was me?"

"Yes, please?" Regulus begged. Abbey laughed lightly.

"Well if you two are done flirting," Trixie grinned, "we can help him now." Regulus blushed lightly but Abbey laughed.

"We weren't flirting but fine." Abbey laughed, pulling Regulus's school books over for the girls check it out. Regulus sighed as he pulled out his school materials that he would need.

"You seriously need help for this? Really, Regulus?" Nora asked, rather skeptical, looking at the 6th year potions book. Abbey perked up at that.

"6th year potion book? Really? You don't know how to do that? It's the easiest class ever!" Abbey said without thought. Regulus blushed.

"Ah- well-" Regulus stammered.

"Oh sorry."

"Well it is easy, we have nothing to apologize about. They're just opinions." Trixie shrugged as Nora looked over his homework.

"Okay, well you mixed up the Polyjuice potion with the Amoretia potion … that is extremely hard to mix up. And you got it for N.E.W.T. classes?"

"Severus was helping me!" Regulus cried, exasperated.

"If he was helping you, why isn't he now?" Nora asked him again.

"I don't know where he is! He left when he saw- ah well that part isn't important. He just left." Regulus sighed, pulling his potion's paper towards him so that he could correct it, he took out his wand, lazily pointing at the words and correcting them. Abbey's eyes widened.

"He saw James and Lily?"

Regulus looked up surprised. "You know?"

"Well I'm the only one that's on formal speaking terms with him after he called Lily a you-know-what. I even knew before that." Abbey shrugged.

"You don't know how weird it is for Abbey to talk to someone who looks exactly like Sirius but in Slytherin robes." Trixie told them, uncontrollably as she wrote in her diary again. Nora shot her a look before rolling her eyes. Regulus looked down back to his work. Abbey merely bit her lip, looking at Regulus, well he did look a lot like his brother ….

_No, no, bad Abbey, Regulus is nothing like that boy, Regulus is selfless, considerate and undeniably kind. Sides, he's like a brother to me already_. Abbey shook her head. She bent her head over her own homework when another unexpected guest sat down.

"Hello." Abbey almost died of shock. She looked up just in time for Trixie and Nora to say in unison.

"Snape?"

There he was, Severus Snape, sat in the last empty seat. His greasy black hair down to his shoulders, his black eyes were bored and a bit mad.

Regulus greeted him in a small tone. "Hey, Severus."

"Why haven't you finished your homework? You said that you were almost done." Severus looked at all the unfinished homework that Regulus had.

"Ah, well, you see … I kind of lied about that just so I can move around and stretch." Regulus, to prove his point, stretched. Nora scoffed as she continued to go through some of his already done work. Abbey looked amused as Trixie merely watched the scene, biting on her quill as she watched the exchange of words.

"You are horrible. At any rate, why are you sitting with these girls?" Severus looked around at Abbey, Nora, and Trixie who looked back at him.

"Well, you see … they're my mates, best mates that just recently saved me from a Potion disaster!" Regulus stated fondly. Severus raised an eyebrow before looking at the lot of them again.

"Well, let's go Regulus, finish this crap in the common room, you can talk with your little girlfriend soon." Severus smirked at Abbey who shook her head with a grin.

"Nope not his girlfriend, just a friend." Abbey stated as she lifted up her bag, looking through it for her watch.

"Now, if you snakes don't mind," Trixie gave a teasing grin, Nora smirked. "Scram off the lion table and back to your den!"

The group laughed and Severus stood, Regulus following in suit, gathering his stuff with him.

"Later, lionesses." Regulus laughed as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Bye, bye snake boys!" Abbey and Trixie waved as he walked over to Severus who waited by the entrance.

"I think it weird that we just made friends with snakes." Nora murmured in thought.

Abbey smiled. "Well Severus was the first one I ever made friends with. We were actually acquaintances. … hold on, why didn't you guys glare or anything at Severus Snape, the one who called Lily a you-know-what." She asked, frowning in confusion. She knew very well that Nora was a muggleborn witch and Trixie was a half-blooded witch.

"If he wasn't gunning for us, then we don't gun him." Trixie stated simply. "Sides, he acted nice enough even if he just said 45 words to us. Or actually in front of us but still."

Nora and Abbey gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"You kept count?"

"There was nothing better to do so I wrote it in my diary!"

"What are you? Going to publish that to the world?"

Trixie grinned slyly, "You never know."

"Oh god." Nora face-palmed. Abbey laughed before looking down at her watch. She cursed and shoved it back into her bag.

"Hey girls, it's late, I told James and he probably told the guys, that I'm hanging with them tonight. See you in the dorm later alright? Don't stay up." Abbey waved, slinging her bag over her shoulder and nearly ran out of the library with Trixie and Nora staring after her.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Remus sighed; he waited against the wall, waiting for Sirius, Peter, James and Abbey. They had told him where they were just in case. Sirius was with Ally or Allina or whatever the hell her name is, Remus purposely swore not to remember her name so that she could leave him alone forever and always now. Peter was off with Jerry, Violet, Lauren, Kathy, and Emily. James was with Lily doing their homework in the library. And Abbey? She was in the library too, with Trixie Shays and Nora Yates. Remus had just finished sneaking out of the Hospital Wing, promising Madam Pomfrey that he knew how to get into the Whomping Willow already..

"Hey Remus!" Remus blinked and turned to see Abbey running his way. He smiled and waved before he remembered what happened just week before.

_Dammit! Why am I blushing like this? I told the truth and I was just helping her! It shouldn't matter to me how close she was!_ Remus thought darkly as he blushed even darker as Abbey came to a screeching halt next to him. Every time he saw her, lately, he was blushing like a retard.

"Hello Abbey."

"The others haven't come yet?" She asked him, looking around.

Remus blinked, glancing at a window nearby. The sun was setting alright.

"Well no, not yet."

"Okay, good!" Abbey exclaimed cheerfully. Remus looking down at her confused.

His thoughts jumped strangely excited. _She's excited to be with me alone?_

"What are you talking about?" He asked, cautiously. Abbey turned to him with a wide smile.

"Because I need to talk to you in private." Abbey shrugged, before turning to look around. Remus blinked but was taken off guard as she turned and pushed him down against the wall. He felt the bricks press against his back as he sat down, making him wince because he was drained and deathly pale. Abbey was standing but she was taking something out of her bag. It was a book. Remus was completely confused.

"What?"

"Which girl are you fancying lately?" Abbey asked excited, kneeling down and placing the book on his knees. Remus could read it now. 'Everyone's Magical Guide to Get the Witch That You Want'. Remus sweat-dropped. He looked back up an awaiting Abbey who was looking at him with curiosity and interest. His heart was pounding in his ears. What was wrong with him?

"N-no one." Remus shook his head.

"Liar. You stuttered, that means you like someone." Abbey sang with a wicked grin. Remus sighed, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter if you tell me. Here, I originally got the book for James so that he could learn a thing or two but since he and Lily are together now, he has no use for it, so I thought you might want it because you definitely look lovesick. I asked Nora and Trixie on Wednesday about it and they said you looked lovesick alright." Abbey grinned wider, shoving the book at him and he caught it. Remus sighed, opening it and flipping through the pages for the girl's sake. She grinned even wider that Remus thought her jaw would break.

Remus sighed, looking at the book before shutting it and handing it back to Abbey who blinked.

"Huh?"

"Here … I can't have it."

"What? Why?"

"I'm a werewolf." Remus coughed, the full moon was coming soon.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm a werewolf … I am not decent … I'm too poor … I can't mate with a human, Abbey. So I can't take the book, it does nothing for me." Remus murmured as Abbey's eyes widened, her confused smile slipping off her face.

"Remus …."

"Hey it's alright. Don't give me sympathy." Remus cautioned her as he looked at her face. Abbey's face that had been sad didn't change.

"Remus …. I'm not going to sympathize you-"

"Then what were you-"

Abbey smacked him with the book, he got his answer. "You stupid prat! It doesn't matter who or what you are! You can fall in love with whoever the hell you want!" Abbey growled, taking the book again and smacking him again. Remus flinched, and nearly cursing when he felt more pain. "You're free to fall in love with whoever you want. What did I tell you in our fifth year, you stupid, stupid boy? You are free to fall in love with whoever you want!" Abbey growled, pulling the book away finally and looking at a terrified Remus. Abbey threw the book on the floor and threw herself, hugging the young werewolf around the middle, resting her head against his chest. "You have a freedom too. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a very different werewolf, you have friends, you can have a love."

Remus was frozen where he was, he was free? Free to love? His freedom had expanded enough for him to have friends … but for more?

Remus realized that he had yet to return the hug. Before Abbey could move away, Remus returned the hug. He smiled lightly as her hugged her tightly.

The two were so absorbed by the moment, they didn't hear footsteps, they didn't hear the sound of chatting, nor would they be able to see it for those people that were coming to the corridor, were under a certain invisibility cloak.

"No Padfoot, I swear, I don't think they're together." James's voice rang through the hallway. Remus and Abbey heard it faintly through their brotherly/sisterly moment.

There was the sound of a choking person then squeaky voice as the steps came to a stop.

"Well does that make you still think that nothing's going on?" Peter's voice asked.

Abbey leaned out of the hug and both of them dropped their arms as Abbey leaned against Remus's knees, grinning.

"Remember, I don't wanna hear that you're single alright. You have the perfect freedom, despite being a werewolf, you can be with whoever the hell you want. Not to mention, you are quite the hottie." Abbey told him, smiling. Remus looked at her warmly. He slowly smiled, nodding back at her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Both Remus and Abbey flinched when they heard Sirius's voice. They turned their heads to the source, seeing Sirius the first to emerge from underneath the invisibility cloak, followed by a laughing James and a confused Peter who was staring at the two of them.

"I believe it was something called, waiting for more than one idiot." Abbey grinned at them as she stood up, grabbing Remus's hand pulling him up too.

"Hey sis, it's been a while since you partied with us."

"Yeah, I tend to try and avoid you." Abbey replied sarcastically as she went to go hug her brother who hugged her back.

"What were you two just doing? Continuing your little love chat from a week before?" Sirius demanded, looking at Remus who was stuffing the book Abbey gave him into his book bag. Remus looked up at Sirius, incredulously.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Why would I do that? We didn't even do anything last time!"

"Exactly, Sirius, calm your arse down." Abbey murmured as she grinned at James who was making funny faces.

"But they-"

"Let's go you lot! The full moon is coming!" Peter pointed out the window as the sun was fully set.

"Shit! Run!"

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Tonight was very odd, James would have to admit, he had sent Peter to take their belongings upstairs to the common rooms … but James almost wished he hadn't.

Sirius was quiet as he ran alongside the werewolf. He would usually be talking nonsense about Allie which James had enough about. Though he was grateful about that, he seemed to be glowering at the hippogriff was stood guard, nor like flying guard above them. She had been taking role of Riley who was gone … for the rest of the year. But that wasn't the deal, James could even see Sirius glaring at Remus too, who had been following Abbey by being under her shadow, merely playing around. The quiet wasn't soothing James one bit, something was up. He watched as Sirius looked around the area before looking upward towards Abbey who began to lead them further into the Forbidden Forest. James looked around, hopefully for Peter on the grounds as he ran faster to catch up with the other three when he felt the familiar fur upon his shoulder.

"I sense something different about Padfoot."

James looked down at his shoulder where Peter was sitting.

"That would be?"

"Like he's angry … about Remus and Abbey. But Abbey and Remus don't feel like they have a connection."

"Why can you feel it and I can't?"

"Rats catch onto a few things faster because you guys are bigger animals, the bigger the hit of emotions. You on the other hand, are humongous so it's little? Can you feel it now?" Peter shivered, and then James definitely felt it. He could've snickered but trying to keep low profile he didn't. Sirius was furious, he was overprotective over Abbey more than James was. Of course, Sirius would be. Abbey was one of the first girls he ever befriended like a sister. And Sirius NEVER had a little sister. Yet, there was something different about this protectiveness, James couldn't quite put a hoof on it.

"What do you think it is, my melodramatic friend?"

"Wormtail believes that that title fits Padfoot the most. But on contrary, Wormtail believes that Padfoot might fancy Tails."

"Prongs is worried about the latter but Prongs digresses."

"Moony blushes when Tails is around, does Prongs see possibilities?"

"Not only that, but Prongs sees a possibility with Tails and a certain snake that is the miniature version of Padfoot."

"Oh dear."

"JAMES!" Came the call from above the growling of both Sirius and Remus. However, James looked up to see Abbey diving straight at him. James's eyes widened however, Abbey landed in front of him, she rammed him backwards, possibly causing a bruise or so but nothing major, however, what was major, was the beast that had thrown strike at Abbey's shoulder. The beast was not what James would usually see her in the forest … it was a snake. And a big one. The size of it's head was about two hands directly side by side. It's body was as thick as a neck. And it was striking Abbey upon the shoulder. James watched it in very slow motion as the beast sank it's overlarge teeth into his sister for what seemed an hour as Abbey failed about writing and cawing in agony. Sirius suddenly appeared in the picture as the snake gave another strike against Abbey's feathery flesh, Sirius was possibly strangling it as he was biting at it's neck as the werewolf neared, trying to pull the agonizing hippogriff away from the snake.

James slowly got up to help just as the snake let go and began crying out in pain.

"Oh no! I've bitten the wrong creature!" It shouted as it fell slightly limp, letting Sirius to continue biting it, however, it only failed as Abbey to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"What the bloody hell you mean the wrong creature?" Peter squeaked indignantly.

"I beg pardon! I thought it was the master of snakes! I beg pardon!"

"Master of snakes? And you think that me, Wormtail, and Tails are the master?" James asked harshly as Sirius continued to sink teeth into the snake.

"Y-yes! He goes by the name Voldemort! He's been taking some students from the school since last year! I heard he was still around the area and I wanted to finish him, but it appears I got the wrong creature!" The snake cried, evident tears pouring out of it's eyes.

"What?" Sirius froze, as did the others but Abbey who was on the ground, feeling the venom slowly spread.

"Voldemort has started taking troops. My former master set me loose here! He's in the blue and bronze! My master set me loose and Voldemort has set his eyes on my master! I need to save him! Please! My name is Lunetic! Help me bring the horrid creature down!"

"How can we help you if you- Abbey!" Sirius let go of the snake to go inspect Abbey.

"My venom spreads slowly, if you want to save her, quickly back to the castle! The moon is almost gone. The werewolf must resort to hiding under the tree again! Hurry! Aldetta leaves cleanses the poison. Hurry back! You need to hurry, the venom is very hurtful! Oh and when you get back, tell a boy name Samuel Wekkin, Lunetic says she misses him." Lunetic, the female snake, shed few more tears before slithering back into the forest as quick as she could.

"Hurry! We need to get Tails out of here!"

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

The sun indeed came up by the time James, Sirius, and Peter, all helping in carrying a very limp and nearly dead Abbey were in the castle and Remus was back at the Shrieking Shack.

"Hurry, go, go!" James growled. They finally made it up the staircase of the hospital wing.

"James, I'm gonna-" Abbey didn't get to say another word as she puked right in front of them, Sirius took out his wand in a flash and used the vanishing charm.

"Abigail!" James fretted. The venom was spreading even worse!

"What in the world is going on here?" An aged voice came from the doors of the infirmary. Sirius and Peter looked up to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey, the women look horrified as they saw Abbey throw up again, narrowly missing James who was holding her, and rubbing her back gently.

"Professor!"

"What has happened to Abigail?" Albus Dumbledore asked. The boys looked down to Abbey who gained a look of deeper pain and grew deathly pale as she threw up again.

"Professor! She's been attacked by a snake on her shoulder!" Sirius shouted, not daring to look at the teacher, fearing that Abbey might leave him and the others right then and there.

Albus's eyes widened.

"Hurry, get her inside, Poppy, she doesn't have much time left!"

"WHAT?" James panicked, was his only sister about to die?

* * *

_**Me: And that my friends, is something you will find out next chapter. To be honest, I was going to have a snake attack and Regulus just save her while wearing a mask and yeah but it turned out like this. HEY AT LEAST I UPDATED! And yeah I know Abbey doesn't deserve this but this also gives something later on for some Sirius Abbey thing, you get me. Well Read and review you guys!**_


	22. Abbey's Bed Rest

_**Me: OKAY! OKAY! DON'T KILL ME PEOPLE! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T PUT A JAMES' LETTER AFTER THE STORY OR DIDN'T PUT LILY AT ALL IN STORY OR STUFF LIKE THAT! BUT I HOPE THAT I GUARANTEE THAT I PUT SOME OF ALL OF THEM IN HERE!**_

_**Ace: You are horrible as keeping update promises.**_

_**Me: … shut the hell up. It's not my fault I have life problems … like dealing with telling my family that maybe instead of a writer I wanna be a dancer …. Yeah I know, long shot but I gotta try.**_

_**Ace: You? Dance? !**_

_**Me: Shut the hell up, it's my dream career if I find Language Arts a bit overwhelming. BLEH! Now leave me alone! Anyway, the disclaimer please!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ferfrie D. does not own any of the following characters though the exempt is her OCs. Nor does she own any of the possible quotes … if there is any. **_

_**Ace: Alright! Onto the review answering, Ferfrie!**_

_**Me: Yeah, yeah, I know.**_

_**Doctorwhoner98: Why thank you! That chapter came right out of the blue! Oh yeah, you Sirius Abbey fans may like this chapter, most of it is them I think … or more like Sirius talking, Abbey is knocked out or his thoughts on the situation and what not. Haha, well enjoy darling!**_

_**Stoked123: Why thank you for the compliment. No, thank YOU for reviewing C:**_

_**Nameis123: oh my, I had to end it there sorry, and on my phone when I was looking at the reviews, mind you, your review took me 15 downward skips to read the other reviews. But that shows how much you really love the story so, thank you, thank you so much, it's wonderful to know that there is some people out there that really want this story to continue.**_

_**Orlytush: Glad I can make you proud. Really? Well then, you are in the running for people who might adopt this story IF I let go of it. Just so you know. –Blush- aw shucks, I can't literally be the best writer but I love your compliments, they make my insignificant life feel special now. Haha, well I can just tell you this, Remus **__**might**__** be first to take a kiss off of Abbey. But I'll think about if I really want that. Heh, I was originally gonna make Abbey for Remus before I found out about Tonks but Tonks and Remus just fit, you know? Well the one-sided convo is coming up my friend, in this chapter! Yup, there is plenty in this chapter. Hey it's alright, I was bubbly too, three carnations, a rose, a big teddy bear, chocolates, cookies, a stuff dog, and more candy, I swear I thought I was bubbly, so I hope this adds on to my present to you for any day alright? Here's your chapter.**_

_**SnapeLover-SlytherinPride: Haha, I know, I just felt like the Sirius vs. Regulus is better! Remus just has an unknowing crush but Abbey helps him get past it. Doesn't worry, the Black Brothers will continue to fight! **_

_**Alysa4eva: Muhahahaha! –Hiding in a protection room- (Abbey: Haha, who fed you sugar, D? Me: ME!) –Ahem- sorry about that, don't worry! Abbey lives, I would never let one of the main girls die like that, but for the sake of everyone, I'll let Allie die like that, not Abbey. Thanks.**_

_**Tashie Shadow: Haha, I do that too, but it sucks that you got pulled into school; I had the day off on V-day so I wrote this up. Well, Moony has an unknowing crush on Abbey but Abbey soon helps him get over it. Well sorta, he passes it as 'he never had a sister to know how it felt to be overprotective about' so he thinks AT THE MOMENT that it's just brotherly instincts. I know! But I'll let you in on the secret, I think, I'm going to make Severus and Regulus join Abbey, Trixie, and Nora's little group. So there might be more of him to come! Yeah, I guess my personality is how I created Trixie because she's the duplicate of me except weirder! So yeah she counted the words because she's odd like that. Well don't I make everyone curious. Just read Trixie's theory in the story and then think about a main snake in the series, it'll all make sense. This is where it begins to forewarn about Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Did I bore you death; I hope not, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Inluvwitheverythingpotters: … are you related to nameis123? They kind of did the same thing as in your review. But nonetheless! Your pleases make me feel VERY, VERY, VERY special so hope you love this chapter. Idk how long it is because I sometimes procrastinate halfway through it so hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Love-Pink26: why, thank you. Here is the chapter you guys were all waiting for, hope you like it!**_

_**(Unnamable): thanks. Sorry, it's just that all the other reviewers want long chapters.**_

_**DaizeeG: Really? So you were Marauders-Never-Die Fan in disguise and you didn't tell me until now? Well better now than never huh? Haha thank you though. O.O you love Ace? (Ace: HAH someone out there loves me! Me: Damn –pays five dollars-) hmmmmm….. Well that really is nice of you I though everyone just thought of her as oh-just-another-OC kind of thing but thanks for liking her C; yes, yes, I've updated!**_

_**Emzigale07: Yes! Yes, that is why I guess I went the way I did in the last chapter! I was plotting the best ways for drama this is just one of them. But later, I am sorry to say there will be more things that happen to Abbey that shouldn't happen. Oh it's alright at least you're reviewing now! Ooh I hate when you get problems on a computer, it actually sucks so I believe I feel your pain. Heehee, the chapter where some Remus-Abbey relationship is growing within the eyes of a terrified Sirius, yes I can see how (Me:MUHAHAHAHAHAHA Abbey: -laughing out loud- wow evil much?) that's great, I had originally always wanted Allie's 'best friends' to eventually come to the good side and help Abbey because Abbey suffers thanks to her. Yes they are the growing girl power of the fanfic and it'll expand eventually to Lily and it'll be four girl powers I think. The only girls that had made permanent fixture in Abbey's life before now, was Violet (because of Riley), Linar (her mother), Tonks (through Sirius) and Lily (through James but wasn't very nice back then) I just wanted to bring some girl highlighting into the story now since it's mostly guy powered. Hey you need a girl somewhere in your life XD. Yes, I felt like I needed to include Severus since he's a big character too! And Reggie? Well everyone just loves the Big Black vs. Baby Black. We'll see how well those two play their games since Regulus and Severus are going to be permanent fixtures into the Abbey/Trixie/Nora friendship :] hahaha, I am sssssssooooo evil to Sirius. Yes! Yes! But not only that! Abbey thinks Remus is falling for some other girl so she's trying to help him out, and technically, Remus never had his first kiss yet, and neither has Abbey, but she wants to help him out so guess what she offers later on! Haha, I'll leave it at that! XD Sirius is going to realize his feelings soon enough … I hope! Haha, here your 'more' hope you like it!**_

Sirius: Underlined are my thoughts!

_James: Slanted are my thoughts._

**Remus: Bold are my thoughts.**

_**Ace and I: well we don't know what else to say … SO! Chapter 22: Abbey's Bed-Rest**_

* * *

_Dear Riley,_

_Oh god, oh dear god, oh Merlin's underwater soggy sorry underpants. Riley, I- me- the Marauders, we all went out for the night of the full moon. And I- I just … I nearly lost my sister. Voldemort has been picking up Death Eaters apparently and thanks to that, a large bloody snake attacked Abigail. …I just- I- I think_

_Okay, ignore the above because it's just … I messed up … Riley … Abigail is dieing at this very moment … I mean … Madam Pomfrey sent me, Peter, and Sirius back to the Head Common Room and we haven't left this place since, … Lily's here too, she was asleep when we came in but woke up not that long ago so she's crying yet trying to make me feel better. I'm sitting directly on the floor just in front of the portrait door waiting because McGonagall said that we are not allowed to come back out of this room until she has sent word of Abigail's health. Sirius and I were fighting tooth and nail to stay with Abigail but Madam Pomfrey kicked us out. So Sirius is pacing the room where is most likely to be a hole soon. Peter's at the sofa biting his nails in worry. Remus hasn't returned from last night's events. … I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. Maybe to get my mind off the fact that my sister is dieing in the Hospital Wing at the moment. I just … can't live without my twin. She's helped me get with Lily and all … I can't bear to lose her._

_Signed and praying to Merlin,_

_James P._

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Lily awoke lightly as she looked around the Head Common Room; she had fallen asleep on James's shoulder but he was no longer there and sending a letter of at the window. She sighed, wiping her face for any tear marks as she listened to Sirius's furious pacing and noticing Peter's shivers and eyes wide with terror. James though, his face was neutral but Lily could see the solemn panic in this eyes when he turned to look towards them. Lily sighed and got up; it was already Saturday morning, so she needed to change out of her night clothing. As she went, she could've sworn that she saw Sirius on the verge of tears. She stopped for only a moment, hesitant as if to see if James would permit her leaving but he didn't mind, for he sat in a chair looking straight at the fireplace without even as much as a thought about Lily leaving the room. She winced but went to change.

As soon as she left, Sirius looked back to see if she really did leave before turning to the other two Marauders.

"We should've never brought her along … it was a mistake to even think about letting ourselves go through the forest last night with her along." Sirius whispered furiously, his hands clenched into fists.

"We can't even do anything, time turners are in the Ministry's possession and what's done has been done." Peter murmured as he looked into the fire.

"I think if Abbey were here she would've said the same thing … and maybe hit us over the head by saying that Remus needed us." James sighed, letting his head fall into his hands.

"She's just … impossible."

"Abbey knew the dangers of the Forbidden Forest yet she led us there by flight."

"She took the risk and it didn't pay off for a dragon's dung."

"Let's just hope she's still alive."

"Yeah."

The boys went off in silence, one had his head in his hands, the other was staring at the fire, and the other was tapping his foot impatiently and worriedly at the portrait door. The silence lasted possible eternity for the boys until finally news came around. The moment Lily opened her door, freshly changed, in from the portrait door came Professor McGonagall who was clearly showing that she had been crying for her face was puffy and her eyes were red. James and Peter sprang to their feet, Lily immediately got closer and Sirius's mouth opened ready to shout if Abbey was ok. However, McGonagall cut them off.

"Quickly, go see Abigail, she's going to live."

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

News of Abbey's attack had flown around the school in a matter of minutes. And soon everyone, okay maybe not those spiteful Slytherins or Allie Weblie, was filled with fear or hope that Abbey would live.

However, Trixie and Nora didn't find out easily or that fast.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

"Man Abbey's taking a while to come back. She didn't return to the dorm." Trixie muttered as she played with her cereal. Nora glanced at her from the toast she was nibbling on and the Quibbler that she was reading.

"Well she was out with her brother and the other boys so she probably ended up staying at their dorm or something." Nora shrugged as she took a bite out of her toast. Trixie sighed.

"It's just not the same without her … strange that it's only been a few months and she's already like a sister to us." Trixie let her head fall onto the table, ignoring her cereal that she pushed away.

"True."

Nora looked over at Trixie whose head was down and hair splayed around her area. She rolled her eyes and almost returned to reading the Quibbler. She was getting to the part about Gittlebites when a hand with electric sparks fell on her shoulder. Nora jumped and looked back to see an unexpected guest.

"How is she?" Regulus Black asked, his voice laced with panic and worry and he looked very concerned.

"Um, T-Trixie's fine." Nora murmured, thinking rather confused that he was talking about her melodramatic bored best friend who rolled her head over to see the younger boy.

"No … you haven't heard?" Regulus looked from Nora to Trixie. Nora looked back at Trixie who looked confused.

"Heard what, snake boy?" Trixie asked, rather apprehensively. Regulus looked very horrified.

"Abbey Potter is in the Hospital Wing because an actual snake attacked her and she's near death." Regulus whispered, numbly. Trixie froze; Nora dropped everything in her grasp. The two girls looked up at Regulus who was standing very still, face paler than before.

"What?" Trixie's voice was low and dangerous. Regulus looked at her with big eyes of terror.

"No one knows about her condition … for all we know …." Regulus breathed. Nora got up like a bolt, Trixie followed. Both cast a strange thanking yet horrified look at Regulus before both began running straight for the Hospital Wing. Nora dodged in between people, Trixie pushed them out of her way.

This couldn't be happening, Abbey, their Abigail, their winggirl, their Big AP, was nearly dead.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

"Breathe, breathe, Sirius, James, come on, at least she's alive. Remus calm down, we don't need you hyperventilating either." Jerry was saying calmly to James, Sirius, and Remus who were up against the wall right before the Hospital Wing. Jerry, out of Emily, Kathy, Lauren, or Violet, had been the only one allowed to come see Abbey. He had been one of the closest to Abbey too anyway.

Sirius had his head in his hands, head hanging, panicking. James was trying to beat his head against the wall but Jerry wasn't letting him. Lily was the only one allowed in first to help out Abbey get into a comfortable position because Abbey was awake at the moment. The Marauders were outside with Jerry. Two of them were hyperventilating, one was well on his way there, and the other was sitting against the wall looking very concerned. Jerry was the only one remaining calm and trying to help out the other idiots.

"Inhale … exhale." Jerry instructed. The boys slowly did however their thoughts were somewhere else.

Oh god, oh god, at least she's alive. I don't know what I'd do without that girl even though I got her pissed more than once. She's the most precious person out there! If only I attacked that snake sooner! It's all my fault. I should've been more social that night than being overprotective! Just because I was overprotective I didn't sense the snake until late, I could've taken the shot, but no, I was mad and Abbey sacrificed herself. I should've been more alert instead. I'm such a useless bag of crap. If I wasn't being such an asshole at the time this wouldn't be. It's all my fault that she might be dieing.

_I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let her go into the Forbidden Forest! I knew I shouldn't have brought her along period! My dad and my mom know probably already! Oh dear Merlin! They trusted me! Riley trusted me! I let them all down. All my fault … ALL OF IT! I was responsible for watching over my twin! I promised Lorcan that he'd get to meet her and that I'd take care of her but no! I nearly get her murdered by not stopping her from going in the forest! I should've stopped being freaked out by that goddamn silence! I wish I did something! It's all my fault that she might be dieing._

**It's all my fault. It's because I'm a werewolf. Abbey never thinks of herself lately, she always thinks of others. And she went out this night for me. And she nearly died. It would've been safer had she not been my friend. She wouldn't have nearly died. It's all my fault! I always cause problems for everyone. My condition brings that along. I nearly killed my best friend by bringing her along. If I hadn't let her come, if I hadn't permitted last week for her to some, then I wouldn't have nearly lost a very important friend! It's all my fault that she might be dieing.**

Sirius fell to the floor in sitting motion, head still in his hands. Jerry had let go of James who was now banging his head against the wall. Remus was sitting on the floor with his head bowed and near tears. They heard running from down the corridor. Jerry looked up from his fallen friends only to see Nora and Trixie running their way. Trixie was both looking furious and worried beyond word, and Nora was actually crying.

Both came to a screeching halt in front of the five boys who looked at them, either in hope or exhaustedly.

"Regulus Black came up to us asking us how she was and told us, we came straight here after that." Trixie explained before Nora whimpered.

"What happened to Abbey?" She whimpered.

"She was attacked and sunk with venom." Jerry whispered, "They said she's alright now, she's even awake … but just barely according to Madam Pomfrey."

Nora slowly nodded, turning towards Trixie who breathed in relief, turning to look at the Hospital Wing doors, waiting for them to open. However, the look on Trixie's face was unreadable, almost as if she was contemplating, and then it turned into a dark look.

"Trixie?" Nora murmured through tears.

Trixie looked back at her, causing the boys to focus on her. "I just don't understand … usually monsters or other fathomable creatures of the Forbidden Forest don't attack others unless invading territory. Snakes aren't common there either."

"Wait, how do you know it's the Forbidden Forest where it happened?" Remus asked, his tone was a hoarse whisper.

"Do you all honestly expect me to believe you all hang out in the castle all the time? No, I do not believe so. Knowing the lot of you, especially Abbey, you'd go there … but creatures aren't that territorial … I heard that not even a werewolf that passes by is that territorial. The snake must've had a purpose to lash out at another. … I even believe my theory fits." Trixie murmured lightly, looking around.

Jerry's eyebrows furrowed. "What theory?"

"I heard that Voldemort, the dark lord, can speak parseltongue … he could've hired the snake to do some dirty deeds. I even heard that Voldemort had a huge pet snake, the Daily Profit said something like that. Also, not that long ago, I heard that two Slytherins disappeared and then I heard that Death Eaters are joining the ugly bloke now … I think they're all tied together. The snake was waiting for new recruits … it probably thought you guys were it." Trixie whispered. Nora's eyes widened in realization.

"Allie's cousin … we overheard him the other day … do you think?" Nora asked Trixie who shrugged. James frowned.

"What do you mean?"

The girls looked over at the boys, hesitating, until Trixie shook her head and told them.

"Just a few nights ago, Abbey was taking us down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. We were going back to the dorm when Abbey forgot her notebook so she went back for it but me and Nora were hiding behind a suit of armor, waiting. We were next to a room. Allie's cousin, Yaxley or something like that, was in there talking to someone else, we didn't hear who because their were whimpering or something. But they were talking about Nagini was waiting in the forest, set and ready to take them to Voldemort. They left by the time Abbey came back though."

No one noticed as Peter got paler, for the doors of the Hospital Wing opened wide. Madam Pomfrey was there, she looked at them, hesitating when she noted the number, and she looked back into the wing before motioning them over. Sirius and James were caught in war to what pace they should go in. Worried as bloody hell or afraid of what is there behind the patron.

Trixie and Nora practically bolted to Madam Pomfrey. Either way, when they were all assembled in front of Madam Pomfrey, did she speak.

"Alright you lot, you better not over exhaust the poor girl. She's barely awake and might slip into sleep, let her, she's regaining clean blood. And the only reason I'm letting you seven in are because Ms. Evans and Ms. Potter have convinced me." Madam Pomfrey told them in a stern whisper before leading them in. There in a far bed on the left, was Lily with her back to the group, talking to presumably Abbey who was hidden by Lily.

They must've heard the sound of people entering, for Lily looked over her shoulder and saw them, she gave a small smile, but Abbey must've told her something because Lily looked back, nodded and moved a bit enough for Abbey to be seen.

James didn't know if he wanted to run and go find a safe place to punish himself or if he wanted to go ask if she was okay. Abbey looked worse than when she was brooding over Sirius and Allie. She was so extremely pale, her skin looked like papery wax kind, color was nearly gone, her eyes were hollow, her hair looked stringy yet silky, she looked … so bloody fragile.

It's all my fault … Abbey.

_I … all of my fault … Abbey._

**All because of me … Abbey.**

Remus, James, and Sirius all looked guilt ridden as they saw Abbey who was looking at them before looking at the floor. The sound of the door closing was heard, Madam Pomfrey had closed their only escape.

"Abigail." Nora whispered, beginning to pick up pace to get over to Abbey.

Trixie on the other hand, was jogging and whispered her nickname. "AP." James soon followed in jogging over and before he knew it, he was in a chair by her bedside holding onto his twin's hand for dear life. Sirius got the foot of her bed since Trixie and Nora got her other hand and chair.

"Abigail, how are you feeling?" Nora asked as Abbey looked at her, smiling.

"Fine, its bloody dragon dung when you can't move around often, but I should be fine and looking normal soon enough." She grinned.

"Well, it wouldn't be if you were being difficult about drinking the Belmire. Now, it's taking its toll, hope you learn from this, Abigail Lynx Potter." Madam Pomfrey muttered to the girl who grinned yet huffed at the same time.

"It's not my fault that it tastes worse than the SkelleGro." Abbey made a face. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Yes I suppose. Now the lot of you, fifteen minutes, this patient needs rest, the quicker, the better." Madam Pomfrey warned before turning and heading to her office.

"AP, I am not going to lie to you, you look like a dementor." Trixie told Abbey bluntly. James expected some kind of offended reaction but no, none of the came, just a large lazy grin from his deathly sister.

"Well, that's lower than last time, last time you called me a retarded troll when I put on the make up that Nora's sisters put on me."

Trixie and Nora chuckled. James and the others smiled. Abbey wasn't going to change personalities even if her health lines did.

"How you feeling, Abbey?" Remus asked softly as Trixie and Nora's chuckles died down. Abbey smiled at him much like she used to.

"Just fine, well … I feel like me but not liking the fact that I can't move. I lost more blood than I needed but hey, that's just how the wizard shoots spells." Abbey shrugged.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Wow, lame connection, Tails."

Abbey smiled wider as she sat back in comfortably. "Yes, I believe that was the one Jenny used on Nora during the summer."

Nora wiped her tears with a smile. "And I still say it's stupid."

Abbey looked at her from the corner of her eye with a grin.

"You were attacked by a frigging gigantic snake a few hours back and you act like nothing happened?" Sirius asked, incredulously.

"Padfoot, this is Abbey you're talking to … she laughs in the face of danger." Peter sighed.

"This is where I question the possibilities of you being smart, Abbey." Lily joked, everyone stared strangely at Lily, all except Abbey who laughed lazily.

"Yeah, yeah, always the same thing." Abbey laughed as she turned to look at Lily with an amused face. They both grinned.

James had yet to say anything as he watched his sister. She turned to look at him, James slowly realized, she was regaining some of the old Abbey again.

"How long does the Belmire take to take effect?" He asked her. Abbey shrugged.

"It helps regain blood fast but I'll be bed ridden for the week, which is BLOODY HELL." She said very loudly with her eyes closed and a hopeful face. James didn't know why but he got his answer soon.

"IT'S STILL A NO, ABIGAIL POTTER." Madam Pomfrey's voice came from the office. Abbey sighed.

"I've been trying to convince her since I woke up to let me go when I heal but no, stay bed ridden for the week." Abbey yawned.

"You tired, Abbey?" James asked. Abbey shook her head.

"Not much, okay well maybe I am just a bit, just thinking about a week that I'm spending in bed gets me tired." Abbey sighed. Silence ensued for a moment before Abbey wrecked it by asking the next question. "Does the whole school know?"

Trixie and Nora nodded. "We didn't know until your snake boy asked if you were fine."

Sirius's eyebrows furrowed. "Snake boy?"

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Regulus?"

"Yup. Note that she didn't take back the fact that he's her property." Nora told Trixie who grinned.

Abbey stuck her tongue out as things began to formulate in the minds of her three main bloke friends.

HER snake boy? Wait so does this mean that she wasn't wooing Remus at all? That she was taken? By my own brother? This can't be! Abbey, practically my own sister, dating Regulus, my younger brother? This can't be real.

_What the hell? Abbey's dating Regulus? And the truth of my sister finally comes out now? She's dating a Slytherin? She gave up on Sirius for a younger version of him that could turn Death Eater any moment? This can't be real._

**Abbey was taken? From the start? From the beginning of this week? I can't believe it … why do I feel sad? I wonder how Prongs and Padfoot feel …. Damn, Abbey Potter and Regulus Black. This can't be real.**

"Regulus isn't my property at all. God, just the fact that we're friends and you make up crap." Abbey laughed.

"Yeah, but Severus Snape said the same thing about you being Regulus's girlfriend so you can't fool your best mates AP."

Wait … Abbey spoke to Severus Snape?

James didn't know what to say, neither did Sirius or Remus or Peter or Jerry or Lily for that matter.

"Oh wow, well, getting off the retarded subject, when the fifteen minutes are up, go tell the boy I'm fine. … Hey Lily why do I feel like I'm going to collapse of exhaustion?" Abbey asked Lily, Lily snapped out of it, looking down concernedly at her best friend.

"Huh?"

"I feel very, very, very drowsy."

"Because Belmire helps you gain blood back and gaining a lot of blood is overwhelming. … We should leave, she needs air, clearly, we might suffocate her by being this close." Nora murmured, getting up from the chair. Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

Trixie sighed.

"Nor is a healer-in-training, she knows stuff. So we best clear out, give Abbey some time to get cozy with people staring at her. I'm pretty sure AP ain't that conceited." Trixie grinned at Abbey who rolled her eyes, grinning back.

"Hell to the no. Yet you leave me to suffer alone."

"Get over it, you hate having people watch you sleep anyway, come on, clear out people." James laughed. Slowly did the group leave, James being the last. They left at twelve minutes, and the group didn't mind, they were giving the twins some time to talk.

James looked at his sister sternly as their friends left.

"You have no frigging idea how much you made me worry."

Abbey sighed, leaning back comfortably, ignoring the pain in her left shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"… Next time, Abbey, don't save me."

"I will not promise you that. I put family before myself, scratch that, I put family, friends and then me on my hierarchy." Abbey murmured, her eyes were beginning to droop.

"And you are at the top of mine and the Marauders. Even Lily, Trixie, and Nora." James smiled a bit as his sister slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He smiled when she finally did. James leaned over, giving her a kiss on the forehead and was about to turn when something on the side table caught his attention.

A single phoenix feather had magically appeared, falling into the vase that usually held flowers, James had forgotten to bring some now that he thought about it. The feather fell into the vase and flower just seamed to pop out violently. All of them were the colors of Gryffindor or the colors of a phoenix. James smiled lightly, shaking his head, before turning away and walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Riley was there no matter being thousands of miles away from here.

As James walked out, closing the doors behind him and began running off to find his friends, what he didn't know was that there was someone still in the corridor. They watched as the group left, only nodded at Nora and Trixie who noticed them. That someone looked at the doors, biting their lip in contemplation, should they go in and see her … give her a flower or what?

Regulus Black sighed, he was really worried for Abbey.

"Guess some other time."

And then it was time for them all to go to class.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Sirius sighed as he sat on the Gryffindor Common Room sofa. It was just the end of the day of the third day since Abbey had been in the Hospital Wing, she really was regaining color and looking normal was starting to be so much of an improvement from looking like the dead. For the past few days, the Marauders were sacrificing meals to just go and see her. They sacrificed all their lunches, went up most free periods, skipped half of their dinner times to go see her for about roughly fifteen minutes before getting kicked out.

But all those times, she was mostly asleep, she was awake sometimes sure, but whenever she was, Madam Pomfrey was around and trying to get her to drink more Belmire … it was quite an interesting sight to see.

-Flashback-

"_Here you go, drink this."_

"_It's Belmire ain't it?"_

"_No."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_No."_

"_Drink it."_

"_No."_

"_Abigail."_

"_Nope."_

"_Abigail Potter."_

_Insert Abigail shaking her head, mouth firmly shut._

"_Abigail Lynx Potter, open your Merlined mouth and drink the Belmire." _

_Insert shaking head and whining. _

"_Fine then."_

_Insert Madam Pomfrey walking away for just a minutes, Abbey cools down, Madam Pomfrey shoots right back over, shoving the cupful of medicine right down her throat._

-End of Flashback-

It was always something like that, always ended with Abbey whining to get out of the Hospital Wing already and begging the boys to help convince Madam Pomfrey …. But James stated firmly, setting the deal about over twelve hours ago that the Marauders, nor Lily, nor Jerry, nor Kathy, nor Emily, nor Lauren, nor Violet, were going to help her out on that. James had no control over Trixie and Nora, who Sirius had found out were trying to find out more about the snake for future references if there were any. Trixie and Nora spent countless minutes with Abbey, spending every morning with her, visiting her for the ending of dinner, every free period they could muster, breaks, they sent flowers, chocolates, every kind of treat, not that the Marauders didn't do that, they did but Trixie and Nora sent more since they didn't see her as often. And whenever they weren't in class, visiting Abbey, or doing homework (for Trixie's case which was much more than frequent) they were researching the basis of snakes, snake venom, the way snakes intertwined with Slytherins or Voldemort, that sort of thing. And guess what idiot was helping them out.

Yes, you guess it.

Regulus Black was helping the girls out, trying to get as much information as possible in order to protect other students and most importantly Abbey. But never once, had Sirius seen Regulus go up to visit her … well, not that he was aware of. However, whenever Trixie and Nora came up when Sirius and the others were leaving, they had candy, flowers, teddy bears, and some of them were from Regulus. At least that's what he read on some of the cards when Abbey was asleep.

He even test-tasted most of what they sent her, just to see if it was alright, turned out everything was, but he had help on the chocolates … Remus tackled some of those to help.

Anyway, not the point, (Remus: But those chocolates were really good. Me: -smile- there some in the kitchen closet, help yourself out) what Sirius wanted, was to be able to watch Abbey get better overnight in peace. As Sirius recalled, he was off for the night since Allie got detention for chewing gum AND cheating on a test.

Sirius smiled, James had left the cloak in his position for the night so he could easily sneak up to see the sleeping girl. Worth a shot, wasn't it?

Sirius got up from the couch, making his way to the boys' dormitories, he was thinking of something he should bring her. Well you couldn't really get anything at night now can you? Nope, not a soul and he simply did not have time to go to Honeydukes at the moment. So, he would leave empty handed.

Making sure that the other Marauders and Jerry were asleep, Sirius walked through the not-so-clean room over to his bed. He kneeled down, lifting his mattress just a bit enough for him to extract the cloak, he pulled it out and put the mattress back down. As he got up, he smiled, throwing on the cloak and disappearing underneath it. He glanced around the room, turning to his bed, closing the binds then turning back to the door.

What he didn't know as he closed the door behind him, was that a specific Marauder was awake, with his nearly blue eyes watched his best friend disappear into the night. Remus Lupin wasn't asleep fully … he was a light sleeper.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

"I am a Sirius genius." Sirius laughed lightly as he made it to the door of the Hospital Wing. He grabbed the knocker, pulling it open as gently as he could, and quietly, and looking in, Madam Pomfrey was clearly asleep in the office, Abbey was asleep too, and there were no other people, just perfect. Sirius smiled as he walked in, closing the door gently and walking towards Abbey's bed.

The lamp next to her bed was off, most likely because Abbey hated sleeping with light in a dark room. Sirius threw off the cloak and sat in James's chair, mostly because James sat there every time that they came. He watched content sleeping figure of Abigail Potter. Heck, she even looked angelic even if a stand of hair fell onto her face she was sleeping on her side since her arm got better … slightly.

He smiled when he saw her, reaching over just to move her strand of hair from her face.

"Why? … Why do you have to be so different than other witches? Heck, Allie wouldn't go to save someone even if she had a brother in danger. … Well I should've known you were always different but in a good way." He chuckled as he retracted his hand.

Abbey groaned, swatting something away from her forehead, most likely the lingering electrifying touch of Sirius Black.

"You felt it too huh? The electric shock? You were always a strange touch to me. I found that out whenever we fought really. No girl would reprimand me the way you do, none of them do anyway but just you." Sirius smiled, leaning on his propped up hand that was propped up on his knee. His hair falling over his eye again as usual.

Silence wasn't mistaken as he heard a soft snore from Abbey, which was the only other sound in the room.

"You truly are remarkable, kid. You got Gryffindor courage alright. Not only courage, wit, brains, some brawns, Qudditch kick-arse abilities, fashion sense, amazing hair, awesome friends like me, but you really are beautiful in and out …. I wish I was more like you … okay not as in a girl but you get me." Sirius sighed as he looked at the sleeping girl. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you when you're asleep … even I thought I wasn't that insane. … Maybe it's because you don't look at me the way you used to. You always would look at me endearingly that it was so normal for me when you do that … but now, you look at me as if I'm just another person in the world. You look at me like I'm Peter." Sirius winced.

Abbey still snored quietly, Sirius bit his lip.

"And to be quite honest … Abigail, I …, I really miss that look in your eye when you looked at me. What changed? What did I do? Abbey, nothing changed, well not really, I'm still the same Sirius, and I'm still the same bloke. You started that change in your eye just before summer vacation … I can't understand. We are best friends … you no longer call the Marauders by the code names, you no longer join us at meals or things like that. You are always with Shays and Yates. Whenever you look at them, you look like you belong. You belong with the Marauders too! … You belong by my side like you always were." Sirius looked at the girl sadly. His eyes flicked down to her hand that was out and just right there.

Sirius was hesitant, taking his head off his hand and reaching with that same hand. He hesitated just centimeters away from her own hand but he finally shook his head and took her hand gently. Silence followed as Sirius marveled how well their hands fit together.

"… Can you feel it? Even when we just hold hands, you can tell you were supposed to stay by my side. But no … you're off by Shays, Yates, and … even my own brother. … Abigail Lynx Potter, you are my dearest friend that I ever had, James is definitely my wingman but you …, you were the one who I could turn to for practically everything. And now where are you when I need to find out things? Off either with Remus or Regulus or with the girls …. Did I really lose to them? Did I really lose a great girl? Well I already knew that I had lost you anyways … technically by bloke code, you are off limits because you're my best friend's sister … TWIN sister. But if I can't have you the way I wanted to when we were in the fifth year … then why can't I have you as a friend? Why is it in between us that it's either true love or no friendship at all now? It was usually true love or best friends no matter the girl snogging me. We were inseparable, extremely opposite, best friends. Was it because of my insensitivity? … I can see now why you yelled at me on Lily's birthday … but I can also remember when you yelled at me a few times during the summer."

His eyes slightly saddened even worse.

"Abbey, truth is … the reason for my insensitivity, because I can see it now, is not because I'm a retarded girl-grabbing-bloke. It was always just to settle my mind off of you. You were always perfect, great grades, innocent to boot, pure, unbelievably kind and gentle, I think that I might have fallen in love with you along the way. And then I guess I marked you as a no touch because of James. I'm trying, I really am trying to get over that now. I guess I found out the moment that you were attacked, why you did all these things and I acted like a jerk. But now I know why I acted like that. I was unconsciously in love with you … and because of the heritage, and who your brother is and my friendship with him …, I just- I just- I just didn't want to lose either of you so I guess I tried to find some other way to preoccupy myself with, and when most of the girls in the school were after me, I just went for it."

Sirius looked at Abbey who was still sleeping soundly, some people would say she was a light sleeper, but when she's recuperating, she was not less than a statue. Yet here was Sirius, talking, pouring his heart out to a girl who would never know … who could never know. The first girl he was ever really ever – well there's no better word for it – serious about, and she was regaining blood back because somehow it was getting slower and slower to retrieve blood as it reached near end.

Sirius held Abbey's hand a bit tighter. He felt tears sting his eyes as his eyes rested on his hand with hers.

"W-why am I b-bloody horrible at feelings? I-I can't even-even tell y-you that I'm b-bl-bloody in love with you? W-why can't I-I just d-ditch that waste of a-air and b-be with s-some as wonderful and an-angelic as you? All b-because I c-can't ri-risk losing yo-you or James. You-you are-aren't even allowed to k-know that I, Sirius Black, am in love with you, Abigail Lynx Potter." Sirius let his tears fall. Sirius never cried for a girl before, he never planned to … but Abbey …, Abbey was not just 'a girl' she was so much different.

His hands no longer gripped hers, he retracted them, and he only looked at her once, turning, wiping her tears …. And disappearing beneath the cloak again …. But not without a few words.

"I-I'll be back … I'll always come back to you, my best friend."

The door opened and closed … not the first and nor will it be the last.

* * *

_**Me: So, what do you think? Pretty nice huh? Okay, I admit some the first parts were rushed, it was only because I really wanted some Sirius/Abbey stuff here for all of you. Now beware Regulus/Abbey fans or Remus/Abbey fans, it might've converted you. But, you Regbey fans and Rembey fans will have your chance. Such as Regbey in the next chapter. BEWARE Siribey and Rembey fans. **_

_**Ace: Nice with the mixing.**_

_**Me: Haha, well thank you my wonderful OC. Who do you vote for?**_

_**Ace: Me? Oh I'm a Regbey fan BUT looking at some Rembey and Siribey has started within me. **_

_**Abbey: … you guys are horrible. Just say goodbye and go finished other chapters just to finish this off.**_

_**Me: ANOTHER BIG ANNOUNCEMENT PEOPLE! WITH THE RELEASE OF THIS CHAPTER, I COULD NOT CONTAIN MYSELF AND HAVE POSTED YET ANOTHER STORY! WHICH ONE YOU ASK? WELL IT'S A HARRY POTTER FANFIC OF THE MARAUDER ERA! I WILL BE PROUD TO PRESENT: **_

_**What Lies Behind the Beginning**_

Starring: James Potter! Abigail Potter! Riley Potter! Harold Potter! Celes Potter! Lorcan Black! Lynx Black! Sirius Black! Regulus Black! Remus Lupin! Peter Pettigrew! Lily Evans! Mr. and Mrs. Evans! Petunia Evans! Vernon Dursley! Jerry Fentir! Lauren Demoor! Violet Augar! Trixie Shays! Nora Shays! And other cannon people!

Rating: T for teens due to strong language and some Death Eater killings … mean Death Eaters killing and torturing. :D

Summary: **(Mind you it will be longer here than on it's labeling :D and a bit different ;))** James, Abbey, and Riley had the greatest lives up until the end of James and Abbey's sixth year of Hogwarts. The death of their grandparents occurs, causing James and Abbey to move in with their very busy parents after having lived with their elders for seventeen years of their lives, for Riley had moved out due to the fact that he is nineteen. James can't handle the change, he loses interest in Lily, how well does that sit with her? Not well after a while, so she does something about it. But there is a very dark secret looming over Abbey that everyone is slowly starting to realize. How hectic and jaw-dropping will seventh year be? The story is more fun than it sounds on here ;)

Alternations: Packed inside the story and explained in the first chapter. See you there everyone ;)

_**Abbey: Look for it now on Fanfiction!**_

_**Me: Mind you, take a look at my stories, see what you like, I highly suggest some stories such as for Digimon lovers (be easy on my OC in that one people), Tales of Symphonia lovers, Harvest Moon lovers, Pokemon lovers, MAR lovers, and Legend of Zelda lovers. More stories coming soon!**_

_**Ace: Brought to you by the Ferfire Zero production.**_

_**Abbey: *wink* read, review, favorite, and alert everyone.**_

_**~Ferfrie D.**_

_**Ace Aurion**_

_**Abbey Potter**_


	23. Don't You Dare, Black

_**Me: HaHa! I kicked major ass last chapter! Everyone LOVED the Sirius confession to Abbey!**_

_**Ace: *laugh* yes, everyone did. You are in high spirits today, aren't you?**_

_**Me: oh me? Why yes, I believe so! You would have been too if you were being complimented with this very story and people saying that they love your story. I absolutely LOVE the feeling from being all brought down by suddenly turning emo and retard friends to feeling so elated when reviewers and your best, best, best, best friend are reading and praising your stories! I LOVE AND THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! **_

_**Abbey: Awe, look Ace! Ferfrie is finally feeling happy! Stupid Friend M and Friend MA make her feeling angry and depressed with their stupid dramaful love lives and now everyone made her feel better! We love you everyone that reviewed! Her friends made her feel all sad and tired from lecturing; blame them for the reason why she took this long in updating!**_

_**Ace: I believe they are being such arses. Ferfrie has been pulled, asked, and thrown into their frigging love circle of Friend MA chasing Friend M, Friend M brooding over some other chick and guess who gets stuck in the middle? Ferfrie. Yes, no one hates being pulled into this more than Ferfrie.**_

_**Me: Mind you, I really wish I was back in Arizona … California is just proving to me to be the suckiest place to live. I hate it here. I miss my old friends; at least there no one pulled you into crap. … Well in my case anyway.**_

_**Ace: You'll get there some day, Ferfrie.**_

_**Abbey: I believe now it is time for Disclaimer?**_

_**Disclaimer: Ferfrie D. does not own any of the following characters though the exempt is her OCs. Nor does she own any of the possible quotes … if there is any. **_

_**Me: We shall now move onto those wonderful review responses :)**_

_**Iluveverythingharrypotter: ha-ha, oh wow, but actually creative, I knew you had to be the same person deep down. I was right! (Abbey: For once *smirk*[you see those little stars? They look like little jellyfish on my laptop lol … just thought you'd wanna know] Me: oh shut it) aw~ That makes me feel so special deep down. Me? I am all of them fan XD lol, well here's your update, my friend :D enjoy and savor every word!**_

_**Orlytush: Hehe, despite me being a girl, I guess I can be the female average weight Santa that brings gifts early, lol! Rembey and Regbey give Siribey some drama and obstacles that they must overcome just to make the story more entertaining for those that like seeing Sirius struggle for going Sirillie a good portion of this story. Yes, Abbey really wants to forget Sirius but it just doesn't seem to work for her. To be honest, I thought everyone did, the funny part will be in this chapter. It troubles Abbey but Regulus comes to clear her mind away. Keep eye out for that in this chapter ;) Yup, if Sirius wants something, this time, he will have to work for it. Hahahahaha, thanks! Well yeah, I mean like come on! We need some Sirius action out there in the James/Lily fanfics too, you can't just describe their love lives and ignore every other person's love life and I didn't have Abbey there just for the hell of it! Abbey's the girl that people push down but she finds strength in herself to overcome it and get on with her life, that's the kind of girl I intended to make, to be so completely honest, I don't know where I based Abbey off of. She's the girl who has problems, who didn't have many girlfriends as guy friends (Me: Okay that part came from me, I have more guy friends than girls), who was isolated half of the time, who was innocent yet devilish at the same time, she was that girl who even though her hair was a mess and she dressed like a boy, she got out there and still did it. Sure as hell she's not perfect, but that's how you relate her to others. So she's a bit of everyone I guess, just something out there for you to relate to :) Yes, I can assume that and bet five dollars on it XD I will, I will, don't worry! Clever, I like it, well I won't let you die, I know how it feels to feel that anticipation, enjoy!**_

_**Tashie Shadows: (Me: Abbey? Abbey: Yes? Me: I must bid you farewell Abbey: What? Why? Me: I must hide from people who want to kill me, I'll be off now! Tata!) Lol. I will go and hide. Well I needed their thoughts just to make the goddamn chapter long enough for approval, which answers any questions of randomness in the chapters. Oh I just love the snake boy parts. Slytherin boy is too long to write or say so I put that :p . Oh yes, people what that because they find it confusion, I find it hilarious. I know huh? Now Sshhh, no one is supposed to know! Keep it a secret! Trixie is pretty smart for a lazy person … my friends tell me that all the time and I refuse to believe them XD. Oh he'll come on soon I think, I don't know to be honest, I planned out 7th**__** year, just not after school. Lol, is my spot your entertainment spot or your Marauders Never Die spot? Haha JK. Don't worry, I scare my teacher Mr. Finch all the time. Here's the update!**_

_**DaizeeG: I have a feeling it was because you were tempted, either way, you are always welcome to review, it's highly recommended AND it's the best way to encourage this lazy author to update :D I know, I just feel bad because Regulus deserves a girl you know? LOL, it's alright, I totally got ya. It has confused others, don't worry. (Me: HEY ACE! Ace: WHAT? Me: DAIZEEG SAID HI! Ace: TELL THEM I SAID HI BACK AND THAT I ASKED FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY SO THAT I CAN FORCE YOU TO MAKE A CHAPTER UPDATE FOR THEM! Me: I HATE YOU! Ace: AND I LOVE YOU TOO!) She said she wants the date of your birthday, don't ask me why, she just does. Here's a chapter for you :D**_

_**Doctorwhonerd98: MUAHAHAHAHAHA no she shall not know until some time later in the story. It'll be hilarious though. His Gryffindor Courage is everywhere BUT in romance situations. Lol. Aww~ thank you, you make my imperfections seem like no problem, I just love my reviewers! So here is your awaited chapter!**_

_**Iwasforcedintowritingmyname: Nice, love the penname XD thanks! Well I just guess this story is fill with odd suspense, people make me wait when I wanna read the rest so I'm being just as evil as they are :) haha, but you love it so a win-win! Well they are teenagers so there will be a pot full of emotions for them to feel so you might get the chance to see every single one! O.O (Allie: HAH! In your face bitch, someone thinks I should be in this story! Me: OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BITCH! You know what? I'ma erase you right now! Abbey: Ferfrie! You can't kill her yet!) … Wow … someone actually thinks she's a good twist in the story … I must be dreaming … but you still hate her … *faints* *Abbey walks in* I will be taking over for the author, Haha, that's cool, well here's your update! It's alright, D. found no mistakes with it! **_

_**Emzigale07: Hehe, thanks. Well Marauders are true friends, are they not? Yup, Peter's turning bad, slowly, Riley was the first to pick up of course. If there was anyone to get jealous over their friendship, it's Sirius, lol. It might, it might, especially after this chapter, which you might love too. Depends. Sirius isn't always an insensitive prick, so I needed to show a good side of him for everyone's benefit. Yup, cool, I remain neutral … as to not having people try and murder me in my sleep, lol. That name is actually cute :) have you noticed, that at this very moment, it's more Sirius relationship than Lily and James. I feel bad now. Alright, thanks! Wish me luck with this one and the other story's chapter!**_

_**Me: A fast update and so we must get this story on the road.**_

_**Ace: You just want to do some comedy Regbey.**_

_**Me: That AND because I want to just start finishing up this story :D**_

_**Ace: A boo~ Hurry up!**_

_**Abbey: Ha-ha**_

_**Abbey/Ace/Me: Chapter 23: Don't You Dare, Black**_

* * *

_Dear James,_

_Screw it, I'm coming to see the both of you. I need to know that she remains alive and sane._

_Riley G. Potter_

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

That had to be the oddest dream … in all off Abbey's life. She had been asleep, dreaming. Dreaming about soaring through the sky on a dragon, which was bloody awesome. She was having the time of her life in her dream, jumping off the dragon and falling upon her broomstick that had advanced to the grandest level of speed EVER! After soaring on her broomstick, dressed in a cute muggle-witches costume … which was odd yet funny and cool at the same time, she had then appeared in the Forbidden Forest at a full moon. Abbey wasn't a human anymore at that point; she was the hippogriff she always was.

However … this dream was odd. Okay, since when do black dogs sit on a picnic blanket that had spaghetti and meatballs right in the middle of it all. Since when do they were ties either? Then Abbey knew something was off, she had looked at herself again and she morphed into a smaller wolf. The wolf walked over to the black dog who Abbey now knew instantly. It was Sirius Black. Sirius was looking at Abbey endearing through his dog eyes.

And then Sirius was talking.

"W-why am I b-bloody horrible at feelings? I-I can't even-even tell y-you that I'm b-bl-bloody in love with you? W-why can't I-I just d-ditch that waste of a-air and b-be with s-some as wonderful and an-angelic as you? All b-because I c-can't ri-risk losing yo-you or James. You-you are-aren't even allowed to k-know that I, Sirius Black, am in love with you, Abigail Lynx Potter."

That all had to be a dream. Because first of all, Abbey KNEW FOR A FACT that she couldn't get up or morph or anything. If she could, Abbey would've already hightailed out of there and everyone knows that she has been pestering Madam Pomfrey to let her out but … no dice.

"That Belmire likes messing with dreams." Abbey muttered, not opening her eyes as she felt heat of the sun rays tackling her from the open windows.

"It says on the label that it doesn't."

Abbey visibly jumped and sat up straight, her head whipping around until she saw the intruder and gave a breath of relief.

"Oh it's you … wait it's you!" Abbey's eyes widened in surprise as her hand pointed at none other than Regulus Black who grinned at her. He was in his usual school attire. Regulus never wore his cloak over his white button up shirt, which was had the first button undone. His green and silver tie was never tied, just hanging loosely. His dark pants were same as ever. His blue eyes though shined with amusement as he looked at her.

"Well I just happened to finally be on break … you sleep like a rock you know." Regulus chuckled as he turned the visitor chair around so that he could sit while leaning forward on the chair's back.

"Is it really that late- no wait, what are you doing here?" Abbey asked as plopped back into the fluffy pillows.

"I'm here to give flowers to Madam Pomfrey to show my undying love for her. What the hell do you think I'm here for? You of course. You are my best mate aren't you? After all those letters we sent over the summer too." Regulus shrugged. Abbey smiled.

"Well you never know. A snake boy coming up to see a lion girl?"

"I just thought I'd come to see the person that I beg to help me on homework who is also my best mate. Sides, I thought that I was being a jerk for not visiting you earlier. I was trying to crack the code for the real snake that bit you."

"That and probably the fact that you were trying to do homework but you could get it when you finally decided 'screw this' and came to see me." Abbey guessed, put her arms behind her head. Regulus reached his hand up to rub the back of his neck shyly.

"Well yeah."

"I know you nearly too well."

"For just several letters and encounters."

"Exactly."

The both of them laughed lightly, Regulus grinned after he stopped laughing, he then glanced at the foot of the bed and then to the two bedside tables. He reached over to sort through some of the stuff. Abbey watched his every move with a curious look. "Goddamn, Abbey, you have admirers and family members rising from the depths of forest. Alright, who the hell is Rodgers Turbin?" Regulus muttered the last sentence as he looked at a box of chocolates that were sent to Abbey.

Abbey laughed, reaching over to take it from him. "I don't know but don't you take the chocolates, there is a reason as to why Remus and I could be thought as twins when we're near chocolate."

Regulus held his hands up in defense, his face to the side with his eyes closed despite his teasing grin. "Alright, alright, I'll leave those chocolates to you, Chocolate Monster." Abbey grinned, nodding at him. "So is there anything I could snack on that isn't chocolate?"

Abbey looked around at her presents before grinning and pointing to the foot of her bed. Regulus glanced over and saw a box of Fizzing Whizbees. Regulus made an 'ooh' sound and leaned the chair to reach over and grab the box, opening them to sort through them. "Had a feeling those were your favorite." Abbey stated merely as she took a large bite out of chocolate.

"Well yes, when it's Valentine 's Day, all some stupid girls get me are chocolates, cards, and stupid water that I do not drink at all. Heck I don't even eat those chocolates either." Regulus muttered as he bit into a Fizzing Whizbees. Abbey's eyes widened, looking at him then down to her box of chocolate then back at him with a smirk. Regulus chuckled as she did, she had some chocolate smeared at the corner of her lips.

"Well then, since I get some of those Fizzing Whizbees for Valentine's, you and I trade some of them for that day as a gift. You give me exempt of the ones with liquid filled ones. Got it?" Abbey asked. Regulus shrugged, reaching over with a free hand to wipe away the chocolate from the corner of her lips with a grin.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Depends. Just wait until Valentine's for it alright, Ms. Impatient one." Regulus retracted his hand from Abbey's face as she opened her mouth to retort.

"I'm not impatient!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER." Came the voice from the office of Madam Pomfrey. Regulus broke out laughing as Abbey blushed. She glared at Regulus before finding out that it was hard to be mad at him for it. She rolled her eyes and went back to her chocolate.

"Oh shut up." She muttered as she bit out of another chocolate. Regulus continued laughing and when he slowly stopped, a question sprang to Abbey's mind. "Hey how long are you allowed here for?" She asked him, Regulus looked at her with a grin before shrugging.

"Till my free period is over which will be in half-an-hour or so." He chuckled. Abbey smiled.

"Good because I needed the company. Just by being here I grow insane."

"There isn't a thought in my mind that contradicts that."

Both of them laughed. When they stopped, Regulus grinned and looking down at the ground, placing the Fizzing Whizbees on the corner of the bed.

"Hey you know how Trixie and Nora came to give you stuff, some addressed under my name?" He asked, looking up at Abbey who nodded, sucking softly on a chocolate.

"Yeah, you sent me a stuffed dragon."

Regulus laughed, making Abbey look at him curiously.

"What?"

"Well I didn't send those anyway, Nora and Trixie wanted me to be included. Those weren't from me." Regulus shrugged. Abbey bit her lip with a surprised look.

"Oh so you didn't send anything to me."

"No." Regulus said bluntly, before grinning widely. "That's why I came today."

Abbey blinked. "Huh?"

"Well this is just half of my gift, me coming. Near the end of my free period, I'll give you the actual gift." Regulus smiled. Abbey glared at him.

"You know for a fact that I hate surprises, Baby Black."

Regulus laughed as he recalled a letter he sent her.

_-Flashback letters during the summer-_

(A/N: If you would like me to put more of the letter they sent to each other letters between the two, send me a review saying such because I am only putting a few)

(_Italics: Regulus,_ **Bold: Abbey**)

_Abigail,_

_Hey, I don't know if you want to but would you like to be my pen pal for the summer, it's quite dull because my friends are being depressing. _

_Signed,_

_Regulus Black_

_P.S. how do you feel? Are you okay now?_

**Regulus,**

**It's not Abigail to you. It's Abbey to everyone, including you. And sure :) it's not dull for me. Trixie is making me laugh. She and Nora have kidnapped me for the summer to get away from Sirius and try to get me back to normal. We are in Germany as we speak. So it's kind of fun, Trixie is impersonating some random wizard's gruff voice and I'm practically dieing of laughter here. **

… **It feels good to laugh again.**

**Good luck on fun,**

**Abbey Potter**

**P.S. Well not okay as to say but we're getting there … hopefully.**

**P.S.S. Thank god you asked for permission, I just HATE surprises lately so yeah you get my point.**

_Abbey,_

_It's nice to know you treat me like an equal. That's nice … Bellatrix is boring me to death here about her future plans. I swear to god, one more word out of her about her current boyfriend and their … active activities *insert shudder and wince here* I will go and find a cliff to jump off of._

_I was actually going to advise that you got with other friends for the summer but apparently you already got that down. Five brownie points to you._

_Lucky, hopefully you send me pictures, that way I can enjoy other places of the world too because my mum and dad are being arses and aren't taking me places. … Sadly. And don't die on me, I need someone for a pen pal. It wouldn't help if you die laughing on me. No that won't do at all._

_:) It does, you should try it more often … you laugh is very nice._

_That's great._

_Oh, haha, thank god I did._

_Relieved,_

_Regulus~_

**Regulus,**

**I am for one, nothing like other Gryffindors, you should know that quite frankly. *shudder, gag, bang head on the table* I didn't need to know that … hope she hasn't murdered you with those vile and evil pieces of information. I would already be dead … but I'm a girl so there's a difference in between … yet I swear, no muscular manest bloke could ever live through that.**

**I'm surprised you even know about brownie points. Lily taught me about them last year. So in return for knowing~ five brownie points for you too :D**

**Haha, I have enclosed a picture of Nora dumping Trixie's head in a bucket of gillywater. Why did she do that? Because Trixie was teasing Nora about finally being able to meet her most famous family that Nora was so afraid of. They are right in front of a wizarding statue. Turns out, it's common for people to dunk heads into a bucket in the middle of public in Germany. Haha. Sucks to be you don't it? And no … I won't die, I'm near dead laughing though. My friends are hilarious.**

**Thanks.**

**Good lucky on living,**

**Abbey**

_-End of Flashback Letters-_

Regulus grinned, shaking his head.

"I know you'll hate it, the more you want to know what it is, the more you'll like it, I suspect, but that is after you hit me upside the head for it." Regulus chuckled as Abbey glowered at him.

"Git."

"Best mate."

Abbey did a very mature thing then. She stuck her tongue out at him. Regulus laughed.

And begrudgingly, on Abbey's behalf, they started talking randomly, about random things. More like they were playing random questions and the two liked every minute of it. It was five minutes from the end of Regulus's free period when he grinned. "I think it's time for an impatient someone to finally get their present." Regulus smiled. Abbey sat up bolt right, grinning from ear to ear.

"Give it." She held out her hand to the boy who barely had time to reach into his pocket. He rolled his eyes and pulled out … a small blue velvet box. Abbey stared at it … it was so … mysterious despite it just being a box. Regulus, smiling that he had caught her full attention, he opened the box, while turning his chair around to the right position. Abbey's eyes widened remarkably. She glanced at him, glowering at him from the corner of her eye.

"Don't you even dare, Black, to get down on one knee because if you do, I will get up from this bed and brutally cruciate you with my own wand into the next century." Abbey said darkly. Regulus laughed. Inside the small box, was a ring. It was a beautiful ring. It had a very light red and gold color upon the gold and silver ring. The words engrave in them were _Seimpre Juntos_. There were small pictures on the ring that people could barely make out. But Abbey could. There was a lion attacking, a snake striking, a badger biting, a raven clawing. Abbey stared at the ring, Regulus smiled, offering it to her.

"Here. It's for you. I meant to give it to you sooner since you sent me pictures. And the words, they're Spanish for 'Forever Together'. Nice huh? It's because you were still being my friend over the summer and when you wear it here in the Hospital Wing, or wherever and you're alone, you're technically never alone, I'm there with you. Like when you were with me through the letters keeping me alive from Bellatrix." Regulus explained. Abbey blushed.

"Regulus … I can't take this."

"Sure you can, and you will. Sides, I meant to put it as a necklace but I can't find the necklace part, so find some lace- wait here," Regulus reached over to one of the gifts that an admirer sent Abbey, he pulled out a red ribbon. Regulus took the box back, popping out the ring and swinging the ring onto the ribbon. "Move your hair, that way I can put it on right." Regulus ordered, Abbey smiled, moving her hair enough for Regulus to help her fasten the ribbon around her neck. "That should hold for you until I get a chain." Regulus smiled as he sat back normally.

Abbey smiled back as she fingered her necklace. "Thanks Baby Black. This has to be the best gift you've could've sent anyway."

Regulus grinned, standing up and tossing the small box to the bedside table, he stooped to reach his book bag. "Your welcome, Abbey. I gotta go now, see you next time I give up on homework." He grinned. Abbey waved goodbye.

Just as he was about two beds away from Abbey's, she called out. "You better give up on homework at least one more time to come see me again!" Abbey called out. Regulus turned and began walking backwards, still towards the door. He grinned, nodding.

"Hey what are best mates for?" He called back. The Hospital Wing doors were suddenly opened, and Regulus looked over his shoulder.

Guess who came striding in.

….

No not James.

….

No not Sirius.

….

No not Remus.

….

Have you noticed you've only guessed the ones with the endings of 's'?

….

No not Peter.

….

Gosh you people are horrible at guessing.

Leo, Linar, and Riley Potter came striding in, followed by Lorcan Black.

"Sirius, I knew you'd be in here-" Riley's words were cut short when he saw that it wasn't Sirius. Regulus inwardly gulped, they caught sight of his tie and his slightly different appearance. Riley either glowered or something, Regulus couldn't tell.

"Regulus Black … what are you doing here?"

Regulus looked back at Abbey, both exchanged looks. They hadn't been the tightest of friends back then … so they didn't tell their families that they were mates.

Oh Regulus is screwed.

* * *

_**Me: Sorry for the chapter being so short. If I told anyone above that I was promising something about Siribey at the end of this chapter. I am sorry. I was working on this chapter for three days so I forgot what I said in reviews and I didn't look back at them. So here's an interesting chapter for you all :D enjoyed it? You did? Good now go check out What Lies Behind the Beginning. It's going to be a good story, trust me :)**_

_**Ace: READ**_

_**Abbey: REVIEW**_

_**Me: ALERT**_

_**Abbey/Ace/Me: FAVORITE!**_

_**Respectfully submitted by**_

_**-Ferfrie D**_

_**-Ace Aurion**_

_**-Abbey Potter**_


	24. Riley's Threat

_**Me: Alright, I realized we had some impatience with my lack of updating, and because I left on a very good spot. Yes, I know I shouldn't have brought Riley into this, but Leo and Linar have been busy, Riley cares about his sister so much, Lorcan wants to meet his cousin, I just HAD to bring them in. Besides, it cottons onto the Siribey stuff. **_

_**Ace: You know what, D.?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Ace: You should give me another month off. You know, let me go travel the world. **_

_**Me: I was thinking about that … but I need you here because I can't let you leave me when the CST's are nearing. If the CST Writing Test is already happening to those 7**__**th**__** graders at my school, then they aren't that far off for us 8**__**th**__** graders which I'm not to happy about. Here –tosses her a History Book- quiz me, I need to get down some Social Studies things before that Social Studies Test comes and bites me in ass.**_

_**Ace: … Um … you know that I'm not good at this stuff, right, D.?**_

_**Me: … FINE –takes the book- I'll go find Abbey so she can help me. –Leaves to go find Abbey-**_

_**Ace: -sigh-**_

_**Disclaimer: Ferfrie D. does not own any of the following characters though the exempt is her OCs. Nor does she own any of the possible quotes … if there is any. **_

_**Ace: While Ferfrie D. is off trying to find help on her homework, why don't we answer some of those lovely reviews?**_

_**Me: -Comes running back swearing like a madwoman- dammit! I forgot! I'm sorry! Alright, I'll go off and get quizzed while you guys are reading the story …. Alright, let's begin.**_

_**Doctorwhonerd98: hahaha, someone is very hyper. Lol depends on how you think this situation will play out, it was a strange dream … don't know what made me write it like that but oh well. Hope you enjoy it, my over-hyperactive friend of mine.**_

_**DaizeeG: Well having a bit of excitement in everything makes everything cool right? (Ace: In your world. Me: …. Why are you mean to me?) (Ace: Hah! In your face, D! Hey Baby Black, pay up! Someone will review as long as I talk to them; pay up my 50 galleons and gald. Regulus: There went my lunch money. Me: sucks for you and me Regulus: why you? Me: Because I need to pay Abbey because she said the same thing) I believe she does what to talk to you (Ace: Who are you kidding, D? HI REVIEWER! HOW IS YOUR DAY SO FAR! THANKS TO YOU I GOT ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A PRESENT FOR THE STORYLINE! Me: … as you can see, she's willing to talk to you) Regulus is awesome, he backstabbed Voldemort and died trying to bring him down, I'm so proud. (Ace: -runs to the calendar- let's see, June 24**__**th**__** … check mate! D, you better have the best chapter that day. Me: Good grief, I can't plan a chapter until then, hold your horses and wait Ace.) Haha thanks, I just wanted a chapter that primarily focused on their friendship :D Well chuckle no more and be prepared to laugh later within the chapter!**_

_**NOOOOOOOO: Thanks :D lol, don't worry, they'll end up together somewhere in the story, the ring is just a necklace it's not like Sirius is going to see it right away. Well, they make the story more interesting, you'll see it possibly now?**_

_**Nameis123: you are welcome, hey at least its something, right? Nah, don't worry, it's not annoying, it the way I identify you but it's not annoying :) yup, I know so here's your chapter!**_

_**Stoked123: you are very welcome. Oh don't worry, there will be, hey if there's a Big Black vs. Baby Black for Abbey, you need a lot of moments from both of them :D yeah, she heard him, she was semi-conscious but didn't know it was really real. You are welcome!**_

_**Marauderfox: your name … looks familiar. (Ace: Did you read any of their stories? Me: That's the thing, I don't remember, I remember the name … I'll go look it up) :D thank you, here is your waited chapter my friend :D**_

_**XSuperNovax: haha, what you never found my story before now? (Ace: Well your story summary wasn't quite interesting back then so I don't blame this person. Me: No kidding) Heh, well I needed Sirius to get his head back into the game so that he could get Abbey back. (Ace: Hey isn't the reason as to why we all seem real is because we've been developed since D. was seven but with different names? Abbey: I remember we were your invisible friends, Ferfrie! Me: … don't remind me, I got made fun of because of you people.) Well they just go through everyday problems but with magic, so I guess I did a good job? Remus began getting a crush on Abbey since … the nineteenth chapter I think, because that was when he fell on Abbey. He has a crush but Abbey's gonna help him out of it. Regulus is starting to crush on Abbey, he cares about her a lot and eventually, he's gonna be head over heels and fighting with Sirius about her. Well Sirius is BIG Black because he's oldest, Regulus is the youngest so he's Baby Black, they both sound cute and Abbey likes the nickname. Here is your chapter coming right up, would you like fries with that?**_

_**OTFj'OHpfJ: *grin* Thank you (Me: Hey that's funny, I was writing the last chapter while doing my Language Arts HW which is technically the same thing. Ace: … it's creepy how much you have in common with readers. Me: HEY that's mean, Ace!) **_

_**Hey it's alright to shed some tears ;) LUCKY! I wish I had a twin! It gets SO lonely when my sisters are out and my brother is in Georgia. Lol, that's so cool. I have a friend named James but he's nothing like James Potter. Well, I just wanted James to have a sensitive side that he shows to his friends and his family, so he's very protective over his sister because she was always by his side, not clinging, not being his shadow, besides, those two are identical … practically. Well I'm pretty sure your brother still cares for you even if you two fight a lot. Best of luck with that!**_

_**You know, I saw that too and I was like … ouch, Baby Black is SIRIUS'S brother not SNAPE'S.**_

_**Emzigale07: Why thank you, well I sorted their issues out. How you ask? Well, by telling them off and giving them a cold shoulder for twenty three hours. They got the point and finally got off my back. Hey I rather have anyone's review than return to their pitiful realities. What really ticks me off about those two, is that we are 14 or 13, and Friend MA is already saying that Friend M is the one and what not so it pisses me off because we are too young to think stuff like that. Anyway, sorry about my ranting above, I just kind of still have a flame in me somewhere abut the issue. Baby Black, hehe, I love the name, it's so adorable for such a "mature" sixteen year old. Yeah, and a secret will be revealed about that ring in this chapter :) He's actually been pining to give her that present. It does? I just thought of a random design for the ring, huh, never thought it'd suit her. I was going to get her a ring with a diamond but I was like … that's more of an engagement ring so I cancelled that out. And then I wanted it to be like a necklace that I have where I have three rings that remind me of Lord of the Rings, so yeah. Her cousin will, Lorcan will notice off the bat- oops did that just spill out -_-' whoops. Yay! I found out I did something good with those letters! Hehe, I was going to sneak those three in too, but I was like … we need Riley back :) so I put the bloke in. Well their reaction will be somewhere in this chapter … I think? Lol, enjoy!**_

_**Tashie Shadows: You know it's alright, I do that nearly all the time … but I guess the reason I'm late for updating this story is because I'm working on the next chapter for Cloned ~ yes, you read this right, working on its next chapter that will be up HOPEFULLY TOMORROW :D I'm so proud of myself … not really but it's a big accomplishment for my lazy behind -_-' anyway phew saved by the fics (Ace: It's because of us that you are still alive. Me: It's sadly true.) Yes! Yes it does! Because I'm tired of those Lily/James or Marauder Era fanfics that post Slytherin as scum … okay not all the time but yeah, Baby Black/Snake Boy and Snape will bring the goodness of it :] lol. To be honest it just popped into my head as something Trixie would say (Trixie: Yeah because you know me so well since I'm your replica with different appearance. Me: True) haha, well you might just have to read and find out :D lol I believe so. Hmmmmm never thought of it that way. My Language Arts teacher thinks of me as a complete dumbass yet you can tell he's just trying to intimidate me, he should be scared of me :)**_

_**(Nameless): Okay, okay, hold your horses. Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Orlytush: Lol, Regulus has long since had my soft side for him. He's a pretty cool character in my head. Ouch that must suck. I hated it when I didn't even have a computer because I couldn't do write any of my stories or what not. –Blush- well that is quite the compliment coming from another Fanfictioner. (Abbey: Wow someone must really love our story. Me: I know! High five AP! –High fives-) Aw that means a lot! Well to be honest, I don't have the next planned out yet … but I really hope I hurry up with this story to get the real dramatic scenes where EVERYTHING will change :) oh but I think Sirius will find out next chapter … I think. Thank you, it's really nice to know that someone has my back even through internet. (Ace: Hey you know you have us, just like this reviewer said, you have everyone here. Me: -wipes a fake tear away- I could just cry from your sentiment Ace, I thought you hated me after I poisoned your pizza thanks to the Marauders. Ace: -fixes a smile- yeah … even through that.) **_

_**Me: FINALLY! I need to hurry up and go to get on studying!**_

_**Abbey: -enters- Hurry up, I wanna see what happens to Baby Black!**_

_**Ace: Hey D. I don't have any horses so how do I hold my horses?**_

_**Me: … never mind. Oh AND **__**most**__** of this chapter is Regulus POV. You've been warned. Oh and! Yes I know I put too many of those, my friends stopped dragging me into their pathetic little dramas! How you ask? Because I was so mad that I told them off and now they are scared of bringing me into their personal lives. Hey I'll be your Dr. Phill only once every drama, not twice. Anyway!**_

_**Abbey/Ace/Me: Chapter 24: Riley's Threat**_

* * *

"What are you doing here, Black?" Riley asked again as Regulus turned to look at him. Straight off the bat, Riley would believe the truth as a lie because Regulus never made way to become friends with Abbey until the end of last year and besides, Regulus was never in good books with Riley. Why? Maybe because Regulus is a Slytherin and comes from a pureblood mania family and hasn't got a problem with it whereas Sirius ran away to get away from them all, that's why.

Regulus hesitated but Abbey spoke up for him.

"He was visiting me like a good mate does." Abbey stated, leaning back into her bed. Linar then took account of her and ran over.

"Oh my daughter! Are you alright? What happened? Who did it? Was it another kid? Do you need anything? I see you already got the chocolate down. Do you need another blanket? Pillow? Water? Food? Do you want me to read you a story? Are your wounds healed? Do you need a bandage change? Should I get Madam Pomfrey? Do you-" Linar continued to fret over an irritated, wincing, and blushing from embarrassment Abbey who was sinking into her pillows more and more. Lorcan ran over to stand next to his aunt, looking at Abbey for the first time. Regulus wanted to smile, if it wasn't for Riley who was glaring at him. Leo had come to his daughter's safety, diverting Riley's attention for the briefest second.

"Now, Linar, let Abbey breathe, if she's awake and has been allowed visitors, then obviously she's okay." Leo laughed as Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office in curiosity.

"Excuse me for a second; I want to ask Regulus for any problems that Abbey can't feel, outside that is. Regulus, would you come with me?" Riley turned his attention back to Regulus who froze. Abbey looked up at this before sighing. She gave a reassuring nod to Regulus as Linar bickered with her husband (one-sided bicker). Lorcan watched the exchange, turning to watch as Madam Pomfrey walked towards the group then turning to watch as Riley grabbed Regulus by the shirt and drag him out.

Lorcan wanted to follow when Abbey caught his eye, best leave them be.

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

Riley closed the door of the infirmary, still holding onto a slightly scared Regulus. Not long after that, he dragged Regulus to the opposing wall, throwing the sixth year against it and glaring. Regulus grunted, wincing as he looked up at the ex-Gryffindor who looked very intimidating at the moment. Regulus didn't know if:

A) Take out his wand and risk being cornered and not well in spells as Riley was.

B) Get up and run till his legs can carry him all the way to the shelter of either his next class or the common room.

Or …

C) Sit there like a timid rabbit and wait till Riley was done which could take hours.

Plan C sounded a better … maybe not acting like a rabbit … but you get the point.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister, you snake?" Riley growled, Regulus blinked, should he answer or- wait of course he should answer.

"My name isn't snake, if you're going to call me something that, Snake Boy is preferable and I was just being her friend." Regulus told him, looking at Riley straight in the eye. Riley snorted.

"As far as I'm concerned, Abbey had no intentions in making friends with you." Regulus scowled. Abbey did have intentions, or else none of the events from before would've happened. And the least Abbey could do for him helping her out during the end of his fifth year and during the summer, was being his friend wish she accepted. And what had Riley or the others beside Trixie and Nora done to help get her back? Abbey told Regulus that Remus helped, the others just worried.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, I was the one of the four that helped her get back to normal. Ever since the end of last year she has turned to me because of my brother's ignorance. So the most or least she could do is being my friend." Regulus muttered. "I need to go, class is going to start in a few minutes." Regulus murmured as tried to stand but Riley quickly put him down with force. "Hey!"

"Get this straight, Black, stay away from my sister, you're a bad influence to her, heed my advice before it ends up you in that Hospital Wing." Riley hissed, Regulus winced, closing his eyes as he felt the grip on his shoulder increase … and then it was gone. Regulus peeked through one eye to see Riley already disappearing into the infirmary, closing the door shut behind him.

Regulus sighed, letting his complete guard down and leaning his head against the wall. … Why couldn't the world just accept it all?

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

It was almost as if the world was going with Riley's threat. At least, that was what Regulus thought. Two teachers that Regulus had before lunch right after free period, piled one scroll of 2 feet and 7 inches on how Animaguses chose their animal form from Professor McGonagall, and then two scrolls of 2 feet and 1 inch on both the Drought of Death potion and the Fountain of Excitement potion included to that a vial of both. Oh dear god, Regulus hated Potions and he was assigned all this work. Added to all that, Bellatrix was being nasty as ever by saying such things as: "Why couldn't stupid Potter die?" "The wizarding world would be much better without her." "When I find out what snake did that to Potter Girl, I am personally going to feed it all the Mudbloods it wants in congratulations." And Regulus gave her a telling off during passing period. Oh and Bellatrix didn't hate him for that, because Narcissa convinced her of what Regulus thought. "Save all the snide remarks for when she's actually up and about, Potter Girl at least deserves you saying it to her face, we would be nothing but pathetic if we talked behind her back." And Regulus saw that she was crossing her fingers behind her back.

Oh how Regulus loved his cousin Narcissa. She didn't sneer at him; other retarded Slytherins did though, namely his friends, teasing him that he probably liked Abbey. Bellatrix had slung her arm over his shoulders during lunch saying that she was proud of him for having the guts to tell her to say it to Abbey's face and watch her cry. It was by then that Regulus decided to disappear … to find some other people in the library.

At least four people weren't giving him grief, Narcissa may be one of them and in the Great Hall with her sister, but he knew three other people in the library that would be like her. And he found one easily sitting at a table, doing his homework, nicely and peacefully. Regulus went to go sit with Severus Snape.

Once Regulus sat down next to his friend who glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at him, Regulus let his head fall onto the table with a small thud and a weak moan. Severus rolled his eyes.

"What's with you? Did you turn into a girl and began PMSing?" He asked as he returned to work on an essay. Regulus snorted despite the fact that his head was still on the table, with his hair splayed around him that if someone were to look at them, they wouldn't be able to tell it was Regulus himself.

It continued like that for about five minutes when Severus sighed.

"This is odd about you, usually when you're around, you don't shut the hell up."

"Thank you … for that lovely comment." Regulus's muffled voice came. Severus put down his quill to look at the year younger boy who seemed really … out of it today. What gave it away was when Regulus started to lightly bang his head on the table. Severus watched the boy repeatedly hit his head more than fifteen times before rolling his eyes and turning to his homework again, letting the boy vent by hitting his head on the wooden table.

Ten minutes late, Regulus was still hitting his head on the table, causing Severus to groan and look at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"What is wrong with you? Have you just been reject by a girl? Did your cousins do something to you? Did you find out you're not straight? Did you fail your Potions' homework? What the hell happened to you, you bloody git?" Severus asked, exasperatedly.

"I went up to visit Abbey during free period this morning."

"Then it shouldn't have been too bad, I mean-"

"No, it was. Her older brother Riley, her parents, and a kid with weird hair, came in when I was about to walk out. I just got her present … you remember the one I have been meaning to get her for her birthday, right? Yeah well I still haven't found a chain and I just hope Riley doesn't see it because he's already got me threatened." Regulus pulled up his head up high before letting it fall onto the table with a loud _thunk_ causing some kids to look at them questionably.

Severus blinked before grinning at the younger snake. "So you finally, after six months, have finally given Abbey her present. Did you tell her when you were supposed to give it to her?"

Regulus groaned. "Here I am pouring out my deep utter fear of Riley Potter and you're asking me if I told Abbey the truth about the ring." Severus made no comment, only smirked at Regulus who kept his head hidden. And reluctantly, Regulus gave in. "… well _no_ I didn't tell her. Why? Because it'll make it seem like I did fancy her when I don't."

"Denial." Severus muttered, he knew that Regulus was fancying Abbey Potter since his third year.

"After bloody twelve years of getting her gifts and not even bothering to give them her, I only give her one and I tell her it's one of my thanks for her being my mate now."

Severus groaned, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose before turning to glower at the younger boy. "So let me get this straight, after all that bloody planning you did, you _didn't _tell her? Merlin you're not only stupid in Potions but when you're trying to give away presents on people's late birthdays."

"I know don't remind me … but it only reminds me of Riley Potter … scary as bloody hell he was. I half thought he was going to kill me. And no wonder he was a Marauder, he can lie so smoothly, only Abbey and me saw through it. I don't even know why he let me off the hook this time … but I'm bloody grateful for it."

"Maybe because he doesn't want to murder someone so that he could be promoted into the Ministry or still come back to this school. Just be thankful you're alive … _and look up, people are looking at you like you're mad!_" Severus hissed at Regulus who only tilted his head upwards with a sigh.

"Sev-"

"Stop calling me that."

"-why must I get threatened when I'm trying to make friends? … And then behind that, I get piles of homework to do …. Then I have a very prejudice family, and then I have to deal with my brother running away from home and then with mom always yelling because the house is too quiet and then Bellatrix won't leave me the-" Severus shot him an affronted look for his swearing, "-alone and Merlin do I hate my life."

"Did Potter barely make you realize that?"

Regulus hit his head against the table again.

"Well what do we have here?" A very familiar voice asked, they sounded amused.

"Hello Shays."

"Severus for the last time, it's Trixie to everybody but Weblie. Now what's wrong with the kid?" The sound of wood scrapping the floor as Trixie pulled out the chair to sit down was heard and ringing in Regulus's ears.

"Riley Potter has got him threatened for merely even being in the Hospital Wing for the first time and now Regulus is scared out of his wits." Severus said idly as he flipped through his Charms book. Trixie laughed and took out her wand, slipping it between Regulus's forehead and the table and forcing the boy to look up. Regulus looked at her desperately which made her chuckle.

"What exactly happened?"

"Riley Potter told me not to be her friend and to stay away from her or else I'm going to end up in the Hospital Wing myself if I do." Regulus sighed. Trixie blinked before grinning at him.

"I see you got your wand stuck up his arse for that, but Mr. R. Potter will have to realize that his sister can be friends with Slytherins all she wants. Sides, weren't you two friends after you fought for your ice cream at the age of five and she fought because of some bullies? He did the same thing. … Why do boys like you lot have to get so damn territorial over sisters? I mean, even my own brothers wouldn't give a damn about me. I'm independent like that, they should know better than to do that to Abbey."

"Such as restricting her choices in friends and thinking that everyone but Slytherins are fine?" Nora asked as she sat down at the table too.

"Hey where the hell have you been?" Trixie asked.

Nora groaned and glared at the doors of the library. "Some bloke was asking me out, told him to go get a life. Anyway, on the subject of Abbey," Nora looked back at them, softly, "I just finished talking with her, went up quickly to drop off some homework she wanted, she said that she wanted her brothers off her back. Apparently Riley gave her a talking to about you, "Baby Black"-"

"That nickname is Abbey's nickname for me, don't take it from her." Regulus muttered but Nora ignored him.

"-and now she's in a bad mood. She was talking to Remus Lupin when I walked in, they looked like they were having a heartfelt conversation about her brothers." Nora shrugged, Regulus paled, sitting up straight.

"So Riley isn't in the Hospital Wing anymore?" He breathed, his eyes darting around the library. He knew that Riley left the Wing a brief time after a _charming_ announcement made by Professor McGonagall but was he still around?

"No … not right now, I think he went to Dumbledore's office with the other people that came with him." Nora shrugged again.

"Oh good." Regulus let out of sigh of relief and fell back to sit in his chair comfortably. Trixie looked at his reaction before saying out loud.

"This is why I'm thankful as to my brothers not caring about me at all. Brothers scare a girl's guy friends away."

"They don't care about you because they know you can take care of yourself or scare people away, such as the time you beat the bloody hell out of fifth year William Henry in the third year when he was cheating on you with fourth year Sandra Trickle, that you got a month of detention. Which by the way, his brother told my sister that his eye and arse still ain't the same."

"Well he saw it coming when I shot the spell at his arse when he finished kissing the girl! And when I punched him in the eye, I mean come on, you know that was coming-"

"And then the time that you dueled and got into a catfight with sixth year Amanda Saylers in the beginning of our fourth year and got two weeks of detention for that."

"Hey she started it with her stupid 'I'm a pureblood, I'm better' crap and she was picking on my half-brother muggle born, I had every right to go beat the bloody crap out of her-"

"And then when you shoved our year Amos Diggory's head down the toilet, earning you a three week detention, dare I continue?" Nora asked as she took out her Transfiguration Book.

"Hey, that one was because he couldn't just ask out his best friend already AND because he bewitched my book to turn into a spider! And I got the point." Trixie said irately as she turned back to faced that two surprised boys.

Regulus looked back to Severus. "I don't see why Riley's threatening me, a clean streak boy, when Abbey's made friends with someone like Trixie." He muttered under his breath.

"The Potters have brain damage …. But in Abbey's case, shoulder damage."

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

(2 hours earlier when Riley returned to the Hospital Wing)

"Mom! Stop fussing over me!"

"But honey!"

Abbey took the bed covers and threw them all the way up to her head to hide from her mother who was trying to see what the matter with her was. Madam Pomfrey was off by the side, smiling and inwardly sniggering. She loved it when Linar came to see what the matter with her kids was when they were in the Hospital Wing, all of the three young Potters were always squirming when their mother was there. It made her laugh because the Potters were so immature when they were being inquired by their health.

"Haha, Abbey's pretty funny when she's asked by Aunt Linny about health." Lorcan grinned at Leo as Linar grabbed the blanket, trying to pull it off to question her daughter again. Abbey peeked from under the blankets to look at Lorcan.

"Only five minutes that we know each other, and you're laughing at me. I demanded better respect." She growled before hiding under her blanket again. Linar sighed, giving up on trying to pull the blanket off. She, instead, stood there, crossing her arms and looking at her daughter warily.

Abbey peeked from the top of the blankets just as Riley walked back into the room. Her eyes snapped to him, he could've fooled everyone in this room, but her. She knew what happened, she knew the over-protectiveness of her brothers. … Just why had he decided to come the day she finally had Regulus come up to visit her for the first time since her being there, was beyond her, she just wished he didn't come. … And dragging this lot with him was a very bad choice too.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Riley asked conveniently, smiling at Abbey as he sat down at a bed next to Abbey's. Many girls, especially Violet, loved it when Riley flashed them a gorgeous smile, Abbey was always the exception … mostly because they were brother and sister, yet she couldn't help but inwardly smile for his try to cover up what had just happened.

"Well I was fine until mom started suffocating me." Abbey shrugged. She looked over at her parents; her father was looking considerate for a moment before asking her a question.

"Now that we have your mother not trying to suffocate you anymore, who was that strapping young man that was in the room? What house was he in; I'm afraid I didn't see his tie properly." Leo asked, his eyes were questioning, he already knew who that person was.

"He's Regulus Black, Slytherin, he's a good friend of mine. He's Sirius's brother and he treats me like a best friend." Abbey shrugged, putting the covers down for the moment and laying back comfortably. The movement caused Lorcan to notice something move around her neck, a necklace, well a ribbon and a ring. That ring looked very familiar. Then he remembered. _Every Black that I know of has a ring like this, Lorcan, well, they are supposed to be give to Blacks at the age of 16, however there's one Black I know of that doesn't have one, Sirius was disowned before he could get one. Regulus probably got his._ His mother told him about the Hogwarts rings because she had his father's ring.

Regulus didn't have a ring like he should've … Abbey had a ring … Sirius never even got one …. That was Regulus's ring.

Before Lorcan could comment, Leo cut off any other answer.

"Your Uncle Phoenix was a Slytherin … he married your Aunt Lynx …." Leo murmured. Abbey's eyes widened, as did Riley's.

"Wait dad, are you implying that Regulus and I should get together?"

"Abigail Potter and a Slytherin? Are you kidding me?" Both Riley and Abbey shouted at the same time. Leo blushed.

"What? No! Nothing of the sort … it's just that- Linar help me." Leo cast a look at his wife who wasn't paying attention … but instead-

"Abbey, are you sure that you're okay? Do you need anything? Do you want me to kick the boys out so that you could properly tell me?" There she went again, Abbey groaned, throwing on the blankets over her head again. It took ten whole minutes to get Linar to stop again, the conversation of Regulus was forgotten … by some. And when Linar finally stopped, Abbey peeked over her blankets to look at her brother.

"… Have you seen Violet yet?" Abbey asked lightly as she put down the covers nicely and put her arms behind her head, looking at him. "After all, that girl is your fiancée." She stated, not noticing their parents slightly stiffened (A/N: I do not know nor care at the moment if I put that they already knew, why? Because that would mean that I would have to go through the last one-hundred and such pages looking for the confirmation. Pass it off as either they didn't know OR they were still shocked about it. Sorry but I'm sick and reading ain't going to do me justice … be lucky I'm even finding my head to write this). Riley shot Abbey an annoyed look before shrugging.

"No but I'll ask Remus to let me see the map later so I could find her." Riley grinned, still covering up, his eyes weren't genuine at all … they were questioning.

"Oh wow, dumb bloke, so how was Romania, aren't they missing their monster?"

"Yes but she went and got herself stuck up in the Hospital Wing."

"I always knew you were a girl, Riley. You just had to come out of the closet now." Abbey grinned, winking at Lorcan who snickered.

"Abigail Lynx."

"Young lady." Her parents reprimanded at the same time. Riley hisses lightly.

"Hey you're lucky you're on the sickbed or else we could take it outside like last year when Madam Pomfrey kicked us out for fighting." Riley grinned evilly. Abbey smirked back at him.

"Really? Fair fight then, you admitted that you were a girl, I'm a tomboy, catfight any time." Abbey grinned as Lorcan laughed, Leo face palmed as Linar glared at her daughter.

"Abigail, do not speak to your brother like that after he came all the way from Romania to see you."

"He started it quite frankly by calling himself a girl." Abbey shrugged and before anyone could say anything to reprimand her, a ghost floated in.

"Has Mr. and Mrs. Potter come? Oh yes they have! Please! Please! Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you two! As they younger kids say," The ghost smiled at Riley, Abbey, and Lorcan who looked at the male ghost, "ASAP." The ghost stated brightly, clearly waiting for them.

"Well go on, I've taken care of your daughter for a few days already without having her run up and go amok. She'll be fine, she has her brother and cousin here." Madam Pomfrey urged. Linar and Leo looked hesitant before nodding and walking out, casting Abbey a look of reassurance and promising her they'd be back. Lorcan sat at the edge of Abbey's bed, watching intently. Madam Pomfrey hurriedly disappeared into her office again.

"So … you and that Black kid huh?"

"Racist arsehole."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, anyway, what about me and Baby Black?" Abbey asked, innocently.

"What are you two?"

"Best mates. He helped me through my suddenly emo phase."

Riley glowered at his sister, the questioning burned in his eyes.

"You're friends with a Slytherin, Abigail?"

"Two actually, Severus Snape and Regulus A. Black. And don't you dare get prejudice on me about that subject, Aunt Lynx and Uncle Phoenix were Slytherins and some of the most bloody great people I know about." Abbey glared right back at her brother. Lorcan sighed, he had gotten used to arguments lately even though he was afraid of the real big fights. He watched as his two cousins glowered.

"But – Wait! Snape? You made friends with THAT trash? What are you? Mental? Severus Snape could never be a decent friend to ANYBODY but his bloody Death Eater friends! You're my sister! I can't allow you friendship with Snape! Or Regulus Black for that matter! Regulus is heading their way! He stayed with his prejudice family and he doesn't care about it-"

"James knows I've been mates or acquaintances with Snape since 3rd year, I got closer to him because of Regulus! Regulus isn't all that bad, he's great mates with my muggleborn friend Nora and Halfling Trixie! I'm no different in his eyes and you should be grateful to him too, he made me realize I needed to do something about myself, he helped me realize a few months ago about my feelings for Sirius were strong and I needed to get them together, he's helped me, he deserves my friendship. And where the hell do you get off telling me who I can or can't be friends with?"

"Because I'm your older brother-"

"What about your old friend from Slytherin before me and James came to school? What was his name? Oh yeah, Lucius Malfoy, where's he? Waiting for Narcissa to get out of school since he's already a Death Eater! You can't tell me crap if I want to be friends with who I am, you have no control in my life, Riley."

"I have a bit."

"And I know that you threatened Regulus, you really have no right to do that. The poor boy just finally came up to keep me company since all the other times were taken or I was asleep or that he was researching with Trixie and Nora about the snake and what not."

"Does it really matter to me? No I don't think so, Regulus will be heading that same way, Abbey! Be careful-"

Now this time, the ghost wasn't what interrupted the argument again, it was the announcement of Professor McGonagall who was calling.

"_Mr. Riley Potter, I demand that you stop arguing with your sister, yes I know that you are because Madam Pomfrey is telling me you are in the Hospital Wing at the moment, and knowing you two Potters, you never stop fighting. At any rate, please head up to Headmaster's Office, he would like to speak with you as well. Good day._"

Only Professor McGonagall would know of Riley's whereabouts and what he was doing, she always guessed and it always came out right. Riley winced once the announcement finished before standing up and looking at the door.

"I'll be leaving for now, get better enough to walk alright?" Riley murmured before walking to the door. Abbey sighed as he left, looking at her green and blond haired companion who smiled at her.

"So what's up?"

**_!(+Marauders Never Die+)!_**

It to be at least an hour later when Abbey got a different visitor, Lorcan had been pulled away by another ghost so that left Abbey alone with a horrible bottle of Belmire. Her next visitor, wasn't her brother who said he'd arrive at dinner time, Lily desired to come as well, it wasn't Sirius, he'd come at that time too, it wasn't Peter, of course not. It WAS Remus though. He was carrying a box of chocolate when he walked through the door, smiling at her.

"Hey Abbey." He greeted as he walked over, sitting at the visitor chair.

"Oh hi, Remus." She smiled pleasantly.

"Feeling any better?"

"Loads … well then mum started suffocating me and then my brother goes on lecturing me. As you can see, I had a pretty busy day. Without even moving. Oh and I learned that if you look at that bed over there, it looks like it's blinking when tilt your head." Abbey pointed off to a bed on the other side of the room. Remus rolled his eyes and opened the box of chocolate, taking two bars and giving one to Abbey.

"Wow, you really were busy."

"Oh yes, but before that, I had a fun time talking randomly to Regulus … Sirius should take a leaf out of his book, that boy is an angel for half the things he does." Abbey grinned as she unwrapped the chocolate and eagerly munching on it. Remus bit his lip before shrugging it off, she said nothing was going on between them.

"So what did you and Talons fight about?" Remus asked lightly, taking a bit out of his chocolate he leaned back in his chair. Abbey bit her lip then, causing it to bleed. As she sucked the blood before it could get messy, she thought about it. _Remus is a considerate guy … he won't say anything that bad so I think I could tell him._

"Well … he was telling me that I shouldn't- no that I CAN'T be friends with Regulus but I mean come on. Before anyone else … but Trixie and Nora, he noticed my pain and tried to help me out of it. He told me admittedly in one of our letters that he had tried to talk to me before the train incident to talk to me about it. Lauren and Jerry watched over me too but Regulus … he sent me so many letters so many times during the summer so really. … Remus why are guys so-"

"Overprotective? Insensitive? Territorial?"

"Exactly."

"Well," Remus pursed his lips in thought, "because Riley and James … they've been around you since the day you were born, you're their little sister, they won't let you go as easily as that. Riley has prejudice against Slytherins because of Snape and those blokes, James has prejudice because he never met his aunt until now. Dark times are rising Abbey, why do you think that snake attacked you? It was working for Voldemort, according to Trixie's hypothesis, the snake always lies and is as big as what we saw so that was it. Dark times really do rise in the Slytherin walls, half the wizards that come out of there are Death Eaters, Voldemort came out of the house himself. Your brothers just don't want to see you hurt."

"But the fact that they are constantly over my shoulder, … Riley just threatened Regulus, mostly likely saying that if Regulus wanted to keep all his limbs intact to stay away from me. Regulus is probably ten times better than Sirius yet he lets Sirius be my so-called 'friend' … I don't even know where me and Sirius stand at nowadays but still."

"I don't know just what to say there, Sirius and Regulus were usually together until we banded together…."

"If Riley doesn't know Regulus, he shouldn't be saying bullocks to me about it."

Remus smiled.

"Why don't you tell Riley or James about this?"

"…."

"Well?"

"… I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I mean I know I've pushed them away when I was brooding, I pushed them away when I had Trixie, Nora, and Regulus, but I can't push them away even farther … I'm afraid of losing the most important boys of my life. … Even Sirius or you or Peter can't be compared to them. They are my brothers … my boys …."

Silence which Remus cut through after two minutes.

"So you're afraid of losing them that you won't tell them to back off?"

"Technically."

"If James really matured the way you think he has, then he would understand to the fullest. He'll be mad that you didn't tell him sooner but Abbey, they are your brothers, they'll be in your life till the end-"

"Didn't work that way for my dad and aunt, did it? I mean, last I heard, they saw each other at school, moment she could move out, she did, they didn't talk until Lynx invited them to the wedding then they didn't talk until Phoenix's death, they talked very little till the twins were born, dad took Riley to see the kids ONCE and then he hasn't seen them since until the day grandfather died. All because of one measly decision. Lynx went and got married to someone in her own house and dad didn't accept it. Lynx told her brother to get off her back. It didn't work out. What if that happens to me and my brothers? I want them in my life, I want them there for me unlike my dad who was never around for Lynx the way James or Riley were for me." Abbey sighed.

Remus bit his lip in thought before speaking. "Not all Potter Twins are the same you know. No, scratch that, no Potter _Siblings_ would ever be alike. You three are your new generation. Things work out differently for this. If they can handle me, the werewolf, if they can handle their girlfriends, then they can handle you. Well at least they should. Besides, Abbey if something like that ever happens to you, you have me right by your side, you have Sirius, you have Peter, you have Shays and Yates, you have Regulus, you have Lily, you have Jerry, Lauren, Kathy, Emily, Violet, you have so many people in your life that will stand by you if two people decide to walk away from you." Remus hesitated before softly taking Abbey's hand in his as a friendly gesture in which her grip squeezed his hand lightly.

Abbey looked down at their hands, Remus smiled. The silence that overcame the pair wasn't at all awkward, in fact, it was warm. It was the type of silence you had with a best friend, not awkward at all, mere peacefulness. But it was too good to last.

"Thank you … Remus. I could've never found a greater friend than you in all a lifetime."

* * *

_**Me: I am sorry if you wanted me to continue. I just really wanted to stop this chapter. Anyway, so technically this is the part that Nora hears, walks in on and what not, but yeah I need to put up this weeks-waited chapter for most people. If I let some of you down I'm sorry**_

_**Ace: Isn't more along the lines for you to say: "Hmm let me think about it … wait a minute! I don't give a damn!"**_

_**Me: … -throws a book at Ace's head- shut the hell up.**_

_**Abbey: We just know you all too well.**_

_**Me: OH YEAH! We completely passed this fanfictions birthday! Can you believe how ignorant we were?**_

_**Sirius: -enters- I brought the butterbeer and fire whiskey!**_

_**James/Remus/Peter: We brought the food!**_

_**Lily/Violet/Kathy/Emily/Alice: We brought the guests! **_

_**Abbey: Woot! Party!**_

_**Ace: Heck yeah!**_

_**Me: Haha, hey where's Baby Black and Riley? They're bringing the cake aren't they?**_

_**Regulus: -enters with Riley- hope we weren't too late. How was your studying? –sets down the cake on the table next to the other food and refreshments.**_

_**Me: Bloody great! I think I'll do fine … for now. Now hurry up everyone! Where are Snape and Jerry? They're the ones who are supposed to bring the matches since this room is magic repellant even if we have a room filled with mostly 17 year olds.**_

_**Snape/Jerry: -enters- sorry we're late.**_

_**Riley: Took you long enough –takes the matches and hands them to me-**_

_**Me: Thank you. –starts to light the only candle on the Marauders Never Dies Cake-**_

_**Ace: Alright people! Listen up, get ready to sing the Happy Birthday song!**_

_**1 … 2 … 3!**_

_**Me/Ace/Abbey/Sirius/James/Riley/Remus/Peter/Lily/Tonks/Kathy/Emily/Violet/Regulus/Snape/Trixie/Nora/Leo/Linar/Lorcan/Lynx/Jerry/Alice/Frank/Dumbledore/McGonagall/Moody/and everybody else: **_

_**Happy Birthday to you~**_

_**Cha-cha**_

_**Happy Birthday to you~**_

_**Cha-cha**_

_**Happy Birthday dear Fanfiction called Marauders Never Die~**_

_**Happy Birthday to you~**_

_**Cha-cha!**_

_**Me: -claps-! Hey everyone review for the sake of a belated one year old story! Thanks for everyone whose reviews this first year, and hope to continue! **_

_**Review!**_


	25. Abbey's Up and Running  Literally

**Hey everyone! Yes this story is back up! You people are determined to get another chapter into your heads aren't you? Well quite a lot has happened since my last Author's Note. Quite a lot actually, such as the following:**

**- I had CST testing which was pretty cool yet frustrating as well even though I panicked countless nights over them earlier.**

-** My BROTHER'S new son was born in March as well.**

**- A guy friend of mine who I used to call my twin confessed to me – I rejected the confession as I already had a boyfriend and know that between this friend and myself, it could never be.**

**- I will no longer be on the couple's list because as of July 15****th****, the fourth anniversary of the day I moved to California and when Harry Potter Deathly Hollows part 2 (by the way, how was it? I bet it was super cool!), I broke up with my boyfriend since he is moving to Montana and as an attempt to be a good friend and not to hold him back from living his life or meeting the right one, I called our relationship off with only a hug left to spare. I was shedding waterfalls in matter of seconds when my mom picked me up and god was it depressing when I got home T.T**

**- Baby Shower – I HATE THOSE THINGS – for my sister because she's pregnant – gonna have a baby boy who I am going to tape to a chair at my own future baby shower so that he can HELP ME. Why you ask? Because for that baby shower, we spent a month or so on, I hardly got a break – only to sleep or eat. I'm SICK of looking at baby clothes or bottles, quite frankly, I was tired of offering things at the party, it was hot, I was stuffed, I was finishing up baby bingo cards, I was playing 'messenger' for some people as well as waitress. I was photographer, dishwasher, dryer, and put-awayer. And the trash picker up. Oh did I forget I was chef and colorer and paster and what not?**

**- I am in a big mess about high school.**

**- Figured out … what the hell am I going to do for my 15****th**** birthday this December?**

**- I've been competing with my sister's boyfriend on my Nintendo Wii because he's my new video game buddy and fellow Harry Potter fanatic. **

**- I was polishing up my skills in writing with writing Harvest Moon fanfics, particularly High School of the Delinquents.**

**- I've been drawing a lot :) **

**- I've been preferring Harvest Moon and Pokemon and other anime or manga over Harry Potter sometimes – sorry…**

**- Had a bit of problems with health but I'll live.**

**- I am collabing with one of the most awesome writers on this site so look for our collabing profile, The-Two-Way-Mirrors!**

**So all of that has given me inspiration to write up again, but not only that actually …**

**ALL OF YOU PRESISTENT REVIEWERS HELPED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVE YOU ALL! HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I made chapters for all of you because you guys all pestered me for it.**

* * *

James sighed boredly as he looked around the classroom. He was currently in his History of Magic class. It was right after his free period which he tried to get into the Hospital Wing but no dice. Lately, Madam Pomfrey has been restricting people from entering the Hospital Wing – well the ones that were there to visit Abbey – and it was frustrating. It was even more frustrating when he found that Abbey told the patron to lock the hospital wing doors at night. So either way she wasn't letting anyone in and no one was getting out. It mad him slightly ticked that the only people he found out that was allowed to enter was Trixie Shays and Nora Yates. Why? Only Merlin could know.

If it made James mad, it certainly made Sirius even madder. He was currently giving the two girls the cold shoulder – even though they never even talked with him – but he seemed slightly thankful. That way he didn't have to excuse himself for the sake of Allie Weblie – who was becoming pretty annoying….

Glancing over at his clock, he wondered how much longer till he could dash out and pick up Lily from her Ancient Runes class. Everyone knew James was smitten like that – but nearly everyone found it endearing how he acted towards Lily. Sirius never so much as walked to go get Allie – he just tells me, "You come to me" or "Go to –blah- I'll meet you there". Seeing only thirty seconds left to bell, he began stuffing his book into his bag – as well as the parchment covered in little doodles and his quill and ink. Bell rang just as he closed up the pocket where he put his ink in, causing everyone around him to either jolt awake or finally cry out in relief. However – Sirius and Peter … none of either while Remus got up to stretch from his seat. With a sigh as Professor Binns floated out of the room, James picked up his bag and smacked it over Sirius who jolted awake, spring to his feet and throwing his hands wildly in the air. When he had, he accidentally smacked Peter off his chair.

"Oi! What was that for?" Peter asked groggily as he pushed himself into a seated position – looking at Sirius as he rubbed the other eye. James shook his head and gave a sleepy Remus a meaningful look. Remus yawned and nodded as he went to smack an alarmed Sirius over the head just as James dashed out of there. He took long strides in his fast pace, going through secret passages nearly jumping down stairs. Then finally, when he got to a certain corridor- slightly panting as he looked down at his watch. Deeming it a presentable time, he smiled and leaned against the wall- seeming like he had been there that entire time. Hordes of footsteps rounded the corner and James looked to the side and smiled even when he saw a vibrant shade of red hair coming down the corridor. Lily was giggling at the front of the classes that were coming from the direction of where the Ancient Rune classroom resided in. Smirking when he noticed that Kathy caught his eye, James watched as Kathy elbowed Lily hard in the ribs, causing his girlfriend to wince and about to turn from Emily to retort but James caught her eye. She beamed even though a tint of red hit her checks as she told Emily, Kathy, Violet, and Lauren that she'd catch up with them later before quickly walking towards James. She gave a dramatic sigh once she was near him, causing him to smile very widely.

"Ancient Runes was _so_ exhausting!" She stated before laughing and James joined in.

He smirked as he reached for her heavy bag – which was technically nothing of weight to him, "Only because I'm not there, huh?"

Giving him a coy yet lovely smile, Lily responded sarcastically. "Oh yes, because I don't have my strong, buff, smart, and brilliant git of a boyfriend there to carry my bag for me every minute." James laughed merrily as he swung her bag onto his shoulder with his own before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a chaste kiss, earning wolf-whistles from some of the guys and girls – namely Lauren and Kathy. When he pulled away, he laughed.

"Yes I'm all of that to you while you're my beautiful, loving, wondrous, talented, and brilliant minx of a girlfriend – so I want to be nice and carry your bag for you." He took her small hand in his own and the duo walked to the Great Hall, soon being joined by the girls themselves and Jerry practically jumped onto them.

"What's up my best friends in the whole wide world?" He shouted as his arms were thrown over James's and Lily's shoulders. Lauren reached over to whack him on the head with her book bag. "Ow!"

Lauren gave him an appointed look, "Don't ruin their moment!"

Jerry whined. "But they do this every damn day since the beginning of the year!" Emily and Violet rolled their eyes.

"So? Doesn't mean that you can bug them!" Violet scolded. James and Lily laughed. Jerry gave her a look before leaning in even more in between James and Lily to look at Violet.

"Just because your man ain't here doesn't mean you can be the love police- sides James and Lily are completely _fine_ with me bugging them like this. Sirius does it all the time!" Jerry gave her a clever smile, causing Violet to fume and causing Lauren to smack her boyfriend over the head again while Kathy and Emily started laughing.

Lauren began dragging him away. "Just because Sirius does it, doesn't mean that you can." She huffed.

"Hi there you lot!"

"Speak the devil." Lily glanced to her side, as did James just as Sirius came barreling their way with a normal looking Remus and Peter in tow.

"Where's your girlfriend, Sirius? Locked up in another broomstick shed? Making out with some other bloke?" Emily asked shrewdly. Sirius just shrugged while he was hugging Lily like a teddy bear around her waist while he was on his knees.

"Don't know, don't really care. So hey are we going up to see Abbey?" He asked James as he let go to go and hug him around the stomach like a child.

Violet and Emily giggled while Remus grinned. "What are you? Their child?"

Sirius began whining while tugging at a laughing James's shirt. "Daddy! They're being mean to me!"

Laughing, Peter joked to a giggling Lily while James tried to shake off the guy. "Looks like Junior is ready for nappy time."

It was gold because the red head could barely even stand- as well as the others. James tried shaking off the grown teenager from hugging his leg. "Junior get off!"

"I'll help!" Jerry announced, about ready to go and help pull 'Junior' off when Lauren held him back.

"Oh no you don't."

However the excitement was cut off just as two Slytherins began running past them. Instantly the group recognized them, either watching in jealously or in hatred. The youngest was dragging the oldest by the hand, pulling them fast to the Great Hall, dodging through people in everyway. Then group of ten could instantly hear their shouted conversation that echoed through the corridor the group was in.

"Come on Severus! Hurry up! They're waiting! Would you hurry?" Regulus Black demanded he ran faster through the crowd, face was hit full blast by excitement but his speed – which he had undoubtedly got from being Seeker – was knocking Severus Snape off balance as they ran.

Sirius looked over at them, finally just sitting on the floor. "What's with them?"

"How should we know?" Kathy asked as she scratched her forehead. Lily bit her lip.

"We'll never know unless we follow right?" Lily shrugged. "They were headed towards the Great Hall."

James was about to nod when a grumble ran through his tummy- soon followed by Sirius, Remus, Peter, and surprisingly, Violet. Laughing nervously, James responded, "Maybe we should settle for lunch first right?" With a chorus of 'sure', they headed off in the same direction as the two Slytherin boys themselves, not even wondering about the girl that was 'in the Hospital Wing'.

* * *

"Would those two hurry up?"

"Would you shut up? If you're impatient, the wait is going to be even LONGER."

"But they need to hurry UP!"

"Would you shut UP?"

"Why? They need to be here already!"

"Regulus Black, I swear on all things of holy Merlin that I will brutally harm you if you do not shut your trap right now."

"I'm gonna tell on you to Lion Girl when we see her!"

"Running to your girlfriend are you now, you immature brat?"

"She's not my girlfriend! And I'm not immature!"

Severus rolled his eyes while looking over at the Gryffindor table to where the Marauders and Lily were sitting. Potter had his arm slung over Lily's shoulder while he was laughing as Lupin and Kathy were bickering about something in one of the textbooks. Pettigrew was stuffing his face – of course, naturally while Black had his own arm slung over that stupid Weblie girl. Lauren and Jerry were beginning to throw food at Lupin and Kathy while Violet and Emily squealed, ducking to avoid the flying food. Rolling his eyes, Severus wondered how dense they could be about the girl who was previously attacked by a snake – or more notably – Nagini. Severus was no fool, Yaxley had informed him that the snake was waiting out in the Forbidden Forest for the recruits, and it was obvious. And it was also obvious of what _day_ it was-

"She's here – let's go!" Regulus literally dragged Severus from his seat at the Slytherin Table and made a mad dash to the entrance causing people to look at him and Regulus. It was also painfully obvious that he was friends with one of the most retarded idiots at this school.

* * *

Lily and James looked over in curiosity while the youngest of the Black family made a mad man dash to the door, literally dragging Severus with him – somewhat like in the corridor, except they were running to the door just as a two girls were walking in. Lily saw that it was Nora Yates and Trixie Shays, and it was quite obvious that Trixie nearly had to tackle Regulus back so that he could calm down while Severus dropped to the floor, and soon got up to fix his tie and stand with Nora who was beaming in excitement while Trixie pushed Regulus back and held up her hands as a motion to stop him. Little did they know that now the Marauder's group had their eyes trained on the four, as did some others.

"Dude, relax, I know you haven't been able to see her because you were scared of losing your limbs and that now you have a chance but you can wait a little longer! She's coming right now, I swear!" They heard Trixie say as she coaxed the boy to stay in one spot.

"I wonder what they are talking about." James murmured, his warm breath tickling Lily's ear while their eyes stayed glued to the situation. They watched as apparently Severus made a comment regarding Regulus because then the youngest of the lot turned to him, blushing madly and looking angry. Pointing at Severus, he barked at him, "You shut up!"

"Well I see he still acts like a kid after all this time." Sirius stated, earning strange looks from the group around him. "What?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

However the conversation was interrupted when a sudden cry of a name got their attention. The group turned was met with a shocking scene … that had them retracing the day of when Abbey was released from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Abbey was running and running fast, she was grinning wildly as she was FINALLY out of that DAMN Hospital Wing. She had taken a quick shower and was dressed up in only her button up blouse, a black vest with the Gryffindor trimmings and crest, a black collar and the ring around her neck, and her black slacks and sneakers with her brown book bag around slung over one shoulder. Her black short hair was just at her shoulders, not having been growing much and was back to silky like and her color was regained as was the shine in her eyes. She was excited to be back and running again, she couldn't wait to get back to class and be up to speed on all her subjects – since she did all her homework. But mostly- it was to see her newly formed group together: Trixie, Nora, Severus, and Regulus. She was running straight for the Great Hall and no one was in the corridor that she was in. But the moment she rounded the corner into entrance hall, everyone looked at her as she ran through, all cheered – except for the few Slytherins here and there but she didn't care, she was FREE! Her grin widened even more when she saw who was at the door to the Great Hall.

"Snake Boy!" This swiveled a lot of heads and Trixie quickly shot out of the way in between them just as she jumped to hug the unsuspecting boy who quickly regained his conscious and hugged her back.

"Lion Girl!" He laughed as he twirled her around before setting her on her feet just so that she could turn and give Severus a hug as well – shocking him a good amount but nonetheless, he showed his little response by patting her on the back with a look of 'what-the-hell'. She retracted quickly and was literally bouncing up and down in front of them.

"Oh it feels great to MOVE again!" She squealed while Regulus, Trixie, and Nora laughed just as Severus merely smirked and looked to the side. "I just HATE not being mobile! This feels AWESOME! I ran all the way from the Hospital Wing to Gryffindor Tower then here! I am so pumped up with energy that I can't wait for Qudditch!" Abbey told them as she spun in a complete circle before looking at them all excitedly.

Regulus smirked at her. "In which you will LOSE."

With one more twirl she stopped, facing his direction as she slightly bent over to stick out her tongue and pull down one of her bottom eyelids. "Bring. It. On. Snake Boy!"

"Oh I will!" Regulus took one step closer and held up his hands that were balled up into fists with determination. None noticing as Trixie was slinking over to the Gryffindor Table to sneak some food into her pockets while Nora grasped Abbey's hands and both began jumping up and down while laughing. Only for them to stop when a voice hit their ears.

"Abbey?"

Abbey turned to look over at James who had stood from his spot. Her frozen smile that had slipped off was instantly on her face again.

* * *

The group watched as Abbey turned to look at the Slytherins and Nora who was now rejoined by Trixie who was holding a chicken burrito a cup of pumpkin juice with her pockets still bulging. "One minute." She told them before she ran to her twin brother, shouting out "James!" the moment she was close enough to launch herself into his arms like a little girl to her father. The previous even of her mingling with snakes was completely forgotten in James's mind as he engulfed her into a hug, laughing just as she did and completely happy that she was restored to health. But he was still holding her when his eyes only flicked upward for a second to see the two Slytherin boys looking their way with unreadable expressions but nonetheless, not looking like they were against it. As he hugged his sister tight, James slowly thought, that just as long as they didn't hurt his sister, just as long as they didn't hog and would share, he was fine with their friendship, even if he hated Severus Snape with his life. He smiled to himself as he breathed in the scent that he knew since the day he was born. Their vice grip on each other was practically like that of a … of a python wrapping around its prey!

It was Abbey, who withdrew, softening her hold around her twin while she looked up at him eagerly while giggling. "I'm out! I'm out! I'm OUT!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hands and ran around him, making him a bit dizzy but nonetheless happy at all costs. Laughter bubbled up through his throat as he watched his sister's excited face.

"I can see that!" He grinned as she came to a stop, still practically jumping. He almost forgot where they were until two pair of arms wrapped around Abbey's shoulders and red hair cascaded over her shoulders as well. Lily was giggling as she caught Abbey from behind into a hug, which Abbey released one hand to half turn and hug her back. "Lily!" She giggled as well. But before they knew it, Abbey was caught in a big dog pile by the entire group – with the exception of Allie who had her nose in the air, looking away from them. With the choruses of 'Abbey!' Abbey kept a tight grip on Lily and James as to not let her be engulfed completely; however, when it slightly died down, Abbey looked back to the group waiting at the door then to James and Lily.

It was Sirius however, that purposed a plan that James also had thought of. "So Abbey, how about we make a party in the common room because you have fully healed?" He asked, slinking his arm over her shoulders in a friendly gesture while he used his other hand to pinch her cheek- causing her to protest to his actions.

"Sirius?" Remus asked from the side.

"Yeah?"

"We might need to send her back to the Hospital Wing if you do that."

Sirius retracted his hands then while laughing sheepishly.

Abbey laughed while holding her hands up. "Sorry you guys, I'm having my own little party for now, maybe later, ok?" She asked them before reaching over to peck James on the cheek and Lily on the forehead. "Later!" She told them quickly as she turned and was about to run back to the group at the doors, however-

"Hey wait, don't get into trouble without us, alright?" James cautioned his twin who grinned at him from over her shoulder and gave him a mock salute.

"Sir, yes sir!" She laughed and went running.

She didn't notice as Sirius's shocked face turned into one of impassive, or as Remus crossed his arms with a worry crease in his eyebrow, or the looks of 'what-the-hell' from the rest of the group. She also didn't notice, as she ran over to the group, slinging an arm around Regulus's shoulders as well as Nora's, some of the Slytherins were her giving her repulsed looks … namely Bellatrix Black.

* * *

**Well? So what did you guys think? Pretty good for a return chapter right? I've improved, I believe from the so many mistakes and you see a lot more of Lily and James. Seriously, I wrote this the 16****th**** so like right after Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 2 came out. Which by the way – has anyone seen it? I heard it was awesome. **

**Anyway, so technically I don't know where I am as of this moment, whether I'm uploading it the 16****th****, I would be at home, but if it's the 17****th****-24****th****, I'll be at my sister's house where they have WiFi so I might be on my laptop more than once so I'll probably upload this :D**

**EITHER WAY I UPDATED OKAY? **

**Even if it is a tad short-**

**I UPDATED OKAY?**

**BE THANKFUL!**

**Okay so about what I said in the previous Author's Note … well no one necessarily won the little game thingie so I won't be doing a one-shot for that but I would like to give thanks to every single one of the you that responded to my lack of writing:**

**prongs and lily flower**** (how could I continue not writing a story where you're begging for me to continue? And no worries, I have just about enough to continue)**

**ciara**** (Thank you, I'm going to keep moving because I KNOW how to make it a bit more Lily and James!)**

**Love-Pink26**** (Well then, I'll say "Hello again" because I'm back, and thank you for the wondrous support)**

**DaizeeG**** (Thanks, oh yes, Ace is going to be here next Chapter, don't worry! And thank you, sincerely)**

**Alysa4eva**** (Well, my desperate times are over, and for you and those other people on this site, I'm gonna take another go!)**

**BookNinja4**** (told you I would update, thank you sincerely from the heart for being that final push I needed)**

**NoName ****[funny] (Heh, ah well, I hope you will be able to check today and see that I have finally reupdated, for all the support you people gave me)**

**Angelica Myst**** (But it's an opinion that make everything for the better ^^ thank you, you made me feel a whole lot better about myself!)**

**Skaterk120**** (: well it's obvious I need to keep reposting, so thanks for being there for this story!)**

**xxxPeacexxx**** (Aw, thank you, but have no worry, this story is back up!)**

**And one completely special thank you to one of the greatest friends that I could ever make here on this portion of FF. net. **

**Without this very person who decided to help me polish up my skills by offering partnership, the one who was there with me the entire time it was torture at the baby shower (knowing where I hid and what not), the one who I sat with online to talk about our fanfics, the one I learned so much about and inspired me to keep going. We merged our ideas together to make a collab. She was the reason why I made ****What Lies Behind the Beginning**** (which should be updated soon – gosh I suck at updating promises XD), she is another reason why this story got back up. She's my cyber-buddy! Give it up, for my collabing pal:**

**Emzigale07**

**By the way, partner, I can't wait to really post up our new fanfic soon! ;) **

**Thank you to everyone, and to all a wonderful day! **

**See you LATER!**


	26. SURPRISE!

**- Chuckles nervously - **

**Uh hey everyone! NO DON'T THINK THIS IS A 'THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED' because HELL NO that ain't happening. **

**Yes I realize I'm back, of course I am, no way am I giving you people up! No, no, no~**

**In fact, I am already starting something called a sequel for this story because well this part of the story is finished.**

**WHOA, WHOA, FRIGGING WHOA! Hold up! Please, stop your protesting and rioting and stuff, let me explain!**

**Alright, because my writing has begun walking on a better road, I have decided, ultimately, to stop this part of the story here. I know you people are confused. So let me just say … I'm taking Marauders Never Die to a WHOLE NEW LEVEL!**

**Since recently, Abbey Potter has been revived from her little … encounter with the snake and her depression, I figured the last chapter was a good place to stop THIS story. **

**Now picking up from this point in the story, is a much better benchmark. It's called:**

**Marauders Gone Insane**

**Yes, you have read that correctly. Marauders Gone Insane is what you will read (if you really wish to continue on with this story) seeing that this part of our Marauder's lives is now done!**

**Improvements do not stop at writing, my friends!**

**There is:**

**-Character Development (for those characters I failed to develop, although they are a bit altered)**

**-Better humor**

**-Better suspense**

**-Better description**

**-Better hurt-and-comfort**

**-Better scenes**

**-Better relationships**

**-Girl-fights (Oh yeah, Abbey gets aggressive)**

**-Better plot line**

**-More 'AWE!' scenes**

**-More aggressiveness **

**And certainly:**

**-MORE DRAMA!**

**Yes, my friends, Marauders Gone Insane will be the better story and you don't even have to look back at this story to read it right! Marauders Gone Insane will have the characters I introduced here (although their description might be changed, as in appearance, just a bit), but with better introduction there for new readers so they don't have to come to this story for reference. **

**Although sure, some of 'Marauders Gone Insane's background might alter from some of the events occurred in this story but not by much. None of Marauders Gone Insane will refer back to Marauders Never Die, if it does, I'll probably put like a flashback with more description or just a description of the past. **

**In that story, I will be putting sneak peeks and previously sections.**

**It will kind of mostly revolve around Abbey, but it will definitely have the other characters involved plenty you people won't be able to tell it's completely revolving around Abbey. I believe I might try to make James my narrator so it'll seem like he's telling the story or something like that.**

**Trust me, it'll be a much better story.**

**Marauders Gone Insane will be dedicated to everyone who had reviewed my story, which means every single one of you. **

**Moving on, let's introduce our favorite characters starring in Marauders Gone Insane in a new Sneak Peek!**

_**Ferfrie D. is proud to present-**_

"Hey stupid, introduce us first."

_**A-ah u-h sorry. Starring your all time favorites!**_

**Abbey Potter**

"_Oh you know me, Abbey Frigging Potter, the girl who got into a duel with Bellatrix Black, I'm friends with Slytherins, attacked by a snake in the forest … just the awesome sister of James and Riley Potter- hey don't hit me with your stupid book!"_

"_Hmmm … oh was that the appropriate time to say 'Screw you'? Oh then can you say it again?"_

"_Is it wrong to say I care?"_

**James Potter**

"_When you ask for me, call me James Potter, the Qudditch God you will worship for life."_

"_I love Lily Evans, no rumor, no argument, no difference – nothing will keep me from loving her!"_

"_You are my sister dammit! No way in hell, am I about to let you back on the Qudditch Pitch with an arm like that! I care about you too deeply to let you even try to play for us right now!"_

**Sirius Black**

"_Oh that's just peachy – HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GAY REMUS? I, SIRIUS BLACK, AM THE EPITOME OF PERFECTION OF MANLINESS YOU ARSEHOLE!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm dating the damn bitch. There, happy I admitted it?"_

"_You … look … Abbey; I know I've been a prat, a git, a heartbreaker, a prick, just about the worst asshole imaginable. But the truth is, I am in love with you."_

**Lily Evans**

"_I can't believe Professor Slughorn crossed the line, he called me Lillikins! My name is on the frigging piece of parchment. Say it with me, Lily. Evans."_

"_James, be a dear and shut up."_

"_No, no, no Sirius, don't you dare tell James about that! I was drunk dammit!"_

**Remus Lupin**

"_There's a difference in you and me, Sirius, I am Remus Lupin – the smarter one and the werewolf, it's a __major __difference."_

"_Yes, Wormtail, it just so happens that we're wizards after all, I guess Padfoot just forgot, come on let's go."_

"_Funny, isn't it? How I can sit here with you nowadays and only think back to those days where I was the one fancying you. … Do you really believe I can find someone, Abbey?"_

**Regulus Black**

"_Regulus Black at your service! I'm a match-maker at heart, hit me up when you need my services *wink*."_

"_There's something called a bra, may I suggest you looking into getting one of those for your man-boobs?"_

"_I know what it feels like to stay grounded and not be able to get on a broom for a while. It feels like a little piece of you is broken. It happened to me when I was a kid. That's why it hurt me to watch her stay like that. I know it'll come back to bite me in the ass but she … Abbey is my best friend … the woman I love."_

**Severus Snape**

"_Hm? *reads out loud* Why are you, Severus Snape, hanging out with Regulus Black? *looks up* Quite frankly, I don't know. I think Merlin wanted to punish me."_

"_Quite frankly, you twit, I know you want to just murder him but at the least let them try to patch some things up."_

"_Shut the hell up James Potter!"_

**Trixie Shays**

"_*Reads out loud* Offender: Trixie Shays Time: 10:09 pm Crime: Telling Filch to 'Go suck on a Ogre's toe' while staying out late ….. Well that was so worth it."_

"_OH MERLIN'S SOGGY NUTS NORA IS GOING TO SKIP CLASS! THE WORLD'S GONE INSANE!"_

"_How long have I trusted Nora? Heh, my parents stuck me in primary muggle school for a few good years with her. Honestly, I'll admit that I was in love with her for real till a certain point in life. Should any male hurt my Nora when I entrust them with her, oh I will make sure hell breaks loose for it."_

**Nora Yates**

"_Why are all the teachers always calling on my name in the damn fucking class? I'm getting sick of hearing my own name being said all the time! Nora Yates! Nora Yates! Nora Yates!"_

"_I hate chocolate … so I end up hyper off of vanilla."_

"_If I didn't already know that Remus Lupin would fall in love with someone else in the future, I would be the one on his arm. I don't know what it is about him or his allure. I just know that his eyes pull me in and everything …. Ah well oh well."_

**Peter Pettigrew**

"_If eating so much was a crime … Prongs and Padfoot would be in Azkaban and I would already be handed off to dementors and Moony would come to write on my gravestone: Here lies Peter Pettigrew the Wormtail who died for bravely eating."_

"_I'm not smart but Moony is! Ask him to tie your shoe!"_

"_I have no regrets telling them where you were."_

**Allie Weblie (maybe not an ALL TIME FAVORITE -_-)**

"_Yes, I, Allie Weblie, finally beat Potter in everything. She no longer stands a chance at all. Her friends and team practically forgot her name already."_

"_Sirius, tell me you love me~."_

"_You face and your existence makes me puke. I wonder how Trixie and Nora could stand being around your disgusting stench. You bitch."_

_**And many more still are making their appearances! You'll have to read to see their hilarity ;) in:**_

_**Marauders Gone Insane! **_

**Thank you all of you for being there. I love you all, make sure to read it because trust me, you won't be disappointed! I swear on my life!**

**You all mean a lot to me and I will not let you down, I am doing this purely for you all and so we don't get confused in Marauders Never Die.**

**Oh yeah, anybody love Abbey? Anyone? Oh yeah, there we go I see some hands up!**

**Well how about reading her journals? Yes, yes I have an Abbey story up. Here's it's preview too, for those who are curious. ;)**

_**There once was a little girl who had two older brothers whom she adored dearly~**_

_A small black haired girl smile as she reached over to hold onto both of her twin brother's and oldest brother's hands. They grinned at her._

_**Their biggest dream was to be together forever, even in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,**_

_The parents of the three kids smiled serenely when they eyes caught the sight of the moving picture their kids had drawn together, the said kids were sleeping soundly with drawing utensils in their small hands._

_**Yeah well I'm here to tell you, that never happened. They left me behind.**_

"_Oh god, Abbey, I'll be right back, you can live without me for a few minutes, right?" James told me, Riley chuckled from his shoulder while my face turned considerably red, feeling deeply hurt._

_**And it's been like that till my Seventh Year at Hogwarts….**_

_Or wait – they didn't pretend I didn't exist, they did know that I did. They just pretended they weren't my brothers or any sort of relative of mine. They picked on me so much and their friends helped too. And my brothers were growing bloody popular … so then everyone started picking on me if they noticed me. I never had a friend, no one would remember to pick me in class as a partner, I stopped going to any sort of feast because the Marauders would do something harsh to me. _

_**But Seventh Year … that was where everything started changing….**_

"_**As a chance for a replacement for Lily Evans's previous position, I have spoken to your mother. And she agrees with who we are to choose for our replacement Gryffindor Prefect.**__"_

"_Be safe … I'll miss you kid, be sure to write to me too." And Riley, my oldest brother was hugging me…._

_Marlene McKinnon knocked at my compartment door. "Hi Potter, how was your summer?" _

"_Hi, you're my Replacement Prefect, right? Abigail Potter?"_

"_Aw, come on Abbey, you know you would love to have me, your own twin brother, or Moony too, as a partner!" _

"_I declare that you are now going to be my new best mate!"_

"_I did this all to protect you."_

"_As your older brother, I don't want you making friends with that creep!"_

"_Can't we just be friends again?"_

"_I hate you, you were never my friend! You betrayed me for THEM!"_

"_There are just some things I can't tell you…."_

"_For once, I want to sketch when there's a full moon, out by the lake."_

"_Well maybe this is all happening … so that I could have a chance at a life."_

"_When your father met your mother … I swear to god, she was what brought me and him back together as siblings. And I know that, that Lily Evans over there, is going to make your life … a whole lot better."_

_**But to put it simply … life … well I think Merlin cursed it to become a hell of a lot more complicated.**_

_**Truly 7**__**th**__** year, my friends, was a pain in the ass, I kept a journal all through my school years, here it is, read it and feel my pain.**__**Cause it's all recorded in The Abbey Journals.**_

**I got too many projects going on ….**

**So I'll see you next time in Marauders Gone Insane and/or The Abbey Journals.**

**Thank you, and goodbye!**


End file.
